


a service i can render

by miastree



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ballerina Nursey, Complete, Confessions, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Texting, Wrong Number AU, nursey doesn't go to samwell, of course nursey types all in lower case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 73,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miastree/pseuds/miastree
Summary: (11:48) Hey Bits are you free on Saturday? I want to go and see a movie or something(12:09) damn right im free(12:09) this is americaDex wonders if the person that keeps ceaselessly texting him at all hours is at all interested in legitimate conversation or if his life is, genuinely, that boring. He keeps replying anyway, because for some reason, the appeal of a clumsy, nosy, ex-hockey-playing ballet dancer that types in all lower case happens to be greater than he first thought.





	1. Hal-9000

**Author's Note:**

> a wrong number au,,,,,, im so sorry but this fandom needed one  
> title from call me by frank sinatra because i am channeling my inner derek nurse
> 
> _dex_  
>  nursey  
> chowder

**23.06.2017**

_(11:48) Hey Bits are you free on Saturday? I want to go and see a movie or something_

(12:09) damn right im free

(12:09) this is america

_(12:25) Um, okay._

_(12:25) What do you want to see? We already saw most of the ones on at the minute._

(12:25) bro idk who bits is but im jealous

(12:25) i havent seen a movie in fore ve r

_(12:47) Shit. Sorry_

(12:48) u can't just leave me in suspense

(12:48) what about the movie

 

(12:59) WHAT ABOUT THE MOVIE????

 

**24.06.2017**

_(15:58) Bitty, have you seen Chowder? I need my laptop_

(14:03) still not bitty bro

(14:03) i think you need to change bitty's number in ur phone

_(14:08) My bad. Sorry for bothering you._

 

**26.06.2017**

(02:04) did u see your movie yet

(02:04) i kind of wanna see a movie now

(02:05) also is bitty his real name

(02:05) and chowder????? is that his real name

(02:05) these cannot be real names

_(02:07) What the fuck_

(02:07) oh good you're awake

(02:07) so are they real names or nah

_(02_ _:13) I was fast asleep actually._

(02:14) soz bro my b

(02:14) but ARE THEY ?

_(02:16) No. They're hockey nicknames._

(02:16) yo,, you play hockey???? i used to play hockey!

(02:47) ah sorry man i just realised the time

(02:48) sleep wellllll

 

(10:33) but do u play ice hockey or regular hockey

_(11:05) Ice hockey._

_(11:07) Why? And why do you keep texting me?_

(11:12) a guy gets bored bro

(11:12) gotta amuse myself somehow

(11:12) i used to play ice hockey as well

(11:13) what position do u play??

_(11:26) Defense._

_(11:29) You?_

(11:30) saME ME TOO

(11:30) twins!?

_(11:35) Twins, sure._

_(11:35) Don't you have friends to bother with all these messages?_

(11:35) i mean yeah kinda but theyre all in class

(11:35) shitty's at harvard law

(11:36) needs dem grades for a posh law job

_(11:41) Impressive._

_(11:43) Do you just have the one friend?_

(11:43) um,, rude

(11:44) i have tons of friends but

(11:44) why would i want to talk to my friends when i could talk to a complete stranger

_(11:52) I've no idea._

_(11:53) You tell me._

(11:53) .。.:*・°☆ mystery *.:*・°☆ : .

 

**27.06.2017**

(17:32) did you die or something

_(17:34) I saw all the stars and had to take a time out so I didn't block you._

(17:34) that's harsh, man

(17:34) why on earth would you block me

_(17:35) Because you're a complete stranger and you keep texting me._

_(17:35) You know, internet safety and all._

(17:36) meh

(17:36) internet safety is overrated

_(17:37) I don't know, it's pretty necessary._

_(17:37) The world is a scary place._

(17:37) cheery

(17:37) slow down there mr giggles

_(17:38) Whatever._

(17:38) ...don't really know how to respond to that, man

_(17:43) Maybe don't?_

_(17:43) You're still a stranger._

(17:45) did your mom tell you not to talk to strangers

_(17:46) And your mom didn't?_

(17:46) neither of them did

_(17:52) Hmmm._

(17:52) hmmm

 

_(22:57) Download IntelliJ_

(22:58) you what now

_(22:58) Sorry, I have to remember it for tomorrow._

(22:59) but what does it mean

_(23:01) I_ _t's a computer programming software I need to download._

_(23:01) I need it for school._

(23:02) sounds Fancy and Complicated

_(23:03) Pretty basic actually. I have a more complicated one but my professor uses this one so I have to download it._

(23:04) of course you do

(23:04) boy wonder

(23:04) well have fun with your fancy ass programming

 

**28.06.2017**

(02:42) what's my name in ur phone

_(02:44) I, uh, haven't saved it yet. Why?_

(02:44) wHAT WHY

(02:44) i am truly, truly offended

_(02:46) I guess, stranger danger?_

(02:46) that's a garbage excuse

(02:46) you're still talking to me aren't you

_(02:48) Have you saved mine?_

(02:48) obviously, hal-9000

_(02:49) You have got to be kidding me._

(02:49) do you get the reference

_(02:50) Of course I did. It's the AI from 2001._

(02:51) have you seen it

_(02:51) Yes, I have seen 2001: A Space Odyssey. Everyone's seen it._

(02:52) there's gotta be someone who hasn't

(02:58) update: shitty hasn't

_(02:58) Shitty needs to see it. ASAP._

(02:58) i'll let him know

(02:59) he says hello and that he'll watch it sometime

_(03:00) Tell him hi back, I guess._

_(03:00) I'm going to sleep._

(03:01) sure thing brah

(03:01) sleep well, hal-9000

_(03:03) Whatever._

_(03:30) Goodnight._

 

_(08:21) Just wanted to let you know that Bitty and his boyfriend haven't seen 2001._

_(08:21) We're going to watch it tonight._

(08:23) wtf hal

(08:23) its so early

(08:23) did you only sleep for four hours

_(08:25) I had to wake up for practice._

_(08:25) We had drills to run this morning._

(08:25) you're nuts

(08:25) it's a saturday

_(08:29) Didn't you have early morning practices with your hockey team?_

_(08:29) Before you... quit?_

_(08:_ _30) Did you quit?_

(08:30) yea i had to choose between hockey and ballet and i prefer ballet so

(08:30) ballet it was

_(08:30) You do ballet?_

(08:31) yup

_(08_ _:35) Surely ballet has some sort of practice session?_

(08:35) i mean yeah but they don't start at 7:00 or whatever

_(08:37) Practice started at 5:30 this morning._

(08:37) yoU GOT TWO HOURS SLEEP HAL WTF

(08:37) YOU CAN'T DO A HOCKEY PRACTICE ON TWO HOURS SLEEP

_(08:42) I had work to do_

_(08:42) I didn't really have a choice._

(08:43) hmmmm

(08:43) sure thing, hal-9000

(08:44) you're beginning to sound more and more like an ai

_(08:47) It's normal, don't worry about it._

_(08:47) Nobody else does._

_(08:47) I have to go to the library, I've got work to do._

(08:48) k dude i won't distract you

(08:48) enjoy, don't fall asleep on ur textbook

_(08:56) I'll try not to._

_(08:56) Bye._

(08:56) see ya

 

 

(10:34) So.

(10:34) Who were you messaging earlier dex

(10:34) Because you don't have many friends and you've been texting a lot recently

(10:35) And your ears were super red

_(10:35) I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about._

(10:35) I don't believe you

_(10:36) You should, Christopher._

_(10:36) Friendship, and all that._

(10:37) Bitty noticed

(10:37) I think he took photos, too

_(10:37) I feel like this is an invasion of privacy._

(10:38) Probably but I can't imagine he's that fussed about it

(10:38) It is bitty after all lol

_(10:39) Typical._

_(10:41) I feel like taking photos without consent is at least a dollar in the Sin Bin._

(10:42) I'll let him know but

(10:42) P sure he won't care considering he puts all his money in there anyways

_(10:44) Yeah, h_ _e and Jack are a Sin Bin nightmare._   


_(10:44) At least we're well on our way to a new dryer._

(10:45) It is a great help

(10:46) But i can tell you're trying to change the subject poindexter

(10:46) Bitty's photos are definite proof of blushing js

_(10:48) I don't blush._

(10:48) HAHAHAHAHA

(10:48) That's the biggest load of crap i ever heard

_(10:49) Whatever, Chowder._

(10:49) :P

 

(22:56) shitty watched 2001

(22:56) he loved it

_(23:02) Good. We watched it this evening as well._

_(23:02) Bitty didn't really like it but his boyfriend did._

_(23:03) Thanks for the update._

(23:04) you're very welcome hal, thanks for yours!!

_(23:05) Hal is not my name._

(23:05) speaking of names

(23:06) do you have a hockey nickname

_(23:08) Subtle._

(23:08) subtle what

_(23:09) Your super subtle way of asking me what my name is?_

(23:09) darn it

(23:10) subtlety is not one of my strongest traits i will admit

(23:10) mine's nursey

_(23:13) Cool. I've put it in my phone._

_(23:13) Mine's Dex._

(23:14) this is very exciting

(23:14) we seem to have made a Development

_(23:15) Yeah, I guess so._

(23:16) you could sound more excited

_(23:25) Night, Nursey._

(23:25) lololol

(23:25) night dex my main bro

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- i hope you're loving this as much as i am because this is my jam at the minute i swear  
> \- you can come and find me on [tumblr](http://omgpoindexter.tumblr.com) to talk about idiot hockey boyz  
> \- i also realise that their convos aren't that long yet because they're still strangers lmao but watch this space *shifty eyes*  
> 


	2. SAB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> injured ankles, ballet school and shitty can't type.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nursey  
>  _dex_  
>  chowder  
>  **shitty**

**29.06.2017**

(07:34) i would just like you to know that i have been forced to wake up at this ungodly hour for an 8am ballet rehearsal

(07:34) so, i feel your pain dexter

_(07:37) My practice started at 5:30 on Saturday._

_(07:37) And it's Dex, not Dexter._

(07:37) sure thing dexy

(07:38) monday is worse 

(07:38) mondays are always worse, for everything

_(07:39) Sure thing, Nursey._

_(07:39) How long is your rehearsal?_

(07:40) 4 hours

(07:40) then ive got weight training at 1 as well

_(07:43) Weight training?_

_(07:43) That sounds less ballet...ey._

(07:46) balletey hahaha lmao

(07:46) yup i have to take it for upper body stuff

(07:47) it helps with partners routines

_(07:48) Oh, that makes sense._

(07:49) yea it does

(07:49) also i gotta go to a nutrition seminar at 4

_(07:50) Sounds very professional._

(07:53) it's not always this full on

(07:53) we have a production and a workshop in a couple months so everyone's gone mad

(07:54) hella rehearsals n all

_(07:56) Well, enjoy._

_(07:56) Don't fall asleep on the barre._

(07:57) look at you with your technical ballet knowledge

_(07:57) Haha, I'm a regular Matthew Golding._

(07:58) OMG LOL

(07:58) seeya dexter

 

(12:14) so my rehearsal finished at 12

(12:14) and i came straight out of the studio and disaster struck

(12:14) i have twisted my ankle.

(12:15) me. a rising star. a modern day rudolf nureyev. a ballerina.

_(12:18) Wow, modesty._

_(12:18) Aren't ballerinas meant to be graceful?_

_(12:18) Also aren't male ballet dancers just called_

_(12:19) Uh..._

_(12:19) Male ballet dancers?_

(12:19) shitty would have your neck for dem gendered titles

_(12:22) Huh?_

_(12:22) What would you call a male ballerina then?_

(12:23) in english probably just male ballet dancers tbh

(12:23) maybe ballerino, danseur?? danzatore??

_(12:24) They don't sound very English._

(12:24) nah, italian, french, italian

(12:24) ballerino is more professional than danzatore tho

(12:25) dancers have rankings and each ranking has a different name

(12:25) different for girls tho... apprentice is the lowest for males and females and prima is the highest, for girls anyways

(12:26) premier danseur is highest for the boyz traditionally but they're just called principal dancers nowadays

_(12:27) Sounds fancy._

(12:27) meh

(12:27) after a while in the biz it sounds less fancy

_(12:28) How professional are you?_

_(12:28) Ballerino or danzatore?_

(12:28) idk man im at school still

_(12:30) Oh right. Cool_

_(12:30) Just normal school? Or ballet school?_

(12:30) oooo now who's stranger danger

_(12:31) ... That doesn't make sense._

_(12:31) But you don't have to answer if you don't want to._

_(12:31) I was just wondering._

(12:32) lmao dex it's chill

(12:32) im at ballet school

(12:33) school of american ballet

_(12:35) The official school of the New York City Ballet?_

(12:35) did you just google that

_(12:35) ..._

_(12:36) No._

(12:36) lololol

(12:37) but yes it is

_(12:38) Sounds official._

_(12:38) I didn't realize you were that_

_(12:38) Uh_

_(12:38) Good?_

(12:39) ha i wouldn't say that

_(12:40) You probably wouldn't._

_(12:40) Modesty, and all that._

(12:42) i just told shitty you thought i was modest and he snorted so loud he made me jump

_(12:43) So, modesty isn't one of your strongest traits either._

_(12:43) I probably would have been able to guess that._

_(12:44) You give off the vibes._

(12:45) RUDE

(12:45) SO. DARN. RUDE

_(12:46) I'm not going to lie to you, Nursey._

(12:46) nursey hehe

_(12:47) Nursey... isn't that your name?_

(12:47) yea of course but

(12:47) idk made me giggle

_(12:48) You're weird._

_(12:48) I have to go to class._

(12:48) later bro

 

**30.06.2017**

(00:15) my ankle huuuuuuurts

(00:15) send help !!!!

_(00:22) I imagine it was probably all your own fault._

(00:22) way to blame the victim, dexmister

_(00:23) Well, am I wrong?_

(00:23) sigh

(00:23) you may be slightly correct

_(00:24) Did you fall down the stairs or something?_

(00:24) i may have

(00:24) tripped over lardo's legs

_(00:25) That doesn't sound at all graceful._

_(00:25) Who's Lardo?_

(00:25) shitty's girlfriend

(00:26) i think

(00:26) nobody really knows tbh and it's all very secretive

_(00:28) Oh._

_(00:28) Is she a ballerina too?_

(00:28) haha no lardo has sixteen left feet

(00:28) she's one of the art directors at sab

(00:28) her backdrops are a+

_(00:29) Hahahaha what's a sab_

(00:30) oh sab is the abbreviation for the school of american ballet

(00:30) yknow,, the school lingo 

_(00:32) Right, lingo._

_(00:32) Lol._

(00:32) was that an acronym

(00:32) from dexy???

_(00:33) Shut up._

_(00:34) I'm going to study._

(00:35) what? why?? 

_(00:37) Finals are next week, I've got to start cramming._

(00:37) eesh okay man its super late for that tho

(00:37) enjoy? i guess

_(00:39) Thanks._

_(00:39) Sleep well._

(00:40) you too, dexaroo

_(00:42) Wow._

_(00:42) Night_

 

(06:56) I MADE MY ANKLE WORSE THIS SUCKS

(06:56) THIS IS A DETRIMENT TO MY BEAUTIFUL DANCING

_(06:57) Remember when we had the conversation about modesty?_

(06:57) vaguely

_(06:58) I'm sure you do._

_(06:58) I think we mentioned that you don't have any._

(06:59) well to use one of your favorite expressions,,

(06:59) whatever

(06:59) .

(07:00) forgot the period

_(07:01) Funny._

_(07:01) What did you do to your ankle?_

(07:01) i might have fallen out of bed

_(07:03) Hahaha how?_

(07:03) rolled over too much ,, maybe

(07:03) shitty laughed so hard he fell over

_(07:05) I'm not surprised._

_(07:05) It sounds quite funny._

(07:06) maybe

(07:06) i will never know i was too busy yelling thru the pain

_(07:07) Are you okay?_

(07:08) yea lol

(07:08) ive got some ice on it

_(07:10) Can you still dance?_

(07:10) prolly

(07:10) not going to tho for a few days don't wanna make it worse

_(07:13) Prolly. Wow._

_(07:13) I just facepalmed._

_(07:14) I got second hand embarrassment from a text message._

(07:15) just text talk brah

(07:15) don't have time to type out loadsa individual words

_(07:17) I can tell._

(07:17) are u like an english major or what

(07:17) u type all properly

_(07:18) Programming, remember?_

(07:18) ah yes

(07:19) since i replaced hal-9000 as ur name in ur contact i forget your ai likenesses

_(07:22) Typical._

(07:23) rude

 

(11:28) i am in immeasurable pain

(11:28) help

 

_(14:32) How exactly am I meant to help?_

(14:34) maybe use ur coding skills for some time travel

_(14:34) Time travel? Back to before you twisted your ankle?_

(14:34) i can't go back to yesterday because i was a different person then.

_(14:36) Right._

(14:36) alice in wonderland

_(14:39) Are you sure you're not the English major?_

(14:39) at a ballet school i feel that would be difficult

_(14:42) Oh, right, of course._

(14:43) i do love english tho

(14:43) poetry is my true love <3<3<3

(14:44) apart from ballet

(14:44) obvs

_(14:46) "Obvs"._

(14:46) yea obvs

_(14:50) You're annoying._

(14:50) yet you keep replying

_(14:54) Well._

_(14:54) Your antics are amusing._

(14:55) at least i have that going for me

_(14:56) Yeah._

_(14:57) I'm going to the library._

(14:58) ah yes your finals

(14:58) have fun

 

**(16:44) do I have to go throgh your phone to see who you're texting or are you gonna tell me?**

(16:47) maybe neither

**(16:48) not cool, brah**

(16:49) just friends from school, its chill

(16:49) same friend who called me modest the other day and u snorted at me so hard i had to check for large african land mammals under the bed

**(16:49) I believe yuou about 28%**

(16:50) doesnt matter how much you believe me if its tru

**(16:52) very sneaky**

**(16:52) excpet not really**

(16:53) your spelling sickens me, shitty

**(16:54) just autcorrect bro**

(16:55) i believe you about 42%

**(16:56) flounder about and change the usbject all you like**

**(16:56) I will figure you out, Derek nurse**

(16:57) dunno you may be a lawyer but youre no top sleuth 

**(16:58) idk man grinning at your phone like that sticks up a red flag**

(16:59) literally shut up

**(17:01) love you brah**

(17:01) blocked

 

(22:56) u finished librarying yet

_(23:04) Are you sure English is your thing?_

_(23:04) I feel like I might have been lied to._

(23:05) i declare after all there is no enjoyment like reading! how much sooner one tires of any thing than of a book! when I have a house of my own, i shall be miserable if i have not an excellent library!

_(23:06) I have an inkling that might be a quote._

(23:07) your inkling inkles true

_(23:07) Literally what the hell Nursey_

_(23:07) That makes no sense at all._

(23:08) idk but i make myself laugh

(23:08) pride and prejudice

_(23:10) What?_

(23:11) the quote

(23:11) pride and prejudice by jane austen

_(23:12) Of course._

(23:13) you've read it?

_(23:15) No._

_(23:15) Uh, no, I haven't._

(23:16) well you should

(23:16) ain't classic literature for nothing

_(23:17) Get back to me after finals._

(23:19) ah yes the famous finals

(23:19) whatcha studying for atm

_(23:20) Physics._

(23:20) ew

_(23:24) Haha, yep._

_(23:25) Do you just do your fancy ballet classes?_

(23:26) well its complicated

_(23:27) It would be a welcome distraction._

(23:27) haha ok well

(23:28) i trained with different ballet methods at my ballet classes before sab and then my instructors told me i should audition so

(23:32) i auditioned for the sab summer program and when it finished they invited me to the winter term program. so the sab is only ballet obvs and because its the school of the nyc ballet most of the nyc ballet are sab graduates, anyways i graduate sab this year and if any companies like me in the end of term workshops i get a place there, but everyone wants nycb because its one of the best ones ... i take classes at fordham university tho for a proper degree because they have a program that works around training n performing n stuff

_(23:33) Wow._

_(23:33) Um, cool._

_(23:34) You're a big deal then._

(23:36) i wouldnt say that

_(23:37) Hmm._

_(23:37) Maybe I was wrong about your '"modesty"._

(23:37) does that mean we can make it modesty instead of "modesty"

_(23:38) Sure thing, I guess._

_(23:39) Do you study English at Fordham?_

(23:40) yeah, but it takes more of a back seat

_(23:42) You don't want that?_

(23:43) idk man i love ballet so much but

(23:43) i might not get picked up by any companies so then what

_(23:44) For starters, it sounds like SAB like you if they invited you to their winter term, so you have to be good._

_(23:45) And even if you don't make it you can always carry on at Fordham._

_(23:45) I'm sure they'll help you out with finances._

(23:46) right yeah finances

(23:47) thanks dex

(23:47) that made me feel a lot better

_(23:48) It's okay. You obviously love ballet a lot._

(23:50)

            

_(23:52) See, you even have a mug._

_(23:53) I bet Fordham don't give you mugs._

(23:54) u right

(23:55) ive got rehearsal in the morning

_(23:56) For your workshop?_

(23:56) yea i got some coppélia excerpts to finish choreographing

_(23:57) Wow, that sounds important._

_(23:57) You should probably go to sleep._

(23:58) haha yeah probably

_(23:59) Goodnight, Nursey._

 

**31.06.2017**

(00:00) night dex

(00:00) :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- i hope you enjoyed this one! ive decided to make sundays update days so yall know when you're getting a chapter:)  
> \- i don't know how school in america works?? i've researched but if anything looks too wrong let me know  
> \- ive also extensively researched the school of american ballet and ballet terms n stuff, im not a ballerina im a swimmer lmao so please let me know if i have butchered ur art form  
> \- however through research i found the school of american ballet only have students 11-18, which doesnt work for this au because the boy are university age, so im stretching the sab's graduation age in order to make it work. nursey will graduate during this tho, so lets just roll w it lmao  
> \- come and say hi on [tumblr](omgpoindexter.tumblr.com) to shout at me about fictional hockey boys


	3. Coppélia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> coppelia, internet stalking and broadway tap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _dex_  
>  nursey  
>  **shitty**  
>  chowder

**01.07.2017**

_(07:13) Please explain Coppélia excerpts to me._

_(07:13) I asked Bitty and he laughed at me, although I'm about 97% sure he knows exactly what I meant._

(07:16) i wouldnt be surprised if he didnt

(07:16) not many people do

_(07:20) He used to be a figure skater, but he did ballet first._

_(07:20) I think he just likes to chirp me._

(07:21) i miss those days

(07:21) hockey team chirps and all that

(07:22) aint the same at sab

_(07:23) No chirping?_

(07:24) some chirping

(07:24) shitty still chirps me, we went to high school together so we played hockey together

_(07:26) High school in NYC?_

(07:27) andover

_(07:28) Ah, cool._

_(07:28) Is your practise soon?_

(07:29) it starts at 8 so im on my way

(07:29) so many early practices these days i swear

_(07:30) 8am really isn't that early._

_(07:30) Is your ankle okay then? I forgot to ask._

(07:30) its chill, my ankle's fab

(07:30) hella cold compresses and painkillers are in use

_(07:32) That doesn't sound particularly... fab._

_(07:32) That sounds like you're still in pain, actually._

(07:33) u know u may be right

(07:33) but we'll skim past that

(07:33) <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Copp%C3%A9lia>

_(07:35) I already Googled it, so I get the general outline._

_(07:35) Are you going to do the whole thing, though?_

(07:37) lololol no way

(07:37) just some bits from it

_(07:38) Oh, okay_

_(07:38) That makes more sense._

(07:39) yea coppélia is super long

_(07:42) Most ballets are._

(07:42) i feel you may have secret ballet knowledge dexter

(07:43) reveal it to me

_(07:43) Not so secret. My sister did ballet for a while before she took up violin._

_(07:43) I used to go and watch her recitals, she talked about it a lot._

(07:43) aaa makes sense

_(07:43) Yep._

(07:44) you don't make it very easy to reply to ur messages dexykins

_(07:46) I'm sorry?_

_(07:46) In my defense you seem to be finding ways around it._

(07:47) cheEKY

(07:47) that was super cheeky

(07:47) im slightly impressed

_(07:48) Are you not in lessons yet?_

(07:49) lol im putting my shoes on

(07:50) pointe shoes are a Chore

_(07:52) I'd say that I can imagine but hockey skates aren't really the same._

(07:52) unless u skate with wooden blocks under your toes then no

_(07:54) Yeah, I don't._

_(07:54) Fortunately._

(07:56) gtg now dex 

(07:56) seeya in like four hours

_(07:58) Bye Nursey :)_

 

_(12:33) Ankle update?_

(12:38) wow dex...

(12:38) ..... is that ..

(12:38) ...... compassion????

(12:38) *faints*

_(12:40) Give me an answer that doesn't consist entirely of chirping otherwise I'll block you._

(12:41) LMAO

(12:41) well it ain't worse and it ain't better

(12:42) i just blocked a bunch of routines today so it wasn't horrible 

_(12:44) Do your teachers know about it?_

(12:45) um

(12:45) no ?

_(12:46) Nursey!_

_(12:46) You should tell them so they can advise you about it!_

(12:47) in an ideal world, ur right

(12:47) but i don't want them to replace me for the showcase cos i really want to be invited to the nycb

_(12:49) Hmmm._

(12:49) you don't sound convinced 

_(12:50) Not even slightly._

_(12:50) But I get where you're coming from._

(12:51) oh good

(12:51) you aren't gonna phone up my school and let them know are u

_(12:53) Of course I'm not, that's slightly over the top._

_(12:53) Although, if you make it any worse by falling out of bed again I might have to._

(12:54) color me worried (im not)

_(12:54) I figured._

(12:55) how's finals?

_(12:56) I have my first one on Monday._

(12:58) is that physics??

_(12:58) Yep, unfortunately._

_(12:58) It's not my favorite._

(13:00) you'll be great dex

(13:00) promise

(13:00) you've been revising constantly

_(13:02) I hope so._

_(13:03) Chowder's taking it, too._

_(13:03) He's pretty good._

(13:04) your team's nicknames kill me

_(13:05) You've heard Chowder before._

(13:05) doesn't mean it makes me laugh any less, it's still hilarious

(13:06) are you studying rn?

_(13:07) I'm having a pie break._

(13:07) a pie break??

_(13:08) Pie is Bitty's thing._

_(13:08) He really likes baking._

(13:09) I WANT PIE

(13:09) wait

(13:09) is this the same bitty that doesn't like 2001

_(13:09) Yes._

(13:10) im having second thoughts about bitty and his pie.

_(13:12) We're using periods now?_

_(13:12) 2001: A Space Odyssey is not that big a deal, Nursey._

_(13:12) And you've never tasted any of Bitty's pie._

(13:12) u take that back

(13:12) it's a cinematic masterpiece

(13:12) worthy of all the periods ... . .. .

_(13:14) It's a good film._

(13:15) we'll leave it at that so i don't have to block you

(13:15) tell bitty he needs to watch 2001 again because he watched it wrong

_(13:17) Well I would, but, uh_

_(13:17) Bitty actually doesn't know about you yet._

_(13:18) Nobody does._

(13:18) yea that's cool shitty doesn't know about you either

_(13:19) Why is that, do you think?_

_(13:19) Surely this is something we would tell them._

(13:20) well

(13:20) do u want me to do the mystery thing w the stars again

_(13:21) Do you want me to block your number?_

(13:21) well no

_(13:21) Then no, don't._

(13:22) okay lol

(13:23) is bitty ur mom friend

(13:23) he sounds like a mom friend

_(13:25) Haha, I guess._

(13:25) would he get weird about you talking to strangers

_(13:26) He makes YouTube vlogs and spends most of his time on Twitter, so I doubt it._

_(13:26) I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind._

(13:26) oooo imma search him up

_(13:27) Seriously?_

(13:27) yea

 

(13:57) i can't find him

(13:57) despite a deep, deep search

_(14:03) That's slightly odd._

_(14:03) Your extensive search, I mean._

_(14:03) Not the fact that you can't find him. You don't have much to go on._

(14:03) and whose fault is that

(14:03) is it creepy???

(14:04) i don't think it is

_(14:05) It's a tad creepy_

_(14:05) Though I don't know what I was expecting from somebody who incessantly texts a wrong number._

(14:06) harsh, dex

(14:06) you wound me

_(14:08) You'll probably get over it._

(14:09) h a r s h

_(14:10) Meh._

(14:11) are you still eating pie?

_(14:14) No, I'm on my way to the library._

(14:14) ah, the infamous library

_(14:15) Unfortunately._

(14:16) im on my way to weights

_(14:19) Have fun_

(14:20) always ;)

_(14:23) Don't ruin your ankle._

_(14:23) Again._

(14:23) blaRGH

(14:24) ill try not to lol

 

(22:34) good evening dexarooney

_(22:39) Hi._

(22:41) your cheeriness astounds me

(22:41) as usual

_(22:41) Sorry_

_(22.42) Physics and calculus have sucked all the life from me._

(22:43) yeesh i getchu

_(22:44) Your typing astounds me._

(22:44) yea well

(22:46) you can just add 'yeesh' to your list of nurseyisms

_(22:47) Haha, nurseyisms._

_(22:48) I like that._

(22:49) *finger guns*

_(22:50) *rolls eyes*_

(22:51) OMG LMAO

(22:51) BRB DYING

_(22:52) You are truly a child of the internet._

_(22:52) Bitty uses loads of acronyms too._

(22:53) pls change my name on my contact to nursey: child of the internet

(22:53) im gonna get that on a business card

_(22:54) You do that._

(22:57) im gonna

_(22:57) Cool._

(22:58) cool

(22:58) you studying?

_(22:59) Yeah, I was._

(23:00) oops soz

_(23:00) It's okay, I was going brain dead._

_(23:00) I take it you're not studying?_

(23:01) im doing choreo so kinda

(23:01) lardo's blocking w me because she's about the same size as my pardner

_(23:02) 1. Pardner?_

_(23:02) 2. I thought you said Lardo had sixteen left feet._

(23:02) 1. pardner is just lingo

(23:02) 2. yea lol she does you don't have to be good to block a routine

(23:02) u kinda just gotta be there

_(23:03) I have a feeling 'pardner' is another nurseyism_

(23:03) ;)

_(23:03) Are you in the studio then?_

(23:03) we're in my lounge

_(23:04) I pity your furniture._

_(23:04) And your parents. I pity them too._

(23:05) my parents are at the opera so what they don't know won't hurt em

(23:05) and my lounge isn't small

_(23:06) At the opera? Seriously?_

(23:07) yea they go whenever there's a new opera on

(23:07) i know fuck all about opera so i leave em to it

_(23:08) Do your parents like ballet?_

(23:08) mama does, mom is indifferent

_(23:09) Oh_

_(23:09) Cool_

(23:15) sorry lardo fell over

(23:15) i think she's tipsy

_(23:16) Sounds like you're having fun_

(23:16) well we're not drinking so im slightly confused about how

(23:16) lardo has decided she wants to dance something from broadway

_(23:18) What have you decided on?_

(23:18) king of new york from newsies

(23:18) lardo's gone upstairs to get my old tap shoes

(23:19) she's got tiny feet

_(23:21) I don't know what Newsies is._

(23:21) <https://open.spotify.com/album/6M45nH4iBkTxAVMzR3YGOk>

(23:22) ^^^^

_(23:23) Let me go and get my earphones._

(23:23) <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aqq1M0rvEx0>

(23:24) that's the dance

(23:24) except there's only two of us and lardo is shit

_(23:26) That's a little harsh._

_(23:26) I'm sure she isn't that bad._

(23:26) she would agree with me

_(23:27) Newsies isn't even on Broadway any more._

_(23:27) Oh, there's a movie._

(23:27) do u just google everything

_(23:27) Usually._

_(23:27) It means I don't have to ask people questions._

(23:28) that's very sociable

(23:28) brb lardo is back

_(23:29) See you later_

_(23:29) I'll suffer in a Newsies hellhole by myself._

 

**02.06.2017**

_(00:06) I like Newsies._

_(00:06) Even though musicals aren't my thing, like, at all._

(00:07) ayyyyyye i knew you'd come round

(00:07) we mastered the king of new york dance

(00:07) and by we, i mean me

_(00:07) Poor Lardo._

_(00:07) Are your parents back?_

(00:08) yea mama and i did some tap from anything goes for a bit

(00:08) well she tried

_(00:09) I think you probably have an advantage, being at a dance school._

_(00:09) Should I listen to Anything Goes, too?_

(00:11) anything goes is a classic

(00:11) you should already know of it

(00:11) sutton foster aka the queen of broadway is in it

_(00:14) Shrek the Musical?_

_(00:14) Seriously?_

_(00:15) That's a thing?_

(00:16) you have a serious google problem

(00:16) and shrek the musical is great

(00:16) sutton foster alone makes that musical

_(00:16) I draw the listening line at Shrek._

(00:16) ur truly missing out

_(00:17) I'll risk it._

(00:17) whatever

(00:17) .

_(00:19) You've got to stop doing that._

_(00:19) Despite the comedy value._

(00:19) neverrrrr

_(00:20) I'm going to go and cram._

(00:21) lmao sure thing, crazy child

(00:21) im going to sleep

_(00:21) Bye :)_

(00:21) a smiLEY FACE

(00:21) IM DEAD

(00:21) yoU CANT JUST LEAVE ME WitH THAT

_(00:23) :) :) :)_

(00:24) AAAA AA A A

 

(00:56) DEX ????

(00:56) enjoy your studying

(00:58) ur mean

(00:59) :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- WELCOME BACK  
> \- this probably didn't include the internet stalking you were hoping for ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) yay for misleading summaries  
> \- why do i interject my love of musicals into EVERYTHING im so sorry if y'all hate musicals... it's just a part of nursey, man  
> \- once again, my tumblr is [here](omgpoindexter.tumblr.com), come and discuss this fic with me!


	4. Spotify

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shitty mom, john williams and a playlist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nursey  
>  _dex_  
>  **shitty ******  
> chowder

**02.07.2017**

(11:56) what time is ur exam tomorrow ??

_(12:03) Eleven._

(12:04) okay :)

 

**(14:23) i can hear you cruing**

**(14:23) crying**

**(14:23) can u lrt me into your room**

(14:24) im not crying and no

**(14:24) dude i can literally hear you crying**

**(14:24) unlock the doo r nursey im woried**

(14:24) uhh im laugh crying at your shitty typing

**(14:25) somehw i dont believe you**

**(14:25) you had your rhearsal this mroning didnt you**

(14:25) yea

(14:25) why

**(14:25) i know this is becyase of your ankle nrusey**

**(14:25) i saw the bruise this morning did theysee it too**

(14:27) maybe

**(14:27) nursey open the door please**

**(14:27) i want to give you a hug**

(14:27) shitty how did you get into my house

**(14:28) your mom gave me a key**

**(14:28) i called your mama and said i hadnt heard form you and she told me to check o n you**

**(14:28) and your mom dropepd it off**

(14:29) neither of them care enough to come see me themselves

(14:29) apparently

**(14:29) nursey...**

**(14:29) please lrt me in**

(14:30) i dont want to

**(14:30) i dont care if youre crying or not**

**(14:30) noboyd cares about your stupid masculintiy**

**(14:30) masculinity**

(14:31) sigh

(14:31) yea i know

**(14:32) if you ope n the door ill make you pancaeks**

**(14:32) pancakes**

(14:32) waffles.

(14:32) i heard that long suffering sigh through the door

**(14:33) i will make you waffles if you opent he door and explain the sitch to me**

(14:24) okay

(14:24) im coming

**(14:24) get yoir hug ready**

 

(14:56) i don't mean to interrupt your studying but

(14:56) ankle update, i have a bruise

(14:57) my ballet instructor noticed

_(15:01) Oh dear._

_(15:01) Are you still in Coppélia?_

(15:02) for now i am

(15:02) but she says if it gets worse i have to sit it out until it gets better

_(15:03) Well, try not to make it worse._

_(15:03) I know Coppélia means a lot to you._

(15:05) it really does

(15:05) kinda scary but my whole life relies on this really

_(15:06) Don't sweat it, Nursey._

_(15:07) You'll be amazing, I promise._

_(15:07) You got this far already, and they invited you for the winter term didn't they?_

(15:08) thanks dex :)

(15:08) you always know how to make a ballerina feel more like a ballerina 

_(15:09) Haha, well, I try._

(15:10) what are u doing right at this very second

_(15:10) I'm walking from the Haus to the library._

(15:11) lmao is your house german

(15:11) or anybody in it

_(15:13) Haha, no_

_(15:13) That's what it's called for some reason._

_(15:14) It's the hockey team house but I don't live there yet._

(15:15) oh so you're still in halls

_(15:16) Yep._

_(15:16) Hopefully I'm in the Haus next year, depending on whose dibs I get._

(15:16) im so glad im not in halls anymore

(15:16) ballet halls are so competitive and poncy i spent a year in them

_(15:17) That isn't surprising, really._

_(15:17) Are you in your own flat now?_

(15:18) no lol i still live at home with mama and mom

(15:18) because home is in nyc so why not

_(15:19) Is it close to the ballet school?_

(15:19) yea very 

(15:19) and i like walking places

(15:19) sometimes i run even though i hate it lmao

_(15:20) Is the opera close?_

(15:20) they're both at lincoln center actually so yeah

(15:20) do u like the opera dex

(15:20) you seem interested

_(15:21) I don't know, I've never been._

(15:21) neither

(15:21) it never appealed

_(15:22) I quite like classical music and film scores_

_(15:22) I've always wanted to see John Williams in concert._

(15:23) oh yeah

(15:23) jaws

(15:23) indiana jones

(15:23) e.t.

(15:23) jurassic park!!!!

_(15:24) Star Wars, Nursey._

_(15:24) Obviously Star Wars._

(15:25) HARRY POTTER

_(15:26) Harry Potter too, yeah._

_(15:27) The Harry Potter scores are all classics but they aren't all John Williams._

(15:27) yea but... hedwig's theme ...

_(15:28) Good point._

(15:29) a true Legend 

(15:29) i think john williams has conducted the new york philharmonic before

_(15:30) Oh, cool_

_(15:30) Are they close to you too?_

(15:30) i'll give you three guesses as to where they are located

_(15:30) Uh..._

_(15:30) Lincoln Center perhaps?_

(15:31) bing bing bing

(15:31) six points to dexy

_(15:32) You must be pretty cultured then, living so close to all that._

_(15:32) Is that why you like musicals?_

_(15:33) Because of all that going on right at your doorstep?_

(15:33) i suppose so yeah

(15:33) me and my friends used to buy the last minute tickets to broadway shows on tuesday and thursday mornings and go after plyometrics

(15:33) so ive seen quite a few shows lol

_(15:34) Sounds expensive._

(15:34) haha mama used to give me broadway allowances

(15:34) and on the day tickets are always cheaper anyways

_(15:35) I have to go and study._

(15:36) of course

(15:38) have fun :)

 

(16:34) are u busy

(16:34) bc i made u a musicals playlist

_(16:38) Studying._

_(16:38) I'll message you later_

(16:39) sure thang

 

_(20:44) Sorry, Nursey_

_(20:44) I've got a ten minute break for pie now._

(20:45) hey it's chill don't worry about it

(20:45) which pie??

_(20:46) Maple crust apple._

_(20:46) It's his boyfriend's favorite_

_(20:46) We get it often._

(20:47) hmmm that sounds tasty

(20:47) anyways...

(20:47) for you, mr dex [https://open.spotify.com/user/dereknurse/playlist/5RC2FaHRdjl3laSnVLuXgA](https://open.spotify.com/user/miastree/playlist/5RC2FaHRdjl3laSnVLuXgA)

_(20:48) Haha, I'll play it for my next revision block_

_(20:48) Thank you for the playlist._

(20:48) :) i hope you have a long revision block

_(20:49) 6 and a half hours, seriously??_

(20:49) i like musicals??

_(20:51) I can see that,_

_(20:51) Derek._

(20:53) wait what

(20:53) how did you

(20:53) oh. fuck

_(20:55) Yep._

_(20:55) Derek Nurse, ballerina._

(20:56) & child of the internet??

_(20:56) Oh yes, sorry_

_(20:56) I forgot about that one._

(20:57) can't wait for these business cards

(20:57) im gonna sprinkle them around nyc like confetti

_(20:58) You'll have to send me photos._

_(20:58) Got to get back to revision now :(_

(20:58) okay byeeee

(20:59) have funnn :)

 

**03.07.2017**

(00:24) goodnight dex

(00:24) pls go to sleep at some point

(00:25) revision works better after sleep

 

_(04:21) Goodnight, Nursey :)_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- this one was a little shorter, we should be back to the usual length once finals are over but dex is Fully Committed to studying ofc  
> \- you can guarantee yourself Mr Chill was having a Big Freakout after dex saw his name, lol  
> \- the links work! that playlist is my actual musicals spotify playlist. it's fab. you can follow it if you like!  
> \- this is still my jam. i hope you're still enjoying this as much as i am and you're not just like... super bored


	5. Physics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> exams, chowder's 'advice' and pie.

**03.07.2017**

(10:45) good luck in your exam!!!!!

(10:45) you'll smash it dex i promise

(10:45) :))))

 

_(12:56) Done and dusted!_

_(12:56) It went just as well as can be expected._

_(12:56) Maybe a little better_

(12:58) well good!!

(12:58) i knew it

(12:59) easy as pie

_(13:01)_

_(13:01) Easy as chocolate meringue pie, you could say._

(13:01) dammnnnn that looks so good wtf

(13:01) im very jealous of your pie celebration

_(13:02) You probably should be_

_(13:02) It's very tasty._

(13:03) literally whatever

(13:03) .

_(13:04) Seriously? Again?_

_(13:04) Is that a thing now?_

(13:04) it's cemented in history now dex

(13:04) that's it

(13:04) forever

_(13:06) Wonderful._

(13:06) i can tell you're super enthusiastic about it

_(13:07) Clearly._

(13:07) full of emotion as usual

(13:07) are you going to go out and celebrate physics being over??

_(13:08) Haha, no_

_(13:08) Got French to revise for now._

(13:09) oooh well

(13:10) bonne chance, et je vous souhaite tous mes meilleurs vœux

_(13:12) That was quick._

_(13:12) Did you Google translate that?_

(13:13) wHAT

(13:13) thE DISRESPECT

_(13:15) I take it that's a no._

(13:15) of course i didn't

(13:16) been speaking french for years

(13:17) lots of languages in our house

_(13:18) Oh yeah?_

_(13:18) Which ones?_

(13:19) english, french, arabic, irish/gaelic, spanish, latin and mandarin

_(13:21) You have actually got to be kidding me._

_(13:21) This is a joke._

(13:22) haha, posh schools

(13:22) my mama is moroccan and my mom is half chinese half saudi arabian so

(12:22) the conversation is never fully english

(13:23) one has to adapt

_(13:24) That's crazy_

_(13:24) I mean like, crazy clever._

(13:25) hehe thanks?

(13:26) it's not that clever

(13:26) you probably would speak em in the same situation

_(13:28) I can't figure out your modesty thing._

_(13:28) Please adopt some consistency._

(13:29) (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

_(13:31) Really?_

(13:31) really

 

_(13:31) Chowder, you have to help me._

_(13:31) Under usual circumstances this would remain utterly secret, but it has gone past the point of comprehension now._

(13:35) What??? sounds important

(13:35) Dex, explain lol

_(13:36) Well._

_(13:38) I accidentally texted a wrong number instead of Bitty and this guy replied, and he kept texting me and now it's gotten too far to stop._

_(13:39) He's really posh, Chowder._

_(13:39) He speaks seven languages and his parents go to the opera and pay for him to go and see Broadway shows on Tuesdays._

(13:40) Haha omg what

(13:40) How did you even manage to get into this situation dex??

(13:40) This sounds like you've been talking for ages!

(14:41) Should you really be talking to a stranger?

_(13:41) Chowder, it's fine._

_(13:41) We've been talking for a while, now._

_(13:41) He's quite interesting, so I keep asking questions._

_(13:42 He's a ballerina._

(13:42) A ballerina?

_(13:43) Yeah._

_(13:43) Oh my God, what if he isn't even a he???_

_(14:43) His name's Derek, and called himself Rudolph Nureyev, and we has a whole conversation about the correct terms for male ballet dancers so I just assumed!_

_(14:44) And he didn't correct me????_

(13:44) Must be a he then?? you could always ask

(13:44) Is this why you keep laughing at your phone? and taking pictures of your pie

_(13:45) No comment._

(13:45) You say that but bitty has picture proof...

_(13:46) Again, unfair._

_(13:46) And an invasion of privacy._

(13:47) Youre part of a college ice hockey team, dex, privacy is only a concept

_(13:48) You're not helping._

_(13:49) I came to you for help._

(13:49) It mostly sounds like you have it under control, to be honest

(13:50) Now you've just opened yourself up to infinite chirps :P

_(13:50) No, Chris, please don't tell anyone else._

_(13:50) He hasn't._

(13:50) :( okay I will restrain myself

_(13:50) Thank you._

(13:51) So what's his full naaaame

_(13:51) Derek Nurse._

_(13:51) His hockey nickname is Nursey._

_(13:51) He used to play hockey._

(13:52) Ooooooh lol

(13:52) Have you checked him out on facebook??

_(13:53) Oh_

_(13:53) I didn't think of that._

(13:54) Um, are you going to??

(13:54) You easily could

_(13:55) I don't think so._

_(13:56) No, that's not fair._

(13:57) Okayy

(13:57) :)))

_(13:58) Chris, get off Facebook._

(13:59) :((((((

(14:00) You never let me have any fun

_(14:02) You have plenty of fun._

_(14:02) You and Caitlin filled up the lounge with balloons literally just yesterday._  

(14:02) It was Ashley tisdale's birthday!!

_(14:03) And you needed to celebrate that because..._

(14:03) He's cute dex

(14:04) And really good at pirouettes ;P

(14:04) There's videos

_(14:04) CHRISTOPHER._

_(14:04) DO NOT._

 

_(15:14) I told one of my friends about you_

_(15:14) So, it's Chowder who knows._

_(15:16) I hope you don't mind._

 

(18:37) sorry i was in class

(18:37) but yea thats cool

(18:38) im glad you did

_(18:43) So you're not weirded out?_

(18:43) was he?

_(18:44) Not at all._

(18:45) then nope

(18:45) im not going to get a shovel talk am i

_(18:46) I doubt it_

_(18:46) He seemed pretty relaxed._

(18:47) well great

(18:47) as long as im safe

_(18:47) How was class?_

(18:48) ah, same as usual

_(18:50) And how's the ankle?_

(18:50) haha, also the same as usual

(18:50) maybe a little better after the ice packs

_(18:51) Are you okay?_

(18:51) yeah of course

(18:52) are you?

_(18:52) Always._

(18:54) your sleep schedule tells a different story

_(18:54) You sound like Bitty._

(18:55) lmao

(18:55) 'tis true tho

(18:55) bitty tells the truth

_(18:56) He is pretty terrible at keeping secrets._

(18:56) but good at baking

_(18:58) Incredible at baking._

(18:58) im still going to find his youtube channel

(18:58) it's my life mission

_(18:59) I thought you wanted to get into the NYCB?_

(18:59) oh yeah

(18:59) that too

(19:00) if my ankle survives

_(19:01) Of course your ankle will survive._

_(19:01) I injure myself all the time, I'm still fine._

(19:02) no thanks to your sleep schedule

_(19:04) There is nothing wrong with my sleep schedule_

_(19:04) It's the only way I can fit everything in._

(19:05) i doubt it

(19:05) im sure there's a solution

(19:06) you know, to spare your health

_(19:07) I grew up in a house with five siblings_

_(19:07) My immune system is astounding._

(19:08) explains why ive always got a cold

_(19:09) Not many siblings?_

(19:10) grand total of none

(19:10) only child o'er here

_(19:10) That explains an awful lot._

(19:11) i resent that

(19:11) even though you're probably correct

_(19:13) I'm always correct._

_(19:13) I'm going to brush up on some French now._

(19:13) ahh amuse-toi!

(19:14) im going to the studio :)

_(19:15) See you later :)_

(19:15) à très bientôt, bonne soirée :)

 

(22:43) night dex :)

(22:43) don't stay awake until 2:30 or something crazy

 

**04.07.2017**

_(02:27) Night Nursey :)_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- DEX GO TO FRICKING SLEEP honestly  
> \- :)  
> \- [tumblr](omgpoindexter.tumblr.com) as usual, come say hi!  
> \- a service i can render has a [tumblr tag!](omgpoindexter.tumblr.com/tagged/a-service-i-can-render)


	6. Wild Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shitty advice, pancake discourse and a musicals education.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is dedicated to [AnonymousSpacePrince](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousSpacePrince/pseuds/AnonymousSpacePrince) because they are a wonderful gem. thank you so much for your support, it means the world! <3

(10:02) you seriously should sleep earlier dex

(10:02) my concern is unwavering

_(10:56) I'm beginning to get that vibe._

_(10:56) Sorry, I guess?_

(10:57) don't apologize

(10:57) just sleep earlier

_(11:00) You and I both know that isn't going to happen._

(11:00) and bitty

(11:00) he knows too

_(11:00) And Bitty_

_(11:00) Of course._

(11:00) what are you up to

_(11:01) Researching algorithms._

_(11:01) It's boring._

(11:03) what's an algorithm

_(11:03) Like a sequence of actions that calculate a function_

_(11:04) So the police use algorithms to sort through forums or predict crime, for example._

(11:05) can they???

(11:05) that sounds complicated

_(11:06) Pretty simple, really._

_(11:07) A pie's been baked_

_(11:07) Speak later._

(11:07) :)

 

(11:07) right shitty you have to help me

**(11:10) no**

**(11:10) you brought this on oyurself**

**(11:11) youre the one taht put the air horns u nder all the chairs in the libary**

(11:12) that was the most brilliant thing ever and i laughed so hard i nearly died

(11:12) but that isn't what i'm talking about

(11:13) i am having a Boy Crisis

**(11:14) ooooooooooooooh**

**(11:14) pray tell my fiend**

**(11:14) friend* lol**

**(11:15) whats hi s name**

(11:15) well

(11:16) dex

(11:16) but that's a hockey nickname

**(11:18) he plays hockey? whch team?**

**(11:18) so he isnt form sab then**

(11:18) well no he isn't and im not really sure

(11:18) he was a wrong number

 **(11:20)**   **wot**

(11:20) actually i suppose technically i was a wrong number

**(11:21) w o t**

(11:21) he texted me instead of his friend 

(11:21) and i kept texting him

**(11:22) *pesteirng him**

(11:22) *pestering him

(11:22) whatever

**(11:24) so whats ur dislemma**

**(11:24) im very cnfused**

(11:24) well

(11:25) he majors in computer science and like

(11:25) his life sounds so nice and his friends and family seem so lovely

(11:25) and he is so smart

**(11:26) i recognse this**

**(11:26) u got Feelings , my fren**

(11:27) no you see i don't

(11:27) but i feel it may be heading in that direction 

(11:28) slightly

**(11:30) how long have u been taking**

**(11:30) talking?**

(11:31) literally like two weeks

(11:31) every day tho

**(11:32) nursey**

**(11:32) why are u lik e this**

(11:33) I DON'T KNOW

(11:33) I HATE MYSELF

(11:33) that's a lie i am literally my favorite person ever

(11:33) but i get where you're coming from

**(11:35) how doyou know you're going to like him in future?**

(11:35) idk man

(11:36) im a serial romantic

(11:36) im used to the signs 

**(11:37) ok well wahts his real namr**

(11:37) yeaaaa i don't know

(11:37) he knows mine because i linked him to my spotify profile

**(11:38) so in sHort youknow nothing about this person**

(11:39) basically

(11:39) unfortunately

**(11:40) how do u kwow he's a dude**

**(11:40) did you aks?**

**(11:40) ? ask??**

(11:41) aah kind of assumed

(11:41) from the hockey and the way he interacts

**(11:42) nursey**

(11:42) he didn't correct me???

**(11:43) youre just a stranher**

**(11:43) maybe he (?) feelsawk ward about it**

(11:44) well now i feel terrible

**(11:44) just ask him whatg his (?) pronosuns are**

**(11:44) pronouns**

**(11:44) if can't hurt to ask and he (?) might thank u**

(11:45) ok im going for it

**(11:45) youre wleocme**

**(11:46) in return for my afvice you can make mepancakes**

(11:47) you kill me

(11:47) but fine.

**(11:48) <3**

 

(11:46) are you a guy

(11:48) shit im sorry

(11:49) i don't wanna be too direct or whatever but ive told shitty about you and i realised i just assumed u were a guy

(11:49) ive no idea what pronouns you prefer or whatever so 

(11:50) im sorry if i got it wrong?? and im a guy w he/him pronouns if you didn't guess already

(11:50) which is assuming again on your part but like 

(11:50) you'd be right

_(11:54) Woah, Nursey_

_(11:54) Yes, I'm a guy._

_(11:54) You can calm down._

(11:55) that's a relief

_(11:56) So you told Shitty about me?_

_(11:57) What did he say?_

(11:57) not much

(11:57) i did most of the talking

_(11:58) Why doesn't that surprise me?_

(11:58) because you know me so well

(11:58) clearly

_(11:59) Clearly._

_(11:59) I'm eating pancakes this time._

(12:00) i feel afraid to ask this

(12:00) but are u a waffle guy or a pancake guy??

_(12:02) Pancakes, obviously._

_(12:02) Pancakes are clearly superior._

(12:02) ¡perdón!

_(12:03) Pancakes are nice!_

(12:03) LIEs anD SLANDER

(12:03) no puedo creerlo

_(12:04) I take it you're a waffle guy._

(12:04) of course

_(12:05) Waffles are not as nice as pancakes._

_(12:05) Try spreading butter on a waffle._

(12:06) i have

(12:06) it's super nice

(12:06) pools in all the squares

_(12:08) That's disgusting._

(12:08) nope.

_(12:09) Anyway, you can only eat like maximum three waffles at any time._

_(12:09) It's socially acceptable to stack pancakes._

(12:10) i have been known to stack waffles, dex

(12:10) you gotta go against the norms of society

_(12:11) Pancake art._

(12:11) waffle cones??

_(12:11) You need a waffle iron to make waffles._

_(12:12) I could literally make pancakes on a campfire!_

_(12:13) Pancakes are easy._

(12:13) waffle fries

_(12:14) Try flipping a waffle._

(12:14) waffle stix

_(12:14) Now you're just listing waffle variants at me._

_(12:15) Which is hardly an argument._

(12:16) what team is chowder on

_(12:17) Chowder is Team Pancake, obviously._

_(12:17) Which side is Shitty on?_

(12:18) ughhhhhhhh shitty may also be on team pancake...

_(12:19) Haha, yes!!_

_(12:19) Shitty sounds great._

(12:20) shitty is Wrong

(12:20) but he is pretty great in other aspects

_(12:21) Hmm, sure._

_(12:22) What are you up to?_

(12:22) making pancakes

_(12:23) ???????_

_(12:23) Have I converted you?_

(12:24) never

(12:24) they're for shitty

(12:24) i owe him pancakes

(12:24) feels like im betraying my waffle fam

_(12:25) You are._

_(12:25) It's an outrage._

(12:26) i'll apologise at our next meeting

_(12:28) You do that_

_(12:28) Got to go, French is calling me._

(12:30) have fun :)

_(12:34) :)_

 

(16:23) let me know when you're done

(16:23) im going into class :)

 

_(21:57) Studying finally over._

(21:59) WOOOO

_(22:01) How was class?_

(22:01) not too bad not too bad

_(22:02) What are you up to?_

(22:03) making up random choreo to some songs on my musicals playlist in the kitchen because im a wild child

_(22:04) A wild child. Of course._

_(22:04) Which ones?_

_(22:05) I know quite a few of them now, haha._

(22:07) aww you've been listening

_(22:07) Of course I have._

_(22:08) Don't make it weird._

(22:09) wouldn't dare

(22:10) turn it off

_(22:11) Hmm?_

(22:11) the song, dex, lmao

_(22:12) Oh_

_(22:12) The Book of Mormon, right?_

(22:13) why yes, dexmister

(22:13) featuring my husband, andrew rannells

_(22:14) ..._

_(22:15) What?_

(22:16) im joking

(22:16) he just has a very good voice

_(22:16) Right._

(22:17) ok dexy mcgee

_(22:17) These nicknames are getting much worse._

(22:17) can u name the original elder cunningham

_(22:18) You must realise my answer is no._

(22:19) INCORRECT

(22:19) josh gad

(22:20) saw him on broadway

_(22:21) Right._

(22:22) can u name the current elder price

_(22:23) Clearly still no._

_(22:23) But, I take it you've seen them too._

(22:24) whY YES

(22:24) nic rouleau, if you must know

_(22:25) I mustn't._

_(22:25) By that I mean I really didn't need to._

(22:28) essential info tyrannosaurus dex my friend

_(22:29) Did it take you three entire minutes to think up Tyrannosaurus Dex?_

(22:29) no.

_(22:30) For some reason I don't believe you._

(22:30) rude

(22:31) who originated the role of alexander hamilton on broadway?

_(22:32) Lin-Manuel Miranda._

_(22:32) I have been on the internet before._

(22:33) that was an easy one

(22:33) how about this then

(22:34) in which show are elphaba and glinda the two main roles

_(22:35) Wicked._

_(22:35) That was easy._

(22:36) fine, Whatever.

(22:37) what year did waitress launch on broadway

_(22:38) Nursey, I have absolutely no idea._

(22:39) WRONG

(22:39) 2015

(22:40) i win

_(22:41) If you let me quiz you on coding I would clearly win._

(22:41) hmmm idk

(22:42) can't be that difficult

_(22:43) Okay._

_(22:43) When a programme is robust, what does that entail?_

(22:44) doesn't break when thrown down stairs

_(22:44) I mean_

_(22:45) No, that is clearly not the answer._

(22:45) FINE what does it mean

_(22:46) How well a programme anticipates due to errors._

(22:48) im bored

_(22:48) Is it because you're crap at coding?_

(22:49) im also tired

_(22:50) So, yes._

_(22:50) I can't believe you're tired this early. I thought you were meant to be a "wild child"._

(22:51) can't hear you im brushing my teeth

_(22:51) I'm not even going to touch that._

(22:52) do you think pigeons have a subconscious

(22:52) surely they do, right?

_(22:53) Erm, I'm going to crack open my programming notes._

_(22:53) Don't blow your own mind so much you have an aneurism._

(22:54) rude and rude

(22:54) have fun with your programming

_(22:55) Goodnight :)_

(22:56) night :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- this was actually my favourite chapter so far ...i am too invested in this  
> \- i hope this chapter looks ok i wrote it all in HTML because apparently i hate myself  
> \- my [tumblr](omgpoindexter.tumblr.com) as usual and the [a service i can render tumblr tag](omgpoindexter.tumblr.com/tagged/a-service-i-can-render) on my blog :)  
> \- :) :) :)  
> \- shitty's typing drives me insane im so sorry... if y'all need translations hmu?? i probably do


	7. William Poindexter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> photos, facebook and That Green Hat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is dedicated to the lovely, lovely [chirpingisflirting](chirpingisflirting) over on tumblr. her kind compliments truly leave me speechless and i don't know how to repay her rather than via a dedication. go and give her a follow!

**07.05.2017**

(10:09) read this immediately

(10:09) <https://www.quora.com/Do-pigeons-have-feelings>

(10:10) it's very important

 

_(12:21) Are you serious?_

_(12:21) How is that important in the slightest?_

(12:26) very much so, i'll have you know

(12:26) i was trying to search if pigeons have a subconscious but i couldn't find anything for that

(12:27) instead, pigeons DO have feelings

(12:27) and the comments are very interesting too

(12:27) did u read it

_(12:29) Yes?_

_(12:29) No._

_(12:29) I didn't read it._

(12:30) fine but ur missing out ...

_(12:30) I think I'll manage._

(12:31) sure thing dex

(12:31) what are you up to today

_(12:34) French final, 2pm._

_(12:34) Pretty nervous actually._

(12:34) yooOOOO GOOD LUCK 

_(12:35) Thank you! Hopefully it's not too difficult._

_(12:35) What are your plans today?_

(12:36) got rehearsals in 20 mins

(12:36) coppelia's choreography is all sorted now so it's just a case of hella practice

_(12:38) And your ankle?_

_(12:38) Have you made a full recovery?_

(12:39) it's definitely better than it was

(12:39) my instructors are watching me to make sure i don't use it too much and put too much weight on it

_(12:40) Well..._

_(12:40) I hate to say I told you so._

(12:41) Whatever.

_(12:41) I am very close to blocking you right now._

_(12:41) Just so you know._

(12:42) nah you haven't yet

(12:42) probs won't now :)

_(12:42) :)_

(12:43) what's your favorite color dex

_(12:44) I've never really thought about it._

_(12:44) Probably green, why?_

(12:45) i have the coolest green hat

(12:45) you can borrow it

_(12:46) Lol, okay._

_(12:46) It might clash with my hair a bit._

(12:47) why?

_(12:48) Everything clashes with my hair._

_(12:48) I've got red hair._

(12:50) deeEEEEEXXXXXX

(12:50) how could you leave out this vital piece of info????

(12:50) i'm shook

(12:50) truly

_(12:51) I don't understand why it's vital._

_(12:51) It really makes no difference._

(12:52) well for starters you can't wear my green hat

(12:52) which makes a big difference, actually

_(12:53) Is it that great a hat?_

(12:53) it's a really good hat, dex

(12:53) RED HAIR

(12:54) i can't believe this

(12:54) i kind of want to demand a photo

(12:56) see ya im going into rehearsal :)

_(12:57) :)_

 

_(12:56) Chowder, help!_

_(12:56) I have an emergency_

_(12:59) ...a Nursey emergency_

(12:59) Here to help

(12:59) Sup?

_(13:01) Nursey kind of let slip that he wants to see what I look like._

(13:01) No offense, but

(13:01) Why?

_(13:02) I mentioned that I have red hair and he got really excited/interested._

_(13:02) And then he said he kind of wants to demand a photo_

_(13:02) Then he went into rehearsals._

(13:03) Link him to your facebook profile!

(13:03) You don't actually have to send him a selfie or anything 

_(13:04) Oh, that's true._

_(13:04) That's quite a good idea, actually._

_(13:05) You're good at ideas, now I think about it._

(13:05) I know, nobody ever listens

(13:06) It's hard being clever and overlooked :P

_(13:07) Why do I surround myself with people that have modesty issues?_

(13:08) I don't know what you're talking about but i resent it

_(13:08) Thanks for your help!_

(13:09) Any time!!

 

_(13:13) https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100646873236127_

_(13:13) It's very red._

_(13:14) Enjoy your rehearsal_

 

(14:32) SHITTY FUck

(14:32) HE LINKED ME TO HIS FACEBOOK PROFILE

**(14:36) is he dashignly hadnsome?**

(14:37) shitty no lie

(14:37) he's the cutest thing i've ever seen

(14:37) he has so many freckles

**(14:38) good? i think**

(14:40) nnnnnNNGghhhHHH

 

(14:45) https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=09873278236471

(14:45) hope your exam's going well :)

(14:46) and your hair is wonderful

(14:47) do you blush a lot as a redhead

 

_(16:35) Yes._

_(16:35) It's rubbish._

(16:37) are you blushing right now

_(16:38) If I say yes will you chirp me?_

(16:39) william poindexter i would never

_(16:40) Haha, then yes, a bit._

(16:41) praise the lord?!

 

_(16:38) Chowder, he's so gorgeous._

_(16:38) Why didn't you tell me he could literally be a model???_

(16:42) Did he send you a photo???

_(16:42) No, he sent me a link to his profile on Facebook too._

_(16:43) Holy shit, he's amazing at ballet._

(16:43) I'll leave you to it :P

 

(16:42) are you stalking me like you stalk google

_(16:42) Obviously_

_(16:43) You have some really cringey stuff on here, Nursey._

_(16:43) It's very funny._

(16:44) FUCK NO

(16:44) I'M STILL TRYING TO CONVINCE YOU I'M COOL AND SUAVE

_(16:45) If it helps, I never thought you were either cool or suave._

(16:45) somehow that doesn't help in the slightest

(16:45) i am very cool and very suave

(16:46) you should see my green hat

_(16:47) I have, you're wearing it in basically all the photos you're tagged in._

_(16:47) It is not a cool hat._

(16:48) that's it i'm blocking you

(16:48) you're blocked and you're dead to me

_(16:49) Nursey, you're so good at ballet._

_(16:49) I've no idea what you're so worried about all the time._

(16:52) omg stop

(16:52) dex im blushing so hard STOp

_(16:53) It's true._

_(16:54) Next time you tell me you're worried about rehearsals I'm going to show you one of your own ballet videos._

(16:55) this is officially too much

(16:55) you're way too nice

_(16:56) :)_

_(16:57) Going to go and fix the dryer_

_(16:57) It's broken, AGAIN._

(16:58) have fun

(16:58) :)

 

(20:43) fixed yet?

 

_(22:12) No, it's a nightmare._

_(22:12) It's way past fixing_

_(22:12) We need a new one._

(22:17) hockey teams, man

(22:17) i get it

_(22:18) Are ballet halls as bad?_

(22:18) i can't remember really

(22:18) ive probably blanked them out of my brain they were not a Good Time

_(22:19) Why not?_

(22:20) umm they were really childish and bratty

(22:20) lots of stupid insults thrown around

(22:20) lots of drama

_(22:20) I could've probably guessed._

_(22:21) What kind of insults?_

(22:22) uh, lots of homophobic stuff really

(22:22) not to stereotype but

(22:22) there was probably a lot of repressed homosexuality going on

_(22:23) That really sucks._

_(22:23) I'm sorry, Nursey._

(22:23) hey it's not your fault

_(22:24) Doesn't mean it sucks any less, though._

_(22:24) :)_

(22:25) :)

_(22:25) :) :)_

(22:25) :) :)

_(22:26) Up next, computer science!_

_(22:26) Speak soon._

(22:27) enjoy!

(22:28) don't stay up too late

_(22:29) No promises._

 

(23:11) goodnight william :) :)

 

_(23:56) Goodnight, Derek :)_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- is dex learning to sleep?? idk??  
> \- i just realised chapter 6 is entirely one day... these guys talk so much?? y'all  
> \- come talk to me about the new omgcp update on my [tumblr](omgpoindexter.tumblr.com) because theY'RE SHARING LARDO'S ROOM IM NOT SURE HOW MUCH MORE I CAN TAKE Y'ALL  
> \- the [a service i can render](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/a-service-i-can-render) tumblr tag!  
> \- see you next week :)


	8. Franz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> christopher, costumes, and a nice day.

**08.07.2017**

_(07:56) I know I have exams and things to be getting on with, but your Facebook page is providing a lot of entertainment._

_(07:57) Did you really have to wear the same neon pink jacket to every outing?_

_(07:57) Don't get me wrong, it's hilarious._

_(07:58) Must be very embarrassing on your behalf, though._

 

(08:23) right okay first off

(08:23) well done on sleeping like a regular human

(08:24) second off that is a very cool jacket

_(08:35) It's really not._

_(08:35) I think you need a personal stylist, or something._

_(08:36) Your green hat could do with a journey to the trash._

(08:40) i just went on your facebook to find something embarrassing and there's nothing

(08:40) it's all just... normal

(08:40) your sisters are cute

(08:41) bUT WHERE ARE UR EMBARRASSING PICS

_(08:43) I never really had any._

_(08:43) I only got Facebook about two years ago._

_(08:44) You can't have anything embarrassing on there if you don't have a profile!_

_(08:44) Quite good logic, in my opinion._

(08:45) are you in a good mood today

(08:45) you seem very chatty

_(08:46) It's a nice day and Bitty made key lime pie_

(08:46) key lime pie is the shit

_(08:47) Yep._

(08:47) dex

_(08:48) Yeah?_

(08:49) please don't be mad at your red hair

(08:49) it suits you a lot

_(08:51) I'm not mad at it, really._

_(08:51) But thank you :)_

(08:51) :)

(08:52) SHIT I HAVE 9am rehEARSAL

(08:52) SEE YA

_(08:53) Lol_

_(08:53) Good luck!_

 

_(08:56) Good morning, Chowder!_

_(08:56) Do you want anything from Annie's?_

(09:01) Yes please!

(09:01) If you're still there!

_(09:02) Just going in now._

_(09:02) The usual?_

(09:03) Of course :P

(09:03) Thanks!

_(09:03) Not a problem_

(09:04) You're in a good mood today

_(09:05) It's a nice day!_

(09:05) Dex, it's raining

_(09:06) ..._

_(09:06) I was hoping you hadn't left the Haus yet._

(09:06) I haven't, i'm in the kitchen

(09:07) The haus has windows, dex

_(09:07) It worked on Nursey._

(09:08) Maybe it's a nice day in NYC

_(09:08) Probably._

(09:09) Have you stopped looking at his Facebook yet?

_(09:09) You make me sound like a stalker._

(09:10) Well....

_(09:10) Hey!_

(09:10) I'm joking

(09:11) And your response gives away your answer so i'm happy :D

_(09:12) I'm not saying anything._

(09:12) You dont have to say anything _  
_

_(09:13) Chowder_

_(09:13) He's very good looking._

(09:13) I know

_(09:13) And very good at ballet._

(09:13) Yes i know

_(09:13) And looks very good in tights._

(09:14) I know!!!!!!

(09:14) Dex

(09:14) You're torturing yourself

_(09:14) I am, aren't I?_

_(09:15) Oh well_

_(09:15) Worth it._

 

(13:12) GUESS WHO'S BACK

(13:12) spoilers it's me

_(13:12) How did it go?_

_(13:12) Sounds like it went well._

(13:13) very well

(13:13) my instructor said i looked good

_(13:13) And that's good?_

(13:14) high praise indeed

(13:14) tbh

_(13:14) Well, great!_

(13:15) yes, great

(13:15) shitty's making me waffles

_(13:16) He shouldn't._

_(13:16) Not if he was truly Team Pancake._

(13:17) WAFFLES ARE GOOD

_(13:17) No._

_(13:17) They aren't._

(13:18) maybe you've been eating bad waffles

_(13:18) Bitty made them, so I doubt it._

(13:19) idk 

(13:19) i still don't trust him after the 2001 controversy

_(13:20) IT IS NOT THAT GOOD A MOVIE, DEREK._

(13:20) YES IT IS!!!!!

_(13:20) Why???_

(13:21) it set the benchmark for good sci-fi, william

(13:21) nothing like it had ever happened before

_(13:22) Yeah, okay, fine._

_(13:22) There are better films._

(13:23) like Newsies: Live (2017)

_(13:23) Sure._

_(13:23) What part do you play in Coppelia?_

_(13:23) Because I'm assuming it's not Coppelia._

(13:24) nope

(13:24) franz

_(13:25) So does your costume look like_

_(13:25) This_

_(13:25)_  
            

(13:26) maybe a little

_(13:26) Lol_

_(13:26) Nice socks._

(13:27) thanks

(13:27) obviously costumes vary from production to production but yea

(13:28) that's the general gist

_(13:29) It looks fancy_

_(13:29) Fit for the New York City Ballet, I'm sure._

(13:30) thanks dex

(13:30) truly, i mean it

_(13:32) So do I._

_(13:32) :)_

(13:33) :)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- thought i would end it there for today :)  
> \- HAPPY EASTER! if you celebrate, happy sunday/update day if you don't! in any case, have a wonderful day  
> \- [tumblr](omgpoindexter.tumblr.com) as always and i thought i would pop my [art blog](miastr.tumblr.com) here for that sweet Self Promotion  
> \- i have a few chapters planned out now rather than just winging it, which is always good.  
> \- until next time, my friends!!


	9. $140

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dress rehearsals, supermodel genes and a fully healed ankle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the lack of update last week!! i was spectating st the london marathon and only had half a chapter written and darn. i hope this makes up for it!!
> 
> also what is formatting???? idk???? it's hard tho

**09.07.2017**

(09:12) DRESS REHEARSALS ARE A GO

(09:12) my costume is SO GOOD 

(09:13) the nycb are going to adore me

_(09:20) You really need to sort out this modesty thing._

_(09:20) But you're right, they will love you_

_(09:21) Honest._

(09:22) dex u are the best hype man

_(09:22) I'm really not_

_(09:23) You should meet Ransom and Holster_

_(09:23) They're the best hype men ever._

(09:24) i could do with some excellent hype men

(09:24) shitty's pretty good tbh

(09:24) he's very good at yelling

_(09:25) Well, I'm not too bad at yelling._

(09:25) you're a hockey player

(09:25) that is hardly surprising

_(09:26) I get a feeling you're quite good at yelling also._

_(09:26) Just because of who you are as a person._

(09:27) ;) very

_(09:28) ..._

(09:29) you're no fun

(09:29) we can work on that

_(09:31) Well, whatever._

(09:31) you haven't said that in a while i missed it

_(09:31) Sigh._

_(09:32) Enjoy your dress rehearsal._

(09:32) always do :) :)

 

**Derek Nurse**  
_20 mins_

my moms came to watch the first coppélia dress rehearsal :)  
[image]

_Like_ | _Comment_ | _Share_

 

_(11:56) Chowder oh my goodness_

_(11:56) What the fuck!?!!_

(12:01) What??

(12:01) Dex what's happening?? Are you ok

_(12:01) Have you seen Nursey's latest post on Facebook_

(12:02) ...

(12:02) Nope

_(12:03) It's him with his moms at his dance rehersal_

_(12:03) Christopher._

_(12:04) Nursey was actually raised by supermodels._

(12:05) Here's me thinking it was something important :3

(12:06) Was he really?

_(12:06) Yes!!_

_(12:06) The whole family is beautiful_

_(12:07) I mean, I'm almost attracted to his moms._

(12:07) Is this the text message equivalent of a big gay freakout

(12:08) I mean... 

(12:08) Big Gay Freakout™?

_(12:09) ...How about you leave me be_

(12:09) Soooooo... yes

(12:09) That's a yes

_(12:10) It's a leave me alone_

(12:10) Caitlin owes me $10

_(12:11) ?????_

_(12:11) Are you kidding me?_

(12:12) errrmm yes? just kidding?

(12:13) I've just got to go for... reasons

(12:14) I'll be back in 20

_(12:15) You are not the angel everybody thinks you are, Christopher Chow._

(12:16) CANT TALK BUSY!

 

(13:21) HELLOOOOO LUNCH BREAK

(13:21) also

(13:21) good frickin news ?

(13:21) mademoiselle martin said my ankle is healed so IM IN THE ALL CLEAR

(13:21) I CAN PERFORM

(13:22) coppélia looks awesome too and my costume is amazing and ITS SO GREAT

(13:22) where are you 

(13:22) i need to sHARE MY EXCITEMENT WITH YOU 

_(13:26) Sorry sorry i was in the kitchen_

_(13:26) My phone was going crazy everyone was suspicious_

_(13:26) Nobody ever texts me_

(13:27) damn i thought with that cute hair everyone on campus would be texting you all the time

(13:27) ANYWAY

(13:27) tickets go on sale in a week!!

_(13:28) How many people do you perform for usually?_

(13:28) well there's two performances on the 8th july, 2pm and 8pm

_(13:29) Matinee and evening, okay._

(13:30) yep! 

(13:30) the theater seats 914 

(13:30) and then there's a workshop benefit on the 10th

_(13:31) What's that for?_

(13:31) basically just another performance

(13:32) but they invite rich people who donate to the school and it's a fundraiser 

(13:32) for scholarships n stuff

_(13:33) Wow._

_(13:33) 2742 people._

_(13:33) Over 3 nights._

(13:34) thanks for terrifying me

_(13:34) Sorry._

(13:34) it's chill ive done it before

(13:35) this is just the moSt IMPORTANT one yEt

_(13:35) You need to stop stressing yourself out._

_(13:36) Your ballet instructor lady even said you looked great, and she isn't going to be wrong, is she?_

(13:36) no

(13:36) i guess not

_(13:37) No guessing_

_(13:37) I know for sure._

(13:38) :)

_(13:38) :)_

_(13:39) How much are tickets?_

(13:39) 65 american buckos

_(13:40) Oh, I was expecting something in the hundreds._

(13:40) meh

(13:40) it's just kids prancing around on a stage 

_(13:41) For kids prancing, that's a lot of money._

_(13:41) My little brother does that for free and it's annoying._

(13:42) haha lol

(13:42) they like money at sab

(13:43) helps pay for fancy ass facilities n shit

_(13:44) A flight to New York is $140_

_(13:45) I guess I could do it if I saved up._

(13:47) wait

(13:47) dex

(13:48) you would come?

(13:48) actually? really???

_(13:50) Of course._

_(13:50) You've been banging on about it for ages and it means a lot to you._

_(13:50) Obviously I'm coming._

(13:51) dex if you wanna come i will literally pay for everything

_(13:52) Well I am coming_

_(13:52) And that is not necessary._

(13:52) yes it is

(13:52) cos you coming to watch coppélia would be the single nicest thing anybody has ever done for me

(13:53) and i would wanna thank you for it

_(13:54) Just dance as well as you always do._

_(13:54) That would be a great thank you._

(13:55) i ...

(13:55) right fuck it im paying for your flights

(13:55) what are your bank transfer details

(13:55) if u don't tell me i will find chowder on facebook and make him tell me

(13:55) he seems like a reasonable guy

(13:56) apart from the team pancake garbage

_(13:56) When is your lunch break over?_

(13:56) literally two minutes tell me please please plsplspls

_(13:57) :)_

(13:57) fuC K U

 

(13:56) he's literally perfect he is so perfect i can't deal i an BESIDE MYSELF.

**(14:03) if thus is abour dex then you are in very deep my freind**

 

(19:21) of course it's about dex you moron

(19:21) he wants to come and see me in coppelia 

(19:21) he didn't even ask he just assumed he would be coming because it mEANS A LOT TO ME MY HEART HURTS

**(19:24) woah, xalm down nyesey**

**(19:24) i hage to admit that is pretty cute o f him to do thoygh**

(19:25) I knOW

**(19:26) diesnt he live in massachuset ts?**

(19:27) something like that yeah

(19:27) his facebook doesn't specify a lot 

(19:27) he has a weird thing about internet safety 

**(19:28) so do i**

**(19:28) t's called comnon sense.**

(19:28) cold, shits

(19:28) real cold

**(19:29) get yoyeself to gether, he seens to good to be true**

(19:30) he is

(19:30) im combusting on the spot

(19:30) GAHAHGSLSGDH

 

(19:32) hello dexy boy

(19:32) i am out of rehearsal

(19:32) it went fabulously

(19:33) i am going to go and make myself a bowl of cereal

(19:33) and find chowder on facebook 

_(19:34) Don't you dare._

(19:34) im not a fancy ass whiz hacker like you but believe me i can facebook stalk

(19:35) christopher chow

(19:35) his girlfriend is very cute

 

_(19:56) She is, yeah._

_(19:56) Off limits though._

(19:57) clearly 

(19:57) i have no interest in other people's significant others dex my main man

(19:57) in the immortal words of aspiring lawyer shitty knight

(19:57) that shit ain't cool

_(19:58) No, he's very right._

_(19:58) I would say he sounds like a good lawyer but I don't know what constitutes a good one._

(19:59) of course he's a good lawyer

(19:59) he's shitty

_(20:00) Haha_

_(20:00) Funny_

(20:00) i am :)

_(20:00) :)_

(20:01) i messaged chowder

_(20:02) You suck._

(20:02) why yes i do

_(20:03) I'm blocking you._

_(20:03) You're blocked._

(20:03) i can guarantee you I am definitely not

_(20:04) You are, in my mind._

(20:05) i should be so lucky

_(20:05) You're so rude._

(20:06) ;)

_(20:06) GOODBYE, DEREK._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- **BEFORE ANYONE** starts any discourse about chowder betting on dex's attraction to nursey, they're friends. chowder knows dex well enough to gage how he's going to react to situations. it's a joke, first and foremost, one he wouldn't use if he knew dex were in an overly confused and stressful frame of mind concerning his sexuality. he ain't. it's chill. chill yo beans  
>  \- anyways  
> \- i am once again super super sorry about my absence last week, but follow me on [tumblr](omgpoindexter.tumblr.com) if you missed me telling y'all and for further updates, etc.  
> \- sab performances irl are in early june, but here im shoving them in early july because i can and it fits in my time frame :P  
> \- see ya next week for some Detective Dex, my pals !!!


	10. Dex's Boyf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bank transfers, bittle and opening up.

(22:54) YO C

(22:58) Hello...?

(22:58) Who is this?

(22:58) this is derek nurse

(22:58) i got your number from facebook

(23:00) Oh, hi!

(23:00) Lovely to make your acquaintance :P

(23:01) i just wanted to pop by and

(23:01) ask for dex's bank transfer details ?

(23:02) Ummmm

(23:02) I hope you realise that is very sketchy nursey

(23:02) Im still not sure youre not a creepy 60 year old white dude

(23:03) okay, fair

(23:03) what if i facetimed you

(23:04) That might work

 

 

> | _ **Dex's Boyf** would like to FaceTime_
> 
> | _**Chowder** ended the FaceTime call at 14 minutes_

 

(23:19) Okay im 88% more convinced now

(23:19) And its really really sweet of you to pay for dexs flight

(23:20) meh it's not that big a deal

(23:20) he said he would have to save up and it means so much to me that he would even consider coming

(23:20) it's so touching and i don't want to miss him coming because he couldn't get the money together in time

(23:21) Oh my goodness

(23:21) This is so gay

(23:22) ok so im assuming this isn't a homophobia thing

(23:22) Of course not

(23:22) Its a 'omg the pining is real' thing

(23:23) a) good

(23:23) b) ur wrong

(23:23) c) don't tell him about... any of that

(23:23) please

(23:24) Sigh, i wont :P

(23:24) But, i will send you his bank details

(23:24) THANKS CHOWDER YOU BEAUTIFUL MAN

(23:24) if you didn't have a lovely girlfriend i would kiss you

(23:25) She is lovely! Thank you! :D

(23:25) I love her lots

(23:25) adorable

(23:26) thank you so so much though

(23:27) Youre welcome :3

 

 **Eric Bittle** added 24 new photos - with **Justin Oluransi** and **11 others.**  
_30 mins_ •  _Samwell University  
_

this weekend's kegster was one of the best!! thank you dex for driving jack and shitty up, because y'all know i've missed them! <3  
[24 images]

 

(23:56) I HAVE FOUND

(23:56) BITTY

(23:56) AND HIS YOUTUBE CHANNEL

 

**10.07.2017**

_(00:02) What?_

_(00:02) How???_

(00:03) he posts on facebook all the damn time

(00:03) sO much

_(00:04) Actually, that's true._

_(00:04) Was it the kegster photos?_

(00:05) idk what a kegster is but i think so

(00:05) eric bittle

(00:05) omgcheckplease

_(00:07) Have you watched any of the videos?_

(00:07) obvi

(00:07) he's really cute

_(00:08) Careful, he's got a boyfriend._

(00:08) oh yea

(00:08) who is this jack character 

_(00:10) Ummm_

_(00:10) It's a bit confidential_

_(00:10) ...A lot confidential._

(00:10) how shady/mysterious

(00:10) it was really sweet that you drove up those teammates to that party

(00:11) it was a very nice thing to do

_(00:13) Oh_

_(00:13) Um_

_(00:13) Thank you_

(00:14) :)

_(00:14) :)_

(00:14) is that our thing now

(00:14) the smiley faces

_(00:15) I guess so, yeah._

_(00:15) I like it._

(00:16) yeah

(00:16) so do i

(00:17) :)

_(00:17) :)_

(00:17) :)

_(00:17) :)_

(00:18) are we going on like this forever

_(00:19) I wouldn't mind._

(00:20) ...no

(00:20) no, i wouldn't either

(00:20) i really like talking with you dex

(00:21) it helps with stuff

_(00:22) Stuff?_

(00:23) anxiety

(00:23) stuff

_(00:24) Oh?_

(00:24) it's parent stuff

_(00:25) Oh, okay._

_(00:25) Do you want to talk about it?_

(00:26) do you want to listen?

(00:26) because you don't have to

(00:26) don't wanna like dump it all on you

_(00:27) No, I'd be happy to listen._

(00:28) phew thank you

(00:28) i need to vent today

_(00:29) Go for it_

_(00:29) Really._

(00:29) well my dad left

(00:30) but i was so young and ive only met him twice and he lives back in morocco

(00:30) and i have two moms you knew that, mama and mom, and they're super busy all the time and sometimes i don't see them for days

(00:31) i love them so much but like.... it's hard

_(00:32) No, it makes sense._

_(00:32) I get it._

_(00:32) Well I don't get it totally, but I understand what you mean._

(00:33) yeah

(00:33) sometimes i get mad over it

(00:33) but, it's not like i can do anything about it

_(00:34) You could always talk to your moms about it._

_(00:34) They would understand._

(00:35) they would, yeah

(00:35) but i feel like it would stress them out or upset them and i dont wanna do that

_(00:36) I don't want to tell you what to do but_

_(00:36) You should try it._

(00:36) okay

(00:37) okay i will

_(00:38) Well, good._

(00:38) tell me about your family dex

_(00:39) Um... are you sure?_

(00:40) definitely

_(00:41) Okay._

_(00:41) Well, I have 3 sisters and 2 brothers. They're called Aubrey, Lucas, and then there's me, then Matilda, Catherine and Rory._

(00:42) tell me about them too!! please

_(00:42) Haha, alright._

_(00:43) Aubrey has a family of her own now, she's married to a really great guy and she has a baby girl who is the cutest thing ever, basically. She's called Sunny and everyone thinks that's hilarious because we're all ginger._

(00:43) to be honest, i love that

(00:43) aubrey's my favorite

_(00:44) She's really good at violin. And she teaches kindergarten_

(00:45) what about the others?? lucas?

_(00:46) Oh well Lucas is the clever one_

_(00:47) He's two years older than me and he's the only one of us with brown hair, aha. He's a biologist, he's studying medicine. And he's really short._

(00:47) I LOVE HIM TOO

(00:47) he's also my favorite

(00:47) what about matilda

_(00:48) Oh, well, she's my favourite, kind of. But don't tell anyone._

(00:48) haha omg why

_(00:48) We just always get along_

_(00:49) She's 15 and fluent in French already and she qualified for Zone Championships in 100m butterfly._

_(00:49) She's scary good at reading people, she knows everyone's emotions immediately._

(00:50) ok so it turns out they're all my favourite

_(00:50) You haven't heard about Cath and Rory yet_

(00:50) PLEASE tell me

(00:50) not sarcastic

_(00:51) I assumed not_

_(00:53) Well, Catherine is basically nuts. She's like... next level nuts. She's honestly the most stubborn person you will ever meet. If you ever get into an argument with her she just holds her breath until you have to stop so she doesn't die._

(00:53) sounds like something i would do tbh

_(00:53) It does, a little. She plays field hockey._

_(00:54) She has hair down to her butt and she always says she can strangle people with it, so that's worrying._

(00:54) super worrying, yeah

(00:54) but like

(00:55) this family is my jam

_(00:56) Rory though_

_(00:56) He tried ice hockey about twice and instantly wanted to try ice skating so now he figure skates instead._

_(00:57) He has two boyfriends and two girlfriends and calls himself a "babe magnet"._

(00:58) THAT sounds familiar

(00:58) i relate

_(00:59) Haha, he's funny._

_(00:59) And there's Bertram._

_(00:59) He's a border collie._

(01:00) i love your entire family and i want to meet them

(01:00) wait what about your parents

_(01:00) Oh, my mom and dad have been together since they were 16._

_(01:00) My dad's a math teacher and mom's a part time mechanic but only because she loves it. And really good at it as well. And amazing at advice. Dad's good at video games._

(01:01) your whole family amazes me

(01:01) they're so cute

(01:02) your family dynamic enraptures me and ive only just like... heard about them from you

_(01:03) Well, you should meet them before loving them_

_(01:03) They're all nuts._

(01:04) nuts is good

(01:04) nuts is really good

_(01:05) Yeah?_

(01:05) yeah

(01:05) definitely

_(01:06) I don't really know what to say to that, so..._

_(01:06) :)_

(01:07) :)

(01:07) no, that's

(01:07) that is always a good reply

(01:07) :)

_(01:08) :)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- dex is... opening up??? whaaaa??  
> \- [tumblr](omgpoindexter.tumblr.com) as always! go and drop me an ask or something!!!  
> \- make sure to leave a comment, i love em :)


	11. Photobooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tickets, anxiety and chocolate.

_(06:53) Why is there $200 in my account with the transfer code 'prancing kids'?_

_(06:53) Did Chowder actually tell you my bank details??_

_(06:54) It is very unlike him to trust strangers over the internet._

 

(08:12) well for starters, good morning to you too

(08:12) secondly, i am not a stranger

(08:12) christopher and i are best friends now

_(08:16) How did you manage that so fast?_

(08:16) i complimented his girlfriend and he instantly loved me

_(08:18) Oh, okay._

_(08:18) That sounds about right._

(08:18) and you are using that money to pay for your flights dex

(08:19) i mean i can't force you but i can give you puppy dog eyes

_(08:20) We're texting each other_

_(08:20) I wouldn't be able to see them._

(08:21) [image]

(08:21) says who ;)

_(08:21) Damn_

_(08:22) That's convincing._

(08:22) i know

_(08:24) Well, okay._

_(08:24) I'll use the money._

_(08:24) Thank you._

(08:25) no biggie dex

(08:25) im just so happy you can come

_(08:27) It is a 'biggie' though_

_(08:27) For me, anyway._

(08:27) well in that case, you're welcome

(08:27) :)

_(08:28) :)_

(08:30) what are you up to today

_(08:31) More studying_

_(08:31) I'm always studying._

(08:31) i noticed

(08:32) it's crazy

_(08:33) Well, I kind of need to._

(08:33) oh really

(08:33) can i ask why

_(08:34) Um, sure._

_(08:34) I'm at college on a hockey scholarship, so if I don't get the grades to stay on it then I'll have to pay the rest of my tuition, and it's already pretty expensive._

(08:35) i get it

(08:35) college is ridiculously expensive

_(08:35) Do you... get it?_

_(08:36) I assumed Broadway tickets and ballet stuff gets pricey._

(08:36) yeah

(08:36) no, you're right

(08:36) im sorry

_(08:37) Why?_

_(08:37) What for?_

(08:38) i don't know

_(08:38) You don't have to apologise for being rich._

(08:38) i feel like i need to

_(08:39) You really don't._

(08:40) okay

(08:40) are we cool?

_(08:40) Of course._

_(08:40) :)_

(08:41) :)

(08:41) im going into rehearsal, speak soon

_(08:42) Have fun :)_

 

(11:23) IM BACK

(11:23) REHEARSAL WENT GREAT

 

_(13:02) Well, that's good!_

_(13:02) I, um_

_(13:02) I bought the plane tickets for New York._

 

 

(13:47) YEAAAAA

(13:47) !!!!!!!!!

(13:47) IM SO EXCITED!!!1!

_(13:53) Me too._

(13:53) IMMA GET YOU A FRIENDS AND FAMILY SEAT FOR THE SHOW

_(13:54) Who else is going, then?_

_(13:54) Is Shitty going?_

(13:55) yea and my mothers

(13:55) they're actually coming to watch something!!!

(13:55) i am SO excited about this

_(13:56) Me too_

_(13:56) Kind of nervous, but also excited as well._

(13:57) why the nerves, my main man?

_(13:57) I get nervous about people._

_(13:57) It's a thing. I don't do well with strangers, I get scared._

_(13:58) What if when we meet I do something weird, or like, the wrong thing and scare you off_

_(13:58) I don't know_

_(13:58) It's stupid._

 

(13:59) doesn't sound stupid at all to me

(13:59) sounds like social anxiety, a lil bit

(13:59) have you ever been to your doctor about it

_(14:01) No._

_(14:01) I don't really do doctors._  

(14:02) i think that might be a social anxiety thing as well, dex

_(14:02) I don't know, Nursey..._

(14:03) you don't have to come if you really don't want to

(14:03) im not going to make you

_(14:04) No!_

_(14:04) No, I want to come._

_(14:04) I really do._

(14:05) my moms are super nice and shitty is so friendly it's crazy

(14:05) you'll be fine, and im gonna be there too

(14:05) and honestly, if you think you can do anything to scare me off then you've got another thing coming

_(14:06) Thank you._

_(14:06) Somehow you always know the right thing to say._

(14:06) :)

_(14:07) :)_

 

_(16:35)_  


_(16:35) Chowder asked for chocolate so Bitty gave him chocolate._

_(16:35) I thought you'd want to see it._

(16:38) YOU THOUGHT RIGHT

(16:38) im so upset that im not there to eat that

(16:38) that looks absolutely beautiful

_(16:40) Tastes pretty beautiful too._

(16:40) you're a cruel man, poindexter

_(16:40) Haha, sorry!_

(16:41) cryign

_(16:41) *Crying_

(16:42) i just rolled my eyes at my laptop screen

(16:42) [image]

_(16:43) I believed you already_

_(16:43) Without the photo._

(16:44) do u mean you want me to stop sending low quality photobooth photos of my face

_(16:44) No_

_(16:44) No don't do that_

_(16:44) I really don't mind._

(16:45) well, good

(16:45) they're gonna keep coming

_(16:46) Good :)_

 

_(16:47) CHRIs_

_(16:47) Help!!_

(16:52) Im assuming this is nursey related because... well, everything is these days

_(16:53) Okay 1. That is not true and 2. Yes, it is._

_(16:53) He keeps sending me low-res photos of him in his pyjamas._

_(16:54) From Photobooth! Like with the hearts and stuff!_

_(16:54) I can't DEAL._

(16:55) I hate to be cruel but

(16:55) You kind of need to get a hold of yourself :P

(16:55) Especially if youre meeting him in real life!

_(16:57) Christopher._

_(16:57) Stop._

(16:58) Just because im right!!

(16:58) Do you want anything from annies

_(16:59) Coffee please!_

_(16:59) Chris_

_(17:00) I've got to meet him in real life._

(17:02) Yeah and its gonna be a lot more high quality than those selfies!

_(17:02) He probably has hearts around his head in real life._

(17:03) ... _  
_

(17:03) Get a grip dex!!!

_(17:05) Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- [pie credit!](http://www.janespatisserie.com/2016/04/18/no-bake-rolo-tart/) it looks like the nicest thing ever and i want it right now.  
> \- i feel like this is shorter than usual! im sorry about that!!  
> \- see you next week!!!!  
> \- :)


	12. Articulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> faces, voices and laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whaaaaaaaaaa???? new formatting?? *home alone face*  
> formatting is going to fluctuate from here onward. if that's an issue i apologise, but i promise it's for good reasons!

**11.07.2017**

(02:03) so

(02:03) im going to try something

 

> | **Nursey :)** would like to FaceTime
> 
> | Facetime unavailable

(02:05) PICK UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

(02:05) DEXXXXX  

 

> | **Dex <3  
>  **| FaceTime
> 
> | Connecting...

 

Nursey's heart leaps in his chest as Dex picks up the call and it connects slowly. Once it connects, the screen is black.

"Are you sitting in a cave?" Nursey snorts.

There's a stretch of silence from Dex's end. Nursey scrunches up his face, nervous.

"Are you even there?" he asks. "You're sounding pretty quiet, bro."

"That's 'cause it's two in the morning, _Derek_ ," Dex deadpans and Nursey chokes on his next breath. His pulse races. Dex sounds exactly how he'd imagined, low, husky, kind of dulcet. It's basically perfect.

"...Is that a problem?" Nursey says tentatively. He hadn't even really thought about how Dex would react to seeing his face for the first time in, well, real time, and so early in the morning, too. Somehow he hadn't envisioned the reaction being a negative one.

"Of course not," Dex says and he sounds like he's smiling, despite being entirely in the dark. "I was just asleep, but - whatever, it's fine - wait."

Nursey waits, anticipating, before hearing a click from Dex's end. His face becomes aglow with, ironically, orange light, and once again Nursey's spine tingles with excitement. Dex looks sleepy but peaceful, and Nursey silently thanks anyone who will listen that he had the idea to call so early in the morning.

He hadn't even considered Dex's suspected social anxiety. Springing a face-to-face call on him is probably a terrible idea, as well. Fortunately, Dex doesn't seem too concerned.

"Did you want anything, y'know, specifically?" Dex mumbles.

"No, nothing specific," Nursey says, playing absently with his duvet. "I was just bored, and I assumed you'd be awake. Studying or something."

"Oh," Dex smiles softly. "No. I wanted to, but Chowder forced me to go to sleep instead."

Nursey laughs. "He's a good man, that one."

Dex grunts and shakes his head. "I don't think he's right, but, y'know. Whatever."

"Oh, wow!" Nursey laughs again, out loud, truly delighted. "A Poindexter  _whatever_ in real life! Dex! I heard the full stop! I _heard_ it!"

"Nursey -" Dex begins, and then laughs himself, unable to keep it in.

"I love that," Nursey giggles and pulls his duvet up to his chin. "It's truly cemented in history."

Dex rolls his eyes good-naturedly. "We seem to have a few of those."

"A few of what?" Nursey asks.

"Stuff, like," Dex says, "I don't know. Reoccurring conversations in our messages."

"Yeah, I guess we do," Nursey smiles. "I like it."

For some reason the smile on Dex's face makes Nursey's heart melt. He ignores it.

"Yeah, me too," Dex agrees, and then yawns. "I'm actually tired, this never happens."

"That's because you're conditioned to sleep late," Nursey says knowingly. "Your sleep cycle is a mess. Also, I think you're sleep deprived. You're meant to have about five sleep cycles a night, and I think you have probably two. Three, at a push."

Dex snorts, blinks twice and rubs a hand over his eyes, because he seems to have it out for Nursey. "You're somewhat of a savant, aren't you? You know all sorts of stuff. Got some, uh, hidden talents."

"Nah," Nursey shrugs and pulls his duvet up over his cheeks to cover his blush. "I just got a posh education. I learnt lots of useless shit."

"Was Andover a private school?" Dex asks.

"Yeah, it was," Nursey says. "Mama still got me a tutor, though, so I managed to learn more useless shit anyway."

"Tutors are pretty fancy, bro," Dex says. "What did they tutor you in?"

Nursey shrugs again. "All sorts of things, really. All my school subjects, plus some wacky ones. We had lots of conversations about philosophy. Oh, and all of my languages. I picked up most of my languages second hand but Mama wanted me to get the grammar right."

"That does sound very posh," Dex says, attempting a posh accent. Nursey snorts.

"It's chill."

Dex grins.

"One thing I've noticed," Nursey says with the air of somebody trying to start an in-depth conversation. "Is that you ask a lot of questions, but you never talk much about yourself."

Nursey thinks he sees Dex redden on his screen. "Well, uh. I'm really not that interesting. If I tell you anything about me it'll be boring."

"I beg to differ," Nursey says. "I'd like to hear it, in any case."

Dex stares at him for a moment, lips parted slightly in surprise, pink cheeked. "Really?"

"Yeah, obviously," Nursey smiles.

"Oh," Dex smiles too. "Okay. Ask me a question, then, and I'll answer as honestly as possible."

"Sure, brilliant," Nursey says and sits upright. "Okay. Um. Do aliens exist?"

Dex barks out a laugh. "That is hardly a question about me, Derek."

"No, you're right. But I still wanna hear your opinion on it!" Nursey laughs too. Dex's giggle is not only adorable but also contagious. 

"I mean, obviously they exist," Dex says. "The universe is infinite. Infinite! It goes on forever. Anybody that says aliens don't exist is a moron. There's so much out there by way of, like, planets and moons and shit, there has to be life on one of them. Intelligent life, even."

Nursey grins. "I'm inclined to agree with you."

"Well, good," Dex says. "That means you're not a moron."

"Gee, thanks," Nursey says. 

"Tá fáilte romhat," says Dex chirpily, and Nursey almost chokes once more.

"I... what?" Nursey stammers. "Was that Gaelic?"

Dex looks up at the screen from where he's been playing with one of his pillows and smiles bashfully.

"Oh, yeah," he says. "My mom's family is Irish, so she speaks it. We've always thrown it around at home. I just use random phrases when I'm not at home, though. Not many people speak Irish."

"I do," Nursey says before backtracking. "Well, I'm not fluent. I know some basic phrases. Hello, goodbye - that kind of thing."

"Oh! Yeah, you told me," Dex says, and then grins. "Well, I don't have a penchant for languages like you do. What was it, eight?"

"Seven," Nursey corrects automatically. "Stop making the conversation about me."

Dex rolls his eyes. "Sorry, dude, but you're interesting. There is literally nothing interesting about me or my life."

"You told me about your family," Nursey offers. " _They_ were very interesting, and I want them all for my own now."

Dex laughs. "You're welcome to them. They're a lot to put up with. Catherine called me at 3am on Tuesday morning."

"...And?" Nursey quirks an eyebrow. "I'm guessing you were awake."

"Well, clearly I was awake," Dex scoffs. "What I don't get is why _she_ was awake."

"Did you ask her why?"

"No. She spoke to me for ten minutes about The Simpsons, then said goodbye and went to sleep," Dex explains. "Allegedly," he adds.

Nursey laughs. "Is that what having siblings is like?"

"Apparently so," Dex says. "It sucks most of the time. Being one of six is hardly that much fun."

"Really?" Nursey says, surprised. "I would've thought it was a lot of fun."

"It is, sometimes," Dex admits. "But at other times it gets, like, tiresome. Plus, I can barely get a word in edgeways with Cath and Rory, and there's never enough time in the day for my parents to listen to everyone."

"If it makes you feel any better, it's the exact same this end," Nursey says. "Only I have no siblings for them to use as an excuse."

Dex smiles softly again. "Yeah. I'm sorry about that."

Nursey snorts. "It is hardly your fault, William."

"No, not even slightly," Dex says. "Doesn't mean I can't feel bad about it."

"Well, that means a lot," Nursey says truthfully.

"Good," Dex says.

Nursey grins. "Good."

"Good."

"Good!"

"Is _good_ our verbal smiley face?" Dex asks, interrupting the flow of the conversation.

"Apparently," Nursey shrugs. "It's a bit - um, crap, if you ask me. In comparison."

"I agree," Dex says. "Let's just, I don't know. Smile at each other instead."

They both smile at their respective cameras at the same time and Nursey's heart feels a hundred times larger, immediately.

 "I feel stupid," Dex says after a minute.

"You don't look it," Nursey says with a comically large grin.

"You do, a bit," Dex laughs.

Nursey feigns shock. "How dare you!" he says.

Dex pokes his tongue out. Not for the first time, Nursey fleetingly thinks about how lucky he is. Then, a thought strikes him.

"Yo!" he says, and Dex throws him a slightly pixelated look. "Where are you staying when you come to the show? I take it you didn't book a return flight on the same day."

"No, I didn't, I'm there for three days," Dex says absently, and then frowns. "I haven't really thought about it."

"Stay here!" Nursey blurts out, too loud and too fast. He hides his cheeks under his duvet again.

"...Really?" Dex asks tentatively. "Would you mind?"

"Is that even a question?" Nursey laughs. "Of course I wouldn't mind."

"Oh, wow," Dex says and giggles a little, out of shock. "Are you sure?"

Nursey rolls his eyes. "We have spare rooms, it's chill."

"How many?" Dex asks, and then laughs. "Do you live in a _brownstone_?"

"We only use two of our bedrooms, we're a small family," Nursey says. "But, yeah, it's a brownstone. It's right next to Central Park. We've got four spares, you can take your pick."

"Your house has six bedrooms?" Dex laughs out loud again, incredulous. "You're _so_ rich. I can't believe it, it's so funny."

Nursey pulls his duvet all the way over his head. "Don't expose me like this."

Dex bursts out laughing, truly and properly, and it's wonderful. "Sorry!" he hiccups. "It's entirely new to me. I never had a rich friend. It's simultaneously depressing and hilarious."

"I really don't know what to say," Nursey mumbles into his duvet. 

"I bet you don't have to save for _anything_ ," Dex says.

Nursey whines and peers over the top of his duvet. "Please stop."

Dex hiccups into silence, but he's still grinning widely. "Sorry," he repeats, not sounding like he's sorry in the slightest.

"It's chill," Nursey says. "I'll just spoil you when you get here. Fancy ass meals, and the like."

When Dex doesn't say anything, Nursey pulls his duvet down to see the most brilliant smile he's ever seen and almost blacks out with delight.

"You really don't have to do that," Dex says softly.

"I know," Nursey grins. "That's what makes me so nice."

Dex scoffs, rolls his eyes extremely dramatically and hangs up.

 

> | FaceTime call ended

 

(02:41) DID YOU JUST HANG UP ON ME??

_(02:41) No musical references on my watch._

_(02:41) I know exactly what you're up to._

(02:42) *wipes tear*

(02:42) it is a good frickin musical poindexter

(02:42) wheeenever i see someone less fortunate than iii

_(02:43) Stop._

_(02:43) STOP_

(02:43) disrespectful

(02:43) you're disrespecting the broadway institution that is kristen chenoweth

_(02:44) Oh, how awful._

_(02:44) I deeply apologise._

(02:45) you better feel awful

(02:45) apology accepted  

_(02:45) I'm getting tired again._

(02:45) go to sleep !!!

_(02:46) Oh_

_(02:46) I guess I could do that._

(02:46) obviously

(02:46) and you should

(02:47) and... im sorry for waking you up bro

_(02:47) No, it was worth it._

_(02:47) Night, Nursey :)_

(02:48) sleep well, dexter :)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- i had SO MANY damn formatting issues with this. it turns out ao3 does NOT like emojis, which i only realised like 600 meltdowns in. anyway, it's sorted!!  
> \- sorry for hitting y'all with a Format Change but it felt necessary. hope you enjoyed?! i did!!  
> \- come say hi on [tumblr!](omgpoindexter.tumblr.com)  
> \- also, don't forget to leave a comment! they make my day :)


	13. Inhibitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chris, shardo and a deep and meaningful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning for mild homophobia and a homophobic slur in this chapter. all recounted via text message format, but still there.

**12.07.2017**

(08:12) MORNIIIIING

(08:12) FULL DRESS REHEARSAL RUN THROUGH AT 10AM TODAY

(08:12) then fine tuning!!

 

_(09:45) I slept in._

_(09:45) Chowder made me._

(09:48) good!!!!

(09:48) my adoration grows for this dude

_(09:49) I'm actually slightly worried about being replaced._

(09:49) WILLIAM

(09:49) NEVER

_(09:49) Haha._

_(09:50) I wouldn't blame you_

_(09:50) He's really great._

(09:50) and very much taken, i recall

_(09:51) Yep. Very smitten too._

(09:51) does he have a poindexter family, though?

_(09:52) He doesn't, no._

_(09:52) He has two twin sisters, though!_

(09:53) don't big him up like this

(09:53) you're getting closer to replacement

_(09:53) I'll shut up then._

(09:54) well, we don't want that now do we

_(09:54) You'll just have to hear all about my dumb family until the end of time._

(09:55) sounds pretty perfect to me

_(09:55) :)_

(09:55) :)

_(09:55) Aren't you meant to be in rehearsal?_

(09:56) im walking in now

(09:56) slightly late i might add

_(09:56) I pity your instructors._

(09:57) ;P

(09:57) see ya

_(09:57) Bye :)_

 

_(11:34) Pie update_

_(11:34) Maple crust apple_

_(11:34) Again_

 

(13:45) hmmm

(13:45) not my fave

_(13:49) It's not many people's 'fave', really._

_(13:49) It's Bitty's boyfriend's fave though, so it's a regular occurrence in the Haus._

(13:50) that's cute

_(13:50) They are, quite._

(13:50) bless

_(13:50) What's Shitty and Lardo's deal?_

_(13:50) I've been wondering._

(13:51) haha lol they don't really have a deal and if they do it's a confusing one

(13:51) they're dating? probably?

_(13:51) What does that mean?_

(13:52) it means they act exactly they're dating all the time but they've never confirmed it so nobody wants to assume... but we do anyways 

(13:52) just low key

_(13:53) Haha, the complete opposite of Bitty then._

(13:53) seems like it

(13:53) they never outright deny being together

(13:53) they're very good at avoiding questions 

_(13:54) Bitty is terrible._

_(13:54) His poker face is nonexistent._

(13:54) my poker face is the best

_(13:54) I'll believe it when I see it._

(13:54) well you'll get to!!

_(13:55) I'll have to ask you some pressing questions._

_(13:55) I'll think of some._

(13:55) you'll struggle

(13:55) im an open book

_(13:56) So I gather._

(13:56) for somebody that's always banging on about me being fancy you type very 

(13:56) properly

_(13:56) Sorry._

(13:56) don't apologize

(13:56) it's only an observation

_(13:57) I use capital letters, too._

(13:57) yea i dont

_(13:57) I noticed._

_(13:57) Why's that?_

(13:58) umm

(13:58) aesthetic

_(13:59) Has anybody ever punched you for doing that?_

(13:59) ...maybe

(13:59) my poor arm :(

_(14:00) I bet your arm is fine._

(14:00) very ;)

_(14:00) I literally just rolled my eyes at the screen._

_(14:00) It was very dramatic._

(14:01) dramatic? you???

(14:01) i don't believe you

_(14:01) It has been known to happen, in some circumstances._

(14:02) im glad to be a circumstance

_(14:02) Yeah._

(14:02) i, on the other hand, have a tendency to be dramatic

_(14:02) You're kidding._

(14:03) i am not

_(14:03) You???_

(14:03) ha ha ha william

_(14:04) I have a tendency to get angry._

(14:04) oh?

_(14:04) Yeah. I have dropped my gloves on the ice a few times._

(14:04) a few?

_(14:04) A few more than necessary? I guess?_

(14:05) tut tut william

_(14:05) People are rude!_

_(14:05) Someone called Bitty a stupid name the last game we played, I didn't really have a choice._

(14:06) i bet your coaches love you

_(14:06) Haha. Sometimes._

(14:06) will and derek

(14:06) mildly hated by their superiors 

_(14:07) Your business card keeps getting longer._

(14:07) it does, doesn't it?

_(14:07) Back in ten :)_

 

(14:07) shitty help me

**(14:10) hwat now??**

(14:10) 1. rude

(14:10) 2. apparently dex is a bIT of a hothead and figHTS ON THE ICE

**(14:10) okay???v?**

(14:10) dude

(14:10) that's attractive

**(14:11) yoy need to gwt a grip**

**(14:11) int he nicest wa y possibble**

(14:12) i am Offended

(14:12) but you may have a point

**(14:13) i alwys hage a poin t**

**(14:13) have***

(14:13) can't spell it tho

 

_(14:19) Sorry, I'm back._

(14:19) no worries my dude

_(14:19) You need to stop making me roll my eyes at my phone._

_(14:19) People are getting suspicious._

(14:20) who cares about people

(14:20) people suck most of the time

_(14:20) Sociable._

(14:21) says the guy who googles the answers to questions instead of asking them to people who know

_(14:21) Uncalled for._

(14:21) :P

_(14:21) I'm going to have to go and study now._

(14:22) sure thing, have fun

(14:22) let me know when you're done :)

_(14:22) Will do :)_

 

_(19:12) Phew, done!_

 

_(20:14) Did you die or something?_

 

(23:38) NOPE IM BACK

(23:38) DID U MISS ME

_(23:38) Back from where?_

_(23:38) Where did you go?_

(23:40) i was invited to some swanky party for my mom's company

(23:40) suits n shit

_(23:40) That is incredibly fancy._

_(23:40) Did you enjoy it?_

(23:41) um, no

(23:41) it was kind of awful

(23:41) people were being polite-rude

_(23:42) Really?_

_(23:42) Why? How?_

(23:44) some people ask shitty questions about a dude doing ballet

(23:44) i just ignore it usually but it gets hard

_(23:45) Yeah._

_(23:45) I've always been worried about Rory doing figure skating._

_(23:45) Plenty of boys do it, I mean, but it's still... scary._

_(23:45) He doesn't care, obviously. He's not the type._ _But I get worried, because people are cruel._

_(23:46) Kids at his school have already been calling him a fag, and he's eight!_

(23:46) people are awful

(23:46) especially people who drill that shit into their kids

_(23:47) Yeah._

_(23:47) My parents know I'm gay and they're okay with it. I just wish other parents would be too._

(23:47) oh

(23:47) ?

_(23:47) Yeah. I'm out at home now. They're still a bit confused by it, so they ask a lot of questions._

_(23:48) I never really know the answers myself._

(23:48) well, that's okay

(23:48) you don't need to

_(23:48) I know._

_(23:49) I guess it was easy for you, huh? With your moms._

(23:50) obviously they were fine with the pan thing, yea

(23:50) they mostly leave me to it so i could be doing anything and they wouldn't know

(23:50) but im very happy for you that your parents get it

_(23:51) Well, Rory's already got two boyfriends and two girlfriends, so I've been subjected to a lot of random questions about bisexuality._

_(23:51) They still assume things, though._

(23:52) people do

(23:52) unfortunately 

_(23:52) Lucas has never had a relationship, but he never talks about it, so my parents have just assumed he'll settle down with a nice girl when he's ready._

(23:53) have you spoken to him about it?

_(23:53) Not really._

_(23:53) He seems to prefer science over dating, anyway._

(23:53) lmao i don't relate

(23:53) i hated science 

_(23:54) I'm going to assume you like dating._

(23:54) ha not so much recently

_(23:54) Oh?_

_(23:54) Why's that?_

(23:55) um...

(23:55) confounding variables

_(23:55) How very mysterious of you._

(23:56) :)

_(23:56) Hmm._

_(23:56) :)_  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- honestly forgot it was sunday tbh, im racing this weekend so have 0 concept of time?? oops here u go anyways  
> \- "oh" somebody call 999 nursey has died  
> \- back to texting for this chapter!  
> \- honestly wait until next week im fLIPPING BUZZING???  
> \- im going crazy with samwell family headcanons at the minute tbh so sorry for the extra siblings im just shoving in here lolz


	14. Samwell vs. Harvard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lardo, hockey and waving through a window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **about this chapter!!**  
>  \- it's a samwell home game so nursey has flown to cheer shitty on (lardo went with shitty earlier... girlfriend privilege? one might say?)  
> \- shitty goes to harvard aged 18. he's still trying to be a lawyer but doesn't go to college first like in the canon. ive changed this in my previous chapters.  
> \- even tho shitty doesn't know about nursey's dex being samwell dex, lardo does. she seems the type to internet stalk people and find them based on a hair colour and two personality traits.  
> \- LET'S REMEMBER THAT NURSEY IS THE MOST OBLIVIOUS PERSON KNOWN TO MAN
> 
>  **also** i want to thank you all for 3k hits and 500 kudos!! it means so much to me that anyone at all would read this and the support has been overwhelming. so much love to go around. THANK YOU!!

**14.07.2017**

**(12:36) lardo says sh eis stahding in the fiuer**

**(12:36) foyer**

(12:38) somehow your stress texting is worse than your regular texting

(12:38) i will go and find her

**(12:38) shes wearign pruple**

(12:39) she's always wearing purple

(12:39) and good luck, man !!

**(12:41) thanskbro1!**

**(12:41) thanks bro*!!1!**

 

(12:43) are you free

_(12:45) I am very much not free._

_(12:45) I'll text you later though_

(12:45) sure thing :)

_(12:45) :)_

 

Nursey smiles and pockets his phone.

"Derek!" 

Lardo waves at Nursey from across the foyer. True to Shitty's word, she's wearing a purple beanie and sporting a Harvard sweater. 

"I'm slightly disappointed by your sweater," Nursey says when he reaches her. "Could you not find a SAB sweater?"

Lardo looks up at him, smirking. "I don't rep where I work. At least not on weekends."

"I'm slightly offended," Nursey says. "Your Harvard boyfriend rep thing is cute, though."

"I'm sure I have no idea what you mean," Lardo calls over her shoulder. Despite being about half his size, she's already six paces in front.

Nursey rolls his eyes and begins to follow her to the stands. They seat themselves behind the opposing team's bench and Nursey pauses mid-opening his bag of chips.

"Harvard versus... who?" he asks.

"Are you kidding me?" Lardo stifles a laugh. "How do you manage to come to these games and never know who the opponent is?"

"No idea," Nursey shrugs and then runs his hand over his phone in his pocket. "I'm distracted at the mo."

"By what?" Lardo snorts. "Your dancing, or your mystery text boyfriend?"

Nursey's mouth drops open but he recovers it with a quick chirp. "And here's me thinking _your_ boyfriend is good at keeping secrets."

"My what, now?" Lardo says absently, eyes scanning the crowd opposite.

"Your boyf-"

"Samwell, by the way," she interrupts. "That's the opposition."

"That sounds kinda familiar," Nursey says, a little amused. "I must have heard Shits talking about it."

Lardo pauses in her crowd-scanning mission and gives Nursey a once-over, considering him. After a minute she looks away, seemingly satisfied, and steals one of Nursey's chips. "Yeah, you must've heard him," she says, sounding slightly amused.

Nursey checks his watch. "It's 12:56," he says. "Puck drops at one, right?"

"Yep," Lardo confirms. "Have you forgotten everything about hockey?"

"I didn't really know anything about hockey when I played it, Larissa," Nursey says, and then receives a harder-than-necessary punch in the arm.

Lardo opens her mouth but doesn't get a chance to say anything before pockets of cheers begin to echo around the stadium. Nursey turns his gaze back to the ice to see the Harvard team step onto the rink and start circling around the left half. He glimpses Shitty, hair swept up in a bun atop his head, who then shoves his helmet on.

Then the stadium erupts into cheers, a lot louder than before. Nursey watches as the Samwell University team spill onto the ice, waving at the excited home crowd, circling their half.

"Who's the Samwell captain?" Nursey asks Lardo.

She throws him a look before answering. "Jack Zimmermann."

" _Bad Bob Zimmermann_ 's son?" Nursey asks, surprised. She nods.

"Yup," she says. "He and Shits are quite friendly, actually. I think Shitty's one of the only Harvard guys that gets on with anybody from Samwell. The teams have a pretty antagonistic relationship, usually."

Nursey nods thoughtfully, taking in the information. "Anyone else of note on the Samwell team?"

Lardo stares at him.

"What?" he asks, and then subconsciously raises his hand to his hair. "Do I have something in my hair? On my face?"

"No," she shakes her head and looks back at the players, who are now lining up for puck drop.

Zimmermann and the Harvard captain - the name escapes Nursey, he makes a mental note to ask Lardo later - face off at the centre. A whistle blows and the puck drops onto the ice, where it promptly disappears from Nursey's sight and down the rink towards the Harvard goal.

Lardo lets out a low whistle. "Zimmermann's really good."

"Obviously," Nursey says and shoves a handful of chips into his mouth.

He pulls his phone out of his pocket and checks the screen for messages. Nothing yet. 

He isn't quite sure what he was expecting after fifteen minutes.

"Stop checking your stupid phone," Lardo says. Nursey ignores her in favour of more chips.

The first period is boring, in all honesty. Both teams are pretty matched in terms of ability, and neither quite manage to sneak past the strong defense in order to score. 

"Who's defending for Samwell?" Nursey asks after the buzzer goes for the end of the first period and both teams filter off the rink and onto their respective benches.

"Uh," Lardo cranes her neck, "Oluransi and Birkholtz, at the moment. They're good."

Nursey nods. "Yeah, they are. Very good, actually."

"Unfortunately," Lardo adds.

"Samwell are doing a lot better than I expected," Nursey says honestly. "I would've thought Harvard would thrash them."

Lardo shakes her head. "They've got some good players, Nursey. Zimmermann's their best guy, obviously, but Oluransi and Birkholtz are brilliant defence, and I'm pretty sure nobody can get past the goalie."

Nursey nods. "Cool."

"Not really," Lardo says. "Shits says they're all nice guys, but he's here to beat them, not make friends with them."

"You're like a hockey mom rather than a hockey girlfriend," Nursey snorts.

She ignores him. 

After the buzzer goes for the second period, Nursey watches with a lot more interest. He knows from experience, albeit a while ago now, that the players only get more motivated after a period with no points scored.

Halfway through the second period, however, one of the Harvard forwards - Malone, the back of his jersey reads - slams into Oluransi, stick swinging, and knocks him to the ground.

The game continues, Malone slinging the puck across the ice, but Oluransi doesn't get back up. 

Lardo jumps to her feet in surprise as yelling echoes around the stands. 

"What's happened?" Nursey asks, standing up to join her as the whistle blows and the players lower their sticks, relaxing.

"I don't know," Lardo says. "He's just... lying there."

They both watch as the Samwell players skate over to Oluransi. Birkholtz and Zimmermann lean over him, engaging in fast conversation, looking worried. Nursey can't see much from where he's sitting but he can see it looks like more than just a bruise.

Birkholtz and Wicks hoist Oluransi up. He clutches his shoulder as they basically skate him across to the Samwell bench, where the medics wait with their arms outstretched.

Zimmermann, Birkholtz, Oluransi and the Samwell coach exchange a quick few words, and then all three of them look to the bench, so Nursey does too.

Sitting there is Dex.

Nursey's jaw drops open and he almost falls over in shock. 

He grabs Lardo's shoulder to steady himself and squints at the Samwell bench. Maybe it's just another ginger dude, he thinks, trying to be reasonable. There's more than one ginger person on the planet that plays hockey.

But why does Samwell sound so familiar? 

"What are you doing?" Lardo narrows her eyes at him and he moves his hand away from her shoulder like it burns. 

"Um, nothing," he says. 

The whistle goes again, making him jump, and he turns back to the ice, scanning for could-be-Dex.

Poindexter. 24.

It's on the back of his jersey.

Nursey's life is not real.

He sits down hard. At least now he knows why he's not getting any messages.

"Are you okay, dude?" Lardo asks, taking her seat again next to him and stealing more of his chips.

Nursey clears his throat. "Yeah, of course."

By the last period, nobody has scored. Harvard have gotten close twice, Samwell once, but the goalies proved too talented to surpass. Talented and lovely enough to hand out bank details, apparently.

Chow, 55. Nursey feels like a bit of an idiot for not noticing him before. 

The game ends as Harvard 1, Samwell 0. Harvard got lucky, Esposito slinging the puck over the line in the last three minutes. Lardo cheers as Shitty and the rest of the Harvard team do a victory lap of the ice, waving and cheering and celebrating.

Nursey's attention is elsewhere, watching Dex traipse off the ice. Chow - Chowder, Nursey's brain corrects, claps him on the back supportively. 

"Let's go find Shits!" Lardo shouts at Nursey over the pockets of Harvard supporters in the crowd, and he nods.

"Sure thing," he says.

He follows Lardo from the stands. It takes them twenty minutes to get out into the foyer once again, but Nursey's mind is on Dex. Dex, who's probably sitting in the locker room, discouraged and disappointed. His heart clenches.

"Why do you look so miserable?" Lardo says. "They won, dude."

"I know, it's great!" Nursey says, faking perky. 

Lardo gives him another once-over, seemingly unconvinced. "Shitty will be happy," she says after a beat.

Nursey nods. "Yeah, of course."

"When do you fly back, again?" Lardo asks him.

Nursey checks his watch. "Four hours," he says. "I'm going from here to the airport. I have rehearsal tomorrow."

"Have you phoned for a taxi?" Lardo asks.

"Yep," Nursey confirms as they both make their way through the corridors, where they bump into Shitty.

"Dude!" Shitty yells, excited, and envelops them both in a group hug. "Lardo said you were wandering around! We won, bro!"

"Yeah, congrats!" Nursey cheers. "It wasn't the most exciting of games, mind you."

Shitty laughs. "No, not really," he says. "Sorry about that."

"It's chill, man," Nursey says. "I love to get, like, transported back into my hockey days."

"What happened to Oluransi?" Lardo asks, and Nursey coos in agreement. He wants to know.

Shitty clicks his tongue and wiggles his own shoulder. "Dislocated shoulder," he says. "No idea how it transpired, mind, I wasn't in the right place to see. Loney says he didn't hit him very hard, which I doubt."

"Yeah, it looked pretty hard from our angle," Lardo says darkly.

"Poor dude," Nursey screws up his nose, sympathising. "He looked like he was in pain."

"I saw him on the way out and he gave me a thumbs up, so he seems alright as far as dislocated shoulders go," Shitty says. "Poindexter took over. He's a good kid, very talented. Gets a bit angry at times but otherwise he could go far."

Nursey studies Shitty for any glimmer of knowledge, seeing if Shitty knows the same thing he does. 

Surely he mentioned Dex's full name once in their conversations? He must've shown Shitty a picture, just once?

It strikes him that he did nothing of the sort. Shitty has been hearing about Dex, not William Poindexter of Samwell University.

"Are you okay, bro?" Shitty waves a hand in front of Nursey's face.

Nursey clears his throat as Lardo smirks up at him. "Yeah, dude," he says. "I'm good."

Shitty smiles. "You guys coming for drinks with the team?"

"Yeah!" Lardo cheers but Nursey shakes his head.

"Sorry, Shits," he says. "My taxi arrives in five."

"Oh, yes!" Shitty slaps his forehead. "Obviously. Let me know how rehearsal goes, bro. Thank you so much for coming."

Nursey shrugs. "No problem, Shitty. Always a pleasure."

They hug tightly, Nursey ruffles Lardo's hair, she shoves him off and then he's leaving.

He strides through the corridors, hand resting on the strap of his bag, the alert on his phone telling him that his taxi is outside. He sees it as he fights his way through the crowd of people at the exit, gets in and slams the door behind him. 

His driver greets him and then falls silent, pulling out of the bay he's in and circling the parking lot towards the exit.

Nursey shoves his earphones in as he sees the Samwell team pile onto their bus. He peers out of the taxi window, watching Dex swing his bag onto his shoulder. He doesn't look too miserable.

Then, like something out of a cheesy romance movie, Dex looks up at Nursey's slowly passing taxi and they make eye contact.

Dex squints at him.

Nursey raises his hand in a sort of stunned, spellbound half-wave.

Equally shocked, Dex's mouth drops open.

It's brief, and Nursey doesn't have a chance to see Dex react further before the taxi pulls off and out of the parking lot at a speed a lot faster than necessary.

Nursey's heart slams against his chest and he pulls his phone out of his pocket once more.

 

(16:12) good game!!!

(16:12) don't be too downhearted

(16:12) you played so well :)

_(16:16) ..._

_(16:16) Oh my God._

_(16:16) Was that_

_(16:16) That was you, right?_

_(16:16) You were in that taxi?_

(16:17) still am

(16:17) speeding towards the airport 

_(16:17) What the fuck, Nursey._

_(16:17) I didn't know you'd be at the game!!!_

(16:17) well, in my defense

(16:17) i didn't know you'd be at the game either

_(16:18) Oh my God._

_(16:18) We could have met!!_

_(16:18) Derek!!!_

(16:18) i know, im sorry

(16:18) i had to go!!

_(16:19) Thanks though._

_(16:19) Not really the score we were after._

(16:20) well, shit went down

(16:20) is oluransi ok??

_(16:22) Yeah, Ransom's fine._

_(16:22) Well not really_

_(16:22) His shoulder is dislocated but he says he's fine, which means he's tolerating it._

(16:22) thank goodness, it looked painful

_(16:23) He's made of good stuff._

_(16:23) Why were you in MA? Watching the game??_

(16:23) shitty plays for harvard

(16:23) #42

_(16:23) ......_

_(16:23) I hope you realise this is absolutely crazy._

(16:24) oh no yep i realise

(16:24) and now ive seen you play hockey

(16:24) you have some damn talent, william

_(16:25) Oh!_

_(16:25) Thank you_

(16:25) no probs :)

_(16:25) I was going to say I'll have to come and see your ballet but I already am!_

_(16:25) :)_

(16:26) aaaaAAAAAAaa

(16:26) this is so exciting

(16:26) you're going to be in my fucking HOUSE poindexter!!!

_(16:27) I know!!_

_(16:27) By the way, Chowder is still laughing at the fact that you were watching today._

(16:28) say hi from me

(16:28) and tell him his goalie-ing is beautiful and he deserves a trophy for it all by himself

_(16:28) Haha!_

_(16:30) He says thank you._

_(16:30) He's blushing, as well._

(16:30) damn, that's cute

_(16:31) That's Chowder._

(16:31) still not over it 

_(16:32) Me neither, really._

(16:32) shook

_(16:32) I'm shook as well._

(16:32) DEX 

(16:32) inTERNET SPEAK

(16:33) this day could NOt get any better

_(16:33) I'm bursting, a little bit._

_(16:33) I was kind of bummed but my heart is beating really fast._

_(16:33) I'm really excited?_

(16:34) awwWWwwWwh dex

(16:34) me too

(16:34) im really happy

_(16:35) I can't wait to meet you._

(16:35) me neither!!!!!!!

 

(16:36) DEX WAS AT THE GAME SHITTY

(16:36) fuck

(16:36) HES SO goOd A T HOCKEY

**(16:39) whycy one was he ?**

(16:39) WILLIAM POINDEXTER, DEFENSE

**(16:40) hagaaha hes pretty**

**(16:40) goodblucj**

**(16:40) good luck!!!!***

**(16:41) wirh ur wmotions**

**(16:41) or ehataver**

(16:42) fuck you

(16:42) have fun

**(16:42) alrdo knew she's laugjfng at you**

(16:42) fuck her too

(16:43) IM NOT MADE FOR THIS

(16:43) heeeeeeeeeelllllpppppppp

 

Nursey groans and throws his phone onto the seat behind him, his head spinning.

FaceTime is one thing, but Dex's dazzled expression in real life makes a lasting impression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- IM SORRY!!!  
> \- !!! [tumblr](omgpoindexter.tumblr.com) as per usual !!!  
> \- i have never seen a hockey game. sorry if this is all wrong, lol


	15. On And Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rehearsal, smoke and feelings.

 

_(02:10) I just finished watching Newsies Live._

_(02:10) I enjoyed it thoroughly._

_(02:10) Thought you might want to know._

 

**15.07.2017**

(08:56) OMG ITS SO GOOD FRICK

(08:56) SOME GAY ASS SHIT

(08:56) AND KARA LINDSAY, MAN

_(08:57) Ummm... Jeremy Jordan._

(08:57) YEEEESSSSSS

_(08:57) There is no need for all those capital letters._

_(08:57) You claim to not be a morning person, yet look at those capital letters._

(08:58) IM JUST EXCITED DUDE IDK

(08:58) rehearsal starts at half nine today which is GOOD cos I overslept

(08:58) and it's on and off all day so i might not be like fully available

_(08:58) That's cool._

_(08:59) I'm en route for coffee._

_(08:59) Chowder is having a breakdown over his last final._

(08:59) yikes

(08:59) tell him he's a wonderful man who can do wonderful things

_(08:59) Will do._

(08:59) :)

 

_(09:18) He says thank you._

(09:21) wonderful :)

_(09:21) Have a nice day!_

_(09:21) :)_

(09:21) :)

 

(13:34) lunCH BREAK

(13:34) PIZZAAAAA

_(13:40) Are you allowed pizza?_

_(13:40) Are you not, like... on dietary restrictions?_

(13:42) yea but

(13:42) are you gonna tell anyone

_(13:43) No, obviously not._

_(13:43) We've had this discussion already._

(13:44) darn what a shame

(13:44) im scoping out some pizza places for when u visit

_(13:44) Haha, exciting!_

_(13:44) Ahh!!!_

(13:45) HAHA OMG I WANNA CRY

(13:45) from HAPPINESS OBVS

_(13:45) I'd have hoped so._

(13:47) im skipping back to the lincoln center with my pizza

_(13:47) Skipping?_

_(13:47) That image made me laugh._

(13:48) good!!!!

(13:48) speak soon :)

_(13:48) Bye :)_

 

(16:56) ESCAPED

(16:56) im finally free

 

_(18:34) Sorry, I was at practice._

(18:36) no worries!!

_(18:36) How was rehearsal?_

(18:36) so good

(18:36) im so proud of this show dude

_(18:36) I can't wait to see it._

_(18:37) By the way, I know nothing about ballet._

(18:38) haha that's chill

(18:38) neither do my parents and they should do, really

(18:38) after all these years

_(18:39) My parents don't know how ice hockey works yet, and I've been playing hockey since I was really young._

(18:40) hmmm tru

_(18:40) Not to undermine you!_

_(18:40) I'm sorry if that sounded super insensitive._

(18:41) no no of course not

(18:41) it's chill

(18:41) and i like hearing about your family, remember?

_(18:41) Yeah._

(18:41) :)

_(18:41) :)_

_(18:42) Speaking of, I've got to go and phone my mom._

(18:42) :) enjoy

_(18:42) :)_

 

_(20:26) Jesus, that took a long time._

(20:26) real question

(20:26) was it u that talked for so long or was it ur mama

_(20:27) She always passes the phone around the whole house._

_(20:27) Lucas isn't there, obviously, but everyone else was._

(20:27) where was lucas?

_(20:27) Oh, he's at college too._

(20:27) oh cool, where?

_(20:28) MIT._

(20:28) ...o shit.

_(20:28) Yup._

_(20:29) He got, like, three scholarships and works two jobs but he says it's worth it._

(20:29) that's amazing

(20:29) im shook

_(20:30) Yep, it's brilliant._

_(20:30) We're really proud._

(20:30) so you should be!!

(20:31) im gonna try and make dinner

(20:31) wish me luck!!!

_(20:32) Haha, good luck._

 

(20:52) i set off the smoke alarm!!!!!!!!!!

(20:52) YIKes

_(20:52) ...How?!_

(20:52) FORGOT ABOUT MY FOOD

(20:52) mama's helping

(20:52) brb

_(20:53) Don't die_

(20:53) thanks babe x

 

 

_(20:55) Chris he called me babe_

_(20:55) Chowder_

_(20:55) Chris_

_(20:55) CHRIS!!!!!!!_

(20:56) What!!!!!!!!!!!!

_(20:56) REFER TO ABOVE MESSAGE_

(20:56) ...Pfft.

(20:57) Lol.

_(20:57) Don't you laugh at me._

_(20:57) This is awful._

(20:58) I cant help it!!

(20:58) Youve never had like... big feelings before!

(20:59) Especially about people, relationship wise

_(20:59) That's not true._

_(20:59) You just weren't present during my internal gay crisis._

(21:00) I would give my left arm to have seen it.

(21:00) And helped a little

_(21:00) That's nice of you._

_(21:00) I'm dying inside._

(21:01) Maybe tell him..?

_(21:02) That is the most insane thing I have ever heard in my entire life._

(21:02) Haha! it might be a good idea!

(21:02) Maybe when you meet him?

_(21:02) No._

_(21:03) You're awful at advice._

(21:03) :P

 

(21:11) hi sorry im back!!!

_(21:12) Feelings are scary._

(21:13) .... oh?

(21:13) just feelings in general??

(21:16) dex ??

_(21:16) Yeah._

_(21:16) They're a wild concept._

(21:16) that is Way Too Deep

(21:16) it's not late enough for that

_(21:17) Not helping, Nursey._

(21:17) shit ok well

(21:17) it's good to feel things

(21:17) even if they're shitty things or nervous things you shouldn't push them down

(21:17) don't bottle them up either that's never good

_(21:18) I find it really difficult._

_(21:18) Talking about things, I mean._

_(21:18) So much goes on in our house you keep stuff to yourself after a while._

(21:19) well you've always got me

(21:19) always always

> _**Dex <3** would like to FaceTime_

 

Nursey's heart jumps in his chest at the sight of his phone screen.

He accepts the call immediately.

All the lights are on in Dex's room this time, and he's looking kind of tired. This makes little difference to the amount that Nursey's heart rate begins to pick up.

"Hello?" Nursey says.

"Hi," Dex greets, looking a little embarrassed. "I didn't think a smiley face was enough this time."

Nursey laughs. "I get it. Although," he adds, "we can't ignore the power of a smiley face."

"I suppose you're right," Dex says calmly, even though Nursey can still see the blush that's dusted across his cheeks.

"They mean a lot," Nursey says. "They don't even have a proper definition, they're just... a secret."

Dex laughs this time. "A secret?"

"Yeah, like a secret meaning," Nursey explains with a grin. "For me, anyways. They don't just mean I'm happy."

"No," Dex says, and then there's some shuffling on his end as he turns one of his lights off. "No, you're right."

Nursey grins again, smiling like a lunatic. "Do you want to talk about the feelings thing?"

"Not particularly," Dex says. "I'd rather not, actually. I don't want to get myself into a deep hole of angst."

"That's chill," Nursey says.

"I probably need distracting," Dex adds.

"I'm good at that," Nursey puffs up his chest, and Dex laughs.

Dex says, "I know," and Nursey's entire body feels a bit tingly. Perhaps he's going to faint.

"Just think," Nursey says, "soon you will be in this house."

He gestures wildly around him.

"It's very exciting," Dex nods, pulling his curtains closed. "I'm still really nervous about it, though."

"Well, I'll distract you again with some facts," Nursey says. "Like, like... like how the moon landing was faked."

Dex stops what he's doing and shoots Nursey a look that one would describe as _withering_.

"You're joking," he deadpans.

Nursey shakes his head and tries not to grin. "Nope," he says.

"But there's evidence!" Dex cries.

"Like what?" Nursey says. He knows exactly what he's doing.

" _So_ many third parties tracked it, Derek," Dex says. "They brought back, like, moon rocks. They can't be formed under Earth conditions."

"Sounds fake to me," Nursey shrugs, but he's smiling now. He's not sure if Dex notices.

"You can see the retroflectors they left there if you have good enough telescopes."

"Ummm, no."

"There's _photographs_."

"You can doctor photographs."

Dex throws him yet another withering glare. "I can't tell whether or not you're being serious, but on the off chance you're not, I've decided to reconsider this friendship."

Nursey bursts out laughing. "I'm being _distracting_ ," he says.

"Oh!" the glare drops from Dex's face and is replaced by a blush once more, and a sheepish smile. "Um, thanks."

"Don't worry about it," Nursey says, and winks.

He doesn't miss the fact that Dex's blush deepens and his heart races again.

"We could always discuss my opinions on the New World Order," Nursey adds.

Dex's blush leaves almost immediately, like it comes and goes at will, and he rolls his eyes. "Oh, for _fuck's_ sake."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- HOLY CRAP THIS TOOK SO MUCH EFFORT LOL AND ITS SO SHORT IM SO SO SORRY  
> \- ;) babe x ;) ;)  
> \- i wanted to play around with on/off conversations cause i never have long, long convos with anybody i message. i figured these dudes would be similar.  
> \- also i have exams at the moment so like....... i am a ball of stress. please don't hate me too much if i have to skip a week because i will make it up to y'all after exams in a month or so! obviously i'll try not to skip any, but it can be inevitable. i love this fic and i will not give up on it, but it could happen, so if it does i apologise in advance and hope you understand! you can follow me on [tumblr](omgpoindexter.tumblr.com) if you want to get updates that way. <3


	16. La Casa de Nurse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an airport, a brownstone and a crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS HERE ITS HERE YALL I NEED TO CALM the fUck DOWN  
> this took ages ur welcome?? it was so much fun tho help  
> (there's been a time jump since the last one... enjoy, *wink*)

**7th July 2017**

_(00:42) Okay._

_(00:42) I've just done all my passport stuff._

_(00:42) I'm walking into arrivals._

(00:43) HOLY SHIT DUDE

(00:43) fuck fuck fuck

(00:43) ok im coming now

_(00:44) Nursey, wait_

(00:44) you ok??

_(00:44) I'm just..._

_(00:44) I'm really nervous._

(00:45) dex there is no need to be nervous at all !!!

(00:45) im coming and im gonna give you such a big fuckin hug dude

(00:45) prepare yourself

_(00:46) Nursey!_

_(00:46) That only makes me more nervous!_

(00:48) :)

 

Dex locks his phone and shoves it deep into his pocket, not really able to fathom both his excitement and his nerves at once.

He takes a few deep breaths.

It strikes him that he's only ever seen Nursey on a screen or through a window, and if the pictures, videos or FaceTime screens are anything to go by, he's about to meet possibly the most gorgeous person he's ever seen face to face.

Clearly, he's not prepared in the slightest. 

Dex scans the crowd of people making their way towards the exits with families and friends. He wonders fleetingly how many of them are going to see a ballet, or be shown the best New York pizza joints, or go and sleep in a brownstone.

Then his heart stops as Nursey shoves between two sleepy looking businessmen and into Dex's line of sight.

He's wearing that stupid green hat and Dex almost bursts out laughing at the sight of it, but this reaction is stopped by the fact that he thinks angels have just started singing, or something similar.

Nursey stops and scans the sea of people, his eyes coming to a stop when they meet Dex's.

"Shit," Dex mutters under his breath as Nursey breaks out into a grin and starts to wave enthusiastically at him. Dex tries to smile back, but he's sure it probably looks more like a grimace as his heart thumps powerfully against his rib cage.

"Yo! Dex!" Nursey shouts and Dex rolls his eyes because of course the first thing Nursey says to him in person would be ' _yo_ '. Despite this, Dex can't help a grin from spreading across his face.

Before Dex can think, Nursey crashes into him with his arms outstretched, laughing and sending Dex stumbling backwards. They're the same height.

Dex reacts without thinking, bringing his arms up around Nursey's waist. Nursey giggles in his own reaction, and Dex's heart rate skyrockets.

"How was your flight?" Nursey asks after pulling away, and then he giggles again. "I have to ask, it's common courtesy."

"Um... good," Dex stammers, and then clears his throat. He can feel his cheeks burning, somewhat embarrassingly. "It was good. Thank you for the money."

Nursey rolls his eyes, grinning. "You already _said_ thank you," he says. "No need to keep saying it, Dexmister."

"I keep meaning it," Dex says. 

"Come on, then," Nursey says, grabbing Dex's suitcase from the floor and taking off. Dex grins and follows after him.

"You don't have to carry my suitcase, you know," Dex says, widening his stride to keep up. 

"It's common courtesy, remember?" Nursey grins, swinging the suitcase vehemently. "My mama brought me up right."

Dex snorts. "You say that, but you're probably messing up all my neat packing by swinging my case around."

" _Your_ packing is neat?" Nursey laughs. Somehow his laughter sounds even more melodic in real life, instead of through Dex's tinny phone speakers. 

Nursey is exactly how Dex imagined him, animated and sprightly and excitable: a bit like an overgrown child.

"My packing is immaculate," Dex says, mock-annoyed. The illusion is spoiled by his giddy smile. "What about yours?"

Nursey opens his mouth and then closes it again, a blush dusting his cheeks.

"You don't pack your own clothes, do you, Derek?" Dex teases. Nursey shoves him.

They amble out of LaGuardia, and Dex grins at the bustle around them. New York City awaits him, with the only tour guide he could want.

Said tour guide hails a cab, oblivious to Dex's thoughts, and they pile into it.   

"Pizza for dinner, or Chinese?" Nursey asks.

"Pizza's fine," Dex says. "Whatever you want, really."

Nursey rolls his eyes. "You're meant to make the choice, you're the guest."

"Pizza, then," Dex grins.

"Woo! I'm going to give you an entire tour of my house," Nursey says, jumping up and down on his seat. "I'm so excited!"

"I'm excited too," Dex smiles. "Put your seat belt on." 

Nursey does what he's asked with a sparkle in his eye.

Dex's heart probably can't cope with this entire trip. He's probably going to be dead soon.

 

"Presenting _La Casa de Nurse_!" Nursey yells as he swings the door wide open and throws his arms apart dramatically. "Is it, how you say, _posh?_ " he asks, then laughs.

Nursey's brownstone is ridiculously fancy. It's huge, decorated with modern furniture, and meticulously clean. It isn't Nursey or his mothers that clean it, but it's spotless all the same.

It practically looks untouched, and that's kind of the case.

"Very posh," Dex laughs too.

Nursey rolls his eyes, trying to ignore the blush heating up his face. He's never blushed this much in his life, and he feels a bit silly.

"Would you like a grand tour?" Nursey asks, and Dex's face lights up.

"Obviously," he says.

"Okay," Nursey says, and gestures vaguely around them both. "This is the hallway."

"Hmm?" Dex grins. He looks like he's trying not to laugh.

"You can't laugh at me if you want the grand tour!" Nursey protests. 

Dex laughs anyway. "Sorry!" he says, not sounding the slightest bit sorry at all.

Nursey rolls his eyes and begins to walk towards the living room. "This is where we keep the shoes and coats and things," he explains as Dex begins to follow.

"Very nice," Dex says, his laughter having subsided. It should probably sound sarcastic, but it doesn't.

"Kitchen, dining room, pantry," Nursey points at each of the rooms in turn. Dex pokes his head into every one, turning back to face Nursey with a surprised face, looking almost in awe.

"And this," Nursey spins around with his arms wide, "is the living room! Good for social gatherings, even better for dancing."

Dex's jaw drops open. "It's huge," he says.

Nursey shrugs, looking a little awkward. "I guess," he says. "That's what makes it good for dancing in, ha."

"Is this the room you danced to Newsies in with Lardo?" Dex asks absently, turning to scan the entire room and the open plan nature of the kitchen.

"Um, yeah," Nursey says softly. "I'm surprised you remembered that."

It does surprise him. He knows they've both got a lot going on in their lives to worry about. It makes sense that Dex would remember the big things - Coppélia, the NYCB, his parents - but it's a surprise that Dex remembers even the mundane things like dancing in the living room.

Nursey is touched.

Dex doesn't say anything, but the blush on his cheeks says it for him. He's embarrassed, and Nursey grins.

"Come on, then," he says to put Dex out of his misery. "Upstairs we go!"

 

Nursey mentions the stairs to the ground floor and the basement in passing, pointing vaguely in their direction as they go by.

"In case you need to do any laundry the baskets and machines are in there, and there's a bedroom on the ground floor that nobody uses! Oh, and a little kitchen. Microwave and stuff."

"What's in the basement?" Dex asks. "Monsters? Aliens? Clones?"

Nursey snorts. "No. Ballet studio."

When Dex bursts out laughing, Nursey looks over at him in surprise.

"What?" he defends.

"Even in this huge house I keep forgetting how rich you are," Dex explains. "Mr One-Percent."

Nursey feels himself reddening again. "Shut up, William."

Dex giggles, and they walk up the stairs to the second floor. 

Once upstairs, Nursey points out the guest bedrooms with their conjoining en-suites. "You can choose either one of them, if you want," Nursey adds. "Or you can have the spooky ground floor bedroom."

Dex drops his bag next to one of the doors and grins at him. "There we go," he says. "I'll avoid the spooky one."

"You don't want to see inside?" Nursey asks in surprise.

"I'm guessing they look pretty much exactly the same?" Dex smiles, and Nursey scoffs.

"Of course not," he grins back. "We didn't design them, anyways. If you pay someone to do it they'll make more money off you by making all the rooms fancy and different."

Dex snorts. "Right, of course."

"My bedroom and my parents' room are upstairs, do you wanna see them?" Nursey asks, to change the subject.

"Are you kidding me?" Dex's eyes light up and he laughs. "That's what I came for!"

"My mama's bedroom? Dex, you creeper!" Nursey laughs too.

Dex rolls his eyes and shoves Nursey towards the stairs. 

Nursey's bedroom is tidy, for once, because he cleaned it thoroughly for the first time in ages. He's always asked their cleaner to leave every pile where it was - it was an organised system. It was only when he'd cleaned it all up for Dex that he realised he didn't really need any of it.

"Here it is," Nursey says as he pushes open the door. 

There's a king sized bed, a walk in wardrobe and the wally's are littered with posters of famous ballerinas as well as many hockey players. A television sits on the wall opposite his bed. There are a few bookshelves, storing many novels, and textbooks for Nursey's classes. His desk sits under his window, his Mac standing above his messy school notes. He didn't have time to clear them up.

"Any thoughts?" Nursey asks after Dex doesn't say anything.

"It's huge," he replies. "Like everything else in this house."

Nursey snorts.

"I'm not joking," Dex laughs. "You and me and six other people could sleep in that bed."

"Are you offering, Poindexter?" Nursey says, his heart racing, and then winks.

Dex's face burns red, and he shoves Nursey's shoulder. Nursey stumbles, laughing out loud.

"I'm sorry!" Nursey laughs. "I couldn't help it!"

Dex shakes his head and clears his throat. "Bathroom?" he asks.

"Just there," Nursey says, and points the door of his en-suite just ahead of them.

"Thanks," Dex grins and spins on his heel towards the bathroom. 

Nursey groans and presses the heels of his palms to his eyes. He's never genuinely laughed this much in front of one person that wasn't his mama, or maybe Shitty, but he's known them forever.

Having Dex in his house, Dex in person rather than just on a screen, makes his heart race and his face redden.

Nursey's a hopeless romantic, and he can tell he signs of a crush when they appear. For whatever reason - fortunately, unfortunately - he's never had it quite this bad before.

He can admit to himself, at least.

He's _so_ screwed.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- AAAAAAAH??!???  
> \- so i spent ages debating whether or not to have the time jump and have them meet here, but i decided to do it, because i didn't want to have a bunch of filler chapters of texting - as fun as they are, they can get kind of samey, and i didn't want to put in chapters for the sake of chapters, because that's not really fair. i hope it doesn't interrupt the 'slow burn' likeness of the story or throw anyone off - if it does, i can always add in a couple of fillers.  
> \- it's short today. i hope you don't mind :)  
> \- [tumblr](omgpoindexter.tumblr.com) as usual, come say hi!  
> \- also, leave a comment! i love to see how y'all are doing


	17. The Big Apple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> waffles, art and feelings.

Nursey wakes up and stares at the ceiling, and it takes him a second to remember the events that took place in the early hours of the morning, only eight hours ago.

Dex is in his house.

He sits bolt upright and grabs his phone to glance at the time. Littering the screen, among the Twitter, Instagram and Facebook notifications - he's been posting a lot in the run up to Coppelia - are some messages from Shitty.

 

**(09:24) HOWXWAS IY**

**(09:24) is he inyour hiysr**

**(09:24) house*****

 

He almost rolls his eyes at the messages, because of course Shitty is overly invested now he knows who Dex is, but Nursey is so happy he can't quite bring himself to do so. He types out a reply immediately.

 

(09:56) YES

(09:56) shitty my man

(09:56) ive never been happier

(09:58) ... he smells amazing

 

Nursey throws his phone onto his duvet before he can regret sending any of the messages to Shitty and swings his feet to the floor. He shoves on a shirt and wanders into the hallway.

He stands at the top of the stairs and takes a couple of deep breaths. It occurs to him that his life, at this point, is like something out of a movie.

"Poindexter?" Nursey calls, rapping on Dex's door with his knuckles.

There's a fumbling on the other side and then it opens, and Dex is shirtless.

Nursey almost chokes on air.

The movie he's in is cruel to him.

"Um, good -" he coughs, "good morning."  
Dex huffs a laugh at Nursey's inability to form a proper sentence. "Have you not woken up yet?" he asks.

He ruffles his hair then frowns, and Nursey takes a deep breath before answering.

"I'm so awake, bro," Nursey says, and jumps up and down on his tiptoes twice to demonstrate. Dex grins at him.

"Wonderful," he says. "I didn't think you were much of a morning person?"

"I've always been a morning person, a morning girl!" Nursey sings, and does some cringey jazz hands.

"Aren't you meant to be a dancer?" Dex snorts, gesturing at Nursey's hands. "Also, I was being serious. You never seem very awake whenever we're messaging in the morning."

Nursey shrugs with a smirk. "Depends which mornings, William."

Dex smiles again, but instead of looking amused he just looks happy. _Really_ happy, like what Nursey feels on the inside.

Like fireworks and cartwheels, all the time.

"You've got things planned for today, I assume?" Dex asks as he pulls a shirt over his head. It reads _Samwell University_ on the front, a walking reminder of Nursey's obliviousness.

"Hell yeah, dude," Nursey says. "I've got the full New York City tourist experience planned for today and Sunday."

"I'm excited," Dex says, and even though his tone of voice doesn't convey it, Nursey can tell he's being serious.

"Good!" Nursey says, and then beckons Dex towards the stairs. "C'mon, let's go and get breakfast."

"Can we sit and eat it in Central Park?" Dex asks as he walks past.

Nursey lights up and bounds after him down the stairs. "That's what I was gonna suggest!"

 

(10:06) You didn't text me!!!!!!

(10:06) WHATS GOING ON!!!!??

(10:06) I want updates!!

_(10:06) Ah, sorry!_

_(10:07) My brain hasn't worked properly since he hugged me at quarter to one this morning._

(10:07) Oh my GOD

(10:07) Dex!!!!

_(10:08) Stop with the explanation points Chowder_

_(10:08) I'm too overwhelmed for this._

(10:08) Have a good day :P

 

Dex smiles at his phone before pocketing it. His message was the truth, though - his heart has been beating unnecessarily fast since he first saw Nursey in the LaGuardia airport in the middle of the night. He's still alive, but barely.

"Are you coming?" Nursey says with humour in his voice.

"Of course," Dex says, pulling his other shoe on and following Nursey out of the front door.

"Waffles are awaiting us in Central Park, my darling!" Nursey shouts over his shoulder as he takes off down the street.

Dex has made up his mind. He's going to be dead by the end of the day, and he won't even get to see Nursey in Coppelia.

Once Dex has caught up with Nursey, who is speeding along at a pace that looks natural amongst the hustle and bustle of the city, they fall into step.

 

They find a seat at _Le Pain Quotidien_ in Central Park, because Nursey raves so much about their waffles on the way to the Park that when he asks Dex what he wants for breakfast the answer is obviously waffles as well.

Waffles are ordered from a waitress that recognises Nursey immediately, flashing a wide smile at both him and Dex. Nursey ushers Dex into what he dubs the "best seat in the building!", despite the fact that it's on the patio.

"Which direction is the Lincoln Center in?" Dex asks as he scans the Park.

"Over there," Nursey says and he points off into the distance. "We'll go and see it later."

Dex cranes his neck towards the high-rise buildings of the city. He can't see Lincoln Center, obviously, but it excites him to even be close to somewhere Nursey visits so regularly.

"And we're going to the MoMA today, too," Nursey beams and points again. "That's over there." Dex follows his finger to yet more buildings.

The waitress sets down their waffles in front of them and the sheer joy on Nursey's face is difficult not to get caught up in.

"They look good," Dex says.

"Of course they do," Nursey scoffs. "Would I subject you to anything that wasn't?"

Dex grins but doesn't reply, because they both know the answer.

"How much is the MoMA admission?" Dex asks after a minute of silence, because although he's saved for this trip, he doesn't have unlimited money.

"Oh, don't worry about it, we get in for free," Nursey says.

"Why?" Dex says.

"We get free admission and other stuff 'cause my mama's a patron," Nursey says, with his mouth full, staring out over Central Park like being a patron at the MoMA is no big deal.

Dex stops in his tracks. "Your mother is a _patron_ at the _MoMA?"_ he says in a higher tone of voice than normal.

He can see the blush rising on the back of Nursey's neck as he shovels some more waffles into his mouth. "Yeah," Nursey says quietly.  
"What?" Nursey says after Dex just keeps laughing.

"It's just -" Dex coughs to stop the laughter, "you keep surprising me."

Nursey rolls his eyes. "Okay, but _why?_ I'm not doing anything different."

"Seeing how you live life day to day," Dex shrugs. "That's kind of difficult to see through text messages."

"Well..." Nursey cocks his head to the side. "Is that a good thing?" he asks, and he sounds kind of wounded.

"Of course it is!" Dex says quickly, the tone of Nursey's voice making his heart jump to his throat with worry. He nudges Nursey's foot under the table. "It's nice to see. I've never known anybody quite like you, so..."

He trails off, looking a little awkward, and shoves some more waffles in his mouth. His heart is pounding in his ears.

"You ain't never had a friend like me," Nursey says, deathly serious, his eyes fixed on his plate.

Dex kicks him under the table and Nursey bursts out laughing.

"You can go and stand on that rock that everyone stands on when they come to Central Park," Nursey suggests.

"Why?" Dex says.

Nursey shrugs, smirking. "I dunno, to be tall, maybe. You can say _'Look at me, I'm the king of New York.'"_

Dex snorts. "How much more are you going to quote at me today?"

"He's a queen, I'm a queen, where is my crown?" Nursey says earnestly with the ghost of a grin.

Dex rolls his eyes, grinning. "Oh, shut up," he says and then eats some more waffles.

 

The MoMA is impressive, obviously, like everything else Dex has seen all day. He came to NYC once years ago, when he was really little, but he can't really remember a lot. He's sure that this time, he'll remember it all, for a variety of reasons.

The outlying factor is Nursey himself.

Dex knew, kind of, before coming to New York, that he harboured feelings for Nursey. He has this positive, optimistic energy, this infectious excitement that radiates even through words on a screen. Dex has never met anybody like him. 

Even if Nursey had only kept messaging Dex because he was bored, Dex is overwhelmingly grateful that he did so. He's not quite sure what his life would be like without Nursey, now, even though it's been a matter of weeks - it was wild to him, back at Samwell, just how much of a difference Nursey made.

In New York it's obvious. Nursey flits from exhibit to exhibit, dragging Dex by the sleeve in an excitement that's almost hysteric, ignoring any pointed looks they get for disturbing the gallery's silence. His smile is catching and Dex finds himself beaming the whole time. 

The point is, Dex's feelings are overwhelming, and he's not quite sure how to deal with them.

Letting himself be lead by the hand around Nursey's home city seems to be an alright place to start.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- this took ages omg it was really difficult to write. idk why, because there's so many emotions and events to write about, but it was a bit of a slog. i hope that doesn't come through in the chapter :)  
> \- also I HAVE ONE EXAM LEFT WHOOP  
> \- leave a comment, let me know how you are and your opinions on Idiot Boys in the City!  
> \- [tumblr](omgpoindexter.tumblr.com) as always :)


	18. Coppélia II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a dance, a scout and a stage.

**derek nurse**  @dnursey • 12s

IT'S SHOW DAY!!!!!

_2 retweets | 12 likes_

 

 **The School of American Ballet**    
_4hrs • Lincoln Center_

It's show day - happy Workshop Saturday! Watch our hard-working students take to the stage at Lincoln Center this evening. Good luck to all the students performing in this year's workshop and tomorrow's Performance Benefit! Visit sab.org/workshop for more details.

 _Like_ | _Comment_ | _Share_

 

 **@sab_nyc**    
_The School of American Ballet_

_2,684 likes_ | _67 comments_  
Come see SAB students perform Balanchine’s COPPELIA at our 2017 Workshop Performance! Here we see the principal couple, **Derek Nurse (@dnursey)** and **Alice Isobel Gardner (@ai_gardner)** in rehearsal. Visit the link in our profile for information!  
_#sabworkshop #ballet #Balanchine #tututuesday_

 

 **@ai_gardner  
** _alice isobel gardner_

_687 likes_ | _23 comments  
_ it's finally the day! come and see me and this idiot prance around the lincoln center stage. it's a pretty big deal. #sabworkshop @dnursey

 

* * *

 

(09:21) Whats todays plan? :P

_(09:26) I'm being introduced to his moms by Shitty, because Nursey's at Lincoln Center all day._

_(09:26) I can't sit still._

(09:27) They'll love you, honest!!!

(09:27) Everyone does

_(09:29) Lies_

_(09:29) But thank you._

(09:30) Xxx

 

Dex shoves his phone back into his pocket and sighs. He can feel the nerves churning up his insides, despite Nursey's assurances that Dex and his moms will get along fine.

He doesn't do well with people, especially new ones. It's perfectly reasonable to assume they will hate him, in his opinion.

"Poindexter," Nursey waves his hand in front of Dex's face. "Yo."

Dex snaps to attention and sits upright on Nursey's rather comfortable sofa in the downstairs living room. "Oh, sorry."

"Stop _apologising_ to me, dude," Nursey scoffs.

"Sorry," Dex says again.

"Okay," Nursey says, and sits down in front of him. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Dex snorts. "Alright, grandma."

Nursey shoves Dex's shoulder and rolls his eyes. "I'm being serious. You're so deep in thought I thought you'd blacked out for a minute."

"I don't..." Dex trails off. Maybe he should disclose his thoughts - Nursey had recommended he stop bottling everything up inside. He sighs. "I was thinking about your mama and your mom."

Across from him, Nursey's features soften. "Dex, you need to stop worrying about that. They're going to love you, honestly."

"You don't get it, Nursey," Dex shakes his head. "Your moms - it's not just because they're your parents that I'm worried, but..."

He trails off and Nursey sits patiently, waiting for Dex to find his words and explain.

"You've said a lot about them," Dex continues, "and not all of it's good. No offence, but you talk a lot about them being distant and leaving you alone and how bad it makes you feel, sometimes, and I get that they're still your parents, but I'm worried that's going to make it difficult for me to like them."

When Nursey doesn't reply, Dex looks up to see him with a slightly aghast look on his face. Dex's heart rate picks up - maybe he's overstepped. _Shit_.

Then, all of a sudden, he grabs Dex's hands in his own and squeezes them.

"Dex - Will," he says. "It makes me so happy that you care that much. Really, it does."

Dex feels a blush creep over his cheeks, only just realising what he said. 

"I'm not saying that everything I said to you wasn't true, because it was," Nursey carries on, "but they're my parents. I doubt anyone is always happy with their own parents, all the time. There's good stuff, too."

"Like what?" Dex says before he can stop himself, still very much aware of Nursey's hands surrounding his own and the warmth of it. 

Nursey huffs out a laugh. "Okay, Poindexter," he says. "Up until I was 16, my mama made sure she got home before I went to bed so she could sing me to sleep and tell me stories."

Dex laughs. "That's cute."

"Mom gave me a key to her studio so I could come in and paint with her whenever my anxiety gets too bad," Nursey adds. "She says it helps hers. It does help me, too, but it's good to talk stuff out with her as well."

This time Dex doesn't reply as Nursey seems to be in a world of his own, and he's even started rubbing circles into Dex's hands with his thumb.

"Even though I know they work a lot and they're always so busy, Mama always tells me I'm the reason she does it. Ballet is expensive, especially with SAB fees and Fordham fees on top. I wouldn't be able to go if it wasn't for her."

Nursey grins at Dex, finally remembering where he is. "I love them a lot," he finishes. "Despite all the other stuff. We're a family. Shit happens."

Dex snorts. "It does."

"Plus, they're humans too, with lives and jobs and hobbies and friends to keep up with. It would be selfish to make their entire lives about me. We have our own individual stuff going on."

"That makes sense," Dex says.

"Yeah. Feel better now?" Nursey asks.

"Yeah," Dex says, and nods. "Yeah, I do. I'm excited to meet them."

Nursey beams and lets go of Dex's hands. "Great!"

The doorbell rings, and Nursey jumps to his feet. "It's Shitty!" he yells, and sprints out.

Dex snorts. Nursey is an excitable child, and it's brilliant.

 

* * *

 

 

 **aliceisobel** added to the  **SAB 2017 WORKSHOP** story

> "We're leaving!"
> 
> "Ahhhh!"
> 
> "Lucille, show us your makeup bag. Look at that. It's huge."
> 
> "Don't poke it, the contents of this bag cost more than your parents."
> 
> "Stop zooming in -"

 

 **Lucille** @lucillerina • 15m

We're en route to Lincoln center!! So proud of this year's workshop, I hope everyone enjoys it as much as we do!!!! #sabworkshop #ballerina

 _9 retweets_ | _32 likes_

 

 **joeyferraro803** added to the  **SAB 2017 WORKSHOP** story

> "Corey's driving, so we might not make it to the workshop."
> 
> "Fuck you, man!"
> 
> "If I never get to the workshop, Snapchat knows what happened."
> 
> "Whatever, dude. I dance better than you."
> 
> "Lies. See you at Lincoln Center, Snapchat!"

 

* * *

 

Shitty waltzes in, hands in his pockets. Shitty is good at new people - you learn to be, at law school. Shake people's hands, plaster on a fake smile, engage in small talk. 

It's relatively easy, and he doesn't need to do it with Nursey's moms any more. They like him, and he likes them.

He can understand why Dex is terrified of meeting Nursey's moms, though. They're pretty scary.

"Shits, this is Dex!" Nursey introduces, looking overly excited, waving his arms in flashy, sweeping gestures.

"Hiya, Poindexter," Shitty shakes Dex's hand, who grins at him.

"Good to see you again," Dex says.

Nursey scoffs. "Damn, I forgot you two knew each other already. Ruin my great intro, why don't you."

Dex rolls his eyes. "Sure, Nursey, it was great."

"We must have been seeing different introductions," Shitty says.

"I'm going to leave you two to it," Nursey says, ignoring them as he pulls his shoes on. "I'm already late."

"As usual," Shitty and Dex say at the same time, and then grin at one another.

"Hey!" Nursey protests. "You two are both rude. You deserve to be left alone together."

Shitty shrugs. "Truth hurts, brah."

Nursey slings his bag over his shoulder and flips Shitty the bird, blowing Dex a _kiss_.

"I'm out," he calls over his shoulder as he walks out of the door. "Be nice to William!"

Shitty doesn't reply, but he looks over to Dex to see him blushing, a deep pink dusting his cheeks.

When he heard about Dex's real identity, Shitty was sort of... confused. He'd met Dex already, obviously, through hockey, but he didn't connect the short-tempered Samwell player to the guy that Nursey always hammered on about.

They didn't sound like similar people at all.

This Dex, however, is completely the opposite to the Dex he knew from the ice. He's friendly yet nervous and shy, and whenever Nursey addresses him, Dex's cheeks blush red.

This is the first indicator of Dex's little crush on Shitty's best friend.

Shitty is keeping tabs.

"Are Nursey's moms really as scary as I'm expecting?" Dex asks, and Shitty looks away from the door that shut a minute ago.

"Uh..." Shitty attempts to phrase his answer, "yes."

Dex sighs. "Wonderful."

"His mama - Ines - is terrifying," Shitty explains. "She's, like, five foot three, but she's still terrifying. She's such a badass."

"Great," Dex deadpans and runs a hand over his face.

"Jia isn't so bad," Shitty says. "Jiaying, if you're being technical. She's the artist, she's very calm. She knows what Ines is like, and it makes her laugh most of the time. She'll make you feel welcome."

"And Ines won't?" Dex asks.

Shitty shrugs. "After an hour or so, maybe."

Dex groans. "Oh _no_."

"Dex!" Shitty laughs. "You'll be fine, bro, honest. They have to put up with Nursey, they can put up with you easily."

"That's actually quite reassuring," Dex admits.

"Of course it is," says Shitty. "Come on, we're going to see the Empire State Building. It's like the Eiffel Tower of NYC, only with less culture."

 

* * *

 

  **@dnursey**  • 5m  
_derek nurse_

 

 _982 likes_ | _36 comments_

well would u look at that  **@ai_gardner** #sabworkshop

 

 **aliceisobel added to the**   **SAB WORKSHOP 2017 story**

> _"Derek, for f - get over here! Okay, so, today's the day, guys! It's all very exciting. Clearly Derek is 100% ready and definitely not still eating his - what's that, brunch?"_
> 
> _"Screw you, Gardner. It's a waffle."_
> 
> _"You're such a loser."_
> 
> _"Love you t-"_

 

 **Lincoln Center**  @LincolnCenter • 45m

If you have tickets to the 2017 #SABWorkshop, we'll be seeing you this evening! Check out the School of American Ballet on Facebook facebook.com/SABNYC?fref=ts

_21 retweets | 67 likes_

 

* * *

  

"Ines, Jia, this is William Poindexter," Shitty introduces, gesturing between them, using his Harvard-earned skills as best he can.

Dex appreciates that he's there, but he's still nervous. He's not sure whether he makes a whole lot of difference.

"It's wonderful to meet you," Dex says, clutching his hands in front of him.

Jia reachers her hand out across the gap between them, a smile spreading softly across her face.

"I've seen many a photo," she says, "but even I have to admit, as somebody who would never be looking, Nursey is on to something."

Shitty snorts next to him and Dex floods red with embarrassment. 

"Um, thank you?" Dex says, not quite sure what she means or how to reply.

Jia tucks a strand of wispy brown hair behind her ear and winks at him. He smiles back.

"This is my beautiful wife, Ines," Jia continues, gesturing to the woman standing next to her, who has been watching the exchange with arms crossed and eyes flickering between both Dex and her wife.

Dex can see the likeness between she and Nursey. The eyes, mainly; Nursey's green-grey eyes stand out and catch Dex's breath, excitable and sparkling, but they look sharp and glinting on Ines. Almost like they're staring into his soul.

"It's really a pleasure to meet you, Mrs Nurse-Samara," Dex says politely, and Ines raises one eyebrow.

"Likewise," she says, and reaches out to grip his hand in a firm shake. 

She grips it a moment before she lets go, studying him, and then breaks her grip. "We're expected in the patron seating, I presume," she says as she walks off.

Jia and Shitty beam at Dex.

"Was that good?" he asks, unsure.

"Brilliant, dude," Shitty laughs. "I only got a sharp nod."

"She likes you," says Jia. "As do I. We should probably follow her before she gets herself lost."

"Does that happen often?" Dex asks, ignoring the surge of pride that rises inside him at simply not being disliked.

Jia laughs a twinkling laugh. "You'd be surprised."

They find Ines and then they find their seats. Ines seats herself next to Dex pointedly, and they're positioned just off to the side with a perfect view.

It makes Dex feel a little sick.

Nursey has so much banking on this workshop, so much effort and time and _energy_ having gone into it's creation. Dex has watched it, partly, from afar, come into the world. Now he was about to see it for real.

If he felt this nervous, he would hate to see how Nursey himself felt.

"You're clenching your fists almost as much as I am."

Dex glances over to see Ines looking at his hands, and he flexes them so the white on his knuckles disappears.

"Yeah," he says. "It's stupid, really, for me to be this nervous. But I really am nervous."

Ines' eyes flash with momentary surprise, but then the look is gone almost as quickly as it came.

"So am I," she says carefully. 

Dex huffs a laugh. "Are the New York City Ballet scouts here?"

Ines points a slender finger only a couple of rows closer to the stage, where two men and a woman sit in black tie dress. Dex wouldn't have been able to tell them apart from the rest of the crowd.

"Hm. They're why I'm nervous," Dex admits, slightly unsure why he's spilling this all out to somebody he's not sure likes him yet.

He risks a glance at Ines again, seeing that same surprise nestled in her eyes once more. 

"Me too," she admits, and her voice has lost it's sharp lilt.

Then the lights dim and the orchestra begins tuning.

Dex's heart jumps to his throat.

Nursey isn't on stage during the first part. Dex had Googled Coppélia, obviously, and he knows the plot and it's characters. He knows that Nursey will dance onstage with Alice Isobel Gardner as Swanhilda after Coppélia and her inventor danced together.

He'd also watched a couple of recordings on YouTube. Nursey's costume looked very promising.

After Dr Coppélius and his invention finish their dance, Alice Isobel Gardner emerges, gliding gracefully onstage as if dancing on air.

Dex's mind flits, for a moment, to the aggressive fast pace of ice hockey. Compared to this, to ballet, Dex wonders how difficult it must have been for Nursey to choose.

Then Dex's brain stops working, because Nursey leaps onto the stage.

He looks amazing. He looks like - Dex swears his heart skips a beat - like a _professional_. He hopes the NYCB see the same thing.

Alice and Nursey dance together. Their moves are fluid and graceful, beautiful and enchanting, and Dex isn't quite sure what he was expecting, but this surpasses it.

More dancers join them onstage, their costumes glittering under the lights.

"Nursey dated her before," Ines murmurs to him, pointing at one of the girls on stage left.

Dex swallows. She's beautiful and moves with more grace than he ever could. "Oh?" he says.

"Hmm," Ines mutters. "I didn't like her. She was a spoilt brat."

Dex can't help the smile that breaks out over his face as a man in front turns round to glare at them for talking.

The look Ines sends him in return would be enough to send Dex packing to a country on the other side of the world.

 

* * *

  

 **alice isobel gardner** @aigardner • 2m

THATS IT!! so much hard work and it was definitely not ill spent #somanytears #itsover #sabworkshop

_32 retweets | 98 likes_

 

* * *

 

"That was..." Dex trails off, not quite able to find the words to explain what he's feeling.

Jia opens her mouth to reply, but Ines cuts her off.

"I know," she says, and smiles at him. "Me too."

Shitty and Jia look at her in shock, but Dex just smiles back.

"Hey, look," Shitty says, nudging Jia's arm softly. 

Dex follows his gaze to the NYCB scouts, who have risen from their seats and began their descent towards the stage doors. He feels Ines suck in a harsh breath beside him.

"He'll emerge from that door a New York City ballerina," Dex says confidently.

Jis laughs. "Male ballet dancers aren't called ballerinas, William, but I like the thought. I'm sure Nursey wouldn't mind being in one of those gorgeous tutus."

He shrugs. He knows one of the first conversations that transpired between he and Nursey like the back of his hand.

The smirk on Ines' face implies she might have an idea, too.

They exit the theatre and wait, standing outside, exchanging small talk but too nervous for real conversation.

It's twenty excruciating minutes before Nursey traipses out of the doors, bag slung over his shoulder, looking exhausted but happy.

The well-dressed group of four cross the space between them, congratulating him and hugging him for all he's worth.

"Well?" Ines asks before any of the others can. "What did they say?"

Nursey shrugs. "Let's just say you're looking at a member of the New York City Ballet's _corps de ballet_ , starting in January."

A shriek sounds and Dex is shocked to hear it come from Ines, who wraps her arms around her son in the tightest hug possible.

Dex's own heart races. This was exactly what Nursey wanted and now he had it. He'd worked so hard. He deserves every bit of it.

Dex itches with the need to hug him, and it shocks him a little.

"I'm so proud of you," Jia sniffs, wiping at her eyes. Nursey sweeps her into a hug too.

Nursey locks eyes with Dex, and when Jia lets go of him he holds out his arms for Dex.

Dex steps into them willingly, aware of the others watching them but not really caring.

"How was it?" Nursey says into his ear. "Have I impressed you yet?"

"Obviously," Dex laughs. "You always impress me."

When Nursey pulls away, Dex is relieved to see his cheeks are pink too. 

Nursey turns to Shitty and Dex resists the urge to cover his face. That would only seem suspicious, and Ines is already levelling him with an interested gaze.

"Not a principal dancer yet, then?" Shitty grins, and Ines drops her gaze to roll her eyes. Nursey grins back at him.

"No, not quite yet," he says.

"Hey, it's just the beginning," says Dex, because it is. Hopefully, it's the beginning for a lot of things.

"Yeah," Nursey says, looking back at him with a soft smile and those irresistible glittering eyes like he's thinking exactly the same thing. "It really is."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **if the images don't work for you, check out[this link](https://omgpoindexter.tumblr.com/post/162798900798/a-service-i-can-render-last-week-had-some-of-my) on my tumblr with a compilation post. **
> 
> I LOVE THIS CHAPTER SO MUCH  
> \- im so goddamn extra i got so carried away with formatting and art. i just love it??  
> \- i really wanted this chapter to be FUN, and channel the excitement that goes into a show, especially behind the scenes (i don't act or dance or anything now, but i was in shows in my high school and they had so much build up!) i hope i captured it, and the chapter wasn't just... nuts :)  
> \- MY EXAMS ARE OVER!! this week has been MAD CRAZY, prom happened and goodbyes were said. sad and happy times. YAY!!


	19. Hedwig's Theme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a surprise, a concert and a new narrator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> concerning last week's photos that a bunch of you couldn't see, [i made a tumblr post with em on](https://omgpoindexter.tumblr.com/post/162798900798/a-service-i-can-render-last-week-had-some-of-my). let's hope that works - enjoy!!

"I'll admit," Ines says, shutting the dishwasher, "that I was dubious when Derek told me about some guy he'd met on his phone."

They're packing away the dishes, because Ines and Jia ate dinner with them this evening. Dex is due home tomorrow, and he's trying not to think about it.

"Oh?" Dex asks in response. He's not really surprised. He would have been, too.

Ines nods. "When he said you were coming to the showcase I was surprised. And then you surprised me, by caring so much."

Dex doesn't reply and stares down at the plate he's about to put in the cupboard, feeling his cheeks heat up. Ines looks over her shoulder at him.

"I don't want to embarrass you," she says. "Just know if you hurt Derek in any way, friendship or otherwise, I will hunt you down and place you on the other side of the planet where nobody will ever find you."

"You terrify me," Dex informs her bravely.

She barks out a laugh. "Oh, good," she says. "That's what I was going for."

Jia walks into the kitchen, dropping a kiss onto Ines' shoulder. Ines winks at Dex, who presses his palms to his red cheeks.

"Are you terrorising Dex?" Nursey asks, flouncing in and taking in the scene in front of him.

"Of course not," Ines says mildly. "Why?"

Nursey eyes her dubiously. "He's very red," he grins.

"Shut up," Dex deadpans and still doesn't move his hands from his face. Nursey snorts.

"Never," he says. "I'm going to tease you forever, it's fun."

Dex rolls his eyes. "Ines, what were you saying about the other side of the planet?"

Ines laughs again, and Jia and Nursey exchange a glance before shrugging. Then Dex whips Nursey with the tea towel, and chaos ensues.

 

The thing about Dex is that he's not always aware of his own feelings until it's too late.

It's not just romantic feelings - he's not very good at friendships, either.

He's lucky he's a hockey player, really. He knows he's fared much better having been thrown into new groups of people with common interests rather than having to go out of his way to find them. Chowder and Bitty, and the others as well, have been good for him. Even his mom agreed.

Romantic feelings do pose a bit of an issue, however. Dex had never really spent much time thinking about them; one of the reasons why, probably, he didn't realise he was gay until he was seventeen. It had taken him a while to differentiate between the feelings he felt for Erica Thomas and Harry Alexander. 

Nursey is an entirely different feeling altogether. They'd been thrown together, him relentlessly pestering and prodding, and Dex couldn't be more thankful. 

After all these years, Dex _knows_ what a crush feels like. Fluttery, tingly, his heart racing, his face flushing.

Dex and Nursey lie on Dex's guest bed. Nursey lies at the end, scrolling through his phone, yawning periodically. Dex sits upright on the pillows, pretending to be busy on his laptop but watching Nursey instead.

Nursey yawns again, and Dex's heart clenches. What with Nursey's good looks and talents and selflessness despite all of them, he's not really surprised these feelings are so quickly gaining on him.

"Put your suit on, dear," Nursey says, interrupting Dex's scattered thought train before standing up and stretching, cracking the bones in his back.

Dex eyes him, trying not to act like he'd been staring for the best part of an hour. "...Why?"

"Because we're going out," Nursey says, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Out where?" Dex asks. Nursey is already out of the door and up the stairs.

Dex rolls his eyes and shuts his laptop before crossing the floor to where his suit hangs up. It strikes him that he's spent a lot of time in a suit recently. _Perhaps_ , he thinks, _that this is how Nursey lives all the time_. The thought, for some reason, fills Dex with both amusement and that fluttering feeling.

He ignores it and changes into his suit.

"You look handsome," Nursey winks when he walks down the stairs. He looks beyond handsome himself. He's wearing a bottle green suit, because of course he is.

"I looked exactly like this yesterday," Dex mumbles, ignoring the heat creeping up his neck. He needs to get it under control, really.

Nursey nudges Dex's shoulder with his own. "That's no way to accept a compliment, Dexy."

Dex sighs, long-suffering, but he's smiling, because that's what happens around Nursey. It's like a reflex. "Where are we going?" he asks.

 

The thing about Nursey is that he's a serial romantic.

Most people know this about him. Shitty makes it a running joke, pointing out attractive people in the street that Nursey just happens to go on thinking about all day. Alice Isobel knows too, often giggling at his romantic 'adventures' with him - at him, probably - which often end up being disasters. Of course this is only funnier.

So Nursey knows exactly what a crush is. What it feels like, what it develops into; he has for a long time.

Dex is still a surprise. Nursey feels on a big scale, he always has, but he's never caught feelings this _quickly_ before. Sometimes he catches himself thinking about Dex: at rehearsals, thinking about his freckles, in bed, thinking about his trademark eye roll, in the street, thinking about his family.

He's even caught himself thinking about Dex playing hockey and had to don his tap shoes as a distraction.

"Ah," Nursey says instead of voicing any of his thoughts. "Well, that's a surprise."

 "Of course it is," Dex rolls his eyes. Nursey grins.

"Why the eye roll?" Nursey asks. "You don't like surprises?"

Dex bites his lip - _seriously?_ \- and levels him with a look. "It really depends what the surprise is."

"If that's a way to get me to tell you what it is, then you've failed miserably," Nursey says.

"I hate you," Dex says. He doesn't sound convincing in the slightest.

Nursey smirks. "Sure you do."

 

"Lincoln Center?" Dex grins, laughter in his voice and his eyes. "Again?"

Nursey shrugs, smiling too, but stays silent. He just opens the door and steps out of the taxi, so Dex rolls his eyes.

"You really do spend your whole life here," he says as he follows Nursey out of the taxi. "Why did we get a taxi here?"

"We're wearing suits," Nursey says, and that's that, apparently.

"Obviously," Dex says. "What about this surprise, then?"

Dex scans the Center and sees lots of people in fancy outfits walking towards the David Geffen Hall. His heart is racing - despite what Nursey assumed, he does love surprises, and the fact that Nursey cares enough to organise one for him makes his chest ache.

"You'll see once we get in there," Nursey grins mischievously. "I'll have to cover your eyes if there's any posters, though."

"Naturally," Dex says. "I admire your commitment to the element of surprise."

Nursey clicks his tongue and finger guns at him twice. Dex sighs but he's smiling.

"Come on, then, sir," Nursey begins to follow the crowd and Dex follows.

They find their way inside, Nursey averting Dex's gaze away from any posters by steering him in the other direction, and they make their way towards the front rows. Once again, Dex is reminded of just how wealthy Nursey is, but somehow it's difficult to feel any annoyance about it awash in the yellow light of the Hall.

"I was going to get front row seats but you can't see as well," Nursey informs him with the air of somebody that's experienced the front row many times. 

"It's a good job you have a clue what's going on," Dex grins.

Like the mature adult he isn't, Nursey sticks his tongue out and seats himself next to Dex.

Five minutes later, the New York Philharmonic take their seats and Dex nearly falls out of his.

"Nursey, what -" Dex starts, but cuts himself off as none other than John Williams himself walks onto the stage, amongst the thundering applause of the audience.

"Surprise?" Nursey smiles, looking a little nervous and jiggling his leg. 

Dex puts his hand on Nursey's knee to stop it moving and opens his mouth to tell him just how much this means, before John Williams raises his arms and the orchestra begins tuning.

 

The thing about Ines is that she knows her son incredibly well.

She regrets not being able to spend as much time with him as some parents do, and she knows the effect it's had on him even if he tries to keep it a secret. Despite this, she can still read him like a book, no matter how secretive he's trying to be.

When Derek had first told her about Dex, she'd been a little worried.

"You met him by accident?" she'd repeated, incredulous, over her  _Dàzhǔ gānsī_. "Over  _text message?"_

He'd blushed deeply, staring at his own dinner, bashful. He doesn't blush often. Ines had exchanged a look with Jia, who had grinned and winked, somewhat unhelpfully.

"He's really nice," he'd replied. "I promise. You've just gotta trust me."

So Ines did, because she does trust him, more than anybody - except perhaps her wife, who had mimed a round of applause behind Derek when Ines had simply nodded in reply.

She'd been right to trust him. Dex  _is_ nice, but there's something else there too. Ines, despite the fact that she trusts her son to make the right decisions, has never been overly fond of his friends. Perhaps it's down to a limited selection at SAB, but his friends are often more than a little snobby.

Dex is entirely different. Ines is careful not to display her emotions - Jia attributes it to working a managerial position in a large company surrounded by men - but her surprise at how much Dex  _cares_  was difficult to suppress. He seems so bottled up around others, quiet and scowling, but Ines has noticed the differences between his interactions with Derek and with anybody else.

Her silence around others is often seen as judging, cold and calculating. It's the opposite, in fact: observing. Ines has observed Dex very little and seen a lot.

Derek has been his usual flirty, kind of annoying self and Dex has responded in a way Ines has never seen. People usually suck up to Derek because of his talent or his wealth, mooning over him, complimenting. Ines can see right through it, and she suspects Derek can too, despite them never having discussed it. 

Dex responds to Nursey with an eye roll, usually, and a cool comment or retort that always breaks Derek into a laugh.

"I can see right through you, you know," she'd said in the evening after the showcase when Dex had retired to bed.

Derek had avoided her gaze in favour of fiddling with his shorts. "I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about," he'd said eventually.

"Hmm," Ines had replied. 

"You're assuming things, mama," Derek had said. The blush on his cheeks had said otherwise.

Ines had picked up her mug, her glasses and her book and left the kitchen, but not before looking over her shoulder at her son. "My assumptions are often correct," she'd informed him, but of course he knew this. 

He hadn't replied.

"He's cute," she'd said anyway as she left, not lingering to see the effect of her words. She imagines now they had been responded to with yet more blushing.

 

"So?" Nursey says when they're out of the Hall and standing outside in the evening breeze.

Dex turns to look at him and Nursey's never seen a look quite like it, open and trusting, grateful and happy. It almost knocks the breath from him.

"I loved it," he says. "I... thank you."

Nursey shrugs. He can almost feel Dex's hand still on his knee, warm and heavy, where it had remained throughout practically the entire performance before Dex had leapt to his feet in a standing ovation. He can definitely feel how red his cheeks are.

"It was nothing," Nursey says. "It made you happy. I liked seeing it. You, happy, I mean."

Dex opens his mouth again and closes it like he's not quite sure what to say.

"I'd do it a hundred times again," Nursey says with a tone of finality.

Instead of replying, Dex surges forward and hugs him tightly. It startles a laugh out of Nursey, who squeezes back just as tightly, hoping that Dex can't feel how fast his heart is racing.

They stand there for longer than necessary, in each other's arms, lit by the lights of the city, right where they want to be.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- AWW  
> \- jw's performance based on [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fm0KeDAFH7Y) because what a dude. ive never seen him conduct or anything but BOY do i want to... idk how lincoln center concerts work im sorry  
> \- its ALMOST monday i got in a sunday update as usual by an hour yikes!!! ive been very busy :)  
> \- maybe hugs are the new :), i wouldn't mind and neither would my boys tbh  
> \- until next time!!!!!


	20. BONUS: Ines and Jia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im on holiday so i missed last sunday's update, and i felt so bad about it i thought that y'all needed something to read whilst you wait. i also wanted to write more from ines and jia, so here's a bonus from them! this sunday will update as normal!! enjoy!!

Tea after work is a tradition, established after the many nights Ines and Jiaying spent working late. When Jia quit as Ines' secretary, citing personal matters - the matters being that she was marrying the boss - the tradition continued.

Today they do the same thing as always, sitting across from one another at the dining table. Jia starts a crossword.

Conversation begins surrounding the news, and after they don't want to talk about Trump anymore they talk about Dex.

There's no correlation. 

(There may be a small correlation: the topic of gay marriage and LGBT+ rights.)

"I can't believe Derek found him via text message," Ines says around her mouthful of tea.

Jia laughs her tinkling laugh and sips her own. "I can. It sounds like something that would happen to Derek."

Ines rolls her eyes. "It's definitely a meet-cute. We can tell it at their wedding."

"It seems a little early for wedding talk," Jia says, but she's smiling still.

"I guarantee you Derek is thinking about it," Ines says.

Jia raises a shoulder in a sort-of shrug that means she knows Ines is right. She tucks her hair behind her ear and doesn't reply.

"He's unlike any of Derek's friends," Ines continues, "at least the ones I've met. Even Shitty, even if he's lovely, he's still more wealthy than he lets on."

"Derek has always moved in very similar circles," Jia says, and fills in eleven down: _paradigm_. "Accidental wrong numbers widen those circles a little, don't you think?"

"Obviously," Ines says. "I don't know why Dex has stuck talking with Derek for this long. He doesn't seem like the type to put up with... well, ballet nonsense."

Jia raises an eyebrow. "He seemed rather interested to me."

"He did, didn't he?" Ines agrees. "Maybe it had something to do with the ballet dancers rather than the ballet itself."

"You mean Derek in tights, my darling."

"Of course I do," Ines says. "You must have seen the looks they were sending each other."

Thirteen across, _Kuwait_.

"I did see them, yes," Jia says as she writes it down. "Though I'm not sure _they_ did."

Ines sighs. "I have known Derek to be about as dense as a brick wall."

"It must run in the family," Jia says absently. Ines aims a kick at her under the table and misses.

"Dex seems a little terrified of the world," Ines remarks, remembering something she noticed whilst Dex was visiting. 

"He's terrified of _New York_ ," Jia clarifies. "Rightly so, too."

"He seemed scared of me," Ines says.

"He _was_ scared of you," Jia reminds her. "You're scary. I'm almost certain you try to be scary in front of Derek's friends."

Ines ignores that. "He spoke to me even before the show, though. He made the effort. I admired him for that."

"You like him," Jia says. "There's no point beating around the bush."

"I _do_ like him," Ines agrees. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing at all," says Jia. "I like him as well."

"So does Derek," Ines says, and both of them know there's a little more to it than that.

Ines decides to address it. 

"I didn't see Dex as attracted to boys, though," she says.

Jia smiles. "You didn't see me as attracted to girls, either, I recall."

Ines rolls her eyes. "That was just wishful thinking," she says.

Jia smiles wider.

"Do you think he knows Derek likes him?" Ines asks.

"Not at all," Jia says, filling in yet another row on her crossword. "I'm not sure if Derek knows yet."

"Oh, he knows," Ines says. "A John Williams concert at the Philharmonic? Come on."

Jia shrugs again. "He has a lot of money and a lot of friends. Maybe it wasn't intended romantically."

"I would have seen it in that way, if I were Dex," Ines says.

"I'll make a note of that," Jia says absently. Ines snorts.

They sit in a companiable silence for a while until Ines sets her empty teacup down on it's saucer.

"I don't know," she sighs. "Derek seems to have his fair share of misfortunes when it comes to romance."

Jia _hmm_ s in agreement. "I'm not sure this will be the same."

Ines raises an eyebrow. "And you know that because...?"

"William is very different," Jia explains simply, "so Derek will be too."

Ines snorts. "Very cryptic."

"You know me," Jia says, finally looking up from her crossword to lock eyes with her wife.

There's more silence for a matter of moments as they smile at one another over their empty teacups and Jia's crossword, now finished.

"I love you," Ines says.

Jia laughs again. It sounds like fairies laughing, or miniature bells, or birdsong, or anything else that's good in the world.

"I love you too," Jia replies.

Ines leans over the table to capture her lips in a kiss. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- i hope you don't hate me for missing sunday!! :( this sunday i promise  
> \- ines and jia <3 <3


	21. Samwell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> home, chris and some poindexters.

_(10:47) I'm back in my room._

_(10:47) It's a lot messier than I remember leaving it._

(10:48) i always saw you as the tidy room type

_(10:49) Haha, no._

_(10:50) I'm usually so focused on the one thing in front of me that everything else builds up around me._

(10:50) oh i tidy mine by way of procrastination 

(10:50) your room was very tidy when you left 

_(10:51) Well, I didn't like to leave it in a mess._

_(10:51) That's not good manners._

(10:51) well my moms love u now

(10:51) i think maybe more than me 

_(10:51) Well, that's definitely not true._

_(10:51) Ines and I bonded over how nervous we were for you to perform._

(10:51) ... really?

(10:52) dex

_(10:52) Um, yeah?_

(10:52) that's really cute

_(10:52) Oh my God, don't._

(10:53) are you BLUSHING

_(10:53) NO_

(10:53) i don't BELIEVE you

_(10:53) STOP_

(10:53) hah

(10:54) can i say something

_(10:54) If I say no, will it deter you in any way?_

(10:54) of course it won't

(10:54) here goes

(10:54) i miss having you here

_(10:56) Oh_

_(10:56) Well, I miss being there, so we're even._

_(10:56) I listened to John Williams on the way back and just smiled a lot._

(10:56) AWW

(10:57) dex i miss you so much

_(10:57) I miss you too._

(10:58) :)

_(10:58) :) :)_

 

Dex throws his phone on his bedsheets and tries not to think about how he isn't in New York.

He wasn't lying to Nursey. He truly misses New York: the bustle of it, the sounds in the street during the evenings and the nights, the quiet clinking of the mugs that Jia and Ines drink their tea from when they come back after work. 

Most of all Dex misses Nursey. It's only been a matter of hours - he feels kind of stupid about it - but he misses Nursey like he would miss his left leg. 

Nursey cheers him up, makes him more eager to start the day. Having that kind of energy face to face with him daily was a privileged he took for granted, and now it was over, Dex regrets not making the most of every moment by doing something special.

Like perhaps taking Nursey's face in both his hands and kissing him senseless.

Dex sits bolt upright. 

Those thoughts are new.

"Dex!"

A voice pulls Dex away from his slowly drifting train of thought and back into reality. 

Reality, this time, is Chowder's head stuck around his bedroom door, grinning enthusiastically.

"How was it?" he asks. "I want deets."

Dex rolls his eyes and throws himself back down into his duvet. "I bet you do."

Chowder isn't perturbed - instead he walks into Dex's room and takes a seat on his desk chair, spinning round to face him.

"What was he like in real life?" Chowder asks, and he doesn't need to specify about whom he's asking. "How was the showcase?"

Dex closes his eyes so he can't see any of Chowder's reactions. "The showcase was amazing, and he's..."

He trails off, because what words does one use to describe somebody like Nursey?

"He's Nursey," Dex says after a minute, and Chowder knows exactly what that means.

"What did you get up to?" Chowder asks instead of pressing Dex for details. 

"Lots of Lincoln Center," Dex says. "He literally lives there."

Chowder pokes Dex in the side. "What did you do, though?"

Dex hesitates. If he tells Chowder about his Lincoln Center surprise, it becomes a little more real. 

His heart leaps in his chest.

"He took me to Lincoln Center to see John Williams conduct the New York Philharmonic Orchestra," he says simply, like the words he's speaking don't mean the world to him.

When Chowder doesn't reply, Dex looks up at him, shifting his gaze from the ceiling.

He looks a little shocked.

"Dex, that's..." he trails off, searching for the right words. "Well, that sounds like a date."

Dex clamps his pillow over his face and doesn't reply.

"And a really good one, too," Chowder carries on. "Really romantic."

"Shut up, Christopher," Dex says, muffled, into his pillow.

"You're not denying it!" sings Chowder, "so it _was_ a date."

"It wasn't a date," says Dex.

He hears Chowder laugh and puts down the pillow again. 

"It felt a little like a date," he admits. Chowder perks up, showing immediate interest.

Dex carries on. "He said afterwards he'd do it a million times over, just because he liked seeing me happy."

Chowder obviously can't help the laugh that bubbles up inside him. "Dex, that's really cute."

Dex groans. "I _know_. That's kind of the problem."

"Oh, it's a _problem_ now, is it?" Chowder croons. Dex throws him a look.

It _is_ a problem. 

Part of the problem lies in the fact that Dex has absolutely no idea how to deal with the feelings he has. 

The other part of the problem is that Nursey lives so far away. It's very difficult to fathom all of the feelings if the subject of them is in New York.

"No," Dex says anyway.

Chowder raises an eyebrow like he doesn't believe Dex, because most of the time he can see right through all these walls Dex puts up.

"I'm going to get some pie, do you want some?" Chowder asks instead of delving deeper.

"Always," says Dex.

His phone buzzes next to him as Chowder gets up to leave. Dex picks it up and checks it.

 

Group:  _Poindexter Family Chat_

 **Aubrey Mason  
** How was New York, Will???

 **Matilda Poindexter**  
ooooh yeah how was it

 **Dex**  
It was amazing, obviously.

 **Mom**  
Glad you had fun! Xx

 **Catherine Poindexter**  
rory says hi, will :)

 **Dex**  
Tell him hi back!

 **Matilda Poindexter**  
when are you coming back to visit, will?

 **Lucas Poindexter**  
You're going to have to come back the weekend after next because that's when I'm back.

 **Matilda Poindexter**  
yeah, both of you come back!!  
i miss youuu

 **Dex**  
Ok, I'll do that then.

 **Aubrey Mason**  
How long is the journey again?

 **Dex**  
About 4 and a half hours.

 **Catherine Poindexter**  
ageesssssssss

 **Lucas Poindexter**  
I'll do that too then

 **Catherine Poindexter**  
did anyone else see that will was at lincoln center in ny

 **Dex  
** How did you see that??

 **Catherine Poindexter**  
snapchat maps  
ur such a grandpa

 **Aubrey Mason  
** Haha, what were you doing there?

 **Dex  
** Nothing.

 **Catherine Poindexter**  
omgggggg

 **Aubrey Mason**  
Was it a DATE

 **Dex**  
No.  
I was invited to the School of American Ballet showcase.

 **Aubrey Mason**  
HAHAHAHA WHat

 **Catherine Poindexter**  
bY WH O

 **Dex**  
By one of the dancers.

 **Catherine Poindexter**  
definitely a date wtf

 **Matilda Poindexter**  
will, that sounds suspiciously like a date

 **Dex**  
Not a date.

 **Catherine Poindexter**  
why the fuck you lyyyin

 **Mum**  
Catherine Madison Poindexter!!!

 **Catherine Poindexter**  
YIKES  
soz mom  
i did it for the meme

 **Aubrey Mason**  
We're getting distracted it was a date

 **Catherine Poindexter**  
ya can you explain why u were also there the night after...

 **Dex**  
How do I disable the maps function?

 **Catherine Poindexter**  
u know exactly how you're a computer science major

 **Dex**  
Ha  
It's gone, you can't stalk me any longer

 **Aubrey Mason**  
Did your date take you back for the memories?

 **Catherine Poindexter**  
romantic 

 **Mom**  
What's this about a date?  
Who is she Will?

 **Matilda Poindexter**  
... he, mom

 **Catherine Poindexter**  
M O T he r   
he's a flaming homosexual now remember

 **Mom**  
Of course sorry Will!!  
Who is he?

 **Dex**  
There is no he

 **Aubrey Mason**  
Well I don't believe you so

 **Mom**  
Bring him next weekend!

 **Lucas**  
Weekend after next

 **Catherine Poindexter**  
^^^^  
bring him then

 **Dex**  
No

 **Aubrey Mason**  
SO THERE IS SOMEONE

 **Lucas Poindexter**  
Nice one Will, dropped yourself in that

 **Dex**  
Shut up, Lucas

 **Lucas Poindexter**  
I will fight you

 **Matilda Poindexter**  
boys  
will i want to meet him too

 **Dex  
** I'll ask.

 **Aubrey Mason  
** WH A t

 **Catherine Poindexter**  
shook

 **Matilda Poindexter**  
wooo!!

 **Catherine Poindexter**  
tilda you always get special treatment  
im using you next time i need to get my own way

 **Aubrey Mason**  
You do that perfectly well on your own.

 **Catherine Poindexter  
** shots fired

 **Lucas Poindexter**  
Where did this boy come from Will

 **Dex**  
We aren't having this conversation.

 **Catherine Poindexter  
** are you in love yet

 **Matilda Poindexter**  
coup de foudre

 **Catherine Poindexter**  
nobody knows what that means 

 **Matilda Poindexter**  
love at first sight

 **Dex**  
Matilda  
I thought we were friends.

 **Matilda Poindexter**  
sorry!!!!

 **Catherine Poindexter  
** b e t r a y e d

 **Aubrey Mason  
** Sunny's awake, see you all later :)

 **Catherine Poindexter  
** tilda can u drop me off at practice

 **Matilda Poindexter**  
yeah let me grab my keys  
see you will!! looking forward to meeting your boyfriend

 **Dex**  
I regret everything.

 **Catherine Poindexter  
** bye william !! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- POINDEXTERSSSSS  
> \- im en route to france !! updates as usual tho :)  
> \- thank you so much for your positive response to the bonus chapter in the week, i felt awful about missing an update and y'all made me feel so much better about it. y'all are nice, im keeping you ;)


	22. La Casa de Poindexter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poindexters, parents and a bed share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uploading a day early because tomorrow im on a day trip. enjoy!

**13.08.2017**

( _09:43) So, I don't want to sound weird or anything, but I have something to ask you._

 

(10:02) ur never weird dex my man

(10:02) ask away

_(10:07) Ha, okay._

_(10:07) My sisters want me to invite you to come with when I visit home the weekend after next.  
_

_(10:07) Are you free?_

_(10:08) And would you like to?_

(10:08) YES OMG

(10:08) I WOULD LOVE TO

(10:08) i wanna meet the poindexters

_(10:08) Okay!_

_(10:08) I will pick you up at 7am on Saturday 22nd._

(10:09) so... early....

(10:09) i will sacrifice my lie in

_(10:10) Good to hear._

_(10:10) Oh and I hope you don't mind staying over?_

(10:10) of course not

(10:10) wanna see ur ROOM

_(10:10) Good, good._

_(10:10) :)_

(10:11) :)

 

"Whatever you do, don't tell them anything personal," Dex says as he hauls their bags from the trunk and lets it fall with a slam. "They'll hold it against you until you die."

Nursey grins and takes his bag. "They sound great. I'm excited."

Dex smiles too, and Nursey follows him up the steps to his home. Dex puts one of his bags down and presses the doorbell firmly. Nursey hears it sound through the house, distantly.

One of Dex's sisters pulls the door open.

"Hello, Poindexter residence," she says, before seeing Dex and Nursey on the doorstep.

"Cath! Hi!" Dex greets.

"Yo, big bro!" Catherine Poindexter replies, and then looks over his shoulder at Nursey.

She sweeps him with a calculating gaze from head to toe. Nursey is used to it, from dancers, from parents, from scouts - it doesn't usually come from thirteen year old girls.

"Hiya," she says eventually, sounding on the cusp of bored and interested.

"Hi, I'm Derek," Nursey says warmly, extending a hand for her to shake.

She does so firmly with a raised eyebrow, then turns, her hair swishing around her waist, and yells at the top of her voice.

"Will's date's here!"

Catherine is rather small, on account of only being thirteen, yet she seems to convey height through sheer intensity of expression. Her words have an immediate effect as there are yells back, someone thundering around upstairs in a desperate attempt to see Nursey first.

Nursey glances at Dex, amused, to see him reddening immediately.

"Ignore her," Dex says. "And probably all of the others, too."

Dex walks into the house, and Nursey follows obediently. The hallway walls are yellow and littered with photo frames displaying the family's smiling faces. Nursey feels his spirits lifting.

"Will!"

Nursey and Dex glance up the stairs to see another girl bound down towards them. Her hair is wet, twisted up into a bun, and she is absolutely covered, head to toe, in freckles.

Matilda, Nursey's brain helpfully supplies. Dex's favourite.

"I've missed you!" she grins, enveloping her older brother in a huge hug and laughing when he spins her around.

"And you must be Derek," she says, turning her smile on Nursey once Dex sets her down on her feet.

"The one and only," Nursey replies, and Matilda smiles wider.

He sticks his hand out for her to shake and she scoffs at it, pushing it out of the way and opening her arms for a hug. Nursey steps into them, touched and surprised.

"Look who it is!"

Matilda lets Nursey go and he turns to where the voice came from.

A woman in the door frame with a baby on her hip extends one arm towards Dex, who obediently walks to her and allows himself to be kissed on the cheek. The woman is tall, although obviously not as tall as he and Dex are, and has a choppy auburn haircut that falls around her shoulders.

"I'm Aubrey," she introduces herself to Nursey, kissing him on the cheek too. "Oh! And this is Sunny."

Sunny is the cutest baby Nursey has ever seen: all gummy smile, a halo of dusty brown hair and yellow eyes like Dex's. Like a sunshine. Aubrey takes Sunny's small hand in hers and waves it at him.

Nursey grins. "Good morning, sunshine," he sings, off tune and clichéd.

Dex still laughs, loud and without worrying if anyone else hears. Because this is his home, Nursey reminds himself, and it's the one place Dex feels entirely safe to be Dex.

The thought lights up his insides.

Aubrey giggles too. "I've not heard that one yet!"

"One for the baby scrapbook, then," Dex says, and glances over his sister's shoulder into the kitchen. "Where's Mom?"

"Gone to pick Lucas up from the airport," Matilda supplies helpfully. "She'll be back in about ten minutes. Rory went with."

"Oh, right, yeah. Where's Adam?" Dex asks again, and Nursey racks his brains for a moment but doesn't come up with anything. He's never heard of Adam before. Another sibling?

"At work," Aubrey says. "He's always at work, these days, I barely ever see him. So much for marriage being a commitment."

Aubrey's husband and Sunny's father. The family keeps getting bigger, thinks Nursey.

"He's literally back at four," Catherine says, and points at the clock above the doorframe that reads 3:30.

"Such a long time," Aubrey sighs.

Catherine meets eyes with Nursey and rolls hers. Nursey shrugs, smiling.

Aubrey grins. "I'm allowed to miss my husband, Cathy," she says. "We're in love."

Catherine screws up her nose. "Ew," she says disdainfully. Nursey watches the exchange with a grin of his own.

"Come into the kitchen, I'll make us all a cup of tea," Aubrey offers, and they all follow because it isn't really an offer.

"Mom's gone to pick Lucas up in the _Chevy_ ," Matilda says to them, and Dex and Aubrey both wince. "She's convinced she can make it work."

"I'm at least ninety percent sure that car is beyond saving," Dex says.

"Ninety-five, surely," says Aubrey.

Nursey is fully aware that he has no idea what's going on. The easy conversation that Dex and his siblings fall into is something unique to the tightly knit fact that is brothers and sisters. Although his friends at SAB had siblings, he spent little time watching them interact, and he doubts they were much like the Poindexters. He's quite enjoying it.

"Oh, excuse my manners!" Aubrey croons as she, too, becomes aware of Nursey's cluelessness. "Will, you haven't even introduced us to Derek properly yet. Here's us talking about cars, of all things, how mundane - Cathy, pass me that spoon."

Catherine passes her the spoon without taking her eyes off her phone screen.

"Siblings, this is Derek Nurse," Dex says, gesturing to Nursey with a grin. "Child prodigy, master linguist, lover of musical theatre and member of the New York City Ballet company starting in October."

"What?!" Aubrey exclaims, pausing over the mugs.

"No way!" Matilda gapes.

"You're shitting me," Catherine deadpans, having finally looked up from her phone.

"Catherine!" Aubrey throws her youngest sister a disdainful look for the explicit language, but it's gone as quickly as it came as she looks back to Nursey like she's waiting for him to talk.

He shrugs. "Yeah, he's summed me up."

Catherine raises an eyebrow. "How did you manage to snag this one, Will?"

"I will murder you in your sleep, Catherine," Dex says offhandedly without looking at Nursey. The casual threat has absolutely no effect on Catherine's devious grin.

Nursey does, however, feel his cheeks redden slightly as he watches Dex play with Sunny.

The room is silent for a minute, aside from Sunny's giggles. Nursey feels those feelings, the same ones from New York, swirl up inside him.

"Christ almighty," Aubrey mutters, making him jump. Before Nursey can ask what she means, five mugs are on the counter and the front door has slammed.

"Is that Mom back already?" Aubrey asks.

"Maybe the Chevy _is_ working," says Matilda. "I think we may be experiencing an actual miracle."

"Derek, are you Jesus?" asks Catherine.

"Not that I'm aware of," says Nursey.

"We're back!" yells Rory Poindexter.

The small ball of energy that happens to fit Rory's description sprints into the kitchen and races to the fridge, oblivious to his older brother and his older brother's guest.

Or date, apparently.

"You must be Derek!" Dex's mother croons, sweeping down to wrap her arms around Nursey in a tight embrace.

He returns it almost immediately. He tries to remember the last time he was hugged by any parents that weren't his own and comes up comically short. SAB parents did no such thing, and neither did Andover ones.

Nursey liked it.

"Yes, ma'am," he says. "It's wonderful to meet you."

"Oh, none of this ma'am business," she waves her hand as if to shoo the words away. "I feel old enough as it is. Please, call me Flo."

"If you're sure," Nursey says. He's learnt, over the years, to be careful around parents - it's only just occurred to him that he needs to do no such thing with Dex's mother.

"Did the Chevy work, Mom?" Aubrey asks, handing her mother a spotty blue mug.

"Yes!" Florence brightens even further. "Like a dream."

Nursey watches as Dex and Matilda exchange a surprised look.

"It's because Derek is Jesus," Catherine says before sipping her tea gingerly.  
  
" _Tsk_ ," Florence dismisses this theory. "Tilda, dear, could you pass me that spoon?"

"Mom, he's part of the _New York City Ballet_ ," Matilda says as she passes her mother the spoon in question.

"Really?" Florence asks, genuinely surprised, looking over at Nursey for confirmation.

Nursey gets the feeling Dex doesn't often befriend ballet dancers from New York City.

"Yes," he says. "Starting in October."

"That's amazing!" Florence beams. "Congratulations!"

She sounds like she truly means it. Nursey grins back at her.

"Do you live in New York, Derek?" Aubrey asks, swirling her finger in her tea.

"In the city, yeah," Nursey answers. He loves talking about his home. "It's great. Really, it's where I feel most at home."

"Do you go to the Lincoln Center often?" Catherine asks loudly. Dex shoots her a look that Nursey doesn't see.

Instead, Nursey laughs. "Yeah, I basically live there! All my rehearsals are there, and our performances, it's where my ballet school is - was based. And the New York City Ballet are there, too, so that's me there again in October."

Catherine nods meaningfully. Nursey isn't quite sure what he's clarified, but he knows it's something.

"So Dex was visiting you in New York, then?" Matilda asks politely.

Nursey glances at Dex. He isn't sure what Dex has told them, or how much he wants to.

"Yeah," Dex says, replying instead of Nursey. "It was Nursey's ballet showcase."

"Woah!" Rory says, finally listening to the conversation.

Matilda hauls him up to sit on her knee, seeing as they are approaching a lack of seats around the dining table.

"You're a real life ballerina?" Rory asks Nursey, who laughs.

"Yeah, buddy," he replies. "A real one."

"What day was your showcase on, Derek?" Catherine asks. "Was it the Saturday or the Sunday?"

"Saturday," Nursey says. "Why?"

"Will told us you went to the Lincoln Center on Sunday, too, right?" Aubrey asks nonchalantly, setting her mug down.

"Uh, yeah," Nursey says.

Dex coughs pointedly. "I don't -"

"What did you see?" interrupts Catherine.

"We went to see John Williams conduct the New York Philharmonic Orchestra," Nursey says. He finishes his tea and puts his mug down.

When he looks up, the Poindexters are staring at him. Matilda's mouth is agape, Florence's eyebrows are raised and Aubrey and Catherine look oddly triumphant. Dex is reddening around the ears.

Catherine opens her mouth. " _William_ -"

He coughs again, cutting her off. "I'm going to show Nursey to his room," he says. "Come on, Nursey."

Catherine sighs, irritated. Nursey shrugs at her apologetically and follows Dex out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Sorry about that," Dex says as they ascend.

"About what?" asks Nursey. "They were super lovely."

"You didn't get the sense that they were, like..." he trails off, considering. "I don't know. Prodding you for information."

Nursey laughs. "A little, I guess. I thought that's just what siblings were like."

"Ha, I suppose they are."

They scale two flights of stairs and come to a stop at the house's third floor.

"Second floor has Aubrey and Adam's room, the nursery - Rory and Sunny are in there - and Mom and Dad's room," Dex explained as they passed the second floor. "Top floor is my room, Tilda and Catherine's room and then Lucas' room."

Dex pushes his bedroom door open. His room is quite empty, seeing as many of his belongings probably went to Samwell with him. The walls have posters of hockey players plastered on them, as well as neatly aligned photographs of friends and family. There's a double bed in the middle of the room, a bookshelf, a desk under the window and a wardrobe.

"It's a little smaller than you're used to," Dex says, and Nursey looks over to see that he's blushing, embarrassed.

"It's perfect," Nursey says firmly. Dex flushes even pinker.

"Um, I'll grab your stuff and bring it up here so you can make yourself at home," Dex says to avoid even more embarrassment.

"Oh - wait," Nursey says before Dex can leave to get his bag. "Am I invading your room?"

Dex shrugs. "I wouldn't say invading, I'm willingly giving it to you. It's cool."

"It most certainly isn't," Nursey says. "Where are you sleeping, might I ask?"

"Um," Dex says, frowning, "on the sofa?"

"What?" Nursey bristles. "No, I'll sleep on the sofa. This is the first time you've been back here in ages, you deserve to sleep in your own bed."

"But you're a guest!" Dex splutters.

"So?" Nursey challenges.

"I'm not letting you sleep on the sofa," says Dex.

"Well, _I'm_ not letting you sleep on the sofa, either, so we have an issue," says Nursey.

They stand in the door frame, staring at one another, arms crossed, frowning.

"It's a double bed, you dumbasses."

Both Nursey and Dex jump as Lucas speaks from behind. Nursey turns to see him watching them, looking equal parts amused and exasperated.

Nursey remembers quickly Lucas is the only brunette in the family. His hair is definitely brown, a deep, dark brown. He still has freckles all over his cheeks and his glasses nestled neatly on his nose.

"Oh, yeah," Dex says dumbly.

"Wanna share?" Nursey asks Dex, trying to sound casual even if his heart is racing.

"I don't mind if you don't mind," Dex is quick to say. Nursey is suddenly aware of how close they are standing in the door frame.

"Well, I don't mind if _you_  don't," Nursey counters.

"Jesus Christ," Lucas breathes. "I'm going downstairs. See you in half an hour when you've sorted this out, I guess."

He thunders down the stairs and leaves Nursey and Dex standing in silence in Dex's bedroom door frame.

"Looks like we're sharing, then," Nursey says cheerfully.

Dex's ears go pink. "Looks that way," he agrees with a nod.

Nursey's heart does a flip.

"Your grammar improves when you're annoyed," Dex says. "I remembered how posh you were."

Nursey scoffs and shoves Dex's chest lightly. "Says Mr. Grammar himself. Have you seen your text messages?"

Dex tears his eyes away from his shirt, where Nursey's hand has just left, and clears his throat. "Let's get your bag, then," he says, and then Nursey is standing in the door frame by himself.

He glances over at the double bed. Suddenly it looks a lot smaller than it looked before.

Nursey is yet to decide whether or not he likes Lucas Poindexter.

 

Love can differ. It's even seen differing vastly among the Poindexter family.

Florence loves like a mother does, not surprisingly. She encourages and cares so deeply it's shocking. She barely ever frowns when around her children. She loves her husband in the way one does; sure, simple, stable, but with the deepness of a thousand seas.

Albert is so quiet he's difficult to work out, but it doesn't make his love hard to see. He shows his love through the knowledge he showers on his family. He works his fingers to the bone for them. He loves his wife in a similar way, but cares so softly it is impossible to miss.

Aubrey's love for her younger siblings can only be described as maternal. She cares for them like a mother might, with advice and discipline and bossiness, yet when the moment requires it, she is there just as a sister.

Lucas could easily seem distant and set apart through his love of logic and science, but it makes little difference. He loves with a calmness. It's reassuring and steadfast, and he's a treasure trove of useless facts and teasing.

Will is good at teasing, too, but even better to tease. His love is often shown through his actions more than his expressions. It makes him impulsive, but he doesn't like to show it too often. He's slowly opening up, however. He once tells Matilda its a side effect of coming out. It's nice to see.

Catherine's love is fierce and fiery, like her. She teases with blatant sarcasm, but also uses it to defend without hesitation. Cath's humour is saved for those she loves - it's never absent in the Poindexter house.

Rory, as a child still, has love for everyone and everything. He grips onto it with a sure, steadfast grip. As the youngest, he's used to receiving love from all, but he isn't hesitant to give it, either.

Even if they hide it, Matilda notices it all. She's good at people and faces and feelings. She notices what love means to them, how they give and receive it, how it manifests on their faces and is displayed in their actions.

This is why Derek surprises her.

He's easy to read, which is also a surprise. She was sure he would be more like Will: difficult to work out and even harder to place. In fact Derek is the opposite, his heart on his sleeve and his feelings in his face.

Matilda doesn't miss the looks that Derek throws her brother's way. Soft, open, gentle. If Will weren't so dense, he would see them too.  
  
"A John Williams concert at the Philharmonic?" Aubrey says to her later. "I mean, come on."

Matilda simply shrugs, because her little character profile on Derek is quickly building up, and soon she will be able to give a full description.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- i skipped ahead to the poindexters because i didn't want boring waffle lmao. i'll fill in the blanks for you - they flirted obliviously for a week and a half :) i hope you enjoyed !!!  
> \- france is wonderful for all those asking! i haven't had a chance to reply to many of last week's comments yet but i will definitely get round to it :)


	23. Catherine and Company's Romantic Espionage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dinner, undercover and a wardrobe change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the lack of update last week, folks. i wrote it and it didn't save and i had a meltdown - i was too upset to write it again! sorry im so unreliable lmao i hope you can forgive me
> 
>  _An bhfuil tú ach cairde? Nó níos mó?_ \- Are you just friends? Or more?

**(18:01) hiya**

**(18:01) are you havhng fun?b**

(18:03) lotsof fun?b

(18:03) that was me making fun of your spelling btw

(18:03) it wasn't me with the bad spelling 

**(18:04) jm glad you're enhoying it**

**(18:04) enjoying**

**(18:04) any rimantic devekopments??**

(18:05) my rimantic life is fine

(18:05) quick question

(18:05) is a rimantic life different to a romantic one

**(18:05) ok so tahts a no**

(18:06) stop exposing me

(18:06) #exposed

**(18:06) sure**

**(18:06) text me wheh somebging dxciting happens**

(18:07) typical team pancake

 

"Can I help?" Nursey asks as he watches the family bustle about him, preparing for dinner.

"No, no, you sit down!" Florence says, "you're a guest! We've got it covered."

"Please," says Nursey. "I'm used to getting waited on by myself at home, I would love to get involved."

Florence's determined look softens and she rubs Nursey's arm vigorously. Somehow it's comforting, and she offers Nursey a handful of knives and forks.

Nursey lays them out on the table and listens to the conversation around him. Mostly it's about mundane things, school, sports, events, celebrities, how annoying one of the other siblings is. 

Matilda plaits Catherine's hair as Catherine scribbles something down in a yellow school work book, Lucas helping her with her maths over her shoulder. Rory sits under the table with several toy cars and a Barbie doll, slamming her into Lucas and Catherine's shins in alternating vehicles. They don't even notice.

It _should_ be mundane, probably, but Nursey has never been surrounded by this before. It's like a character study into Dex's family, and it makes Nursey wonder why Dex isn't so chatty, what with all the conversation and bustle happening. 

Dex himself plates up the dinner next to his mother, who turns back to him after watching Nursey for a moment.

"An bhfuil tú ach cairde?" Florence asks Dex under the pretence of a whisper. "Nó níos mó?"

The whisper isn't very quiet, and Nursey feels his cheeks go warm. He's very lucky his blush isn't obvious. He doesn't, however, acknowledge that he understands.

" _Mom_ ," Dex hisses under his breath and plants Catherine's plate down in front of her a little harder than necessary. "Ignore her," he says to Nursey, cheeks blazing. Nursey beams in delight.

"Derek speaks Irish, Mom," Matilda says a lot louder than a whisper without looking up from Catherine's hair.

"Oh!" Florence exclaims, clearly surprised. 

"How come Will made friends with the one other person on the planet that speaks Irish?" Catherine asks with her pen in her mouth. " _Ow_ , Tilda!"

"Sorry, sorry!"

Lucas rolls his eyes. "Him and the entirety of Ireland, Cath."

"There's got to be some people in Ireland that don't," says Catherine, and a debate sparks, which Nursey tunes out of to turn to Florence.

"Do you speak Irish, Derek, honey?" she asks wistfully.

"Yes, I do," he says, and then after considering the context of the conversation, "um, sorry?"

Florence laughs and pretends to swat him with the tea towel. "No, no! It's my fault, _I'm_ sorry. I just assume people don't speak it, these days." She doesn't apologise for her assumption that Nursey was more than a friend.

"Derek speaks five languages, Mom," Catherine says, ignoring Lucas' points about learning Irish in Irish schools.

Nursey isn't about to correct her, but Dex does it for him anyway. "Seven, Cath," he says. "English, Irish, French, Spanish, Arabic, Mandarin and Latin. Right?"

He looks up at Nursey for confirmation and Nursey nods dumbly. Dex remembering all of the languages he speaks seemed like Dex was remembering parts of him, and it felt great.

"That's very impressive indeed, Derek," Florence says. "Matilda speaks French, too, but none of the others have taken a liking to anything other than Irish - where's Rory?"

"Under the table," Lucas says.

"I've tried to teach them a bit," Matilda says to Nursey, "but they aren't overeager to learn."

Nursey laughs. "Well, the only reason I learnt was because I loved it. My mama is Moroccan and my mom is half Saudi Arabian, half Chinese, so there's a lot of languages in the house."

"I want two moms," Rory says from under the table.

"Sorry buddy," says Florence. "I'm afraid you've got us."

Nursey sticks his head under the table. "You can always share mine."

Rory beams at him. "I'll come and live in your house! Will said it's huge and you don't use all of the rooms."

"Rory!" Florence says. "Don't be rude! And get out from under the table, we're eating."

Nursey looks at Dex who is dishing up the last plate with red ears. 

"Spreading gossip, eh, Poindexter?" Nursey grins.

Dex snorts. "Only the facts."

"Will!" Florence says. "Honestly, Derek, I'm sorry about the boys. Cathy, can you move your book off the table please, it's dinner time."

"Where's Aubrey?" asks Rory after emerging from under the table.

"Audrey's gone out for dinner with Adam and Sunny, darling," says Florence. "Rory, sit down, please."

Nursey takes his seat across the table from Dex and next to Lucas. Dex sets his plate down in front of him.

"I thought we weren't waiting on you," Dex says with sparkling eyes that mean it's a joke.

Nursey winks at him. Lucas bangs his forehead very deliberately down on the table.

 

"If Derek winks at Will one more time I swear to God I'm going to say something," Lucas sighs as he throws himself onto the couch.

"Don't swear," says Catherine cheekily, and she joins him.

Matilda laughs. "Forget that, did you see Will keep nudging his feet under the table?"

Lucas slaps a decorative cushion over his face and groans into it. Catherine looks thoughtful.

"That's Cathy's thinking face," comments Matilda. Lucas snorts.

"That's never good," he says. 

The comment would usually earn him a kick or a slap but this time Catherine just frowns, deep in thought. Matilda and Lucas watch her in silence.

"We can help," she says eventually.

Lucas eyes her warily. "Help who?"

"Derek and Will, you melt," she says. Matilda giggles.

"Could we really?" she says. "I wouldn't want to interfere. It's their relationship, after all."

Catherine bounces to her feet, grabs Matilda by the shoulders and shakes her, looking up at her manically. 

"It's not a relationship yet, Tils!" she argues, "But we can change that!"

This time, it's Matilda's turn to eye Catherine warily.  

"I'm going to call it -" Cathetise stands up on the sofa and sweeps her hands in front of her in announcement, " _Catherine's Romantic Espionage!_ "

"That's rude," says Lucas. "We're helping."

"Are you now?" Catherine says. "That's new information."

"Hey!" Lucas says indignantly. "I'm the one that got them to share a room in the first place!"

"You shouldn't take _sole_ credit," Matilda volunteers to avoid an argument. "How about a Poindexter related name?"

Catherine huffs, still standing on the sofa. "Clearly not, because there's a Poindexter in the couple we're setting up. I thought you were clever?"

Matilda raises an eyebrow at Catherine who withers slightly. Despite her diplomatic nature, Matilda is still terrifying when provoked. Catherine steps down from the sofa.

"Okay then," she says quickly, "how about... _Catherine and Company?_ "

Lucas rolls his eyes and grabs the remote. "Whatever, its better than no credit at all."

"You better be paying attention, Lucas Francis," Catherine warns.

"What's the big deal?" says Lucas, only half listening to the answer as he begins to flip through channels. "It's not like it's going to work. Have you met Will?"

As Lucas lands on the Discovery Channel to a programme about whales, Matilda taps her chin thoughtfully.  

"I don't know, Luke, these days he's a bit more..." she trails off, thinking, then her eyes light up. "How about we do a bit of a wardrobe change?"

 

"C'mon, Rory, it's time to go to bed," Dex says, grabbing Rory's hand and pulling him off the floor.

Rory giggles and shakes his head. "Nope, I want Derek to do it!"

Dex blinks at him in surprise. "...Really?" he asks.

"Yeah," Rory says. 

"Rory, honey, you don't need somebody to put you to bed any more," Florence says. "You're nine years old."

Rory pouts. 

"No, honestly," Nursey says, "it's no problem. I'll do it."

"Yay!" Rory jumps up and grabs Nursey by the hand.

As Nursey is pulled towards the kitchen door past Dex, he shrugs. Dex grins at him.

Rory drags Nursey up the stairs and makes him wait whilst he changes in the bathroom into his pyjamas. When he comes out of the bathroom, washed and brushed and ready for bed, he pulls out of his bedside drawer a notepad.

He shoves the notepad at Nursey, who scans it. The page is full of facts - at closer inspection, biology facts - in Lucas' neat handwriting. 

"Luke wrote them for me," Rory explains. "I like biology and facts. They help me sleep."

Nursey smiles. "That's awesome."

"Can you read me some?" Rory says, then catches himself and adds, "please?"

"Yeah, of course," Nursey says.

They sit there for probably half an hour as Nursey recites the page (there's actually four pages) of facts. Half way through the third page, Rory sticks his head under the covers. 

Nursey falters. "Are you okay in there, buddy?"

There's a beat of silence.

"Do you like my brother?" Rory asks from under the covers.

"Yeah, of course, bud," Nursey says immediately. "We're friends."

Rory makes an exasperated sound but doesn't emerge. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

Nursey didn't know it; he wasn't aware nine year olds partook in this type of conversation. He just blinked, surprised, at the lump of duvet on the bed in front of him.

When Nursey doesn't say anything, Rory pulls the duvet away from his face and sighs. "I'll take that as a yes then."

"What?" Nursey splutters. "I don't -"

"No point fibbing," Rory says matter-of-factly. "'Specially not if I already know. 'Cause I'm only nine, so if I know then there's gotta be other people."

"I don't know, buddy," Nursey says. "Older people see what they want to see. Kids see what's there."

Rory reaches over to punch Nursey in the shoulder, and it's a surprisingly hard punch. "I'm not a kid," he says.

"Oh, no," says Nursey. "Of course not."

"You can go now, if you want," Rory says. "I'm going to sleep."

"Okay," Nursey says, still whirling from the conversation. "Night, bud."

"Turn the light off," comes Rory's reply. 

Once out of the room, Nursey pulls the door to and shakes his head, trying to clear it. Rory Poindexter is not what he was expecting.

 

"Night, you two," Lucas says before ducking into his bedroom and disappearing.

"Goodnight!" Nursey calls after him. 

"Like he'll sleep for another three hours anyway," Dex says. Lucas often spent all hours of the night working.

Nursey laughs and follows Dex into his bedroom, where Dex's heart immediately picks up speed. He wonders, secretly, if he's going to get any sleep at all.

"I'm going to shower," Dex says, and grabs a clean shirt from his drawers. 

Nursey grimaces at him. "You're a night shower person?"

Dex snorts. "All the best people are," he says."

"Okay, well, rude," Nursey replies. " _I'm_  a morning shower person."

"I know," Dex says, and leaves to have a shower as Nursey laughs behind him.

As Dex stands under the shower he thinks the situation through.

It goes like this - Dex has a crush. He knows that now, and it's pretty difficult to ignore.

What Dex also knows is that Nursey's usual relationships hadn't been with computer science majors from Maine. They'd been with dancers, beautiful guys, beautiful girls, that had graced the stage with him and lit it up. Even if Ines hadn't liked them particularly, Nursey obviously had. That'a enough proof for Dex, really.

They'd been beautiful, talented and brilliant at ballet, none of which are traits Dex shares. 

He sighs and washes the shampoo out of his hair. 

When he's stepped out of the shower and changed into a shirt and underwear, Dex takes a deep breath and walks back into his bedroom.

Nursey is rooting through his bag, topless and frowning.

Dex almost passes out.

"Um," he says instead. "What's up?"

"I packed, like, six shirts," Nursey explains, "but all that's in here is shorts, pants and underwear."

Dex frowns. "Are you sure?"

"Yup," Nursey sighs and looks at him, leaving his bag alone. "I've checked about six times."

"So you're just gonna... sleep like that?" Dex asks, hoping he doesn't sound as hopeful as he feels.

"Uh," Nursey asks, "I don't know. Have you got a shirt I could borrow?"

Dex weighs his options. A topless Nursey, or one in _his_ shirt. The latter would probably be better for his heart rate, although only marginally.

He gives in and throws Nursey a Samwell Hockey shirt from the top of his drawer.

"Thanks," Nursey grins, and pulls it on. "Shitty wouldn't be impressed."

Dex laughs and climbs into his bed. "Shame. Do you have a Harvard shirt?"

"Nope," Nursey replies. "I've got plenty of SAB ones, though, if I can find them."

Nursey climbs into bed next to him and pulls the duvet up all the way to his chin. Dex's heart races at an unhealthy speed.

"We'll have a look in the morning," Dex promises. "I'm gonna try and go to sleep."

"Okay," Nursey says. "Goodnight."

Dex closes his eyes, but not fully, and watches Nursey as he pulls out his phone and the blue screen lights up his face.

Dex can still admire from afar, and he can still enjoy it. 

"What?" Nursey laughs, pulling the collar of Dex's shirt over his mouth and nose.

"Huh?" Dex asks and opens his eyes. "What?"

"I can feel you watching me," Nursey says. Dex blushes and turns over.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dex lies through his teeth, bright red. "Goodnight, Derek."

Nursey snorts. "Goodnight, William."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- if you forgot dex speaks irish, dex and his family speak irish. so does nursey ,,, sorry florence  
> \- again, sorry for the week off! so so sorry!! i didn't mean to yikes  
> \- also it's my birthday tomorrow!!!! wooo!!! im going to be old, people. OLD!


	24. A Character Study

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mornings, interrogation and feelings.

Nursey loves his English classes at Fordham almost as much as he loves ballet. He's also almost as good at English as he is at ballet.

If Nursey were to write a Fordham English-style character study on William Poindexter, it would go like this.

Nursey has quickly decided that William Poindexter first thing in the morning is his favourite type.

The way that he's lying, hand lying on his pillow slightly clasped in a fist, slightly open, with his cheek on the pillow tilting his face towards Nursey. His mouth is slightly open, too, and somehow the morning light streaming in through the gap in the curtains makes his freckles look darker and more abundant. They're everywhere.

The morning light is lemon yellow, citrus orange, cherry blossom pink, dancing with tiny sparkles of dust. It glows like a halo around Dex's hair, red, orange, yellow and sparkling like firecrackers. His eyelashes, too, delightfully blonde in this light, rest peacefully on his cheeks, which are flushed pink with warmth.

Nursey had woken up a breath away from Dex's face. He had felt Dex's steady inhaling and exhaling brush across his cheeks, flooding them with heat and a growing blush. The smell of Dex's sheets is overwhelming, a mixture of cologne, hockey kit and a dusky smell not unlike a wood burner. It makes Nursey choke up, for reasons other than the intensity.

A noise breaks Nursey from his thoughts. The door clicks. Nursey looks over, the character study aprubtly on hold.

Nursey doesn't have time to react before three heads stick out in the gap between the door and the frame.

Catherine, Lucas and Matilda make eye contact with Nursey and blink at him. Nursey is aware that he's blushing but he can't look away, because what is he going to look at? The only thing in his line of sight is Dex.

Looking at him will only make him blush harder.

Matilda's mouth drops open as she surveys the two of them in Dex's bed, lying with their noses practically touching.

"Oh, my God..." Catherine murmurs, and it cuts through the sluggish silence of the morning.

Nursey can't reply, not if he doesn't want to wake Dex up. Instead he just scrunches his eyes together, takes a breath and reopens them.

Lucas shoves Catherine, who yelps. "Shut up, Catherine," he hisses.

"If you push me one more time, Lucas, I swear to God," Catherine hisses back.

"What are you gonna do, hit me?" Lucas asks quietly.

Catherine scowls. "I'm gonna knock you out with my hockey stick, you tosser."

"Will you two shut up?" Matilda whispers hoarsely. "You're gonna wake Dex up."

Lucas rolls his eyes, pulls his phone out of his pocket and snaps a photo. The sound of the camera shutter ricochets off the walls.

Dex grunts, making Nursey jump. Nursey watches as Dex's eyeballs shift under his lids, and gives himself a couple of seconds to take it in before rolling over and planting his feet on the carpet.

Catherine, Matilda and Lucas snort with laughter and make themselves lost.

"Morning, sleeping beauty," Nursey says as Dex's eyes flit open.

Dex whines softly, either in response to the nickname or the wake up call. Nursey's heart flutters.

"What time is it?" Dex asks, his voice hoarse from sleep.

Nursey checks the clock on his bedside table. "9:30, pal."

Dex groans this time and throws his forearm over his face to cover his eyes. "That's too early," he says.

"I thought you were the morning person," Nursey says. "I'm meant to be grumpy in the mornings, remember?"

"You're just not as good as hiding it," Dex says.

"You're full of shit, buddy," Nursey shakes his head, grinning.

Dex smiles softly, not disagreeing, and closes his eyes again. Nursey snorts.

"Hey, bud," he says, and leans over across Dex to shake his shoulder. "No falling asleep."

"Mmm," Dex mumbles and shoves Nursey's hand off his shoulder. Nursey, from the support taken off him, tumbles onto Dex's chest.

Panic courses through Nursey but that's not his first thought. His first thought is that he'd quite like to memorise William Poindexter from this angle, and write another character study.

Unfortunately his reflexes prevent it and force him to react.

" _Shit_!" Nursey exclaims without thinking much, and scrambles off Dex to stand by his bedside.

Dex sits bolt upright and clears his throat loudly. "Um, no, I'm - it's cool."

"Cool," Nursey echoes with erratic nodding. "Yeah, cool. I'm gonna... go get changed in the bathroom."

"Of course," Dex nods along.

Nursey winks at him, grabs his shirt and walks out, and then curses himself under his breath for winking. He's a mess, honestly.

 

"I'm going out to grab some groceries," Dex announces just before lunch. "We need milk."

"Sure," Aubrey says, fluttering her fingers a little in friendly dismissal.

"I'll be four minutes, tops," Dex says and grabs his wallet from the tabletop.

"That's very precise," Nursey says.

"That's me," Dex says, winking at Nursey on his way out. Nursey smiles back at him, trying not to die on the spot.

"Fucking hell," Lucas mutters under his breath, earning a whip around the back of his knees with the tea towel from Aubrey.

"Huh?" Catherine asks Lucas.

"Will just winked at Derek," Lucas explains, not quietly.

"The roles have been reversed!" Catherine jokes. Nursey stands there, silent.

"Honestly," Lucas shakes his head and slumps down on a kitchen chair. "All hope is lost."

"For what?" Nursey asks.

"My sanity," Lucas says.

Aubrey rolls her eyes. "Whilst Lucas is acting like a drama queen, he kind of has a point."

Nursey looks at her. "Oh?" he says, trying not to sound like he knows exactly what Aubrey is talking about.

"We've noticed the winking and the blushing," Matilda says with the air of a diplomat. "We don't mean to overstep, but -"

"She doesn't, _I_ do," Catherine interrupts. "Are you dating or what?"

Nursey splutters. "No, what the fuck, of course not!"

He doesn't get a tea towel whipped over the back of his legs for swearing, but he does get an eyebrow raise for his answer.

Aubrey's left eyebrow is practically in her hairline. "So is this a one-sided thing?"

Nursey's blush gives away his answer for him, so he doesn't reply at all.

"Ah," Lucas says.

"We don't want to harass you about it, Derek," Matilda says kindly. "We just want some answers."

"And to tell you some important stuff," Aubrey adds. "About Will, if you're going to be friends."

"Or more," Catherine says and then snorts.

Nursey bangs his head down onto the kitchen table and stays silent.

"You're a very good kid," Aubrey says. "Really good. We're not here to be a judge of character."

"You're totally different from any person I've ever met, which means you're totally different from anyone Will has ever met, too," says Matilda.

"That's a good thing," Aubrey confirms.

Lucas leans back on his kitchen chair and watches the conversation - interrogation? - take place.

"Will's told us all about your moms, and your Ballet and your - well, I hope you don't mind, but your money," Matilda says, avoiding eye contact. Nursey shrugs. He has money, and it's just another fact about him.

"Not just that stuff, though, Tils," Catherine says. "He bangs on all the time about Derek's language talent and his ballet, and his English classes, and his food preferences. A 9 hour long musicals playlist, Derek? Really?"

Nursey lifts his head up and opens his mouth to reply and finds himself speechless. Dex really talks about him this much? Not just that, all the useless, uninteresting and mundane facts? Nursey is surprised Dex even remembers them, let alone finds the time to tell the family that he sees not often.

"I think we killed him," Lucas says.

"That's coming from the medicine student?" Catherine snorts. "Is that a professional opinion?"

Lucas shoves her good-naturedly. "Piss off, Catherine."

"We're just trying to say, Derek," Matilda begins, "is that Will had a really difficult time, um..."

"Coming out," Lucas steps in to talk instead as Matilda trails off to look for the right words. "It was a pretty shitty time for him. He felt like the world was up against him and he had nobody to tell."

"We had no idea until he told Tilda," Aubrey said softly. "He was seventeen, Derek. He'd been living with this secret for years."

Nursey feels his heart throb in his throat and wants to cry a little. He keeps the tears at bay, because this isn't his sadness he's feeling.

"It's still hard," Matilda sniffs. "I remember when he told me and he wasn't happy. He felt good for letting it out, and he knew it wasn't bad to be gay, but he was still so conscious of everything. He barely stepped outside because he didn't want people to know."

"Because people are shitty," Nursey says, surprised at how hoarse he sounds.

Matilda nods. "They can be."

They sit quietly for a moment, before the door handle turns unsuccessfully and a banging sounds on the door.

"Why is the kitchen door locked?" Dex shouts from behind said kitchen door.

Nursey's heart rate skyrockets with combined panic, upset and embarrassment. He briefly considers making a run for it out of the kitchen window.

"You can't come in, we're busy," Catherine yells back at her brother.

"Well, I've got the groceries and you're in the kitchen, so," Dex argues.

Matilda marches over, pulls the door open, grabs the grocery bags and shuts it again. "Thanks!" she says cheerily.

"Hey!" Nursey hears from the other side of the door.

"Where were we?" Lucas taps his chin in thought.

"Dex's coming out?" Nursey offers up helpfully, still hoarse.

"Ah! Yes," Lucas says. "You have to understand it was really fucking difficult for him, Derek. Mom's Irish, her parents are strict Catholic, you get the big picture. Let's just say it took him a long time to be fully okay with being proud of it."

"And he's still not totally there. It's not that we care," Aubrey interjects. "No, that's the wrong word. Of course we care, but it couldn't make any difference to us who Will's into. We love him all the same."

"It took him a while to convince him about that, though," Matilda says quietly. "He never really believed us in the beginning."

Nursey's heart clenches painfully in his chest, but again he can't come up with the words to reply. Instead, he just nods.

"You've been good for him," Aubrey relents, and Nursey looks up, surprised.

"Huh?" he says, eloquently as ever. "Why?"

Matilda and Aubrey exchange a glance and something goes unspoken but agreed between them.

"Look, Derek," Matilda says after a few moments of quiet. "Will talks about you quite a bit. We hope we're not overstepping by mentioning your sexuality."

Nursey shakes his head, glad he's sure of something in this conversation. "Of course not. It's not a secret."

"Good," Matilda continues, looking less nervous. "Well, we think that having you to talk to, somebody so confident in their sexuality with such a loving family and exciting life, has done him the world of good. He's come out of his shell a lot more."

"Ba-dum-tiss," Catherine says, playing an imaginary drum set.

"Cathy," Aubrey warns.

"Look, Derek," Catherine sighs. "We know you've got the hots for Will. To cut a long story short and summarise this conversation in a sentence, we're saying that's cool with us."

Nursey tries to suppress a smile but it pokes through. Even if Dex doesn't feel the same way, at least he can exhibit some of the symptoms of his feelings without having to bottle them up inside.

"We just wanted to thank you, is all," Aubrey says, and it sounds final. "For whatever you say to him, or do with him, that makes him feel like it's okay to be himself out in the world."

Nursey nods, still speechless. "...Anytime," he manages, quite tactlessly, he feels, but the others seem to understand. Aubrey smiles at him knowingly.

 

"Your siblings are a piece of work," Nursey sighs and slumps down on the bed in front of Dex, who has his laptop positioned on his knees.

Dex reaches over to poke Nursey in the cheek and then stares at his finger like it moved without his permission. Nursey leaves him to it, ignoring the heat that erupts immediately all over his face.

"What did they do this time?" says Dex.

Nursey shrugs. "I've been subject to a couple of quiz questions."

Dex winces and shifts his laptop on his knees. "About you personally, or...?"

The words Dex doesn't say hang in the air, but Nursey knows what he's going to say. Thinks he knows.

The Poindexters ask questions. Dex has seen it, and so has Nursey. It feels like it would be taunting from anybody else, only it can't be, because these people are some of the nicest he's ever met. They mean well, but it sends a niggling feeling down Nursey's spine.

"A little of both," Nursey says instead of addressing it.

Dex catches on and grins, turning back to his laptop and stretching his legs out across Nursey. The grin reminds him of Catherine's.

It's almost like this family can read his mind. They know what he feels and they can see it on him. He wouldn't mind them asking questions or making jokes if he knew Dex felt the same, but Nursey is sure he doesn't.

The amount of times Nursey has accidentally let his emotions show on the surface, he's surprised Dex hasn't ran a mile in the other direction. The rest of the family have seen it, so he must have, too, surely? If he has, he's ignoring them, which tells Nursey all he needs to know about Dex's interest in him.

So, they're friends. Just like he and Shitty are friends, or he and Alice Isobel.

For now it's enough. Nursey needs Dex around - and he's surprised it's happened so quickly, but without Dex, Nursey sort of feels lost.

He has two choices. Leave it alone, and keep going like this: Dex sitting with his legs across Nursey's legs, laptop on his thighs as Nursey lies on his bed. The second option is to reveal his feelings and get rejected, and that doesn't seem like an option at all. The first is the only rational choice to make.

If it means he and Dex are friends for the rest of his life and nothing more, he can live with it. It's better than the alternative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- angst happened. it was an accident im sorry lmao ?? i hope you enjoyed it along with this family ,, dude i wanna be in it  
> \- i got into my first choice uni since we last spoke??? ahh??  
> \- also thank you SO MUCH for all the lovely birthday wishes last week, i really won the lottery with y'all. love you to pieces! <3


	25. Cape Elizabeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pancakes, bikes and boats.

(09:11) yo

(09:11) good morning

(09:12) wake up

_(09:16) Why are you texting me?_

_(09:16) You're literally lying directly next to me._

_(09:16) Your foot is touching my leg and it is cold._

(09:16) i haven't texted you in ages

(09:17) we're missing out on the tradition

(09:17) texting is our THING

_(09:17) Yeah, but the only reason we aren't texting is because we're in the same house._

(09:18) same bed actually

_(09:18) You catch my drift_

_(09:18) I'd much rather talk to you face to face._

(09:18) sooooooo

(09:18) do that then

_(09:18) Fine, I will._

(09:20) you haven't spoken yet

(09:20) are you even awake

(09:20) are you sleep texting me

 

"You're so dumb," Dex says aloud, but there's no bite behind his words, and Nursey laughs.

Nursey is sitting up on his side of Dex's bed, and Dex is lying down tucked under the covers.

"I know you are, but what am I?" Nursey counters.

Dex rolls his eyes and kicks Nursey under the covers. "Real mature, Nurse."

Nursey manages to drag Dex out of bed at 9:34am, because Dex is weak willed and Nursey's eagerness to face another day in Maine is catching.

"I thought _you_ were the morning person," says Nursey on their descent down the stairs, "y'know? outta the pair of us."

"Only when the occasion calls for it," says Dex. The reply earns him a rather uncharacteristic yet good-natured eye roll from Nursey.

They descend further still, passing each Poindexter sibling in their respective bedrooms. Lucas, who is sitting in the middle of his bedroom floor with the door wide open and pages of notes strewn around him, raises his hand in a friendly but distracted wave. 

"Mornin', Lukey," Nursey calls to him through the doorway. His New York accent is a little more obvious in the mornings.

"Good morning, boys!" Matilda sings from the girls' room, obviously hearing them emerging from Dex's. 

She bounces out of the door and joins them on the landing with wet hair. "It's a little early for you, isn't it?"

"I dragged Dex outta bed," says Nursey. "What time were you up?"

"Four thirty," says Matilda, and laughs when Nursey gapes at him. "I had training this morning," she explains, and then shakes her head so water sprays over Nursey and Dex, who cry out in surprise.

Rory bounds up the stairs. "Who's yelling?"

"These boys only like water when it's frozen," says Matilda. Dex barks a laugh.

"Is Cathy awake yet?" Nursey asks, wiping drops of water from his cheek. "And Aubrey?"

Matilda and Dex both snort. "Cath doesn't ever wake up before ten thirty on vacation," explains Matilda.

"At least," Dex adds, and then yawns. It still feels early and Nursey's eagerness can easily pull him out of bed, but it can't so easily stop him from being tired.

"Wake up, Poindexter," Nursey laughs and shoves him in the shoulder. Dex almost falls down the stairs in response to the shove, and Matilda laughs.

"Aubrey's in the kitchen," Rory offers helpfully. 

"Thanks, buddy," says Nursey, and ushers Rory down the stairs, following quickly after.

 

"I'm basically a baking pro now."

Nursey passes eggs to Dex, who cracks them into the pancake batter and mixes it. Lucas pours the mixture into the pan and flips.

"That is the biggest lie I've ever heard," Dex says.

"I can't believe I'm making _pancakes_ ," Nursey mutters.

Dex knocks their shoulders together so that Nursey stumbles and laughs. "Well, pancakes are just better. We're trying to convert you."

Nursey scoffs. "Never," he says, and then looks thoughtful for a second. "Hey, you're not waiting on me anymore!" he says, sounding kind of proud, and God forbid that face doesn't ruin Dex's wavering will.

"I don't know, I'm still the one mixing the batter," says Dex, and holds up the jug.

"Give me that," says Nursey and he swipes the jug. Dex laughs. "Go and sit down," Nursey orders.

"Okay, bossy," says Dex, and goes to sit by Matilda at the kitchen table, who drops her head onto his shoulder in a familiar fashion.

Nursey winks over his shoulder at Dex and then returns to his task, pouring portions into the pan and almost on Lucas' forearm. Lucas yelps and jerks his arm away, and Nursey chortles with laughter.

Dex allows himself, quickly and privately, to revel in how fast Nursey has slotted into the domesticity of life in Cape Elizabeth. New York City is so different to the lazy, seaside days spent on the coast of Maine - Dex can't think of anything more wildly divergent. 

It's odd to think about how Nursey fits so well in both scenarios.

But, he does. Lucas and Nursey laugh together, despite how Lucas is usually closed off and guarded to people the others bring home. Catherine, even though she's asleep, would have rolled her eyes affectionately. Matilda, although overwhelmingly friendly, has a tendency to study situations with a motherly attitude, gauging behaviour. She does no such thing with Nursey. She just lets him do his thing, trusts him, laughs at his stupid jokes. Almost exactly like Dex does.

It makes Dex's chest ache that Nursey has managed to slip into his life at home this easily.

" _Poindexter_."

"Hmm?" Dex snaps out of his thoughts and Nursey is sitting next to him, holding out a plate with a small stack of pancakes on it. 

"These are yours," says Nursey. "Also, what are we doing today?"

"Thanks," Dex says and takes the plate. "Um. I thought we could see Cape Elizabeth?"

"Ooh," Nursey coos, sounding genuinely interested. "I wanna see all the old haunts you used to go to as kids. We ain't driving."

"Well, we used to bike everywhere," Dex says with his mouth full of pancakes. They are actually very nice pancakes, despite Nursey's predisposition to disastrous baking.

"Score!" hollers Nursey. Matilda laughs. "Cape Liz by bicycle. Let's go."

Dex laughs too.

"Nobody calls it Cape Liz," says Lucas, and Nursey scoffs.

"They should," Nursey says. "I'm very excited to see it, too."

Dex is still surprised Nursey cares this much about his life in Maine compared to life in the fast lane that is NYC. "After pancakes," he consents.

"After pancakes," agrees Nursey.

 

Riding a bike with Dex through the streets of Cape Elizabeth, speeding towards the coast with the wind whipping his jacket, swim shorts nestled in his backpack, Nursey thinks about just how lucky he is.

He could be in New York right now, biding his time in front of the television or the barre as he waits for October to come. 

Instead, he finds himself entirely suspended in the moment, not thinking about anything else at all. Dex might call him a hipster for it, but living in the moment seems like an incredibly good idea, and Nursey wants to do more of it.

It's luck, totally and completely. How else could Nursey have accidentally texted Dex that day?

"That's our elementary school," Dex yells over his shoulder as they whizz past a colourful building with high red fences.

"Prettier than mine," Nursey shouts back, because it is. 

Nursey is so used to the craziness of NYC it's a pleasant surprise that people live in such quiet. He can hear cars, sure, and people, but the buzz of the town is so quiet he can also hear the rolling waves of the Atlantic.

They screech to a halt on the beach about ten minutes later and Dex locks their bikes up just off the sand. 

"You gonna hit the waves with me, Poindexter?" asks Nursey.

Dex laughs. "If you want waves, you came to the wrong side of the country," he says. "They're only small on this coast."

Nursey over-exaggerates his disappointed look. "Darn," he says.

"I was actually planning on taking out my uncle's fishing boat," Dex says, and Nursey watches as a flush creeps up his neck and over his cheeks. 

"Were you now?" Nursey grins.

"We don't have to if you don't want to," Dex says quickly. "It's cool, it was just a thought, I -"

"Yo, Poindexter," interrupts Nursey. "Chill. I want to. I'm spending life like you today, remember? Plus, I've certainly never been on a fishing boat before."

Dex breathes a visible sigh of relief. "Oh, good," he smiles. "Let's go then."

They pick their way up the beach to the small mooring of boats and Dex leads Nursey towards a blue one with a white cabin on the top. Nursey's not a boat expert, but it looks like it belongs in Cape Elizabeth. 

Dex swings his bag into the cabin and Nursey watches as he removes the ropes tying the boat to the jetty. He works like it's familiar. Dex has probably done this a hundred million times. 

"Ballet is such a useless talent to apply to the outside world," says Nursey. "It's useful for literally nothing else apart from dancing."

Dex laughs. "Yeah, but it looks pretty and pays well."

"That's certainly true," Nursey agrees. "It looks very pretty."

After a smile and a trademark eye roll, Dex turns his key in the ignition and they chug slowly away from the jetty and the shore. 

"Are we fishing today?" Nursey asks. Dex laughs.

"I wasn't planning to," he says. "We aren't at all prepared for it."

"That's what you think," says Nursey. "I've got bait in my backpack."

Dex scrunches up his hose. "I hope not, that would not smell great," he says. 

Nursey laughs. "Then no, I don't, I've just got underwear in there."

"...Underwear?"

"Yeah, dude," Nursey lifts up his leg to show Dex. "Got my swim shorts on already."

"Good, that means I can push you off the side and you'll be fine," Dex says.

"What!" Nursey mocks offence, still balancing on one leg as Dex steers them to the left. "That's an outrage. What if I can't swim?"

"Can you?"

"...Yeah."

"Then I see no problem," Dex says confidently. "Over the side you go."

"I was gonna go in anyway," Nursey says and puts his leg down. 

"Well, good," says Dex. "So am I."

 

And he does, and _Christ_ , Nursey has seen Dex shirtless before but this is something new. His freckles seem to have multiplied in the dusty Maine sun, dotting his shoulders like paint drops on a masterpiece. Water runs off him, silvery drops hitting the deck of the boat unnoticed as Nursey's attention remains on Dex, so long as Dex is not looking his way. 

 

Dex has seen Nursey shirtless before but this is something new. Nursey isn't shy about his body - the dancing videos he posts on social media often don't feature any upper body covering. This is different though. He shivers at the water temperature, rubbing his hands up and down his arms where goosebumps rise. His skin is smooth, soft, Dex desperately wants to reach out and touch him, but he doesn't.

Instead he admires Nursey, just as long as Nursey isn't looking his way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- im a day late, i know, im sorry yikes !! ive been mountain biking so at least i didn't fall off a mountain cause then i never would have updated again ever and where would we be then  
> \- i got the vibe that not everyone was into the angst that ended up in last week's update, so it's fluffy tourism this week, but guys. there's gonna be angst sometime. it's how the story works  
> \- also speaking of tourism ive never been to cape liz, or maine, or america for that matter, so if you live in cape liz and i have slandered your good town then please let me know  
> \- i was watching newsies live today so that's why nursey is a bit more of a NEW YAWKER. that accent tho, jeremy jordan has my heart. ben fank,, kara,,, love them


	26. An Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> feelings, friends and an invitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very short but very necessary one this week, folks, and actually on time for once? woa. enjoy!

_(11:57) Um, by the way, I forgot to ask when you were here but do you want to come to one of our kegsters at Samwell in a month or so?_

(11:58) hell yea

(11:58) wait what's a kegster

_(11:59) Oh, it's like a party._

_(11:59) Well, it is a party._

(12:00) is it with your hockey team? can i meet them?

_(12:00) Yeah, it is!_

_(12:00) Be warned, they are very loud._

(12:01) SO AM I

_(12:01) That's why you're invited_

_(12:01) I figured you'd get on quite well._

(12:02) yeaaaaa

_(12:03) Holster loves musicals, so you can show him your playlist._

(12:04) hell yes 

(12:04) im so excited

_(12:04) Good!_

_(12:04) Another face to face encounter planned by yours truly._

_(12:05) You're running behind._

(12:05) whAt

(12:05) i didn't know it was a competition !!!!

_(12:06) It wasn't._

(12:06) omg

 

(14:23) my house feels so empty and weird

_(14:33) Mine did when you left._

_(14:33) The Haus doesn't feel empty, but I still feel weird._

(14:33) it feels just like when you left mine 

(14:33) even nyc felt small

_(14:34) It sucks._

(14:34) it really does

(14:34) at least i can get back in the studio, i guess?

_(14:35) Aha! A silver lining._

 

Nursey isn't back in the studio. He sits in a Manhattan café, a hot chocolate placed in front of him, and Shitty sat opposite nursing a coffee.

He knows ballet will make him feel better, and he's scheduled to meet up with Alice Isobel in a couple of days to refresh after his time away. Somehow, though, he feels like he's wallowing in his sorrows.

Shitty has noticed.

"You seem really miserable, dude," he says. "You're missing Poindexter that much?"

Nursey shrugs. He's pretty sure Shitty knows the answer already, so he stays silent.

"You were there for _four days_ ," Shitty reasons. "That's barely any time at all. How can you be so mopey after four days?"

"I can't help it," sand Nursey. "It didn't feel like four days. It felt like more. Or maybe less."

Shitty raises his eyebrows and takes a sip of his coffee. 

"Definitely not enough," Nursey admits.

"What do you mean?" Shitty asks, inviting clarification.

"It's just..." Nursey trails off to find the right words. "Any time I spend with Dex goes so quickly, and it doesn't matter what we're doing, I never feel like it's time spent right."

Shitty snorts. "That sounds harsh."

"No, I -" Nursey sighs. "I didn't mean it like that. I mean, we spent all this time around the house with his family and it was so special but we didn't make any spectacular memories, or anything, and I don't... I don't want to forget anything."

"Hm?" Shitty says. 

Nursey continues. "Yeah. He lives far away. Not _too_ far, and I'm so used to having the people special to me hard to reach that it doesn't really matter anyway. He's just a text away, but..."

"But it's not the same," Shitty finishes for him. "I get it."

"He invited me to a Samwell party in a month," Nursey says. "What did he call it? A kegster."

Shitty laughs. "So you'll see him in a month! Maybe you'll have gone off him by then."

Nursey laughs too. "Fat chance," he says. "If it's anything like the time between he visited here and this weekend, then I'm screwed." 

"You were pretty bad," says Shitty.

Nursey sighs. "I _miss_ him, Shits. It's like a physical pain."

"Well, it's no use telling me that," says Shitty with his annoyingly effective Lawyer Voice. "Why don't you tell him?"

It's easy for Shitty to say, because he's got this _thing_ with Lardo where they don't dance around each other and there's no unrequited affections. 

Not surprisingly, it's entirely different for Nursey, because everything is.

Nursey can't just explicitly tell Dex how much he misses him. He can't say over text message how his own bed feels too big and too cold and too empty. He can't express over FaceTime how Dex's absence hangs over him like a storm cloud as he wanders the city. He can't say over the phone how the constant stinging in his chest is so obviously directly linked to Dex. 

Shitty gives Nursey a look, like he knows exactly what he's thinking.

"I know you think it's a bad idea," he says, "but you should try it."

"I can't," says Nursey. "Would you ever talk about something so big like that over the phone? Over text?"

The way Shitty avoids his eye contact by flicking his gaze to his coffee tells Nursey that he wouldn't, either. 

"It really sucks," says Nursey with a tone of finality. "Unfortunately, that's how it's gonna stay for a while."

Shitty looks back up at him with an unreadable gaze, but doesn't say anything else, so that's the end of that, for now.

 

(22:21) saw nat geo filming in the city today

(22:22) tell your brother i thought of him

_(22:24) Haha, will do._

_(22:24) What were they filming?_

(22:25) something about developing cities idk

(22:25) he watches nat geo religiously so he'll probably find out

_(22:27) Probably._

_(22:27) I'll let you know._

(22:27) thanks :)

_(22:28) :)_

 

Dex doesn't have much work to dive back into, so he can't forget about how the voices he can hear echoing around the Haus don't include Nursey's. 

He misses Nursey so much it'a like an insect, buzzing constantly around his head, the sound echoing in his brain. Sometimes, after Dex has been still for a while, the noise settles and Dex can feel it crawling on his skin.

"Are you still feeling mopey?" 

Dex looks up from his laptop screen, where his hands have been poised over his keyboard for half an hour, and sees Chowder standing in the lounge door.

He waves Chowder over and smiles tiredly. Even when he's feeling like this, he can always summon up a smile for Chris, who sits down on the couch next to him.

"A little," says Dex, even though it's a gross underexaggeration. Chowder raises an eyebrow but doesn't correct him. 

"I'm always here if you need someone to talk to," says Chowder, and it sounds like an invitation so Dex takes it. 

"I just -" he begins and then takes a deep breath before continuing. "I just feel weird. I don't think I've ever had a crush this big before."

Chowder lets out a low whistle. "This is definitely more than a crush," he smiles.

Dex knows this, of course, but his cheeks still dust with pink. "Whatever it is, it's the strongest I've ever felt about anything besides hockey, and my family."

"I don't mean to scare you," says Chowder, "but that's a pretty big deal, Dex."

Dex lets out his deep breath in a _huff_ and pulls the collar of his sweatshirt up over his mouth. "Yeah. It is, and that's terrifying."

"Oh!" Chowder exclaims like he's figured out the problem. "Well, yes, I get that. Feelings are scary! Mine were, with Cait, but it's worth all of that."

"This isn't helping," mutters Dex through his sweatshirt.

It doesn't really feel like help. Dex, at this point, feels slightly beyond help and more like locking himself in a closet until the end of time.

There's something to be said for irony. 

"No, it _is_ helping," Chowder insists, and grabs Dex's arm and shakes it. "I'm just saying that if you do something about all this - which you should - then it'll be worth the scary feelings for something _better_."

"That didn't make any sense."

"It _did_ ," Chowder sighs. 

Dex snorts, still through his collar. He admires Chowder's perseverance. "All I'm hearing is that I should be scared."

"No, I didn't mean _that_ ," Chowder says. "I meant that it's not bad that you _are_ scared. It's natural, and it means you're feeling something real."

There's a few moments of silence, the kind of silence you get when everyone in the room is thinking. Dex can hear Ransom and Holster yelling lyrics somewhere in the house. 

"When did you get so deep?" asks Dex, interrupting the quiet.

Chowder snorts. "Ha, I just am."

Dex rolls his eyes, and then a memory strikes him. "I've invited him to the kegster next month."

He doesn't need to specify who he's talking about.

"Oh?" Chowder raises an eyebrow. "That's a brave thing to do."

"Is it?" Dex asks, sitting up poker straight, instantly alarmed. "Why?"

Chowder winces. "I'm just thinking about how much you're going to get teased by the rest of the guys."

"Teased?" echoes Dex. "But they don't know anything about the whole... situation."

"No, but they have _eyes_ ," Chowder clarifies.

"...Eyes?" Dex asks. He's still short of a real answer. 

He doesn't get one. Chowder raises an eyebrow at him again and pushes himself up off the couch. "I'm late for coffee with Cait," he says. "See you later!"

"Eyes," Dex says to himself softly. "What the fuck?"

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- everyone in the comments is getting super impatient and i love it, but im going to let you in on a secret: these boys aren't getting together until they've been thoroughly teased by samwell men's hockey. just sayin  
> \- also im sorry im getting so slow at replying to comments! i just started 3 JOBS and im so tired lmao, but just know they mean the WORLD. i love you all


	27. Samwell Mark II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bread, a flight and an introduction or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY CRAP IM SO SORRY. two weeks without an update, im a terrible author?? to be fair i do have three jobs and laryngitis, but it's inexcusable. this chapter is a little longer and an hour early so i hope it makes up for it. im so sorry lmao

"Meeting the friends, huh?" 

Nursey looks up from his book to see his mama standing in his doorway with a cup of coffee.

"Yeah," he smiles. 

His mama walks into the room and perches herself on the end of his bed. Nursey watches her over his book.

"Is that as big a deal as it sounds?" she asks him.

Nursey shrugs. He hasn't necessarily been treating it as a big deal, but it probably is one - Dex spends more time with these people than he does with his family. They _are_ his second family.

"I've been trying not to think about it," Nursey admits.

Ines laughs. "Oh, I'm sorry. I don't want to stress you out."

Nursey marks his page and puts his book down with a shrug. "No worries. I'm not really stressed about it, I just... it's probably quite important to him I get on with his team."

"I'm not going to sugarcoat it - he probably does want you to get on," Ines admits. "But you've always been good at making friends. I've never known you to worry about it before."

Nursey shrugs again. "I think I'm more bothered about what Dex thinks of me than anybody else."

Ines takes a sip of her coffee and regards him with a stare, one he's come to interpret as amused.

"That's interesting," she says after a moment, the corner of her mouth turned slightly upward.

Nursey makes a show of mock-flipping hair over his shoulder. "I am a very interesting person," he says.

"I know you are," she grins, takes another sip of her coffee and stands up. "Have fun!"

Then she leaves him to his book.

  

Dex phones Nursey whilst he's shopping for groceries - they've ran out of bread and milk. Nursey pulls his hand quickly back from where it hovers over the bread to press answer.

Somehow - they don't call often, but when they do - their phone calls are always something special.

"The boys want you to bring Shitty and Lardo," says Dex through the phone immediately after Nursey taps the green accept icon.

"Hello to you too," Nursey snorts. The lack of greeting seems pretty typical of Dex. "How are you?"

"Sorry," Dex says, and Nursey can imagine the blush settling on his cheeks. "Hiya. I'm great, how are you?"

Nursey takes a deep, silent breath and says bravely, "Missing you, but otherwise great."

"Oh?" says Dex. He doesn't sound surprised or offended and the world doesn't end, so Nursey assumes he's probably safe for now.

"Yep," he confirms. 

"Well, I miss you too," says Dex, and Nursey forgets that he's looking for bread. He spins on his heel and starts walking so he doesn't faint from joy or anything equally embarrassing. 

He grins. "How do they know Lardo?" he asks.

"Huh?" Dex grunts.

Nursey laughs and rolls his eyes, even if Dex can't see him. "Your team have invited Lardo, but I didn't realise they'd ever met her. How do they know who she is?"

"Oh, right. She came to say hi to us with Shitty at the Samwell-Harvard game," explains Dex. "Y'know, the one where we missed out on meeting each other by half a second."

Nursey snorts. He's well aware, the frustration of the moment still fresh in his mind, even if they've met more than once at this point. "I know the one."

"They said she's cool and she should come," Dex carries on. "With Shitty, of course. Jack knows him pretty well."

"I'll ask them," says Nursey. "I'm sure they'll come."

"It'll mean you're not on your own, at least," Dex says, and it warms Nursey inside to know that he's even bothered.

Nursey huffs a laugh. "I'm very used to being on my own, Poindexter. Remember?"

"Oh," Dex says quietly. "Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Way to be depressing," says Dex, and he sounds mildly amused.

"I'm surprisingly good at it," Nursey says. 

"You're good at _everything_ ," Dex laughs. "I'm not that surprised."

"You flatter me," Nursey says, instead of voicing his thoughts, which are somewhere along the lines of do _you really think that highly of me? Why?_

"It's true."

"I think we established that I'm shit at coding and my cooking skills are bordering on dangerous," Nursey reminds him. "The only thing I can do is ballet."

"You speak _seven_ languages, Derek," Dex says bluntly, but he still doesn't sound annoyed, despite himself.

"And I'm good at being depressing apparently," Nursey says. "I'm not sure it's a talent."

Dex laughs on his end of the phone. "I might have to agree with you there, sorry."

"No biggie," says Nursey. "Do I have to bring anything to the kegster?"

"Hm?" says Dex. "Oh! No. Just yourself."

"I'm sure that will be a treat for all," says Nursey, and Dex laughs. 

"You joke, but the guys are pretty much desperate to meet you after Chowder told them you were coming," he admits.

Surprise pricks at Nursey. "Why?" he asks. 

"They're just curious, I think," Dex says. "None of them know anything about you, apart from Chowder. I mentioned you to Bitty once. He asked where I was going when I came to visit. For the others you just seem to be visiting out of the blue."

"So I have the element of surprise," Nursey says. Dex laughs again.

"Why, are you planning on pulling a prank?" Dex asks.

"I wasn't," says Nursey. "Thanks for the idea, though. I might pull one now."

"Do you have a talent for pulling pranks too?" Dex asks.

"No," Nursey laughs. "I'm terrible at pranks. The prank would be me trying to pull a prank."

"I look forward to it."

"I'm not pulling a prank, Poindexter."

Dex laughs, and Nursey joins in. Nobody seems to bother about him walking in the city streets, laughing into his phone with what is probably a lovesick expression.

"I've got to go," Dex says, sounding resigned. "I've got to help Bitty with something."

"Au revoir, then," Nursey says, then smirks. "Do you know what that means?"

"Oh my God," groans Dex. "Goodbye to you too, you idiot."

It's not until Nursey completes the ten minute walk home and he's stood in the kitchen, staring at the toaster, that he realises he didn't get any bread after all.

  

(09:23) idk what to pack

_(09:25) Clothes, perhaps?_

_(09:25) Socks._

(09:27) im unlikely to forget socks

(09:27) i often forget a toothbrush

_(09:27) Please don't forget a toothbrush this time._

_(09:28) I'm happy to lend socks, shirts and toothpaste even, but a toothbrush is a stretch._

(09:28) that's friendship right there

(09:28) i don't blame you about the toothbrush either

(09:28) ok i finished packing

_(09:29) I'm pretty excited for you to meet the team_

_(09:29) I think you'll get on really well._

(09:29) i hope so

(09:29) i like making friends

_(09:30) Well, you remind me of them a little so I can't see why not._

_(09:30) You can charm Holster with your stories of Broadway and Bitty with your ballet experiences._

(09:30) wow there's only two people on your hockey team

(09:30) is that a record?? how did u manage to rank ??

_(09:31) Haha, funny._

_(09:31) Stop stressing_

_(09:31) They'll love you._

(09:32) thanks, dex

_(09:32) :)_

(09:32) :)

_(09:32) Matilda told me to tell you she misses you._

_(09:32) Also she wants to know if she can add you on Facebook._

(09:33) aww

(09:33) yeah of course

(09:33) i want your whole family on facebook dexy

_(09:33) Rory and Catherine aren't on Facebook yet, they're not allowed._

_(09:33) Catherine hates it._

(09:34) im pretty sure she has a snapchat and that is definitely worse

_(09:34) Mum isn't very wised up on social media, thank goodness._

_(09:34) Dad's worse. He barely knows how to work a computer_

_(09:34) Amazing at maths but terrible with technology._

(09:35) mama is awful too

(09:35) she pays people to do her IT for her

_(09:35) Goals._

(09:35) lmao

(09:35) mom is brilliant with technology, better than me

(09:35) not that im great

_(09:36) It seems to be one of my better talents._

(09:36) oh yeah, boy prodigy of code

_(09:36) Barely. It's just interesting._

(09:37) i googled it once and nearly fell asleep from boredom and confusion

_(09:38) Ha, it just takes time to understand._

_(09:38) Much like ballet, I presume. Practice makes perfect._

(09:38) yeah that's probably it

(09:39) i lack the patience to take time to understand coding

_(09:39) I'm the same with ballet._

(09:40) *dramatic sigh* i guess we shall have to stick to our respective talents

_(09:40) Good job too, it would be a bit late now for you to switch._

_(09:40) What with you starting rehearsal in October, and everything._

(09:41) yeah the nycb might not appreciate that so much

_(09:41) Best give it a miss, then._

_(09:41) Are you leaving for your flight any time soon?_

(09:41) shitty and lardo are arriving in ten minutes

(09:42) hopefully

(09:42) shitty isn't known for being on time

_(09:42) I'll see you soon then, probably._

(09:42) we land at 12:14

_(09:43) I'll be there with a sign that says 'Nurse and Company'._

_(09:43) I'm kidding, I won't._

(09:43) well that's rude

_(09:44) Sorry._

_(09:44) I hope a hug will suffice._

(09:44) aw well

(09:44) yes, obviously it will

_(09:45) :)_

(09:45) :)))

 

_**Matilda Poindexter** has sent you a friend request._

_Accept | Delete_

 

_**Lucas Poindexter** has sent you a friend request._

_Accept | Delete_

 

_**Aubrey Mason Poindexter** has sent you a friend request._

_Accept | Delete_

_**cathypoindexterx** has added you on Snapchat!_

 

_Snapchat from **cathypoindexterx**_

_**cathypoindexterx:**  hey derek!!! enjoy samwell, the team are all fab they'll love you_

_**dnursey:** thanks cath <3_

_**cathypoindexterx:** have *fun* ;)_

_**dnursey:** you drain me as a person_

_**cathypoindexterx:**  good _

 

 ****Shitty and Lardo do come, and soon enough they're on the tarmac at the airport nearest to Samwell. Nursey has his bag on his back, and is taking many deep breaths. He seems to get more and more nervous every time he meets Dex again.

"Dude, calm _down_ ," says Lardo after she walks into the back of him for the fourth time.

"Sorry," says Nursey, not very convincingly. "I'm nervous."

"Clearly," she says and strides into step with him. "Chill out, it's not like he's a stranger."

Nursey scoffs. "Of course not, but that really doesn't make any difference."

"What?" Shitty says, sounding curious. "Why?"

"Because I'm still nervous," Nursey retorts. "I just can't help it."

"Pretty sure you're both dating anyway and haven't told anyone," Lardo mutters. "I wouldn't be surprised at this point."

Shitty snorts with laughter but doesn't say anything. Lardo's suitcase hits a bump and veers out of control, so she kicks it and it falls back behind her. 

"It would be news to me," Nursey says. "As far as I know, he doesn't even like me."

Lardo and Shitty exchange a look that Nursey can't decipher, because he's not in on this weird couple telepathy thing they've got going on.

"What?" Nursey asks.

"I'll get back to you on that," Lardo says, somewhat cryptic. "But not if we never arrive. Get a move on."

And then she shoves him towards arrivals, closer to Samwell and closer to Dex.

"Nursey!"

Once they reach arrivals, Nursey looks up at the mention of his name to see the rather noticeable duo, Dex and Chowder, waving enthusiastically at him from across arrivals.

They sprint towards the NYC trio and Dex crashes into Nursey, both with their arms outstretched.

Nursey is hit immediately with the smell of Dex's home and along with it a wave of nostalgia that brings tears to his eyes. He's never quite sure how much he misses Dex until he sees him again, and this time the added longing to see Dex's family again is almost unbearable.

"I could've picked you up from your house, you know," Dex mutters into Nursey's shoulder. "I like to drive."

"I know," says Nursey. "I didn't want to bother you."

Dex pulls away to punch Nursey in the shoulder. It's not hard, but it's hard enough to hurt.

"Ow!" Nursey shouts.

"That's dumb," Dex says earnestly. "You'd never bother me."

Nursey beams at him. "I'm sure I can test those limits."

Dex rolls his eyes at Nursey but smiles anyway. "It's good to have you here," he says.

"It's good to _be_ here," says Nursey. "I brought friends with me."

They turn to see Chowder, Lardo and Shitty standing together, staring at them, watching them interact. Chowder breaks out into a grin.

"Hi!" he says, surging forward to give Nursey a hug. "We've not met before, officially, I'm Chris, everyone calls me Chowder though."

"It's great to meet you," Nursey says into his shoulder. "I've heard a lot about you."

"All bad things?" Chowder grins.

"Of course," jokes Nursey. Dex shoves him.

"Good to see you again off the ice," Shitty says to Dex. "It's happening increasingly often these days." 

Dex laughs. "It seems to be."

"Hi, Dex," greets Lardo with a smile. "Nice to see you in normal clothes rather than sweaty kit."

"Thanks, Lardo," Dex grins. "Lardo is okay, right?"

"If you call me Larissa I'll hit you," she says, "so yeah, I'd stick with Lardo."

Shitty snorts. "Yeah, okay," he says, and then to Dex, "she's harmless, really."

"She is not!" Nursey says. "She beat me up once when I called her Larissa."

"That's because you're a weakling," Shitty says mock-dismissively.

Nursey kicks him lightly in the shin. "I'm a dancer, I could strangle you with my thighs."

"I'll stay on your good side, then," Chowder grins. "Shall we get moving? As much as I like the airport, I prefer the Haus, and I think Bitty, Ransom and Holster are dying to meet you."

"Are they really?" Nursey asks, interested. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason," Chowder says innocently. Dex rolls his eyes.

"Please don't take anything any of them say seriously once you step into the Haus," Dex warns.

"I distinctly remember the same thing being said as I walked towards your family home," Nursey reminds him. 

"And how did that work?" Dex asks. "You got lectured about six times and Catherine still won't leave me alone about the fact we had to share a bed. She keeps texting me the bed emoji."

"You shared a bed?!" Shitty and Lardo exclaim at the same time. Shitty looks almost elated at the news. 

Nursey winces over at Dex. "I hadn't told them about that."

A blush dusts Dex's nose. "Sorry," he says. "I can see why."

"The grinning has already started and we're not even at the Haus yet," Chowder says excitedly. "Come _on_ , let's go."

Dex rolls his eyes. " _Fine_ , we're coming," he says, and spins on his heel to start towards the exit.

"Shared a bed, eh?" Shitty leans over and murmurs to Nursey. 

"I'm ignoring you," Nursey says pointedly, and then, quietly, "it's really not a big deal."

"It's a very big deal, actually, for you anyway," Shitty says. He still looks over the moon. "I want deets."

Nursey sighs. "Later."

Shitty beams at him. "Later," he confirms.

 

_**Florence Poindexter** has sent you a friend request._

_Accept | Delete_

 

"Here we are," Dex announces when they pull to a halt on the kerb outside a large house.

"This is the Haus," Chowder announced. "Get ready."

"Way to terrify me, Chowder," Nursey says. 

"Aw, don't worry!" Chowder gushes. "The team is so great! They're not like a fraternity, or anything. Well, kind of. We do have parties - kegsters, you know. But they're good ones. They're really nice guys. You'll like them."

Nursey blinks at Chowder, unsure of what to say after his spiel. "Thanks, man," he says.

Chowder beams at him. "No problem!" he chirps.

Dex opens his door and hops out of the car, going to open the trunk and grab the bags. Shitty helps him carry them up to the door. 

"We're back!" Chowder announces  as he swings open the door.

A short blonde pokes his head around a door frame and grins at them. "Hiya, boys, that was fast!" he gushes.

"Chowder hurried us up," Dex explains. 

"Did y'all get the reunion you wanted?" the blonde asks. Nursey realises with a jolt that this is Bitty, the same Bitty that posts almost constantly on Facebook.

Dex rolls his eyes good-naturedly. "Yeah, sure. This is Nursey," he gestures over his shoulder.

Nursey smiles at Bitty. "Hi," he says.

"Oh, Nursey!" Bitty beams, and opens his arms wide to hug him. Nursey leans down to return the hug. 

"It's so great to meet you in person, of course. I've seen a couple of things on Facebook. Dex hasn't told us an awful lot, mind - he's been keeping secrets," Bitty carries on. "Chowder filled us in a little, but I reckon we can pick for a bit more info - the boys are very excited to meet you."

Nursey wonders silently if all the boys in this team talk so much. "I'm an open book," he replies. "Ask and you shall get a reply."

"Wonderful!" Bitty says, and then shouts incredibly loudly - " _Boys!_ " he yells. "Come and meet Nursey!"

There's a shout from upstairs and then somebody comes thundering down the staircase. 

"Yo, Dex!" the guy hollers. "That didn't take long. Who's this? Oh, Shits, hey bro, how are you?"

Nursey concludes the whole team talks as much as Bitty and Chowder. It figures the first one he met was the quietest. 

"I'm great, thanks, Rans," Shitty replies with a smile. "Have you met Nursey?"

"Of course I haven't," Rans says with a large and curiously mischievous grin. He sticks out his arms, opening them for a hug. "Hiya, bro, I'm Justin, but call me Ransom."

"Nursey," he introduces himself, and returns the hug. 

"That's a hockey nickname," Ransom says after they pull away. "Did Dex give you one?"

"Haha, no," says Nursey. "I played hockey up until the age of about eleven, then I had to choose between hockey and ballet, so it's a legit nickname."

"You do ballet?" Ransom asks, surprised. "That's awesome."

"Yeah, it's fun," Nursey says.

"Don't sell yourself short," Dex laughs, then addresses Ransom directly. "He's been recruited for the New York City Ballet. He starts rehearsal in October."

Ransom looks genuinely impressed. "Dude, that's amazing. You must be really, really good," he says.

Nursey shrugs, kind of embarrassed. "Yeah, a bit."

"He's amazing," Dex says. "I went to see his ballet school showcase in NYC. He was chosen for the main role."

"Huh," Ransom raises an eyebrow, looking even more impressed. "Dude, that's awesome. 

Nursey shrugs, bashful.

"And you live in NYC?" Ransom asks.

"He lives in a brownstone," says Dex. 

"Rich, handsome _and_ talented," Ransom grins mischievously. "Well done, Poindexter."

"Holster!" Bitty yells before Dex or Nursey can respond, but Nursey watches Dex blush out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm coming!" somebody yells from upstairs, and then a very tall blonde in glasses descends the stairs as loudly as humanly possible. 

"This is Adam Birkholtz, or Holster," Ransom introduces. "My bestest bro in the whole world."

"Hi, Nursey," Holster hugs Nursey quickly, and then pulls away.

"He lives in NYC," Ransom says.

"Talk to him about Broadway," Dex hints. "He goes every Tuesday to see a show."

"I _used_ to," Nursey corrects. "I only ever go now when there's something new on, or a cast change, or a closing."

Dex snorts. 

"That's awesome," Holster says in awe. "Did you get to see Falsettos?"

"Twice," says Nursey. "It was amazing."

"I'm eternally jealous," Holster informs him. "Shitty, Lardo, how are you?"

Whilst Shitty, Lardo and the boys dissolve into friendly, familiar conversation, Dex grabs Nursey by the arm and pulls him into the kitchen. It smells like baking.

"They're so friendly," Nursey says. "Do all of your teammates talk so much?"

Dex laughs. "Jack doesn't talk all that much, he'll be back in a half hour or so."

"This is Jack Zimmerman?" Nursey asks. "As in, Bob Zimmerman?"

"Yeah," says Dex. "I wouldn't ask him too much about that, though. He wouldn't tell you but he's not overly fond of being constantly associated with his dad."

"Of course," says Nursey. "And I can't mention him and Bitty either?"

"Not in public," explains Dex. "The team all know, but Jack's been offered a place on the Falconers after he graduates and the NHL don't have any out players yet, so it's a little..."

"I get it," Nursey says when Dex struggles to finish his sentence. "I will keep deadly silent on the topic."

Dex laughs. "I find that hard to believe."

"I will stay deadly silent on the topic in public," Nursey corrects.

"That would be great," Dex says.

They stand in comfortable silence for a moment or two, Dex watching as Nursey surveys the kitchen.

"I'll admit," says Nursey. "The kitchen is a lot cleaner and looks a lot more used than I expected. When I lived in dorms we just ate Domino's."

"That's awful, weren't you on restricted diets?" Dex says.

"All the time," says Nursey. 

Dex rolls his eyes. "Bitty's an amazing baker. He cooks dinner most of the time, too."

"My ears are burning," says Bitty, walking in almost as if summoned by the mention of his name.

"Nursey complimented your kitchen," Dex explains. Bitty beams.

"Aw, why, thank you, Nursey!" he says. "It gets a lot more love than it used to before I arrived, I'll tell you that. Jack tells me y'all used to live off beer and Chinese takeout."

Dex shrugs. "I have the privilege of not having any idea what it was like before you arrived, Bits."

Bitty grins at Dex. "Charming, isn't he, Nursey?" he asks.

"Always," Nursey agrees. Bitty winks at him.

Shitty, Lardo, Chowder, Ransom Holster, and a tall brunette that Nursey recognises instantly as Jack Zimmerman pile into the kitchen and take a seat at the dining table, talking a mile a minute. 

Jack wanders over to Bitty, throws his arms around Bitty's shoulders and kisses the top of his head. Nursey raises his eyebrows at Dex, who grins.

"That's a fine," Ransom hollers. Bitty rolls his eyes and drops a dollar into a large glass jar on the kitchen worktop, but doesn't remove Jack's arms. 

"Jack, honey, this is Nursey," Bitty introduces, turning them away from the oven to face Nursey, who waves.

Jack extracts his arms to reach his hand out, which Nursey shakes firmly. His years of attending his mama's company parties have taught him the importance of a firm handshake.

"It's good to meet you, Nursey," Jack says earnestly, with a small smile.

"Good to meet you, too," Nursey replies with an easy grin. 

"Ask him any question and he'll reply to it, boys," Bitty says loudly. 

"Ooh!" Holster says excitedly. "Did you see Newsies when they filmed it live?"

"That is not the type of question Bitty meant," Ransom chides, amused. "He meant, like, did Dex's family like you?"

Dex splutters indignantly. Nursey smiles over at him as he says, "I'm sure that's _not_ what he meant at all!"

"They did, though," Chowder grins, ignoring Dex. "They loved him. Lucas, Aubrey and Matilda have all added him on Facebook."

"And Florence," Nursey adds.

Dex gapes at him. "My _mother_ added you on Facebook?"

Nursey winks at Dex. "She sure did."

"Unbelievable," Dex mutters.

"They must really like you," says Holster. Nursey shrugs.

"Catherine sent me a Snapchat this morning," he says, and then addresses Dex once more. "Any idea how she got my Snapchat details, Poindexter?"

"Yes, your username is in your Instagram bio," says Dex immediately. "It's hardly a state secret."

"Why don't I have you on Snapchat, then?" says Nursey, mock offended.

"I never felt an overwhelming need," Dex says, sounding bored but probably only for effect. "I already spend all my hours in the day talking to you."

"But the _filters_ , William!" laughs Nursey. "Didn't you like it when I sent you photos with the Photobooth filters from my Mac?"

Nursey revels in how quickly the blush floods over Dex's cheeks. "That fact is irrelevant," Dex says.

"Because it's _true_ ," Nursey counters. 

"No comment," says Dex.

Somebody clears their throat and Dex and Nursey immediately break eye contact to look at the kitchen table. Chowder, Ransom, Holster and Shitty are watching them with what can only be described as pure joy, and Lardo watches them with a calucating gaze. One glance over at Bitty and Jack shows Bitty with a wide grin and Jack with a raised eyebrow.

"I dunno, man," says Ransom. "I think that's classed as a fine."

"A what?" says Nursey.

Dex says nothing but drops a dollar into the clear jar by the door. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- here we goooooo, TEASING STARTS NOW.  
> \- just wanna say thank you for all the lovely comments i get - im yet to reply to the ones from like two weeks ago yikes im sorry, but they do mean the world. thank you!!!!!


	28. Nurseydex Patrol™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a few chats, a group chat, and setting up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my update schedule seems to have gone a bit out of the window, im six days late for last week but a day early for this week, yikes. to be fair this is a long chapter by my standards  
> also i added angst as a tag finally cause it seems to keep cropping up lmao

"Is this shirt too formal to wear to a kegster?" 

Dex's eyes trawl up and down Nursey's body for a second before flitting back to his face, then he shrugs. "I don't really know," he says.

Nursey sighs. If he notices Dex checking him out, he doesn't mention it. "That's not helpful in the slightest."

"You look good," Dex says distractedly and turns away towards his own drawers, ignoring the way the short sentence makes his heart jump with anxiety. "Is that helpful?"

Nursey is silent for a moment, and then makes a small noise of appreciation. "A little more helpful, yes," he says.

Torn between two shirts, Dex sighs.

“How about this one for me?” he asks, holding up one of his choices for a second opinion. He's well aware that he's trying harder to look good than he would at any other kegster. 

“Just pick a shirt, Poindexter,” says Nursey. “You’ll look great either way.”

Dex’s heartbeat jumps again, and he avoids turning round, so Nursey can’t see just how pink his cheeks are.

“Thanks, Nursey,” he says, and throws the green one back into his drawer, favouring the pastel blue one with the small navy dots.

“I’m going downstairs,” Nursey says hurriedly. “Want anything?”

”Nope,” says Dex. “I’m good.”

 

"Hey - Nurse," Ransom grunts as Nursey finishes his descent of the staircase, heart still beating a mile a minute from the small compliment Dex paid him and the fact that he probably only narrowly escaped the view of Dex with his shirt off.

”Mm?” Nursey says by way of response.

“Help me move these speakers, yeah?"

Before one of the speakers can slip out of Ransom’s hands and break either it's base or the floorboards, Nursey grabs the other end and hoists it upwards to safety.

"Thanks, bro," Ransom grins, and then nods his head towards the corner of the room. "It's going back there."

Nursey shuffles backwards into the corner slowly, supporting his end of the speaker. 

"It's pretty cool that Dex invited you," Ransom says conversationally. "We barely ever hear much about his personal life, y'know. He's pretty private. We had no idea you even existed."

"Oh, really?" Nursey says, and then thinks for a moment, back to the very start. "I guess he only ever seemed that way to me at the beginning."

Ransom raises an eyebrow. "That much is patently obvious. You seem to know him much better than I do."

Nursey pointedly avoids eye contact as he shifts the speaker down towards the floor. "He tends to open up if you ask him questions. Or answer his."

"Nah, I really don't wanna be intrusive - if he wants me to know things, he’ll tell me," Ransom explains. "Plus, I don't think we have that kind of, uh. _Relationship_ ," he says, and raises one eyebrow.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," Nursey says innocently as he and Ransom position the speaker in it's place on the floor. He's pretty sure he actually knows exactly what Ransom is insinuating, but he’s not about to let on.

"I mean he seems to know all about you," Ransom specifies. "You visited his family, dude. You seem pretty tight. Have you known each other long?"

Nursey shakes his head as Ransom leans down to plug in the speaker. "No, not really. A few months, give or take. I’ve only met him face to face, like, three times."

Ransom looks up at him, surprised. "Only a few months?" he asks. "I thought it was way longer than that. How did you meet him?"

"He accidentally text the wrong number,” Nursey explains, shoving his hands in his pockets. “I kept asking him random questions after that - I’m pretty lonely at home - and he kept replying.”

"You're fucking kidding me, bro," deadpans Ransom in a tone of disbelief with a face that looks unnecessarily overjoyed. "No way."

Nursey shrugs by way of answering and Ransom shakes his head, grinning to himself.

"That's a hell of a meet cute, Posh Boy," says Ransom, and Nursey snorts to cover up the fact that he's thinking pretty much the same thing. Nursey's always thought the same thing.

"I don't -" he attempts to reply but comes up short, struggling for something to say. He sighs and tries again. "We’re not - _I'm_ not -"

"Bro," Ransom cuts him off with his hand raised, still knelt on the floor. "Don't even bother trying." 

So Nursey doesn’t.

He watches as Ransom fidgets with his phone and the speaker cable. There's a brief pause and then, suddenly, there's music playing from the speaker very loudly - it's the instantly recognisable opening chords of _Four Jews in a Room Bitching_ from Falsettos _._  Holster whoops from upstairs and Nursey laughs aloud.

"The obsession rubs off," says Ransom, rubbing the back of his neck. "Holtzy's pretty into Broadway and we stay in close quarters."

"If he ever wants to see another show he's always welcome to stay with me," offers Nursey. "My door is always open."

"I'll make sure he brings Poindexter along with him," smirks Ransom. "As rent payment."

Nursey flushes red at the insinuation and presses his hands to his cheeks, embarrassed. "Dude, stop! I’m sure you’re doing this on purpose."

Ransom bursts out laughing. "I'm only warming you up for more chirps later," he says. 

" _More_ chirps?" Nursey groans. "Please, no. I don't deserve this."

"Sorry, bro," Ransom shrugs with a devious looking smile. "It's inevitable. In fact, I'm being nice by warning you."

Nursey puts his face in his hands as the cast of Falsettos sing in his ears. "We're not even together," he whines.

"Ha!" snorts Ransom. "That is entirely beside the point, my naive new friend."

As if detecting that Nursey wants to avoid this conversation altogether, Bitty sticks his head around the kitchen door and grins at them.

Nursey doesn’t quite breathe an audible sigh of relief, but it’s a close call.

"Is Nursey any help in the kitchen?" he asks. "I could use a hand."

”Take him,” Ransom says. “I’ve gotten all I need to know.”

Before Nursey can ask what that means, Dex appears at the bottom of the staircase like the question of Nursey's competency in the kitchen has summoned him. 

"Don't let Nursey’s hands anywhere near the kitchen," he says. "Especially if you want to stay, uh, _not_ on fire."

"Hey!" says Nursey indignantly. "I'm not that bad."

Dex raises an eyebrow at him but doesn't reply. Nursey shuffles over and kicks him lightly in the shin, not intending to cause any pain but intending to convey mock irritation. Dex shoves him lightly into the kitchen and follows him. Nursey thinks, kind of, he could get used to the easy way in which he and Dex bicker harmlessly. 

"Boys!" Bitty warns, much like a mother with bickering children. "Well, Nursey, I'm sure you're not that awful and I could sure use the help. Could you both grab a couple trays and grease them?"

Nursey mock-salutes before grabbing the tray nearest to him, the paper towels and and the margarine. "On it, Bitty."

Dex follows suit with less of the dramatics and sits down opposite Nursey. 

"So," Bitty says with the air of one that is going to start asking lots of questions. Nursey sees Dex roll his eyes good-naturedly. 

"Dex only told me about you, Nursey, before he disappeared off to New York for a couple days," Bitty says. "I barely know anything about you."

"Well, you know what I said before," Nursey shrugs. "Ask and you shall receive."

"I really don't think that's what that phrase is used for," Dex says in protest.

Bitty ignores Dex in favour of clapping in delight. "Yes, of course! Where to begin? Oh! Well, actually, I was wondering about your family. Do you live with your mom and dad? Do you have any siblings?"

"No, I'm an only child," says Nursey. "I live with my moms. Dad lives back in Morocco, I've only met him once. I was about, um, maybe eleven? I guess he was nice enough, but I really don't know him at all.”

"Oh!" says Bitty, surprised. He doesn't carry on, so Nursey does instead - people usually don't know what to say in response to the story of his family.

"He and my mama were never married, but she got married to my mom when I was young, maybe five or six," Nursey continues. "We've always lived in New York City. It's where Mama's company is based - on Wall Street."

Bitty raises his eyebrows. "That's pretty impressive," he says, and he does look genuinely impressed. Nursey supposes it’s a pretty unusual life story. "Where did they meet?"

"My mom worked as my mama's PA for a while before they started dating - Mama’s an investment banker. Mom quit once they got engaged," Nursey explains. "Now she's an artist.“

"Sounds like quite the life story," says Bitty. "Mine's not nearly as interesting as all that."

"Neither is mine," says Dex.

Nursey's chest aches in disagreement. "That's not true," he argues. "Your family are the best, most interesting family I've ever met."

Bitty speaks before Dex gets a chance to respond. "Isn't that sweet?" he says. "Your family are great, Dex."

"Having a great family isn't really the same as being a recognised up-and-coming ballet talent, though, is it?" says Dex, although he looks quite pleased with himself.

Nursey rolls his eyes. "Are you going to keep bringing that up?" he asks.

"Yes, because I'm still proud of you," argues Dex. "I've not drained that well dry yet."

Nursey nudges Dex's foot with his own under the table. "You'll get there pretty soon at this rate," he says. "You won't last until October. Better save some pride for when it actually happens."

Dex shrugs. "Nah, then I'll just come to one of your shows to see you perform and be proud all over again."

Nursey opens his mouth to say something and finds himself speechless. Dex grins at him over the table where the half-greased trays lay forgotten. 

"Well isn't that cute?" Bitty gushes, and both of them jump, having forgotten he was there. "It might've been a fine, too, if Ransom and Holster were here."

"Well, it's a good job he isn't," says Dex, pink-cheeked and staring intensely back at his tray. "And you're too nice to me to call it out, Bits."

Bitty looks him over, smirking. "Yes, I am. I figure you boys need to save your money for the next couple days, anyway."

"Boys, plural?" asks Nursey. "Me too?"

"You're the rich one," Dex points out. "You can fund the fines."

Nursey snorts and starts greasing his tray. "That’s fair. If I’m being honest, though, I barely even know what they mean."

"That's probably best," Dex says. He's incredibly red now. Nursey could reach out and trace his freckles with his forefinger, but he restrains himself.

That would be extremely embarrassing for everyone involved, really.

 

Ransom had put Holster to work in the time they were greasing trays, stringing up fairy lights, presumably due to his height. They are suspended from the ceiling in zig zags, winding up and down the staircase and lining the door frames. The Haus is swathed in a warm, sparkling ambience.

Nursey wasn’t aware a student house could look so unlike a student house. It definitely looks nothing like it belongs to a hockey team.

“Pretty good, huh?”

Having jumped at the voice behind him, Nursey spins on his heel and comes face to face with Christopher Chow.

”It looks brilliant,” Nursey says. “Nothing like a student house,” he adds, voicing his thoughts.

Chowder laughs. “Ransom and Holster have a bit of a knack for interior decoration, somehow. They’re always very good at this. Oh, and Lardo helped with a lot of it, seeing as she’s an artistic director. It’s kind of her thing.”

Nursey reflects on how different Chowder acts when he’s on his own - calmer, more calculating, but still overwhelmingly happy all the time. He assumes Chowder has his own moments of anxiety, sadness or anger like anyone else, but Nursey is yet to see any.

”Are those two really just friends?” Nursey asks before he can stop himself, then cringes as he realises his overstep. “Sorry, they’re just - really, _really_ close.”

”No, don’t worry,” Chowder grins. “Ransom and Holster are unbelievably close. They’re just friends, though, as far as I know. Maybe we’re assuming.”

”Hmm,” Nursey hums in thought. “I guess there’s nothing unusual about teammates being really close friends.”

Chowder nods in agreement. “No, not at all,” he says. “Or... people that randomly text each other one day.”

Nursey knows exactly what Chowder means. “I don’t know what you mean,” he says instead, innocently.

”Sure you don’t,” says Chowder. He’s definitely on to Nursey - maybe he can read minds. He seems like he could.

”It’s really not like that,” Nursey sighs, hoping that if Chowder can read his mind, he’ll know Nursey isn’t lying. “Honestly, it’s not.”

”I know,” says Chowder. “Dex told me the same thing, and I believe him, so I believe you too. I’m not about to accuse you of anything. That’s not what I’m here for.”

”It wouldn’t be _accusing_ , necessarily,” says Nursey honestly. “I mean - he’s right, there’s nothing going on, but...”

When Nursey doesn’t add anything on to the rest of his sentence, Chowder smirks at him, an expression that Nursey wasn’t aware he was capable of.

”But you _wish_ there was,” Chowder guesses, and then lets out a low whistle between his teeth. “Oh, that’s _good_.”

Nursey ignores his cheeks heating up in the hope that they’ll stop by themselves. He stays silent as Chowder chuckles to himself.

“Sorry,” Chowder adds after a moment. “I’m really not being cruel. I just... I kind of guessed it already.”

“Everybody else seems to have guessed it already too,” says Nursey truthfully. “It’s like they always know what I’m thinking.”

”Trust me, they don’t,” Chowder says. “I just tend to keep an eye on people, I suppose. These guys are all under close watch in case anything happens, emotionally or physically. I kept an extra eye on you, given the circumstances.”

”You mean I’m because a stranger from the Internet,” Nursey says.

”You mustn’t blame me,” Chowder says. “Realistically, you've got to agree I’m right to be cautious. You could’ve been anyone. I was even the first to find you on Facebook. Dex felt it was like cheating.”

Nursey laughs in surprise and crosses his arms. “I guess he’s kind of right. I honestly don’t blame you at all.”

They stand in silence for a moment, bathed in the glow of what seems like a million yellow tinted fairy lights, mulling over their own thoughts.

“Please don’t tell him,” says Nursey quietly, trying not to interrupt the quiet that has fallen over them. “I really don’t think he should know.”

”I wouldn’t dare,” replies Chowder earnestly, lowering his voice to go along with Nursey’s bid to keep the room as quiet as possible. “I’m pretty good at keeping secrets.”

”Thanks,” whispers Nursey under his breath. It feels kind of dangerous. 

“But -“ Chowder whispers back, seemingly conservational but with an underlying earnestness, “I truly don’t think it would be so bad if you told him.”

Nursey snorts despite himself, the loudness of the action interrupting the quiet melancholy of the room. “I’m sorry, but I don’t think I could handle that myself yet, let alone him.”

Chowder _hmm_ s thoughtfully. “I don’t know,” he says. “He’s gotten a bit more confident recently. About, y’know. Relationships and stuff. Boys. His sexuality.”

”His siblings told me the same thing,” Nursey says, then barks a short laugh. “They also attributed it to me.”

”You’re laughing at their theory, but I really don’t think they’re wrong,” Chowder says. 

“You agree with them?” 

Chowder shrugs. “I would say he started getting a lot better - more confident -when you first appeared in his life. I guess you wouldn’t know the difference if you were the cause. If they picked up on it from all the way in Maine, then it must be a big difference.”

“Oh,” Nursey says, surprised and speechless. “Well.”

”Well,” Chowder echoes. He’s amused.

“I’m excited to get to know you better, if I’m honest, Chowder,” Nursey says truthfully. “You seem very wise.”

“I’m excited to get to know you as well,” says Chowder. “Especially now I know you’re hopelessly in love with my best friend.”

Nursey gapes at the insinuation. “Oh my God, I’m not -“

“In any case,” interrupts Chowder, “this chat has been illuminating.”

He points up at the hundreds of fairy lights dancing above them and grins widely, the biggest shit-eating grin Nursey has ever seen.

”Oh,” Nursey groans. “Oh, _God_. That was _terrible_.”

 

_**Christopher Chow** added Justin Oluransi, Adam Birkholtz, Eric Bittle, Jack Zimmerman, Shitty Knight, Larissa Duan, Lucas Poindexter and Matilda Poindexter._

_**Christopher Chow** changed the group name to **Get Them Boys Together.**_

**Christopher:** Welcome, dear friends 

 **Justin:** HELL YEA GROUP CHAT

_**Justin Oluransi** changed their name to **reefy**_

_**Adam Birkholtz** changed their name to **revive bandstand 2k17**_

**reefy:** bro it literally just ended

 **revive bandstand 2k17:** stop it’s still too soon

 **revive bandstand 2k17:** im salty

 **Matilda:** Omg!!!!

 **Matilda:** I’m going to tell Catherine this is happening so she can implicate her romantic espionage

_**Matilda Poindexter** changed their name to **tilda + cath**_

_**Larissa Duan** changed their name to **Pay Artists For Their Work™**_

**Shitty:** hear hsar

 **Christopher:** We are gathered here today because Nursey and dex are silly

 **reefy:** hear hesr

 **Shitty:** fight me

 **reefy:** cash me ousside how bout dah

 **Eric:** oh, lord

 **Jack:** Why

 **Christopher:**??

 **Jack:** Why am I here

 **reefy:** valued homosexual input

 **Jack:** I’m bi, though.

 **reefy:** same, hi five

 **Jack:** So I am not needed?

 **Christopher:** :(( please stay Jack

 **Jack:** Hm, okay, fine.

 **revive bandstand 2k17:** wow

 **revive bandstand 2k17:** favouritism

 **Jack:** Yep

 **reefy:** W Ow

 **Lucas:** Hiya folks

 **Lucas:** What’s the sitch

 **reefy:** *kim possible theme*

 **Christopher:** Hi lucas!!

 **Christopher:** Is everyone here

 **tilda + cath:** til and i are both accounted for - c

 **Lucas:** Yep me too

 **reefy:** always ,, i have no life

 **revive bandstand 2k17:** i just don’t get it like get rid of spongebob on broadway and bring back bandstand???

 **Bitty:** what?

 **tilda + cath:** huh ??

 **revive bandstand 2k17:** IT’S A TRAVESTY. 

 **reefy:** ^ thats a yes, he means yes

 **Jack:** Begrudgingly, yes, I’m here

 **Eric:** yep!! always ready to meddle

_**Jack Zimmerman** changed **Eric Bittle** ’s name to **Bits.**_

**Bits:** <3

 **reefy:** gross

 **Christopher:** Shitty? Lardo?

 **Jack:** <3

 **revive bandstand 2k17:** g r o s s

 **Shitty:** im here

 **Pay Artists For Their Work™:** yea same

 **Christopher:** Great!!! :P

 **Christopher:** Okay so as we know, Dex and Nursey are clearly either dating in secret or completely oblivious 

 **revive bandstand 2k17:** wait they’re not dating??

 **revive bandstand 2k17:** i totally thought they were dating 

 **reefy:** holtzy ,,,,,, ,, wyd

 **revive bandstand 2k17:** YIKES !! IM SORRY 

 **Christopher:** You see my point

 **Pay Artists For Their Work™:** we do

 **Bits:** honestly it’s kinda sad

 **Bits:** yall should’ve heard them chatting today it was cringey as heck

 **reefy:** they’ve only known each other for like two and a half months 

 **Bits:** is that it????

 **Bits:** goodness they’re like an old married couple already i thought they’d have known each other for years

 **Christopher:** Did anyone else hear about Lincoln Center?

 **Bits:** no i didn’t

 **reefy:** pray tell

 **Lucas:** Oh man, it’s cringe

 **tilda + cath:** It is not!!!! I think it’s sweet

 **tilda + cath:** it’s super cringe it made me sick - c 

 **Shitty:** spikl the beand

 **Shitty:** beans*

 **Pay Artists For Their Work™:** shits you know anyway you were there when nursey booked the tickets

 **revive bandstand 2k17:** alas, i am still clueless,spill the beand

 **reefy:** *spikl

 **revive bandstand 2k17:** deepest apologies, my good sir 

 **revive bandstand 2k17:**  justin stop throwing your fucking pen at me

 **Jack:** These group chats are almost a physical pain.

 **Jack:** What happened, Chowder?

 **Christopher:** Well Nursey took Dex to Lincoln Center the day after his showcase to see John williams conduct the orchestra 

 **Christopher:** As a surprise

 **reefy:** what the HECK

 **Bits:** good lord

 **revive bandstand 2k17:** WHY DIDNT I MEET NURSEY FIRST IM SO SALTY ABOUT THIS

 **revive bandstand 2k17:** WE COULD BE IN LOVE

 **Shitty:** he wads so bervous abuut it 

 **revive bandstand 2k17:**....

 **Bits:** we need a translator for this honestly

 **Bits:** i forgot how totally illegible shitty’s texting is 

 **Pay Artists For Their Work™:** translation: nursey was really nervous about whether or not dex would like it

 **Christopher:** He loved it

 **Christopher:** Like, really loved it 

 **Christopher:** And i told him it sounded like a date and he hid under a cushion 

 **revive bandstand 2k17:** which means he though it was a date, right?

 **reefy:** because it basically is

 **Lucas:** Resident Will expert can confirm that’s what that means

 **reefy:** who the fuck is will

 **tilda + cath:** Do none of you know each other’s real names??

 **reefy:** oh yeah 

 **reefy:** forgot about those

 **Pay Artists For Their Work™:** i think we should implicate nursey patrol tonight wbu shits

 **Shitty:** ueah But like

 **Shitty:** nursyedex patrol

_**Lucas Poindexter** renamed the group **Nurseydex Patrol™.**_

**Lucas:** I don’t actually know what it means I just got excited 

 **Pay Artists For Their Work™:** nursey is super clumsy so we always have to keep an eye on him when he’s drunk so he doesn’t kill himself by accident by like falling down the stairs

 **Bits:** so you’re saying we should keep an eye on them both ... together

 **reefy:**  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Christopher:** Good idea lardo!

 **revive bandstand 2k17:** frick yes

 **reefy:** this kegster now has a Mission

 **Lucas:** I wish I was there

 **tilda + cath:** You would turn it into a science experiment rather than a mission

 **Lucas:** Yeah and

_**reefy** changed **Lucas Poindexter’** s name to **bill nye the science guy.**_

**revive bandstand 2k17:** BILL BILL BILL BILL

 **bill nye the science guy:** The highest form of compliment

_**reefy** changed **Shitty Knight** ’s name to **get autocorrect.**_

**get autocorrect:** HEYi alredy have aytocoreect

 **Bits:** clearly 

 **Bits:** it works so well too

_**tilda + cath** added **Catherine Poindexter** to the group._

_**tilda + cath** changed their name to **tilda <3**._

**Christopher:** Hi Cathy!!!!

 **Catherine:** yo chris

 **Catherine:** made a facebook, bitches, add me

 **Catherine:** alsodon’t tell my mom

 **reefy:** we would never

 **revive bandstand 2k17:** don’t swear cathy you’re like 8

 **Catherine:** cash me ousside, adam

 **reefy:** i already made that awful  reference in an earlier heated debate, you’re behind

 **Catherine:** goddamn

 **Catherine:** i only came for the Meddling

 **Christopher:** You’re in the right place!!

 **Christopher:** Except you’re in maine so you’re not really

 **Catherine:** jesus h christ

 **tilda <3: **You guys will have to report back!

 **revive bandstand 2k17:** what does the h stand for in ‘jesus h christ’

 **Catherine:** heckin’

 **Catherine:** obviously

 **revive bandstand 2k17:** naturally

 **Catherine:** keep me updated on the bois

 **Christopher:** Of course!

_**Catherine Poindexter** changed their name to **supreme overlord**._

**reefy:** will do, mildew

 **reefy:** hoLTZY STOP THROWING YOUR STATIONERY AT ME

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- yall were excited for chirps and got MATURE ADULT CONVERSATION and FEELINGS. for some reason that is where my brain went ???? who knows. hopefully there’s some chirps in there too for your enjoyment! ive started writing the kegster chapter too so GET READY. that’s all im saying about that  
> \- THE GROUP CHAT FORMAT. my brain hurts and my fingers are bleeding. made me laugh tho so it’s chill  
> \- i got a new phone and it’s so nice to write this fic on lmao !! maybe that’s why this is so long  
> \- honestly i feel very chatty today so leave a comment! let’s have a chat!!
> 
> oh and by the way i just realised we hit 1k kudos recently but i never said anything, but like, wow. we’re nearly at 8k hits too and it’s crazy that y’all are even reading this from the start let alone still enjoying it!!! thank you, i love you all <3


	29. The Nurse-Poindexter Kegster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a kegster, dancing and a bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning for alcohol in this chapter. nothing excessive, pretty generic college party drinking, but i thought i would let you all know just in case!  
> also what even is an upload schedule anymore idk
> 
> group chat names in case you need a reminder:  
> reefy - ransom  
> revive bandstand 2k17 - holster  
> Pay Artists for Their Work™ - lardo  
> get autocorrect - shitty  
> bill nye the science guy - lucas  
> supreme overlord - catherine  
> tilda <3 - matilda  
> bits, jack and christopher are pretty self explanatory. enjoy!

It’s around nine thirty when the music starts to play, around ten when people start arriving - filtering through the Haus door eagerly.

The music isn’t quite the genre Dex is used to - certainly not what he listens to himself. However, Bitty, Ransom and Holster had spent around two hours curating a perfectly selected playlist, so Dex is in no position to judge. 

Dex grabs himself another beer and shuts the fridge behind him. He feels happy, like he always does when he’s drank something, like he’s enjoying himself. It’s the mixture between the alcohol and the atmosphere. 

In theory, he should be the complete opposite personality type to enjoy these types of things. He’s not very sociable and hates dancing, really, but somehow he always ends up enjoying himself.

This time, it might have something to do with his party guest. 

He can see Nursey dancing from his position standing by Betsy in the kitchen. For a ballet dancer signed by a professional, high ranking ballet company, his dance moves are pretty sub-par. 

Nursey is dancing with two girls, one Dex recognises from Bitty’s French class and one he’s never seen before. They’re both laughing at his dancing. Dex recognises the sickening jump in his chest as jealousy, but refuses to acknowledge it. 

He isn’t about to bar anyone from becoming romantically involved with Nursey just because he can’t do anything about his own feelings. He may be slightly irrational at times, but he’s not... like that. He wouldn’t do that.

Nursey makes eye contact across the kitchen and waves at Dex enthusiastically. Dex isn’t quite sure how much Nursey has had to drink - it could be a lot, or maybe this is just what Nursey’s like when you stick him in a party environment. It doesn’t surprise Dex, really. He probably could’ve guessed it.

“Yo!” Nursey shouts at him, still waving. “Poindexter!”

His wave quickly changes into a beckoning motion with both hands, still over-exaggerated and vigorous. Dex laughs and walks towards him, still grasping his beer tightly.

”Enjoying the party, Poindexy?” Nursey asks him. The two girls he was dancing with are stood watching their interaction.

”Of course. Although,” Dex says, “your dance moves leave much to be desired.”

The two girls snort from beside them. The one from Bitty’s French class doubles over with giggles.

”Have you met these two girls?” Nursey asks, gesturing to them with grins. 

Dex shakes his head. “No, I haven’t.”

”Ah!” Nursey smiles even wider and throws his arm around Dex’s shoulders, pulling him in tight. “Well then, William, meet Anissa and Lucy!”

Anissa stands up from her doubled over position and flashes Dex a grin. Lucy winks at him like she knows something he doesn’t. 

“And as for my dance moves!” Nursey says loudly, making Dex jump as he’s standing so close. “I’m a professional, I’ll have you know.”

”Professional _ballet_ dancer,” Dex clarifies, and then takes a sip of his beer. “Clearly your talents lie beyond party dancing.”

”You’re actually a dancer?” Anissa asks. “I never would’ve guessed.”

Nursey rolls his eyes as Dex and Lucy laugh, even though he’s grinning. “Maybe you should show me how to dance, then, if you know so much.”

”Ha!” Dex laughs again, loudly. “No way. I’ve not drank nearly enough for that.”

“Well, then,” Nursey withdraws his arm from Dex’s shoulders and points at Dex’s beer, “get that down you, sharpish.”

 

“Look at them,” Ransom says, and then sighs deeply. “It’s just silly.”

Holster follows Ransom’s state to Nursey and Dex, where Nursey stands with his arm over Dex’s shoulders, leaning on him heavily. Holster takes his phone out and snaps a picture.

_**revive bandstand 2k17** sent a photo to **Nurseydex Patrol™**._

“That’s very mild flirting, Rans,” Holster says. “It’s gonna get much worse than this when they get some drinks in them.”

Ransom takes another swig of his beer. “We’re in for a long night, aren’t we.”

”Hell yeah,” says Holster. “That’s what we signed up for when we created the Mission.”

Ransom can hear the implicated capital letter. He nods solemnly. “When do we start interfering?” he asks.

Holster shrugs, and looks back over at Nursey, who is watching Dex down his beer with a sort of helplessly lovesick look on his face.

“If this carries on, we won’t have to,” he says with a smirk.

 

“Have you drank enough to dance yet?”

Dex looks over at Nursey. He’s been away from him for about four minutes, roughly, as he went to retrieve more drinks, and already was feeling the loss. Perhaps it’s the alcohol. It always seems to ramp up Dex’s emotions.

”Nope,” says Dex. 

Nursey grins at him, an easy, relaxed grin that makes Dex automatically smile too. “How much does it take?” he asks.

“A lot,” Dex says honestly. He’s telling the truth - he’s always been able to drink a lot before getting drunk. 

“Damn,” says Nursey, leaning awkwardly on the counter with one arm. “You don’t even seem that tipsy yet.”

”I’m Irish,” Dex says with a grin.

“Oh, of course!” says Nursey with the air of one that’s just solved all the secrets of the universe. “That makes perfect sense. I bet you can drink forever.”

”A vicious stereotype,” Dex laughs. “Lucas is a terrible drinker, he can’t last two minutes. Aubrey can drink forever. I guess my tolerance _is_ quite high.”

“ _Mine_ isn’t,” Nursey says, and his elbow slips off the counter. He almost falls flat on his face, somehow, but Dex grabs him before he can hit the floor and stands him upright.

”So I see,” says Dex, trying not to laugh. “Am I going to have to keep an eye on you tonight, for safety?”

“Obviously,” says Nursey. He reaches up and flicks Dex’s nose, and Dex looks at it, cross eyed and surprised, but amused. Nursey bursts out laughing.

Dex is hit with a sudden wave of familiarity. Seeing Nursey at home in the Haus, somewhere Dex spends so much time with a second family of sorts, sends Dex’s heart beating into overdrive. Nursey seems so comfortable, and Dex can remember feeling this way when he introduced Nursey to his actual family.

The sound of Nursey’s laugh echoes in his ears and the nostalgia and affection Dex feels in that moment almost makes him dizzy. 

He wonders briefly whether this is what his friendship with Nursey is going to be like, forever. 

He’s not sure his heart can last that long. 

 

_**revive bandstand 2k17** sent a photo to **Nurseydex Patrol™**. _

Chowder takes his phone out of his pocket as it buzzes lightly. The picture that comes up on the screen as he unlocks it is of Nursey and Dex talking to a couple of girls, Nursey’s arm over Dex’s shoulders, looking every bit a married couple. He snorts.

”What’s that?” Farmer asks him, nodding towards his phone and handing him a beer. “Is that a group chat?”

”Nurseydex Patrol,” says Chowder, having fully briefed his girlfriend on the situation pretty much as it happened. She offered valuable insight.

Farmer laughs in understanding. “How much interfering are you planning on doing tonight?”

”None, hopefully,” Chowder admits. “We’re not sure how they’re going to act yet. It could go exactly the way we want it once they’re in the party atmosphere.”

”So it’s an experiment,” Farmer says.

”I’ll have to tell Lucas you said that,” Chowder grins. “But kind of, yes. This is the first time anyone’s seen them together.”

”So they don’t know they’re in love with each other yet?” Farmer asks.

Chowder smiles at her. Somehow they’re always on the same wavelength. “They’re getting there,” he says honestly, because admitting it to somebody else means they’re on their way. 

Farmer raises an eyebrow, takes a sip of her drink and watches Nursey across the room as he drags a protesting Dex into the horde of dancing students. They disappear into the mass, though she can still hear Nursey laughing loudly, even over the music. 

“They’re idiots,” she finally surmises bluntly. 

Chowder’s face bursts into a grin. On his wavelength, certainly. Probably streets ahead, even.

“Very much so,” he agrees, and then holds his beer up to her. “Good deduction.”

She taps her cup against his bottle, smiling. “I can see your dilemma,” she says, “and, as always, I’m here to save the day.”

”Thank goodness,” says Chowder.

 

_**Christopher Chow** added **Caitlin Farmer** to **Nurseydex Patrol™**._

_**Caitlin Farmer** changed her name to **the jesus of matchmaking**._

_**reefy:** AYYYYYE_

 

It takes five more drinks, containing considerably more alcohol than the beers, before Nursey can coax Dex into the dancing throng of partygoers. 

He’s not drunk but he’s tipsy, laughing a lot louder than usual and smiling a lot wider. He’s drank enough to get rid of his filter and drop any sort of self-conscious barrier he was holding up before.

Nursey’s got used to the butterflies in his chest every time he looks at Dex, now, but seeing him like this - happy and confident - and not kissing him senseless seems like some sort of test.

Dex isn’t a good dancer. 

“I warned you,” Dex shouts over the music as he performs the most dad-dancing move Nursey has ever seen. 

“Dex, oh, fuck,” Nursey bursts out laughing, clutching his sides. “Stop, oh my God, I can’t breathe,” he gasps.

”You’re not watching me,” Dex points out. “You’re missing out on these moves.”

The pain in Nursey’s sides from the pure laughter is worth it. “I can see them,” he says. “Why don’t _you_ sign up for the NYCB?”

“I wouldn’t want to take your place,” says Dex earnestly whilst performing a move that looks suspiciously like the running man. “Clearly they’d drop you and take me immediately.”

”Well,” says Nursey, trying his absolute hardest not to laugh, “that’s very thoughtful of you.”

Dex shrugs and wiggles his arms manically. “I’m a thoughtful guy.”

Nursey snorts at the dance move. “Dude, your dancing is _terrible_.”

“This is all on you!” Dex protests. “You wanted this!”

He kicks his legs up like he’s doing the can-can. Nursey giggles. 

Secretly, he thinks how lucky he is that he’s getting to see this side of Dex. The thought strikes him, as he’s standing in amongst all the drunken dancers, how Dex could’ve accidentally texted literally anyone else by accident. Where would he be right now if he had? In his bedroom on his own? Would he have tried as hard as he did and danced as well as he did at the showcase so he’d get accepted into the NYCB? Maybe he’d have just given up after his twisted ankle.

The thought of Dex not being in his life sobers Nursey up a little. Dex is still doing the can-can, so into it that he’s not really paying attention to Nursey standing still and watching him.

The pounding in Nursey’s chest, the one that he constantly feels even at the thought of Dex, becomes so loud he’s sure everyone can hear it over the music. It’s Taylor Swift now. He can barely hear her voice over his heartbeat in his ears.

This is the strongest he’s ever felt about anyone in his life, ever. Sure, he’s had romances before, and his serial romantic status means he’s always fallen harder than most, but this is a _big deal_.

He can’t help but think back to his conversation with Chowder earlier in the day. Maybe Chowder had been right - he seemed to know more about Nursey than Nursey knows about himself.

What was it Chowder had been saying before Nursey had interrupted him, scared and nervous about being exposed?

Carly Rae Jepsen comes on over the speakers and Dex whoops out loud, interrupting Nursey’s thoughts and startling him back into reality.

”This woman is a gay icon!” Dex yells, and fist pumps the air enthusiastically, bouncing on his toes. Nursey’s chest surges with so much affection he almost feels sick.

 _Oh, shit,_ he thinks. _I’m in love with Dex_.

 

Farmer enjoys kegsters.

She likes watching people as they have fun and loosen up, and she’s a social person. She likes meeting up with people and chatting to them. Usually she stays pretty sober - it’s just easy that way.

Dex and Nursey, if she’s honest, have been her main subject this evening. She’s kept a close eye on them both, watching them dance around one another, oblivious and silly.

She’s only taken her eyes off them for a minute or so, though, before Nursey strides past Farmer looking slightly shellshocked. She reaches out and taps his shoulder to get his attention and he jumps about a mile into the air.

”Hey, Nursey, right?” she asks, aware that even if she’s been watching him all evening he probably has no idea who she is. He nods dumbly at her.

“I’m Caitlin Farmer,” she introduces. “I’m Chris’ girlfriend.”

“Oh - cool,” stammers Nursey, blinking at her, even though he definitely knows who Chris is. The conversations he’s had with Farmer’s boyfriend indicate _that_.

Farmer studies him quickly, worried about his lack of response, assessing to see if he’s okay. Maybe he’s drank too much? He doesn’t seem drunk.

“Are you alright?” she asks after a moment, coming up with nothing.

“I’m, uh, yeah,” Nursey says distantly, and looks over his shoulder at Dex, who’s dancing wildly with Anissa from Bitty’s French class. “I’m cool. Um. Excuse me, sorry.”

He disappears up the staircase and towards the bathroom and Farmer watches him close the door behind him. She slides her phone out of her pocket and types a quick message to the group chat. 

_**the jesus of matchmaking:** has anyone been keeping an eye on nursey? how much has he drank?_

_**reefy:** we have_

_**reefy:** & not a lot, a couple beers and a couple shots, he seemed ok when we spoke to him half an hour ago_

_**reefy:** why?_

_**the jesus of matchmaking:** he seems kind of out of it_

_**the jesus of matchmaking:** he’s in the bathroom, im keeping an eye out_

_**reefy:** okay thanks cait_

_**Pay Artists For Their Work™:** we’re keeping watch too, he’s always falling over shit when he drinks, he’s a liability honestly_

_**the jesus of matchmaking:**  ah okay, he doesn’t seem drunk or anything though? just a bit spaced out_

_**get autocorrect:** that mifhe juto be Nursey rho_

_**revive bandstand 2k17:** ????????_

_**Pay Artists For Their Work™:**  “that might just be nursey tho”_

_**Pay Artists For Their Work™:** shits’ typing gets worse when he’s drinking_

_**revive bandstand 2k17:**  well that’s very helpful for everyone_

_**reefy:** and here’s me thinking it couldn’t get any worse jfc_

_**bill nye the science guy:** How much has Will drank, that’s the real question _

_**revive bandstand 2k17:** idk but he’s dad dancing _

_**bill nye the science guy:** Oh, loads then lol_

_**supreme overlord:** hahlmao_

Farmer pockets her phone again and looks over at Dex, who’s taking a breather by the kitchen door. She walks over and bumps her shoulder up against his arm - her shoulders aren’t quite at the height of his. He’s pretty tall.

“Hiya,” she greets.

”Hi!” Dex says, breathless. “Are you having fun?”

”Always,” she replies. “Where’s Nursey disappeared to?”

“Oh, he’s gone to the bathroom,” Dex says with a fond smile. 

“I think you should go check on him,” Farmer suggests. She prays silently to herself that this works out the way she wants it to.

Dex’s face falls. “Wait - he’s okay, isn’t he? He’s not... throwing up, or anything? He hasn’t drank that much!”

”No, no, Dex,” Farmer puts her hands up in an attempt to calm him down. God, these boys are entirely gone for one another. “Nothing like that.”

”Oh,” says Dex, less frantically. “Is he okay?”

Farmer studies him for a moment, arms crossed and calculating. “Why don’t you ask him that, instead of me?”

“Um,” he says, “okay.”

He pushes himself up off the wall and towards the staircase. Farmer grins to herself and whips her phone out to compose another message. She’s a pro at this.

_**the jesus of matchmaking:** got tired of you all taking ages to set these idiots up so im doing it myself_

_**the jesus of matchmaking:** drunk dex is off to check on nursey in the bathroom _

_**the jesus of matchmaking:** you are welcome_

_**reefy:** QUEEN_

_**Bits:** drunk dex aka the one with his normal feelings times two thousand hahahahaha_

_**revive bandstand 2k17:** and no filter !!_

_**reefy:** Q U E E N_

_**supreme overlord:**  um ,, yes_

_**supreme overlord:** matchmaker jesus farmer u are my kinda gal_

_**the jesus of matchmaking:** hell yea cathy_

 

“I’m going to the bathroom,” had been his flimsy excuse before he’d bolted out of the room and up the stairs as fast as he could.

Nursey sits down hard on the bathroom tiles, against the door, breathing hard and cursing under his breath.

He can’t really believe himself. No, he’s lying - he can believe he’s fallen in love with Dex. Just looking at Dex can confirm that, and confirm why. 

Nursey’s also slightly creeped out by the fact that Chowder can basically predict the future, although not entirely surprised by it.

 “Okay, chill,” he says quietly to himself. It’s really not that big a deal. It’s not like Dex knows he he feels, anyway, even if it is getting harder to keep this a secret.

Chowder knew even before Nursey told him. Maybe that’s because Chowder is Chowder, or maybe it’s because Nursey is blindingly obvious and wears his heart on his sleeve. If that’s the case, why doesn’t Dex know yet? Can he tell? Why hasn’t he _said_ anything?

Nursey sits in the bath, turns the tap on and splashes some water on his face before turning it off so he doesn’t get soaked. He looks pretty sorry for himself. He needs to get a grip, really, if he wants to go back to the party looking sane. 

A loud knock raps against the door and Nursey almost jumps out of his skin. 

“Nurse? Are you okay?”

It’s Dex. Nursey opens his mouth to reply, but no words come out. It’s like somebody’s removed his vocal chords. He curses himself for being so inept at coping with feelings. 

“Are you going to sing about being in the bathroom at a party by yourself or can you open the door?”

Despite himself, Nursey snorts. Trust Dex to make him laugh with musical references even when he’s wallowing in his own sorrows.

”I don’t have anymore bathroom references from musicals,” Dex says. “Just... tell me if you’re okay?”

”It’s -“ Nursey croaks, and clears his throat and tries again. “It’s not locked,” he says. “You can come in.”

He watches as Dex twists the doorknob and opens the door tentatively, peering around it to see Nursey sitting in the bath.

”What the fuck are you doing?” he asks, sounding amused.

”Relaxing,” Nursey says. “What are you doing?”

”Looking for you,” Dex says. “I wanted to see if you were okay.”

”I’m great, Poindexter,” says Nursey, because even if he’s wallowing in his sorrows the fact that Dex is at all bothered about him never fails to make him smile. He _really_ needs to get a grip. 

“Are you ready to join the party again?” Dex asks.

”Sure,” says Nursey, and steps out of the bath tub. “Let’s go.”

”Wait,” Dex reaches out a hand and stops him. “Are you sure there’s nothing you want to tell me, Nursey?”

Nursey studies Dex for a second, his open expression, soft eyes and freckles, expectant and caring. He could say something, but then maybe he would never see this facial expression ever again, and that just seems to high a risk.

”Nope,” he says. “Honest.”

Dex grins at him. Nursey turns to walk out of the bathroom and back down the stairs. 

“Wait,” Dex says again.

”What _now_?” Nursey laughs.

Dex envelops Nursey in a hug and pulls him tight. Nursey’s not sure what it means, but he needs it right now, and he feels eternally grateful that Dex is able to see that even if he doesn’t know the reason why. 

“Thanks, Dex,” he says softly. Dex _hmm_ s gently into his shoulder and hugs him tighter before letting him go.

”Come on,” he smiles, and Nursey takes a deep breath before following him down the stairs and back to the party. 

He’s still in love with Dex, obviously, but as the fairy lights on the ceiling light Dex up with an ethereal glow and he begins to bounce along to the music again, it becomes a lot more difficult to see why it’s a problem. 

 

It’s about five in the morning when people start to leave. The plan, originally, was for Dex and Nursey to walk back to Dex’s dorm room after the party: he has a single, and enough floor to sleep on (was what he said - he’d kind of thought as he was explaining this to Chowder that he and Nursey would share his bed, anyway). 

This plan doesn’t get carried out.

It was about three in the morning when Chowder decided he’d let Dex and Nursey sleep in his room for the night and he’d sleep at Farmer’s. Dex was definitely in no state to walk anywhere, especially to his dorm in the dark.

Chowder just hopes Dex is also too drunk to have sex in his bed, because even though he’s definitely rooting for Nursey and Dex to get together, he really likes his bedsheets, thank you very much.

He doesn’t have anything to worry about, though, because Dex falls asleep pretty much as soon as he hits the mattress. 

Chowder looks over at Nursey, who had helped him get Dex to bed. Nursey is looking at Dex with the kind of facial expression only described in romance novels: lovesick, adoring, sickening. It’s cute and jeez, Chowder needs to go to sleep, honestly.

“He’s very drunk,” says Nursey quietly.

”Hmm,” Chowder agrees. “Yes, he is.”

Dex snores lightly and Chowder throws the duvet over him with slightly more vehemence than necessary. He’s been drinking and his depth perception is a little off. The duvet ends up over Dex’s face.

Nursey laughs and pulls the duvet down to Dex’s chest, tucking it into his sides. Chowder watches and wonders if Nursey even knows what he’s doing.

”I’m in love with him,” Nursey says out of the blue. Chowder almost chokes on his next breath.

It’s obvious and they all know it, clearly, but Chowder wasn’t sure if Nursey himself knew about his feelings.

“Okay,” he says.

Nursey shrugs. “I just wanted to tell someone so I don’t combust from keeping it all bottled up.”

”Okay,” Chowder repeats.

Nursey lifts up the duvet and slides in next to Dex underneath it, pulling it over his shoulders and closing his eyes.

”It’s kind of a big deal,” he says.

”Right, yes,” says Chowder. He’s going to die early, he can tell. He can feel these boys stripping him of his years already. “I’m going to bed.”

“Night, bro,” says Nursey.

”Goodnight, Nursey,” Chowder says, and leaves to find his girlfriend. Honestly, he feels about fifty years old at this point. 

 

_**Christopher:** Breaking news, nursey just told me he’s in love with dex_

_**reefy:** is it breaking news if we already knew about it_

_**the jesus of matchmaking:**  aw omg bless him_

_**Bits:** YAYY!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**Jack:** Bitty’s drunk._

_**Jack:** But cool_

_**Christopher:** I’m going to bed_

_**revive bandstand 2k17:** nobody touch me until at least midday_

_**reefy:** no promises b_

_**Jack:** I’m getting too old for this._

_**Christopher:** You and me both_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- im so sorry lmao  
> \- they will get together EVENTUALLY. i promise!! i have a plan set for them, and ive actually written the rest of this story now, so there’s only actually a few chapters left. it’s coming y’all. please be patient, and i hope you’re still enjoying it!!!  
> \- anyway i had a shit week and these boys make me happy  
> \- ive also started on my next project after this yikes, it’s a Big One!  
> \- leave a comment! let me know how you are! i hope you’re having a wonderful day  
> \- until next week!! :)


	30. Coaxing, Not Forcing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a morning after, a conversation and a text.

_**reefy:** honestly, this is PITIFUL._

_**reefy:** theyre both sleeping in chowder’s bed???_

_**reefy:**  i thought one of them would at least sleep on the floor or something??_

_**supreme overlord:** meh,_ _no biggie_

_**supreme overlord:** they’ve done it before_

_**reefy:** when ???_

_**revive bandstand 2k17:** wtf_

_**bill nye the science guy:** They shared Dex’s bed when Nursey came to visit_

_**reefy:** you’re kidding me_

_**reefy:** am i on prank’d_

_**revive bandstand 2k17:**  nursey is LYING on dex_

_**revive bandstand 2k17** sent a photo to **Nurseydex Patrol™**. _

_**supreme overlord:** HONESTLY._

_**tilda <3:** Aw._

_**the jesus of matchmaking:** that’s kind of cute _

_**tilda <3: **Somebody punch Will and tell him to talk about his feelings like an adult. I’m serious _

_**reefy:** tils we need you here to pout at him_

_**tilda <3: **It honestly might not even work here_

_**tilda <3: **He’s so stubborn!!!!_

_**revive bandstand 2k17:** you’re telling me_

_**Bits:** that is quite a cute photo but yes, also quite pitiful_

_**Pay Artists for Their Work™:** totally useless honestly_

_**Pay Artists for Their Work™:** butnursey knows he’s in love with dex now right_

_**Christopher:** Correct! _

_**get autocorrect:** ya_

_**Pay Artists for Their Work™:** so ... why doesn’t somebody tell him to tell dex_

_**Christopher:** I guess we could try?_

_**Christopher:** They both think that if they tell the other then they’ll lose each other as friends which they don’t want_

_**Christopher:** And it’s breaking their trust to tell one the other likes him right??_

_**reefy:** at this point who even gives a crap _

_**revive bandstand 2k17:** it’s for the GREATER GOOD._

_**Bits:** oh good lord, chowder’s right_

_**Bits:** as much as i hate to admit it, we can’t just shove them together_

_**Bits:** they gotta do it on their own_

_**revive bandstand 2k17:** F G S_

_**supreme overlord:** jfc nobody ever got anything done by being ethical_

_**the jesus of matchmaking:** homegirl has a point _

_**Bits:** no, we need to do this the right way_

_**Bits:** i really think we should talk to nursey_

_**Christopher:** I guess so but I don’t want to pressure him into anything!_

_**Christopher:** The poor guy only just realised he’s in love with Dex I don’t want to force him to admit his feelings literally the day after_

_**supreme overlord:** who said anything about forcing_

_**the jesus of matchmaking:** yeah chris just like.... coax him into telling dex_

_**Christopher:** Hmm, I don’t know I feel kind of mean_

_**reefy:** like that could ever happen_

_**Bits:** look, chowder, nursey is going home today_

_**Bits:** nycb rehearsals start soon and then he’s stuck in nyc, so either we say something and get him to tell dex how he feels or it never happens and everyone is sad forever_

_**the jesus of matchmaking:** ilike where this is goiiiiing_

_**reefy:** ditto, my dude_

_**Bits:** plus, at the end of the day, we can only say so much and ultimately it’s his choice whether or not he does anything about it _

_**the jesus of matchmaking:** preach, bits_

_**Bits:** so are you with me??_

_**reefy:** *hopes and prays*_

_**Christopher:** Yeah_

_**Christopher:** Yeah. OK!_

_**supreme overlord:** rt rt rT RT_

_**revive bandstand 2k17:** Y E SS S_

_**reefy:** G O O D S H I T_

 

Dex doesn’t really get hangovers - he just gets very tired. He’s had his fair share of ‘morning after’s, and this is no different.

Except it’s a little different.

He opens his eyes, immediately feeling the strain of last night’s kegster behind them. He’s warm, very warm - and he turns his head to see Nursey lying next to him under the duvet.

They’re in Chowder’s room. Dex recognises it because of the colours, Sharks colours, plastered all over the walls. 

Dex isn’t really surprised to see Nursey. It had been the plan, kind of, that they would share _his_ bed at least, even if he did kid himself and tell the rest of the team that he had a blow up mattress in his closet.

Which he did, but he wasn’t about to use it.

He _is_ surprised when he feels the warm weight of Nursey’s arm slung carelessly over his chest, and Nursey’s head rested on his shoulder. They are very close indeed. 

Warmth blooms in Dex’s chest. He doesn’t have the best memory about what happened during the night, but he knows he had fun, and if Nursey’s still here, sleeping silently beside him, then he probably did too. 

Dex could lie there all day in this comfortable position, content and careless, but he can’t. He can already hear people shuffling and chatting downstairs - he dreads to think what the rest of the team would think if they saw them lying in bed like this.

He gently removes Nursey’s arm from across him and slowly slides out of the bed. He picks his Samwell sweater up off the floor and pulls it on, swivels on his heel and sets off down the stairs.

Farmer meets him in the kitchen with a knowing smile and a mug of coffee.

”Good morning,” she smirks as he takes it from her. “Sleep well?”

”Fine,” Dex says. It was way better than fine - probably worth a few fines in the Sin Bin, honestly, but he isn’t about to tell Farmer that.

“Where’s Nursey?” she asks as Dex turns on the toaster and puts two slices of bread in it. She takes a sip of her orange juice through a straw, innocently. 

“I’m assuming Chowder has told you about everything,” Dex says, and he doesn’t have to clarify for Farmer to understand what he’s talking about.

She nods, still sipping, nonchalant, through her straw.

”Okay,” says Dex. He’s not mad or anything - he’d kind of presumed whatever he told Chowder, he also told Farmer. He trusted her.

“You can talk to me about it, if you want,” Farmer says. 

“Okay,” Dex repeats.

”I’m not going to - I don’t know,” she says. “What did your siblings do? Tease you?”

”Oh, loads,” says Dex, taking his toast from the toaster and buttering it. “But that’s... whatever. I’m not bothered about that. I’m used to it.”

Farmer studies him for a moment as he sits down across from her. “Well, I’m not going to tease you about it,” she says honestly. “Really, it would be nice to know your side of it rather than just Chris’ version. You never really talk about this stuff.”

”That’s because this stuff doesn’t _happen_ to me,” says Dex. “It barely happens to anyone.”

”That’s a fair point,” Farmer agrees. “It’s like something out of a romantic comedy.”

Dex snorts. “What, where somebody texts the wrong number and they meet in real life and fall in love?”

Farmer chokes on her orange juice and thumps her chest, spluttering. Dex looks at her, amused, unaware of what he’s said that caught her so off guard.

”What?” he laughs.

”You’re in _love_ with him now?” she asks, and then coughs again.

Dex gapes at her, shocked. He hadn’t even been aware that he’d came out with it - but he supposes that now he’s said it, it’s not wrong. 

The way Nursey makes him feel is probably something to do with love. Dex knows for sure that he’s never really felt it before, at all, not even close. It’s new and exciting and kind of scary - he supposes that’s what love is, pretty much.

Farmer takes his lack of an answer as an answer. “Yikes,” she says with her mouth around her straw.

Dex turns around and blinks at her, surprised. 

“I guess...” he trails off and runs at his eyes, still sleepy. “Yeah.”

”Yeah, you’re in love with him?” 

He thinks for another moment. New, exciting, kind of scary. Nursey in a nutshell.

”Yeah,” says Dex. “Yeah.”

Farmer lets out a low whistle and her orange juice bubbles in the bottom of her glass. “Wow,” she says, and she looks like she’s trying not to laugh. “That’s...”

”New, exciting, kind of scary?” Dex supplies when she can’t find anything appropriate to say. Farmer smiles at him again, a little more softly this time. Knowingly. Supportively.

”I think that just about sums it up,” she says quietly. 

Dex takes a bite of his toast. He’s just overwhelmingly glad he doesn’t get hangovers.

 

They spend the day as a team, with Nursey, laughing alongside one another, watching random shows on television and guided-touring the campus. 

Eyes track Nursey and Dex for the whole day. Bitty and Chowder’s, especially - Nursey assumes that they’ve had a thorough conversation about Nursey’s late night confessions. He doesn’t mind. Bitty seems like he has a sensible head on his shoulders; he’d probably be better at this stuff than Nursey is.

Ransom orders pizza for dinner which Nursey flat-out insists on paying for, seeing it as a way of repaying them for their hospitality throughout the weekend. He wins that argument and gladly pays.

“We should really move,” Dex grunts after they finish eating. They’re stuffed, happy, warm and content. 

Nursey really likes this team.

Bitty, as if spurred on by this, pushes himself up off the armchair in the corner and dusts off his hands.

“Nursey, Chowder, can you both give me a hand with the washing up?” he asks. 

Ransom and Holster look at one another and grin. Nursey doesn’t pretend he knows what they’re doing - he’s come to find out that they’re always up to something. They’re like a Samwell version of Shitty and Lardo, telepathy and everything. 

“Sure!” says Nursey cheerfully.

”Sure,” echoes Chowder, pushing himself off the couch. Nursey still has several doubts about that coach and it’s hygiene. He groans. “I’m _stuffed_!”

Bitty grins over his shoulder and collects up all the plates, stacking them into a pile. He hands Nursey the pile, and Chowder collects the cutlery. 

Nursey wobbles the pile into the kitchen sink and manages not to drop anything. Chowder follows him, claps him on the back and empties the cutlery into the sink too.

”Don’t we have a dishwasher?” Nursey hears Holster say back in the lounge, then there’s a scuffling noise, a shout, then silence. 

Bitty hands Nursey the washing up gloves and and Chowder the tea towel. They set up a kind of system, Bitty returning the plates and cutlery to their homes after they’ve been washed.

They’re basically in a comfortable silence, listening to the hum of conversation in the lounge behind them, until Bitty speaks.

“So, Nursey,” he says, “We wanted to talk to you about something -“

”Dex, right?” Nursey says quietly. “You want to talk about Dex.”

Bitty and Chowder look at one another, startled.

”You’ve been watching us all evening,” Nursey shrugs. “I guessed Chowder told you about what I said last night.”

”You remember that?” Chowder says, surprised. 

Nursey nods and carries on scrubbing a plate in silence.

”I’m sorry I told Bitty,” says Chowder again. “I... that wasn’t fair.”

”No!” Nursey says, surprised. “Oh, no, I’m not - it’s fine, whatever.”

”Yes,” says Bitty. “We want to talk about Dex. More specifically what your plans are.”

Chowder doesn’t say anything. Bitty smiles at him weakly. Nursey puts down the plate he’s scrubbing.

“You think I should say something?” he asks. He knows what they want him to do, but only because he’s been thinking the same thing since he woke up this morning.

Chowder and Bitty exchange another glance, this one looks like a decider.

“Look,” Chowder says. “I know you have reasons why you haven’t said anything to Dex about your feelings yet, and that makes sense. Your reasons are your reasons, whatever.”

”Okay,” says Nursey slowly and uncertainly. “Thanks?”

”No, not thanks,” Chowder says. “I’m not done talking yet.”

”Right,” Nursey says.

”Your reasons are what are stopping you from saying something, but it comes down to this: you can never tell Dex how you feel, and spend your life feeling like _this_ ,” he says, gesturing at Nursey, “or you can tell him, and even if he rejects you - _if_ \- you can tell yourself that you tried.”

”It’s not like he’d stop being your friend, either,” Bitty adds. Chowder nods in agreement. Nursey stays silent.

”You can choose whatever you want,” Chowder says. “It’s up to you. We can’t force you into anything.” 

“But,” inputs Bitty honestly, “we’d rather you didn’t have to feel like this forever.”

And with that, the conversation moves swiftly onto Haus dibs, whatever that means, and Nursey’s love life is forgotten. Nursey himself is left to wallow in his thoughts which, as usual, are only more confusing. 

 

The plane ride back to NYC feels like the longest plane ride Nursey has ever taken. Dex squeezes him tight at departures for a long time, knowing that Nursey needs the comfort but not the reason why. Dex whispers to him, telling him to keep in touch. He needn’t have bothered; Nursey texts him as soon as he’s on the plane.

He barely speaks to Shitty or Lardo the whole way home, and even though they don’t know why, they leave him alone. He supposes they can guess something’s wrong. He appreciates them leaving him out of their quiet conversations.

They hit the tarmac in the early evening and Nursey gets home at about seven.

“Derek!” his mama calls Nursey into the kitchen as the door slams behind him.

“Hi, mama,” he says quietly.

She looks at him, studying him for a moment before opening her arms. He steps gladly into them and returns the hug. 

”Are you okay, habibi?” she asks. Nursey shrugs.

”Yeah, just tired,” he replies. It’s a lie and they both know it. Ines pulls away and holds him at arm’s length. 

“How was your party?” Jia asks him from the table where she has her iPad out in front of her and her glasses on her head.

Nursey smiles weakly at her, not quite able to conjure up the usual grin. “It was really fun, honestly,” he says, which is true, but the tired way in which he says it makes it sound like a lie.

Both women stare at him.

“I’m going to bed,” he says.

Ines’ eyes flick to the clock and she opens her mouth, presumably to question the early hour. ”Derek, are you -“

”Ines,” Jia warns, and her wife falls silent. “Sleep well, Derek.”

Nursey smiles again at her, a small, tired smile. Ines presses a kiss to his forehead and he leaves the room. He sees, out of the corner of his eye, the two of them share a concerned glance. He can tell his mama wants to ask him about it, but his mom just shakes her head and they let him leave. He’s thankful for that.

He starts watching some random, hyped Netflix programme to try and distract himself but it doesn’t work, so he goes to bed at nine and tosses and turns. He isn’t going to sleep this early anyway, but he can try.

He ends up trying for half an hour before giving up. He lies awake and stares at the ceiling. 

Chowder and Bitty’s words echo in his brain. Maybe it wouldn’t be so awful if Dex knew about his feelings, anyway. He can spend his whole life wishing he’d said something or say something and be glad he did, was what Chowder had said. 

Nursey takes a deep breath and picks up his phone.

 

“That’s worrying, right?” Ines asks her wife, sitting down across from her. “Am I overthinking that?”

Jia pushes her glasses back down onto her nose. “Probably,” she says. “But it does seem slightly more concerning behaviour than usual, you’re right.”

Ines sighs and rubs her eyes with her palms. “Just when we think he’s making some new friends that aren’t stuck up brats, he comes back upset. Maybe one of them did something.”

”That’s a wild assumption,” says Jia. “Just about anything else could’ve happened. Maybe he _is_ just tired. It was a party, after all.”

”Hmm.” 

Jia locks her iPad and thinks for a moment. “You could always talk to Shitty. He went to the party, too, right?”

”Yes, he did,” says Ines. “I told him to keep an eye out. I guess I could call him.” 

”Do that then,” says Jia. “Maybe it will put your mind at rest.”

“Is that not an invasion of privacy?” asks Ines. “Surely if Derek wanted us to know what’s wrong he’d tell us.”

Jia levels her with a certain look. “Are we talking about the same person?”

Ines sighs. “Yeah, okay, good point. I’ll call Shitty in the morning.”

 

(21:34) i don't want to overstep but i have some Thoughts i would like to let you know about

_(21:35) Hmm?_

_(21:35) I'm all ears, you know that._

_(21:35) You’d never overstep._

(21:37) good okay so

(21:37) fuck im so nervous

_(21:37) You’re kind of scaring me._

(21:37) speak for yourself im shitting bricks over here

(21:38) fuck

(21:38) okay

(21:38) i really like you, dex

(21:38) like, more than platonically

(21:38) and i don't want to kid myself in thinking that you might feel a similar way, based on, like, Signs™

_(21:38) Wow_

_(21:38) A trade mark symbol? Really?_

(21:38) ssSH HH DEX IM EMOTING

(21:39) so i just wanted to let you know about these, well, romantic feelings in the hope that you return them

(21:39) if you don't then you can literally ignore all of these messages and delete them and we can carry on as normal

(21:39) but i thought i would at least try

_(21:40) Hold that thought_

_(21:40) Please don’t be mad._

(21:40) huh ??? what??

(21:42) dex?????

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am SO SORRY!!!!!  
> except not really  
> two more chapters and an epilogue, my friends!  
> <3


	31. Something to Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a window, a sidewalk and a phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’ALL. PUT ON YOUR SEATBELTS. HERE WE GO

(22:06) DEX???

(22:06) DEX???????

(22:06) oh my god 

(22:06) REPLY TO ME YOU ASSHOLE

 

(23:02) are you okay

(23:02) like

(23:02) has something happened

 

(23:28) FUCK 

 

(23:53) william i swear to god

(23:53) i have had

(23:53) like

(23:53) seven heart attacks

 

(00:05) please reply

(00:05) pleeeeeeeaaaaaaase

 

(00:21) DEX REPLY TO ME

(00:21) UR SUCH A TEASE

(00:21) please reply just say yes or no or ANYTHING really jesus christ

(00:21) im dying

 

_(01:47) Ah, I'm really, really sorry._

(01:47) vbhgVFHVKCBHJ

(01:47) WILLIAM 

(01:47) aRE YOU thOUGH

_(01:47) Very. I didn’t mean to panic you._

_(01:47) Look out of your window._

(01:47) ...

(01:48) what??

(01:48) why?

( _01:48) Just do it?_

_(01:49) Please?_

 

Nursey drops his phone onto his bedsheets and throws them off him with a frustrated sigh. Of all the reactions he'd anticipated from Dex, of all the responses he'd pictured from best to worst case scenarios, none of them were this.

He strides to the window and flings it open, scanning to find whatever Dex had meant. First, his eyes scan the familiar New York sky, lit up and alive, the buildings around, the faint noises of traffic in the background, the distant but definite bustle of the early morning city.

Nursey's wandering thoughts jolt to a stop as he sees Dex leaning against his truck in front of the brownstone, looking up at him.

He almost falls out of the window.

"What in the flying fuck are you doing here, William?" Nursey asks in shock, shouting down at the sidewalk, his heart thumping against his ribcage.

Dex snorts with a fond look on his face. "Good to know you're just as eloquent as ever,” he shouts back up.

"I'm not joking," Nursey says, deathly serious, ignoring the chirp. "You drove all the way here?"

"I didn't feel like messaging you was a fitting way of finally having this conversation," Dex admits with a shrug. "FaceTime, either. Or a phone call."

"And what conversation would that be?" Nursey asks, hope rising in him. He pushes it down. Dex could be driving all this way to reject him.

He readies himself for it.

"The conversation about how I'm in love with you," Dex says instead, as simple as that, and Nursey has to grip the window frame tighter to avoid falling out into the street.

"It's a bit early, I know, but I've tried thinking my feelings into something else, something smaller, and it doesn't work," Dex continues. "So, I - I can't say it any differently. I'm in love with you. That's - that's all, really."

Something races in Nursey, his thoughts, his pulse, his feelings, and he blurts out the first thing that comes to mind.

"That's not fair!" Nursey shouts down. "I'm in love with you!"

Dex eyes him from the sidewalk, confused but still smiling. "I wasn't aware it was about fairness," he says, and then scratches the back of his head. "It can be mutual, you know. In fact, I was kind of hoping it would be."

"No, I meant," Nursey laughs, "I didn't want to spring love on you yet in case I scared you off. Clearly you're braver than me if you just wanted to outright say it."

"Ripping the Band-Aid straight off, I guess," Dex shrugs.

"Hey!" Nursey chortles, the laughter in his voice ruining any offence he tries to force into his words.

"With love," Dex adds. "Of course."

"You're crazy," Nursey says, his heart full. "I can't believe you drove here in the middle of the night."

Dex shrugs again. "I figured it would be a grand enough gesture to match the feelings I have."

A pause. If Nursey's pulse gets any faster Dex will need to drive him to the emergency room.

"I'm going to swoon and fall onto the sidewalk, and then where will your feelings go?" Nursey says instead of swooning and falling onto the sidewalk.

Dex just grins. The distant moonlight shines down on him, as well as the multiple city street lamps, giving him a hazy orange aura. He looks calm and collected, the complete opposite of whatever Nursey feels. The look on his face is almost like the ones Dex wore when Nursey visited his family home: he looks at peace, like he's making the right choices, surrounded by the people he loves.

Nursey decides to make some similar choices from now on. He shuts the window, takes a couple of deep breaths, and takes off down the stairs.

As he thunders down them, probably waking up his parents in the process, he thinks about what he's running towards. Dex, the highlight of his day, the steadfast, irritable, sarcastic, competitive, protective, courageous, grammatically correct hockey player that he has all these feelings for. He can feel them stirring in his chest, his lungs, his heart, everywhere, as he finally reaches the door and flings it open.

Dex is still there, real and grinning.

"I thought you'd disappeared on me," he says, despite thinking no such thing.

"Never," Nursey says truthfully, and strides forward to close the space between them.

They meet in the middle of the sidewalk, press together under the stars.

Nursey slips his hands behind Dex’s neck and into his hair. It’s soft and short. He closes his eyes and tries to concentrate on what’s happening - maybe he can remember all these details forever if he takes them all in. Nursey's hands are now tangled in Dex's hair.

Remember, remember... Dex presses into Nursey and places his hands gently on his waist. Any activity in Nursey’s brain swiftly short-circuits. He decides to stop thinking at all.

Nursey's head spins. Old feelings, new ones and entirely foreign ones swell inside him. None of what the books tell you is true: no fireworks explode in the sky, no fireworks explode in him, either - but Dex feels like home in his arms, and they slot together like pieces of a puzzle.

Nursey has been waiting years for this, yet it can't be that long, not really. He almost feels like he's been waiting his entire life for a kiss like this, and it's worth every minute that he's been biding his time.

When they finally pull away together and stand, breathing heavily on the sidewalk under the stars, staring at one another in wonderment, feeling each other's heartbeats through their shirts, Nursey remembers where he is.

"Woah," Dex breathes, summing up all of Nursey's thoughts simply and snapping him from his reverie back to reality. This reality.

"Holy shit," Nursey says, summing them up more explicitly.

Dex laughs and Nursey can feel his breath on his own lips.

"I'm so glad we didn't have this conversation over text message," Nursey says, and Dex laughs again.

"Me neither," he replies. "It wouldn't quite put the same message across as this."

"As what?" Nursey eggs him on, cheekily.

Dex makes a noise that sounds simultaneously frustrated and amused. "As this," he says, and kisses Nursey once more. 

 

  
(07:23) I just went into ur room with ur annie's coffee and you're not there??

(07:23) Are you ok!?!

_(07:26) Yeah, no worries, I'm great._

(07:26) ... Where are you?

(07:26) I need to give u your coffee before practice! It's friday tradition

_(07:27) You might have to drink it yourself this time._

_(07:27) I'm in New York._

(07:28) .WHAT?!  


(07:28) Why?!????

(07:28) Dex did you DRIVE THERE??? You were in your room at 9pm last night!!!

_(07:29) Nursey texted me asking about... um_

_(07:29) Certain feelings_

_(07:29) I wanted to talk to him face to face.  
_

_(07:29) Then I stayed the night?_

(07:30) Oh my god, dex  


(07:30) I'm grinning so hard rn

_(07:30) ...I'm probably not going to be back in time for practice.  
_

(07:30) This is actually madness.  


(07:30) I don't even like black coffee!!!

_(07:30) :D_

 

“You’re joking,” Ines says into her phone, looking both parts overjoyed and unbelieving.

Jia raises her eyebrows at her wife, indicating she wants to know what Shitty is saying on the other end of the phone that could cause so much surprise. Ines doesn’t say anything but continues to listen to Shitty.

Once he’s finished, Ines snorts with laughter. “Bless him,” she says. “How clueless can you get?”

Eternally curious, Jia makes a face at Ines and taps her wife’s arm annoyingly, trying to get her to put the phone on speaker, or _something_.

Footsteps sound on the staircase like they do in an old house, but they sound a little too heavy and numbered for just Derek’s. Ines, caught up in her phone call, doesn’t notice, but Jia stands up straight from where she’s leaning on the counter.

There’s laughter in the hallway, finally catching Ines’ attention. The two of them exchange a confused look.

Then Nursey walks into the kitchen, followed closely by Dex. 

Jia chokes on her coffee.

”Good morning, mama,” Nursey greets cheerfully. “Good morning, mom.”

Nobody says anything for a moment, except Shitty on the other end of the phone, who says something in a tinny, quiet voice.

”Uh...” Ines trails off. Ines is never, _ever_ lost for words. 

“Good morning, Derek!” Jia says weakly after she’s finished choking. “And good morning to you too, William.”

Dex beams at her. “Thanks! How are you?” he asks conversationally as Derek helps himself to toast from the rack.

“Wonderful as ever,” Jia says, eternally confused. Ines still says nothing.

”Do you want some toast, Dex?” Nursey asks him and offers him a plate, which Dex takes with thanks and sits down opposite Jia.

”Can William teleport now?” Ines says finally. Jia tries not to laugh - Nursey isn’t so successful as he sprays his mouthful of toast all over the table. 

“Not quite yet,” Dex jokes. “I do have a car, though.”

”You drove up here in the night?” Ines asks, incredulous. She holds the phone back up closer to her ear. “I’ve got to go,” she says into it. “I’ll call you back.”

Once she hangs up, Dex nods. “Yeah,” he says, but doesn’t clarify.

Jia and Ines exchange another look. Both of them seem incredibly cheerful, Jia notes, especially seeing as Nursey had been so miserable the night before.

She hadn’t heard Dex arrive in the night, and she’s assuming from Ines’ reaction she didn’t either, but living in a big house means lots of things can go unnoticed. After all this time, she’s still not totally used to that. 

She’s not quite sure, though, what’s going on. Jia assumes Ines has a little more of a clue, from her phone conversation with Shitty, but she can hardly ask what it was about now, can she?

“Any particular reason why?” Ines asks casually. God, Jia loves her.

Nursey shrugs. “Just to talk.”

Ines rolls her eyes behind Dex and Nursey’s back and Jia stifles a laugh, managing to let only a smile through. Dex smiles back at her. 

“About what?” Ines presses. 

“Just stuff,” Nursey says. Ines, clearly not getting the answer she’s after, mimes hitting herself over the head with the Nutella jar. Jia snorts.

Dex and Nursey look up at her, expectant and a little confused.

”Very cryptic,” she says by way of explanation. Nursey winks at her.

“For God’s sake,” Ines says impatiently. Jia can tell she’s cutting straight to the chase. “Are you two dating now, or what?”

Nursey and Dex look at each other, tender, beaming - Dex’s looks more like a smirk, which isn’t something Jia ever expected to appear on his face. 

“Yeah,” Nursey says softly. “Yeah, we are.”

Jia leans back in her seat and fist pumps the air. “Finally!” she whoops, and Ines laughs out loud, performing an alternate version of the waltz with the Nutella.

”What do you mean, finally?” Nursey asks, looking between them both with a confused and amused expression. Dex shares a similar one, although his is significantly more amused. 

“She means we’ve been waiting forever,” says Ines. “John Williams at Lincoln Center? Really, Derek? If that’s not a date I don’t know what is.”

Nursey reddens, and Jia watches as Dex’s smile grows a whole lot wider. Dex presses a soft kiss to Nursey’s forehead.

”Bleurgh!” Ines says. 

“Aw!” Jia croons. “That’s gross.”

 

_**Nurseydex Patrol™**  
_

_**Christopher:** Free black coffee to anyone who wants it!_

_**reefy:** ME_

_**reefy:** also why??_

_**Christopher:** It would be Dex’s but he’s not here so it’s going to someone else_

_**revive bandstand 2k17:** why where is he_

_**Bits:** he’s here, isn’t he?_

_**Bits:** he was here last night_

_**Bits:** let me check his room_

_**Christopher:** No point, he’s in New York!_

_**reefy:** whA T_

_**revive bandstand 2k17:** WITHOUT ME???_

_**Christopher:** He drove up in the night to talk to Nursey!_

_**Bits:** oh my goodness_

_**bill nye the science guy:** I BEG YOUR PARDON_

_**bill nye the science guy:** ONE MINUTE IM WAKING UP CATHY AND TILDA_

_**get autocorrect:** his MANA JUST PHONDD ME DEX JUST WALKED DOWNSTAURS WITH NURSYE_

_**get autocorrect:** NURSEY**_

_**reefy:** you’re kidding me right_

_**reefy:** this is a joke_

_**Christopher:** Nope, he stayed the night_

_**get autocorrect:** not ecen a kittle joke_

_**get autocorrect:** little**_

_**revive bandstand 2k17:** I CANT BELIEVE_

_**supreme overlord:** JAYSUS_

_**supreme overlord:** christopher and shitty are you being genuinely serious??? don’t fob me off_

_**Christopher:** I wouldn’t dare!_

_**get autocorrect** sent a **photo**. _

_**supreme overlord:** oh my fucking god_

_**revive bandstand 2k17:** CATHERINE_

_**Pay Artists For Their Work™:** it’s happening somebody strap me in_

_**Bits:** holy crap_

_**Bits:** so this is it? they’re a thing now??_

_**tilda <3:** OH MY GOD_

_**tilda <3: **That’s so cute!!!!!!_

_**tilda <3: **I can’t breathe properly I’m too excited _

_**reefy:** i physically cannot believe this_

_**Pay Artists For Their Work™:** to give them credit i thought it would take them way longer than this to sort their shit out_

_**tilda <3: **You and me both_

_**Christopher:** Rans come and get your coffee I’m crossing the road_

_**reefy:** i can’t move im too shook_

_**Christopher:** Shall I pour it out in the street then_

_**reefy:** FUCK no give me one sec_

_**revive bandstand 2k17:** im so shocked im in a state of catatonia_

_**Pay Artists For Their Work™:** yea clearly that’s why you’re typing too_

_**revive bandstand 2k17:** IM SO SHOCKED, LARISSA._

_**Pay Artists For Their Work™:** you’re lucky you’re in ma so i can’t come and kick your ass_

_**revive bandstand 2k17:** you should know i just blew a raspberry_

_**supreme overlord:** if will can drive up to nyc to express his feelings then you can drive to massachusetts to kick holster’s ass_

_**Pay Artists For Their Work™:** it’s tempting but im lazy and busy_

_supreme overlord: fair_

_**Jack:** Wow._

_**reefy:** WOW INDEED._

_**bill nye the science guy:** I’m still in shock at how romantic that was of Will?!_

_**bill nye the science guy:** Like, did he google what to do???_

_**tilda <3:** No!! _

_**tilda <3: **He’s good at that kind of thing_

_**supreme overlord:** P F F F F F F F T_

_**tilda <3:** Shut your mouth Catherine I meant spur of the moment decisions_

_**reefy:** oh hell yeah dex is queen of the spur of the moment decision_

_**Jack:** It’s a good contribution on the ice._

_**revive bandstand 2k17:** nice one matilda you made the group chat about hockey_

_**Jack:** God forbid anyone on this hockey team thinks about hockey for once rather than meddling in other people’s relationships._

_**Jack:** Practice is in 45 minutes. _

_**supreme overlord:** SAVAGE._

_**revive bandstand 2k15:** im comiiiiing_

_**supreme overlord:** in my defense i don’t have to think about hockey_

_**bill nye the science guy:** You play hockey you absolute tosser_

_**supreme overlord:** lucas i will beat you up with my hockey stick_

_**Christopher:** Dex told me he won’t be back today, so he’s probably spending the weekend in NYC, right?_

_**tilda <3: **Haha definitely_

_**reefy:** god this is all so gay _

_**reefy:** i love it_

_**Bits:** you and me both, honey_

_**revive bandstand 2k17:** i bet jack’s glad nursey doesn’t play hockey anymore_

_**revive bandstand 2k17:** imagine if they were both at samwell lmao_

_**reefy:** PRACTICE = DISASTER_

_**Jack:** I hope you’re all on the way to Faber._

_**Bits:** ignore him_

_**Bits:** _ _he’s smiling_

“When do you have to go home?”

Dex lifts up his head and looks down at Nursey, who’s lounging somewhere near his midriff with his arm slung over Dex’s chest. 

“Hopefully never,” he says.

Nursey huffs a laugh that Dex feels over his skin. “If only,” he replies.

”I could stay here forever,” Dex agrees.

“You seriously could,” says Nursey, propping up his chin on Dex’s chest. ”Is it bad that I never want you to leave?” 

“No,” Dex says honestly. “Not really.”

“It’s selfish!” Nursey laughs. “You have a life to lead and it’s not here.”

”Yeah, probably,” Dex says. “I’ll definitely be coming back there, though.”

”Hmm, you better.”

Dex pokes Nursey in the side. They’ve been lying together, chatting, for hours. He never wants to go home, really.

”I love you,” Nursey says offhandedly.

And _whoop_ , there it is - Dex feels like his breath is wrenched from him and his heart hammers dangerously. Nursey has been intermittently telling him this all day, since last night, and Dex doesn’t know if the effect will ever wear off.

“I love you too,” he says back, meaning it with everything he has.

Nursey leans over him and presses his lips to Dex’s, and Dex didn’t even know a person could make him feel like this, he didn’t even know it was possible.

It used to scare him, but now it just feels right. Maybe Chowder is right about absolutely everything. 

Dex isn’t surprised. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO THERE IT IS FOLKS !!!  
> i live for dex making people choke on their breakfast it seems to be a reoccurring theme  
> it finally happened, i am way too excited about this chapter, im so HAPPY!! plus we only have one more chapter and an epilogue. im seriously not ready kids  
> also i just finished stranger things 2 and im very emotional because i just cried for the last four episodes ngl  
> anyway leave a comment!! let me know how you are! the response to the last chapter was so overwhelming, it made me so happy to see that some of you have been following this since the beginning and you’re now finally getting a reward in the form of nurseydex kisses, haha, i love you guys
> 
>  **ALSO!!**  
>  a couple of people on tumblr asked about doing a Q&A for this fic, and i was actually considering it! so if you have any questions about how this fic came to be, or my writing process, or how and what i researched, please ask in the comments! it would be really great!! :)
> 
> until next week!


	32. Minor Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> breakfast, and a date.

**(10:23) im ciming iver in 5**

**(10:23) coming***

**(10:23) put sone clot hes on or whatever**

 

“Shitty’s coming over,” Nursey informs Dex after checking his phone. “He says to put some clothes on.”

Dex laughs from beside him. “I guess we should probably put some clothes on, then.”

Nursey groans loudly, but throws off his duvet and sprints to the wardrobe in an effort to outrun the cold. He shoves on some sweatpants and a shirt and walks back out into his bedroom, where Dex is just pulling his own shirt on. Nursey finds it somewhere within him not to be disappointed by the scene.

”What’s he coming over for?” Dex asks, voice mumbled by his shirt.

Nursey shrugs as Dex’s head emerges. “He didn’t say. Probably to see if you’re actually here and his mind isn’t playing tricks.”

Dex huffs a laugh. “I didn’t realise he was so invested.”

”Me neither,” says Nursey, “but there we are.”

”I’m hungry,” Dex says, and just as the words leave his mouth Nursey’s stomach makes a low, groaning noise. Dex grins.

”Breakfast?” Nursey asks him.

”Sounds wonderful,” says Dex, and grabs Nursey’s hand to pull him out of the room. 

They amble down the stairs and into the kitchen. Ines and Jia are nowhere to be seen, despite it being a Saturday - Nursey wouldn’t be surprised if they were working, but something tells him they’re at Jia’s studio. 

“Do you have eggs?” Dex asks.

Nursey shrugs. “No idea,” he says. “Check the fridge, I guess.”

”The _fridge_?” Dex asks incredulously. “You keep your eggs in the _fridge_?” 

“Obviously,” says Nursey. “Where do you keep yours, the freezer?”

Dex shoves him. “In a cupboard, clearly.”

”That’s insane,” Nursey informs him, grabbing onto Dex’s wrist to avoid overbalancing and falling over. “Your entire household is mad.”

”Well, that I don’t dispute, but not because of the egg thing,” Dex agrees.

”Definitely because of the egg thing.”

Dex ignores him in favour of rummaging in the fridge. “You do have eggs, by the way. Do you not have a chef, or anything?”

”No,” says Nursey. “There’s barely anybody here to cook for.”

”Fair,” Dex says. “Where are your pans?”

”In the cupboard above the oven,” replies Nursey. “We have someone we call for catering when Mama has parties. Does that count?”

Dex snorts. ”Kind of, I guess. Can we call them for breakfast?”

”Probably,” Nursey says. “Why, should we?”

”Nope,” says Dex. “When you spend enough time studying in the kitchen, you pick up a few things from Bitty.”

”Shit, Dex,” Nursey says, suddenly a lot more interested. “You’re in charge of breakfast, then.”

“I’m nowhere near as good as Bitty, mind,” Dex warns. “The kid’s talented.”

”He’s older than you,” Nursey laughs.

Dex grins. “Oh, yeah. French toast?”

Nursey slides onto a chair and props his chin on his elbow, resting it on the table. “Sounds great,” he says.

 

Shitty arrives not five minutes after his text but twenty, not that Dex or Nursey we’re keeping track. He lets himself in and finds the couple sprawled on the couch in the lounge, plates and cutlery on the coffee table in front of them and something random playing on the television.

”Don’t mind me,” he says. They don’t.

”Hiya, bro,” Nursey calls without lifting his head up from where it rests on Dex’s chest.

”Hi, Shits,” Dex greets too.

“So the stories are true,” Shitty grins. “You finally got your shit together.”

Dex huffs a laugh, amused, but Nursey’s eyebrows knit together in confusion. 

“Which stories?” he asks. “I only told you yesterday.”

Shitty laughs. “Hah, you’re not the only one that’s been in despair at the lack of resolution to this relationship,” he explains.

Dex and Nursey exchange an odd look and Shitty throws himself onto the opposite couch. 

”There’s a group chat with Lardo and I, your siblings minus Aubrey and Rory, Chowder and Bitty, Holster, Ransom, Farmer and Jack in it,” Shitty continues. “We’re all very committed to the cause. We’ve been trying to get you both together for ages.”

Dex snorts, but Nursey stays silent. “You’ve not been very successful.”

”No, not really,” Shitty admits. “The wheels only really started turning when we added Farmer into the chat at the kegster.”

”So literally on the same night Nursey admitted his feelings,” says Dex. Nursey lays his head back down and still stays quiet. 

Shitty clicks his tongue in agreement and they fall into silence for a moment. Shitty watches the couple as Dex starts to trace shapes with his finger over Nursey’s face. If it were any other couple, he’d be disgusted, but he’s kind of... way too invested in this now. 

“Your mom called me yesterday, Nursey,” he says suddenly. the thought striking him.

”Oh?” Nursey asks, raising his eyebrows in surprise but leaving his head on Dex’s chest. “What for?”

Shitty grins. “She wanted to know what was wrong, cause you care home from Samwell all mopey and upset.”

Nursey huffs. “I wasn’t mopey and upset,” he says. “I was having an internal crisis. I was  _introspective_.”

“Introspective,” Dex repeats incredulously as he carries on tracing shapes over Nursey’s forehead. “Spot the English major.”

There’s silence for a moment and then the camera shutter sound echoes in the lounge. Nursey and Dex both look over at Shitty to see him pointing his phone at them. 

”Hey!” Nursey says.

Shitty shrugs and sends the photo to the group chat. “I’ve gotta supply the Nurseydex Patrol with material,” he explains. “Seeing as you’re here and not there, and they can’t see all their efforts from your Samwell visit paying off.”

“Samwell visit?” Dex echoes.

Nursey laughs. “Heh. See, it’s funny,” he says, “but if Chowder and Bitty hadn’t told me to get my shit together already you might not be here right now.”

Dex frowns. “That’s not funny at all.”

“It’s funny because you’re both inept at romance,” says Shitty, typing quickly on his phone to a message in the group from Ransom ( _ **reefy:**_   _jfc i know we wanted this but that is gross_ ).

“We aren’t inept!” Dex objects.

”He drove up to NYC to profess his love for me,” Nursey says matter-of-factly. “Tell me how that’s ineptitude.”

Shitty nods. He has a point. “Okay, fair.”

Dex traces a love heart on Nursey’s forehead, and Nursey grabs Dex’s hand to give it a squeeze. 

“You two are gross,” says Shitty. They ignore him.

Even if they are - gross - and obvious, and over the top, Shitty can’t say he really cares. He’s watched Nursey suffer over this for so long, and he can only assume Dex felt similarly. It must have sucked for Chowder to watch, too, back at Samwell. 

It’s relief, mainly, that Shitty feels when he watches them both; _finally_ is the one thought that runs through his mind. 

The difference that Dex has had on Nursey has been astounding. What with this relationship actually being a romantic one, after all that pining, and Nursey’s invitation to the NYCB, Shitty is getting to watch Nursey’s life unfold before his eyes, and it almost chokes him up.

That’s what best friends are for, after all.

 

Nursey takes Dex to dinner that evening. Dex protests about Nursey paying for about two minutes, but it’s kind of a half-assed protest and he gives up pretty quickly. He gets caught up in the excitement of it all, even if he has to borrow some of Nursey’s clothes.

“You know,” says Nursey when they’re seated at some restaurant - not nearly as fancy as Dex had thought it’d be, but apparently one of Nursey’s favourites - sat across from one another. “I was thinking about what would’ve happened if you’d have messaged somebody else by accident instead of me.”

Dex screws up his nose at the thought, because that’s his immediate reaction, and Nursey laughs. 

“That’s a miserable thought,” Dex says. “Why were you thinking that?”

Nursey shrugs. “I don’t know, really. I guess I was just thinking about how lucky I am that you managed to message me entirely by accident, out of all the numbers in the world.”

”It is slightly unbelievable,” says Dex. “Like our of a story.”

”Exactly.”

”It _is_ a story,” Dex says, nudging Nursey’s foot under the table with his own. “It’s _our_ story.” 

Nursey grins at him and nudges him back. “That’s adorably sappy.”

Dex shrugs - he can feel himself reddening around the ears but he ignores it. “I think if I’d have texted anyone else by accident they would have ignored me, and I don’t want to think about it.”

”I don’t really want to either,” says Nursey. “We should talk about the fact that their group chat is called _Nurseydex Patrol_. What’s a Nurseydex? What does that even mean?”

Dex laughs aloud. “I’ve no idea, but you should put that on your business card too.”

”You remember such silly shit,” Nursey smiles softly at him over the table.

”I remember everything you say,” Dex says honestly. “I like listening.”

”Well, good, because I like talking.”

”I can tell.”

Nursey throws a menu at Dex, who catches it with a smirk.

”You’re an idiot,” he says. And then, in the same matter-of-fact tone that means no doubts, “I love you.”

”I love you too,” says Nursey, and he sounds so sure about it that Dex has no reason to believe otherwise. 

 

 

_**reefy** added **William Poindexter** and **Derek Nurse** to **Nurseydex Patrol** ™️_

_**William:** What the fuck?_

_**reefy:** thought i’d add you now you’re in the Loop_

_**Derek:**  YEA WOO_

_**Derek Nurse** changed their name to **prima ballerina**_

_**get autocorrect:** theyre geoss dont ler them in_

_**get autocorrect:** let_

_**Bits:** aw leave them alone_

_**Bits:** it’s cute_

_**prima ballerina:** yea shut up shits it’s cute_

_**prima ballerina:** we’re on our way back from a date_

_**prima ballerina:** that’s cute as fuck_

_**Christopher:** You’ve got a point! :p_

_**Christopher:** Where did you go?_

_**prima ballerina:** dinner_

_**prima ballerina:** he let me pay i think i broke him _

_**bill nye the science guy:** Dude you’ve had him for five minutes _

_**prima ballerina:** im SORRY_

_**reefy:** if i offered to pay for something he’d still karate chop me so_

_**revive bandstand 2k17:** BIASed_

_**the jesus of matchmaking:** its cute_

_**the jesus of matchmaking:** i will allow it_

_**prima ballerina:** thanks farmer _

_**reefy:** what did you eat_

_**supreme overlord:** WHERE did u eat_

_**tilda <3:** Have you told mom yet will_

_**William:** Okay everybody fuck off and stop asking questions_

_**revive bandstand 2k17:** R U DE _

_**reefy:** why lol_

_**Christopher:** We want answers!!_

_**prima ballerina:** we’re having sex that’s why_

_**supreme overlord:** GROSS_

_**get autocorrect:** TOMD YOU_

_**reefy:** DEAD_

_**bill nye the science guy:** Suddenly I can’t read idk_

_**tilda <3:** DID NOT NEED TO KNOW_

_**revive bandstand 2k17:** wh a t is happ en ing _

_**Pay Artists for Their Work** ™️: total psychological collapse_

_**Pay Artists for Their Work** ™️: y’all are gross, have fun _

_**Bits:** be safe!!!!_

_**reefy:** im dying_

_**supreme overlord:** i would very much like to be dead right now_

_**Jack:** Hahaha_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y’all we’ve only got the epilogue left i can’t believe this is almost over, i literally almost cried writing this  
> i WILL get round to answering all your lovely comments from last week! there’s so many y’all are so lovely, it will happen eventually don’t worry
> 
> **ALSO, please leave your comments for the Q &A about this fic!!**
> 
> i love you all lots and lots and will see you next week for happy tears and sobs, au revoir!! <3


	33. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is it, people.  
> edit: ao3 deleted a bunch from this, so im adding it back in!

 

**23rd July 2022**

* * *

 

 

 **Eric Bittle-Zimmermann**  added 623 new photos to  **Nurse-Poindexter Wedding! <3**

**dnursey  
** principal dancer at the new york city ballet and almost professional nappy changer. sc: dnursey

**[]**

_103,641 likes_

**dnursey** five years ago today i got a wrong number text from a stranger. i was bored and lonely in the big city and decided to answer, and it was the best decision i ever made. after i managed to pluck up the courage to ask what his name was, things kind of took a crazy turn and we ended up in love, months later, me shouting out of the window and him on the sidewalk. our friends deserve several awards for putting up with us pining over each other for so long, lmao - apparently the nurseydex patrol was formed?! so after four years of me dragging him to broadway musicals and surprising him with classical music concerts and being welcomed to family events with open arms, dex decided to pop the question, not knowing i already had a ring in my sock drawer and a table booked for the same evening. a year on from that and we are eventually married, in front of all the friends that rooted for us for so long. i love him dearly and am very, very grateful that he just so happened to accidentally have bitty’s number wrong in his phone. bits, how are you a lifesaver in so many ways? 

_view 3673 comments_

**ericbits** <3 ;)

 **tildapoindexter** This is adorable

 **jackzb** Congratulations! :)

 

 

 **will_poindexter  
** Bruins #23. Husband, father, dog person. 

[]

_100,279 likes_

**will_poindexter** Thanks, Chowder and Bitty. Sorry it took so long.

_view 1698 comments_

**chrischowder** About time!

 **joluransi** IT WAS A GROUP EFFORT

 **cathypx** i feel eighty

 

 

 

 

**1st December 2022**

* * *

 

 

 **The ballet dancer you've heard about, but don't know about - Getting To Know Derek Nurse  
** Salina Holliday

_Holliday sits down to breakfast in New York City with Derek Nurse, Principal Dancer at the New York City Ballet, to discuss ballet, marriage, kids, fame, sexuality and waffles._

I’m not nervous to meet Derek Nurse. I have heard so many great things about him - he’s described amongst journalists as cheerful, chatty and friendly. He meets me in a bustling New York City café in Central Park. The stories about him are definitely all true: when I go to shake his hand, he gives me a hug instead. 

“I bought my husband here when we first met,” he says cheerily, after insisting we order the waffles. “It was his first time in NYC, I had to introduce him to the waffles here.”

Derek’s new husband, William Poindexter (now William Poindexter-Nurse, Derek insists on reminding me) crops up an awful lot in conversation. “Oh yeah, we’re really in love,” he laughs after I tell him this. “It’s gross. I’d apologise, but I’m really not sorry about it.”

The couple met via a wrong number. It’s a meet-cute, if I’ve ever heard one, and Derek agrees. “It doesn’t seem real. It sounds like a made up story for a movie or something, doesn’t it?” he laughs. Derek laughs a lot. 

If you’re following Derek on Instagram (@dnursey) you probably saw his post in the summer talking about his new husband and their story. It went viral, and the couple have found themselves in the spotlight ever since. “I wouldn’t call it talking about him,” says Derek. “It’s more like mooning over! It’s really gross. I can’t help it.” He details in the post how they met five years ago and how they fell in love. Did the date of their wedding have any significance?

”Yes, definitely,” says Derek. “It’s the day I got the fated wrong number text and decided to reply. He proposed to me on that day, too, and the day we officially welcomed Aryn to the family. It’s a really special date.”

Aryn is Derek and William’s oldest child, adopted aged three. The couple have two children, Aryn and Mara - Mara was officially adopted as a baby just after the wedding, and Derek laughs again when I bring this up. “We’re still adjusting to having a baby in the house,” he says. “It’s very different to a four year old. My Instagram bio says almost professional nappy changer. I’m getting quite good at it.” Is William any good? “Oh, better than me,” Derek says.

“Aryn is hilarious,” Derek describes their oldest after I ask about his children. “The sassiest person you’ll ever meet.” Does he like ballet? “Ha, not really, he’s pretty indifferent. He goes to classes and enjoys them, but he’s mostly into his books. He takes after Dex’s brother Lucas. He’s a biologist.”

And Mara? “She’s very well behaved, which isn’t what we expected from a baby at all. She’s the polar opposite of her brother, but she’s quite chatty. She basically sleeps all the time, which is nice, but she’s an angel, really. We practically have to wrestle Aryn into bed so he sleeps, and Dex has to read to him for about an hour.”

The name _Dex_ brings us to a line of questions I have about William Poindexter. _Dex_ is a hockey nickname, derived from William’s surname, and the first name he presented to Derek when they began conversing. William Poindexter - if you didn’t know already - is a professional hockey player, a defenseman for the Boston Bruins (his jersey is number #23, another reference to that fateful wrong number). Famously, the NHL has not been an open space for LGBTQ+ players: has this had an effect on William’s relationships or his career?

Derek thinks for a few minutes about this question. “It’s definitely not been easy,” he says eventually. “Hockey is such a macho sport, especially compared to ballet.” He laughs. “It’s been a long road, but we have so many supportive friends and fans, and amazing families, and that’s made it a lot easier. Of course it was going to be difficult to be gay in the NHL, unfortunately. It sucks, but that was the way it went before Jack came out. Nobody talked about it.”

The road for LGBTQ+ hockey players was paved by none other than Jack Zimmermann, captain of the Providence Falconers, who was the first openly gay hockey player in the NHL. Zimmermann, William and Derek have been friends for years - both William and Zimmermann played on the same college hockey team. Zimmermann set the wheels turning on an issue that had only ever really been talked about in the shadows before, and brought it to the forefront of the NHL and even sport as a whole. William came out as gay shortly afterwards, and he was not the last.

“It was really important to Dex that he had someone to guide him through all of that stuff,” Derek admits. “Obviously I was there for him, but Jack knew exactly what Dex was going through. It’s very different in ballet, so I really didn’t know what it would be like before he came out.”

Although being openly LGBTQ+ in the arts is a lot more common, Derek’s openness about his sexuality has garnered him some hate over the years. “It’s difficult,” he says about it. “It’s always difficult, that kind of thing, whether you’re coming out to family and friends or literally the entire nation! Unfortunately there’s always going to be bigots that hate other people for who they are. I got quite a lot of hate from hockey fans, too. I mostly just ignore it. Nobody needs that kind of negativity in their life.” 

Derek has always been open about his pansexuality, and has been a public speaker in many events surrounding LGBTQ+ issues and charities. “Dex and I always want to get involved in that kind of thing,” says Derek. “I grew up with two moms, so it was never an issue for me, but Dex didn’t really have that luxury and he was in the closet for a while. We like to talk about our sexualities so people know it’s not something you have to keep hidden. We’re not ashamed of it, nobody should be.”

With all this in mind, would Derek want his children to get into hockey or ballet? He laughs. “I wouldn’t mind at all!” he says. “Carrying on the legacy, I suppose! I would hope that any bigotry in hockey or ballet would be stamped out by the time they’re old enough. I don’t think Aryn is interested in either, but if Mara really enjoys hockey when she gets older, it would be interesting to see where women are at in the sport in the future.”

Our waffles are long finished, and Derek’s rehearsals are looming, but “we haven’t talked about ballet yet!” he says.

Derek began dancing at quite a young age, and after quitting hockey he placed a focus on it. He trained at the School of American Ballet in New York City, where he grew up, after which he danced straight into the New York City Ballet. “My training at SAB was so special to me,” says Derek. “It’s where I began and where my career took off. I still don’t believe it sometimes.” 

Promoted to principal dancer last year in 2021, which marked Derek’s fourth year dancing in the NYCB, he gained intense popularity among the public. “A loud, outspoken ballet dancer that’s not white or straight,” Derek laughs, really laughs, out loud. “It’s funny. I never thought people would want to know about anything other than my dancing, but two million people seem to want to see what I’m up to on Instagram. Scratch that, it’s not funny, it’s mad. Totally insane.”

But is it so insane? Derek’s talent is certainly bordering on insane, and it’s no mystery why people flock to Lincoln Center to watch him dance. His likeable personality has certainly boosted his popularity too. Representation, also, is increasingly being demanded among the public, and seeing an LGBTQ+, Moroccan figure held in such high esteem in such a classical field has captured hearts.

The representation that Derek offers isn’t the only reason why he has managed to rise up so quickly among the ranks of dancers at the NYCB - he is possibly one of the most talented dancers the institution have seen in recent years. At only 26, he is the youngest principal dancer in the NYCB by a 3-year margin; quite a surprise for somebody who isn’t white. This doesn’t only show how uniquely talented Derek is, but how the industry is changing for the better.

”It’s good to see,” he says about this. “The NYCB are caring less and less about ethnicity and choose dancers based on talent. Of course, that’s how it’s meant to be, but it’s not always been that way. Progress _is_ happening.”

It’s no doubt that Derek Nurse and his husband, William Poindexter, are dominating their fields not only in a professional capacity, but also by bringing to light issues that need discussing. The world - I say to Derek - is a better place as a result.

”Oh, goodness. You’re too kind,” he says, hands on his cheeks. “I’m blushing. I’m going to give Dex all the credit for that.”

Which, I say, just about sums up the interview. He laughs.

”It sums up most of my life,” he says.

 

 

 

  **2027**

* * *

 

 

(06:34) GOOD MORNING HONEY BUNCHES

_(06:37) I hope you realise that I hate you._

(06:37) idk about that

(06:37) remember when you drove to my house to tell me you were in love with me

_(06:37) No, I have no recollection of such an event._

_(06:37) Maybe it was a fever dream._

(06:38) did the fever dream also give me two very noisy children?

_(06:38) Must have done._

_(06:38) Is that them downstairs already?_

_(06:38) God damn, they are so loud._

(06:38) they take after you

_(06:39) That is the biggest lie I have ever heard._

_(06:39) You are the loudest person I have ever met._

(06:40) im not the one that yells up the stairs when he wants something

(06: 40) EVEN THOUGH we always tell the kids to come and get one of us if they need us

(06:40) js

_(06:40) I don't remember that happening either_

_(06:40) Must have been part of the fever dream too._

(06:40) so you're saying i basically only married you in a dream

_(06:41) A fever dream._

(06:41) is THIS in a fever dream 

 

"Ow!" Dex yells after Nursey swings a kick at him under the bedsheets. "What the fuck?!"

"Language," Nursey warns, aiming for serious and falling comically short. "There are children in the house."

"That hurt," huffs Dex. 

"Not a fever dream, then," says Nursey. Dex rolls his eyes.

“I hate you,” he mutters.

” _Do_ you?” Nursey asks, sounding nothing short of overjoyed. “That’s news to me.”

A loud, exaggerated clanging sound echoes downstairs. Dex and Nursey sigh at the same time.

 “It’s too early for this,” Nursey whines.

Dex grabs Nursey by the waist under the sheets and drags him towards his own. 

“Is it too early for this?” Dex asks cheekily.

”Yes,” says Nursey. “You haven’t brushed your teeth yet.”

A shriek travels up the stairs from the kitchen.

“You’re right,” Dex groans. “It is way too early. I thought kids were meant to stay in bed longer as they get older.”

”They are,” says Nursey. “I think Aryn is a special case.”

”I’m not adjusted to early hours,” Dex says. “Even after all this time.”

”It’s been six years,” Nursey points out.

Dex laughs and snakes his arm around his husband’s back to pull him closer.

”What?” Nursey asks, amused.

”It’s funny,” Dex says. “I was just thinking about how far we’ve come. Don’t you remember dancing around each other for so long? Now we’ve got two kids and adult jobs and a proper family. It’s... I don’t know. It’s just funny.”

Nursey blinks at his husband and then lunges forward to kiss him on the nose. Dex laughs and shoves him.

”That’s adorable,” says Nursey. “You’re adorable.”

He watches as Dex’s face flushes pink. After ten years, he still blushes like a rose. 

“It’s not _adorable_ ,” Dex insists. “It’s just what happened in our life.”

”Don’t you see the comments on my Instagram posts?” Nursey asks. “We’re relationship goals, apparently.”

Dex snorts. “I guess we are.”

Nursey rests his chin on his husband’s chest. “We probably have to get up,” he says. Dex whines. “They might be using knives right now,” Nursey points out.

”You’re right,” says Dex, “but that doesn’t make my bed any colder.”

 

“Mara, honey, put that down,” Nursey says, watching his daughter wave the frying pan around the kitchen from where he sits, at the table reading the news. “It’s heavy.”

”It’s not _heavy_ , Papa, I can lift it!” Mara insists, and waves it above her head.

“I lift you up enough, and you’re heavy,” Nursey reasons. 

Mara ignores him and waves the frying pan at her brother, who sticks his tongue out at her. She then promptly drops the frying pan on the kitchen floor. 

”Mara!” Dex sighs. “Pick up the frying pan and pass it to me, please, if you want some breakfast.”

”Daddy, I want pancakes!” Mara says as she hands over the pan obediently. 

“Me too!” choruses Aryn.

“Do you?” Dex looks over at his husband meaningfully. “Or would you prefer waffles?” 

Mara makes a disgusted face and climbs up onto the counter to help with breakfast. “Ew, no, gross.”

”Gross!” Nursey echoes, horrified. “Mara, I’m sorry, but you’re grounded.”

Dex laughs out loud as Mara cries out in protest. 

“Stop fighting over pancakes and waffles, it’s _dumb_ ,” says Aryn, taking plates out of the cupboard and stacking them behind him ready to eat from. 

“It’s not dumb!” Nursey scoffs.

”It’s super dumb,” Aryn says accusingly. “Clearly pancakes are better.”

”I’m going to live somewhere else,” Nursey says miserably. “Bye, everyone. I can’t live here anymore.”

”Can we still have pancakes?” Mara asks, watching her Dad mix the batter.

”Sure, every day,” says Dex. 

“Papa can eat waffles on the street,” he says with his head still buried deep in the cupboard.

Nursey wails dramatically and winks at his husband, who rolls his eyes and turns back to the breakfast. 

“What time do we have to leave?” Aryn asks once they’re seated and eating, half an hour later.

Dex’s eyes flick up to the clock on the wall before he answers. “Not for ages. We have to leave at about ten, and somebody decided six-thirty would be a good wake up time this morning.”

Aryn scoffs. “Being in bed is _boring_. It just wastes my whole day.”

Mara giggles. “I don’t like lying in bed!”

”I do,” Nursey says. “It’s comfy.”

”You’re boring, that’s why,” says Aryn before stuffing a forkful of pancakes into his mouth. 

“Are Jacky and Bitty getting married?” asks Mara with her mouth full.

”No, sugar,” says Dex. “And don’t talk with your mouth full.”

”It’s their wedding anniversary,” explains Nursey as Dex wipes Mara’s syrup-covered mouth with a tissue. “They got married seven years ago today, so we’re visiting to celebrate.”

“That’s older than me!” Mara says in surprise.

”Not older than me,” Aryn says triumphantly. “I’m nine.”

”I’m five!” Mara replies instantly, and then screws up her nose in thought. “When did you and Daddy get married?”

“The same year you were born,” says Dex. “Five years ago.”

”I was _four_ ,” Aryn says.

”Do you remember going, Aryn?” asks Nursey, having cleaned his plate despite being Team Waffle.

”Well,” Aryn considers. “Kind of. It was very loud and there was lots of, um, confetti.”

Dex laughs. “That was Farmer. She got carried away.”

”I like Farmer,” says Mara.

”I know,” says Nursey. “She gives you ice cream when she babysits, contrary to every instruction.”

”Huh?” Aryn frowns, confused.

”Have you finished your pancakes?” Dex asks, stacking the plates. “You both need to go and choose a couple of movies on the iPad to watch on the way.”

” _Moana_!” Mara yells.

”Yes!” Aryn agrees, and the pair scramble out of their chairs in the direction of the lounge, presumably to scour the family’s extensive movie collection on iTunes. 

“Nice way of getting them to be quiet in the car,” Nursey tips an invisible hat and takes the dishes from his husband to pile them into the dishwasher.

“If you really think they’ll be _quiet_ whilst _Moana_ is playing and won’t be singing at the top of their lungs, you’re can’t really be their Papa,” Dex snorts. 

Nursey laughs. “You’re right. I’ll be singing along myself, of course.”

”Great,” Dex deadpans, sounding significantly less than enthralled.

 

They make it to Jack and Bitty’s in one piece, having sang _Moana_ at the top of their voice and heard _Star Wars: The Force Awakens_ play behind them in the back seat, Aryn quoting every line. Mara falls asleep around the time Rey and Finn meet Han Solo, and stays asleep until they reach Providence.

“Mara, honey, wake up,” Nursey says quietly when they get to Jack and Bitty’s house and park on the road outside. 

The road is littered with cars, presumably from other people celebrating Jack and Bitty’s anniversary too. Nursey bundles a sleepy Mara out of theirs and she clings to him as they walk up the driveway.

Aryn knocks politely on the door and it swings open to reveal Jack in a shirt and tie, smiling at them.

”Uncle Jack!” Mara and Aryn chorus automatically, a lot more awake. Jack leans down so Aryn can throw his arms around Jack’s neck. 

”Hi, guys,” Jack greets. Mara holds her arms out for a hug, too, so Nursey hands her over. “How are you?”

”Great!” says Aryn cheerily. “Do you have any cake?”

”Aryn!” Dex chides, but Nursey is laughing, so it has little effect.

“We definitely do,” Jack says, beckoning them inside. He puts Mara down and she races after her brother, who dashes immediately into the kitchen. 

Jack hugs Dex and Nursey in turn as they enter. “How have you been?” he asks them.

”Same as always,” says Nursey. “Tired but happy.”

Jack laughs. “It’s the same here.”

”Not a bad way to be,” Dex adds, and the three of them nod. 

“Papa! Daddy!” Aryn yells from somewhere inside the house. “There _is so much cake_!”

The three of them follow Aryn’s voice into the kitchen, where baked goods, cakes and pies are spread over a large table.

”Bitty’s been hard at work, I see,” Dex grins, and Jack laughs.

”Him and his mother,” Jack says. 

“I can’t wait to eat _all_ of it,” says Nursey. 

 “You can’t,” says Dex. “You’re in rehearsals, remember?” 

“Boo,” pouts Nursey, but Dex is right. 

They wander through the kitchen and out into the garden, where people are standing, drinks in hand, chatting and socialising. Aryn and Mara expertly weave in and out of the crowd, being cooed at and asked questions. 

The garden is beautifully decorated, with fairy lights hanging from the trees, the house and the fences. Jars with candles in are perched on tables and chairs litter the grass. A drinks table is on the deck, which Nursey and Dex are about to help themselves to before - 

“Nursey! Dex!”

The pair look over their shoulders to see Chowder and Caitlin bounding over excitedly, arms outstretched for hugs. They crash into one another in a messy group hug, laughing. 

Somehow, even if they haven’t seen each other in a couple of months, it never feels like they’ve been apart long.

“How are you?” Nursey asks Chowder immediately. “How’s the North Atlantic?”

Chowder laughs. “Warmer, unfortunately,” he says. “Where are Aryn and Mara?”

“Somewhere,” Dex dismisses. “Up to mischief, probably.”

”What are you up to at the moment?” Nursey asks Chowder. “I swear it changes every five minutes.”

”Not quite every five minutes,” Chowder says. “Maybe every ten.”

“At least we're always doing the same thing,” Dex interjects. “No surprises from us.”

”Except when you decided to adopt two children,” Farmer says. “That was quite a surprise.”

“Was it, though?” Nursey asks. 

“I just started work on that National Geographic show about the ocean,” Chowder says, presumably in dumbed-down terms for Nursey and Dex, who aren’t marine biologists. “They gave us a grant a few years back, remember? So I signed up to consult for them.”

“That’s awesome,” Dex says. “That seriously sounds amazing.”

”It’s a lot of fun so far,” Chowder agrees, and then nods at Nursey. “Maybe not as fun as your rehearsals?”

Nursey snorts. “They’re not fun, not at the moment. Mostly stressful. They’ll be more fun once we get into the flow of things a little.”

”It’s a struggle being the principle dancer,” Dex says, amused. Nursey shoves him.

”I want to hug your children,” Farmer whines. “Where are they?”

”By the cake, probably,” says Nursey. “Do you want me to go and find them?”

”No, it’s alright,” Farmer shakes her head. “I’ll go on a search. It can’t be too difficult, they’re loud enough.”

”You’re right there,” Dex mutters.

Chowder grins at the couple over his drink and winks. Nursey is about to open his mouth to ask why when everything suddenly goes dark. 

”Yo, bro, it’s Nurseydex!”

Ransom and Holster pile onto Nursey and Dex, arms wide, blocking Nursey’s vision and giggling wildly.

”I wish you’d stop using that name,” Dex says next to him, muffled in Ransom’s arm.

”Nah, bro, it’s funny,” Holster giggles. 

“Have you seen Bitty yet?” Ransom asks them. “He's seen your kids but not you. You should probably go and find him before he unleashes his Southern hostess wrath.”

”He’s a host, not a hostess,” Nursey points out.

”Gendering party organisation, Nursey?” Holster clicks his tongue. “I wouldn’t have pinned that on you.”

”How are you both?” Dex asks, clearly amused but not pressing the issue.

Ransom beams. “Wonderful as always,” he says. “We just adopted _two dogs_.”

“Goals,” Nursey says. “I want a dog.”

”You have two children instead,” Holster points out, and throws his arm around Ransom, pulling him close. “These are our version. Baby puppy children.”

Ransom snorts. “One of them is, like, a full grown dog.”

”Puppy children,” Holster repeats insistently. Chowder laughs, and the five of them grin at one another happily.

” _William and Derek!_ ”

The voice rings out clear across the garden and Dex and Nursey exchange a look immediately. 

“He’s found you,” Ransom points out, clearly overjoyed.

”Rest in pieces,” Holster agrees, before shoving Ransom into the crowd where he follows and disappears after him. 

Dex and Nursey turn to see Bitty marching through the crowd. They beam at him and wave.

”Hiya, Bitty!” Nursey greets.

”Why you both didn’t come to say hi _immediately_ is beyond me,” Bitty says, throwing his arms around them both at the same time and squeezing them tight. “Good lord, have you grown again? I seem to be shorter every time I see y’all.”

”I hope not,” says Nursey. “I’m tall enough as it is.”

”How are you, Bitty?” Dex asks. “Happy anniversary, by the way!”

”Oh, thank you!” Bitty croons. “I’m wonderful! I bumped into Aryn and Mara, raiding my sweets table. They’ve grown so much already!”

”I know,” says Dex grimly. “It sucks. I want them to stay this age forever.”

”Ah, it gets better!” Bitty laughs. “The teen years, remember? You’ve got those to look forward to.”

“We’re amazing parents,” Nursey points out. “We’ll be fine.”

”Point,” Bitty laughs. “Speaking of amazing parents, have Stanley and Felicity said hello yet?”

Nursey and Dex shake their heads. “We haven’t seen them,” says Dex. 

“They’ll be around somewhere,” Bitty says. “Probably off making mischief with your two. Aryn should be able to keep an eye on them, shouldn’t he?”

”He’ll be fine, he’s used to Mara,” says Nursey. “I think four is old enough to occupy themselves for a bit, right?”

”Oh, of course!” Bitty laughs. “I guarantee Mama Bittle will be chasing them all day anyway, though. Have you two got a drink yet? Who’s driving?”

Nursey and Dex both point at the other, and Bitty dissolves into laughs. 

 

They spend the day around friends and family. Catherine, Matilda, Lucas and Rory turn up an hour or so after Nursey and Dex do, Bitty having insisted on their appearances. Shitty and Lardo arrive in the afternoon.

”Bitty wants a group photo!” Jack shoves his head around the lounge door, where Chowder, Farmer, Shitty, Lardo, Nursey, Dex and the rest of the Poindexters are sitting and socialising.

”We need to find the children,” Nursey whines. “They’re probably lost somewhere.”

”They’re not lost,” says Rory, ruffling his hair with his fingers. “I saw them in the kitchen.”

”You mean with the cake,” says Dex.

”Obviously with the cake,” says Catherine. “Have you met your children?”

”Many times,” Dex says. “Come on.”

They traipse as a group through to the kitchen, where Mara sits on the kitchen counter next to a chocolate cake that’s missing many of it’s decorations, and Aryn is armed with a fork, picking his way through whatever he fancies.

”Mara!” Nursey chides at the same time Dex does the same, instead shouting “Aryn!”. Matilda laughs.

”Come on, baby girl,” Matilda croons, scooping Mara up in her arms. “We’re all going to be in a group photo.”

“What for?” Aryn says. “I’m enjoying myself.”

”I can see that,” says Nursey.

”Because we have manners in this family,” says Dex. “And none of this is your cake.”

”Come on, bud,” Rory offers his back to Aryn, whose face lights up. “I’ll transport you there.”

”I remember one time, ten long years ago, when I read you a bedtime story and you told me you could tell I was in love with your brother,” Nursey tells Rory, who laughs. 

“If an eight year old could tell, clearly you were being very transparent,” Catherine says.

”Not transparent enough,” Chowder interjects. 

“You two were so oblivious, oh my God,” Lucas laughs. “It hurt my brain.” 

“Can’t be doing with that,” Nursey says. “You need that brain for biological research.”

”Hell yeah, I do,” Lucas whoops.

Bitty, who seems out of breath like he’s been sprinting over the house to round people up, sticks his head around the kitchen door and rolls his eyes at them all.

”What are y’all doing?” he asks. “I’ve got a gap in the front of my anniversary photo. Get a move on.”

Matilda giggles.

”Where’s Flissy and Stan, Uncle Bitty?” Mara asks Bitty, who’s face softens. 

“They’re outside, sweetheart,” he says. “Let’s go and find them?”

The group make their way outside into the garden where the guests are already set in a neat outline, ready for the photo. Jack had originally wanted to photograph the party, according to Ransom, but Bitty wanted him to socialise, so they agreed on a professional.

”Where do we go?” Nursey asks Bitty.

”Put Mara and Aryn at the front with the other kids,” Bitty points to the gaggle of children at the front of the group. “Flissy and Stanley are there, too!”

Mara and Aryn join the front and Nursey and Dex take their places near the back, as they’re two of the tallest, despite many of the guests being friends from hockey - many of the Falconers are standing beside them. 

Once everyone has finished shuffling around and they’re in a satisfactory enough layout, Bitty authorises the photograph. The photographer takes quite a few, silly ones and serious ones and nice ones that Nursey and Dex will frame at home and put on the wall in the hallway.

“Are we done now?” somebody asks the photographer after she flicks through the photos in her camera.

”Not yet,” she says. “I’ve just got to take one more.”

Everyone takes up their positions again, smiling widely, and the photographer poises her camera.

Nursey and Dex watch from the back row over people’s heads as Chris Chow steps out in front of the group, pulls something out of his pocket and gets down on one knee.

Everybody starts shouting and squealing, and the photographer is snapping photos, and Nursey and Dex exchange an excited look, and Farmer shrieks in shock, and Jack and Bitty are beaming, and Ransom and Holster are crying, and Shitty has whipped out his phone to film, and the anniversary party all clap and whoop and cry together as Caitlin Farmer nods her head yes, too overwhelmed to speak.

 

 

”Does this mean Uncle Chowder and Auntie Caitlin are getting married too?” Mara asks them on the way home after _Moana_ finishes again. 

“Yes, honey,” Nursey says, and then yawns. “They are.”

”I want to get married,” Mara muses quietly. “I might choose somebody when I go back to school.”

Dex splutters, and thuds his chest with his fist to recover. “Not quite yet, darling,” he says, very strained. 

“You can’t get married yet, Mara,” Aryn interjects. “You’re not old enough.”

”I’ll just wait, then,” she says. 

“You’ll be waiting a long time,” Dex mutters. Nursey laughs.

”It’s okay,” Mara says, cheerful despite the late hour. “I’ve got you until then. Daddy and Papa and Aryn.”

Nursey and Dex exchange looks, their hearts melting simultaneously, their little family meaning the world to them, as ever.

They’ve come a long way, and like Bitty said, they’ve just got further to go. Their family can only go onwards and upwards, and really, they’re just as in love as they were when they started, probably more. Maybe they’ll just keep falling in love forever. 

That, really, is a very nice thought.

 

“Can we watch _Moana_ again?” asks Mara.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- i cried writing this  
> \- a proper authors note is coming in the next couple of days because BOY. i have lots to say  
> \- if you have any last minute questions for the Q&A leave them in a comment! i really like answering them!!  
> \- love you all <3


	34. Author's Note and Q&A

A Service I Can Render is over!

Before I get all emotional and write some large paragraphs, a few of you asked me questions for the Q&A! Of course if you have any more, ask them down in the comments and I can add them in or we can chat down there. I’m always open to talking about this fic, maybe even more so now it’s over and I’m missing the characters already! 

I had questions from AO3, mostly, and a few from Tumblr as well. Thank you to everyone for sending in your questions!

 

**_Draskireis:_** _H_ _ow the fuck do you deal with a) Shitty's texting generally, and b) actually having to suffer through writing it?_

Haha, Shitty’s texting was definitely a struggle at some points! I even wondered about putting a translation for his texts at the end of the chapter, which of course is what Lardo ended up being in the group chat. To type Shitty’s texts I actually just typed without autocorrect, so most of his texts are my typing, unedited. All I can say is thank goodness for autocorrect, because otherwise the whole story might have looked like Shitty’s messages, yikes! Realistically, the texts did put me on edge a little bit as I had to force myself not to make them properly coherent, but honestly they made me laugh so much that it wasn’t too difficult to keep in the story.

 

_**padfootiee:** How are YOU after writing the most fun fic probably ever? _

This is a really sweet question! I’m definitely relieved, emotional and quite excited. This fic has been in the works since January/February this year, and that’s a very long time. I’ve been ill, on holiday, I‘ve been accepted into university, finished exams and gotten jobs. It’s been increasingly difficult to continue with this fic due to other commitments but I was not going to stop writing it, no way. This fic means so much to me - it’s the first thing I’ve written that people have followed and enjoyed along with me. So it’s been emotional, and it still is! This version of Nursey and Dex and the hockey team will always have a special place in my heart, and it’s getting quite difficult to distance them from canon now! But I’m doing great, and even if I’m relieved for this fic to be completed, I’m definitely sad that it’s over. 

 

_**thisprobably:** how much did you know abt where this was going in advance? were there certain moments or lines that you knew were going to come up later?_

Although this story was pretty extensively researched beforehand, the planning was not as extensive, lol. I guess you could say that I planned this fic around moments and lines! I knew they were going to alternate visiting each other and meet their respective families and friends - I actually wrote the John Williams NYC chapter in the very early stages of the fic. Obviously I knew they were going to get together, but I hadn’t planned how, even though that’s quite important! As the characters developed naturally I got more of a feel for them and how they would act, so I could tailor the ending to them exactly. Certain lines, like Jack’s injection into the group chat - God forbid anyone on this hockey team think about hockey for once - was planned almost at the beginning of writing the first chapter. 

 

_**thisprobably:** How did you juggle so many characters and stories with such aplomb? Also, how did you not succumb to the temptation of making them get together like ten chapters ago cuz honestly that takes real strength_

The funny thing about this webcomic is the cast of characters that already have such wonderful, clear characterisations. I was hoping not to stray too far from those, but inevitably the characters in this story became my own versions. Actually, it was really fun to juggle the storyline and the characters - it actually added to the way in which I wanted the story to appear, the organised chaos of social media, where you can get in touch with anyone at the tap of a button. Having such a large cast and having them meddle in Nursey and Dex’s affairs gave me an outlet to involve way more social media than was necessary, hehe.

As for getting them together early: it was definitely, definitely tempting! I thought about it in NYC, I thought about it at the kegster, I thought about it all the time, oh my goodness. It would’ve been so easy to just get them together, but I didn’t want to! There were certain groups of characters (canon or ocs) that I wanted the boys to interact with, or introduce one another to, before anything romantic happened. The Poindexters, Nursey's parents and the SMH were these characters. It was pretty important for me to see their reactions to a nurseydex who are still just friends, and then their reactions when they got together, especially as their reactions can influence the romantic feelings themselves. They provide insight, teasing and support which all were important for Nursey and Dex to realise they had behind them before any romantic conclusions were made. Whilst those characters, or groups of characters, were being introduced I drip-fed feelings in there. Or, I hope I did - there were times when I worried that the feelings were happening a bit too soon or too fast, but in the end it went well. 

 

_**thisprobably:** Also, I love Ines and Jia, I‘m so glad they're back!!! Do you have any background info on them, or on your other ocs, that didn't make it into the fic?_

 I’m actually planning a companion fic on how they got together! It’s still in early stages and I’m not sure if anyone actually wants to see it, because they’re my own characters and not from Check, Please!, but I’m going to write it anyway, haha. So keep an eye out for that! As for the Poindexters, I love them dearly as characters but I’m struggling to find a way to keep them going without writing a whole other fic about them! I do have a couple of posts on my tumblr about them, and they actually feature in some of my other nurseydex fics, because I keep the same siblings over every version of this dumb couple! So if you want to see more of them, I can always post on tumblr about them - I’m definitely willing to.

 

_**zombiesolace:** where do they go for their first holiday away together as a couple, what kind of pets do they have and how big is Nursey going to get in his career???_

This is a fun question! Obviously in the epilogue Nursey and Dex don’t have a pet, but I think they definitely get a dog in the future when Mara gets a bit older. As for the holiday, I had to think about this one for a while! I thought of nostalgic places and stuff but honestly, I think Nursey takes Dex to some fancy exotic Caribbean island, seeing as Dex has never been on that kind of luxury holiday before. They eat a lot of ice cream and lie around on the beach a lot. It’s gross. 

Nursey progresses pretty quickly in his career. We’ve already seen that Nursey is a principal dancer at the NYCB, but I like to think he spends quite a few years there. The New York City Ballet is often ranked one of the best classical ballet companies in the world, and Nursey being a principal dancer means he performs at the forefront of many of their productions. I like to think Nursey breaks ballet tradition by being outspoken about his life and career, his sexuality and relationships. Nursey is promoted to principal dancer in his mid-twenties, which is basically unheard of (the youngest principal dancer at the American Ballet Theater is 29, and she’s a straight white woman). That’s just how talented he is, guys, lmao. 

 

_**irongirl4597:**  Do people actually put their eggs in the cupboard instead of the refrigerate? You get them from the fridge section of the grocery store. WTF Dex?_

Haha, yes, they do! I’ve had this argument with people before. I actually leave them out on the worktop if there’s no room in the fridge, so I suppose I’m doing both. A quick Google tells me that they last longer if refrigerated, but temperature changes make them go off more quickly, so don’t switch them between the cupboards and the fridge, kids!

 

_**myosotis_avensis:** how do you approach length writing projects like this one? how do you manage to finish them?_

This was actually the first lengthy project I’ve ever managed to finish - I often get ideas in my head, get really excited about finishing them, and then run out of steam before I can get anywhere near into it. I think with this one, I managed to finish it because I’d become so enraptured with the characters and their dynamics and stories. I went into this fic having done more research than I’d done for writing in the past. Even if I had to change some things, like Nursey at SAB (he’s actually way too old to be at SAB), it was still researched thoroughly. I think that probably made me feel more prepared to hack such a long project, and more committed. Plus, the constant motivation from people in the comments definitely helped! 

 

_**Asalyss:** Would you eventually write another Nurseydex slowburn?_

I would love to - I’m actually planning one at the minute. It’s going to take a lot of planning before I can publish anything, but as far as I know it’s definitely going to be another long one. Writing a slowburn like A Service I Can Render was so much more fun than I thought it was going to be, so I would love to do it again, only with the knowledge that writing this fic has given me. The WIP is a Fantasy AU, complete with world-building, knights, forbidden love, castles, betrayal and secrets. If that sounds like your cup of tea, check back with me in a few months! 

 

_**GanseyBee123:** What inspiration did use to write Will's siblings, because you made them seem like they were actually canon, recurring characters in the comic and not many writers have been able to do that with non-canon family members. _

That’s so nice of you, thank you! It’s also quite an interesting question because honestly, I’m not really sure! I first thought of them when somebody on tumblr asked me who I thought would be in Dex’s family, and I answered their question with a quick run-down of each sibling and parent. I kind of fell in love with them from there (when Ngozi announced Dex only had one brother, I decided to respectfully ignore that in favour of the family I’d created). I love making up new characters and characterisation is so much fun that I wanted to develop them as much as I could! Honestly, I’m so happy that people liked them as much as I did, because that means I did a good job. I really couldn’t tell you how I did it - I guess I just wrote them similarly to how I wrote the rest of the characters, ones that actually are originally from the comic! Fun dialogue and character interactions always help.

 

_**Anonymous:** What is everyone up to after the last chapter? You touched on some characters in the epilogue but some you left out, what do they do now? Are they married? With kids? What about Dex’s family, how are they? Ines and Jia????_

So I mainly touched on Nursey and Dex, obviously, and Jack and Bitty, sort of. I have lots to say about this, lmao.

Jack isn’t still playing at the Falconers - the average NHL career lasts about 5 and a half years, but Jack plays for 7 years. After he retires from the Falconers he invests quite a lot of time and money in photography, which he loved at Samwell, and manages to fall into NHL photography. It’s not a constant job but he enjoys it. Bitty, on the other hand, is always working - his vlog takes off around 2020, when Jack and Bitty get married, and he’s offered countless television appearances on the Food Network and other baking-related channels and shows. They manage to dodge the spotlight and become a sort of celebrity cryptic couple. In any case, they have twins via a surrogate in 2023, Felicity and Stanley.

A couple of people were surprised that Caitlin be Christopher weren’t married already! I surprised myself with this decision, actually, haha. I decided that not every member of the Samwell Hockey Team would get drafted for the NHL, and a few of them would have to use their degrees. Chowder and marine biology came immediately to mind, and it made me laugh so much that I ran with it. I figured that he was so extremely busy with conservation and development that marriage was just put on the back bench. Chowder’s grant from the National Geographic thrust his team’s work into prominence in the marine biology world, and now they’re being featured on a National Geographic show. It’s exciting! Farmer, having stuck with volleyball, is playing for the US Women’s National Team, and will go on into coaching, which is equally as exciting. Wow, I know. You can bet their wedding will be massively exciting and beautiful, too. 

Ransom and Holster have two dogs. Are they dating? Are they married? Who knows. Maybe we’ll never know. It’s all very ambiguous. 

Shitty and Lardo aren’t a big fan of marriage, so I guess technically they’re partners. Lardo still works at SAB, only now she’s the official art director, working tirelessly behind the scenes on shows and productions and ad campaigns. She also works at the New York City Ballet sometimes, helping behind the scenes there. Shitty is a civil litigator. I don’t get it, but he does, which is probably best. 

As for Dex’s family, they’re up to all sorts. Rory is 18 now (what?!) and he has won a silver medal in the figure skating World Championships. He’s in the middle of being recruited to the Olympic team, but really he wants to go into choreography. Matilda still swims but mainly as a hobby, and is doing a PhD in languages. She tutors during her spare time and often travels the world, publishing her adventures on her blog. Catherine is engaged - she’s getting married in 2030 to her college hockey manager. She got a degree in psyiotheraphy and works on the Bruins with Dex, who got her a job as one of their physiotherapists. Aubrey, Adam and Sunny are a cute little happy family, plus two twins and another baby. Nursey keeps joking that they’re bordering on Weasley territory. Lucas, as we know, is a biologist, specialising in zoology. He works in animal medicine and research - he and Chowder get on quite well! He came out as asexual in 2023 and is supported wholeheartedly by all. He also adopted a cat.

 

_**Anonymous:** is....... jack and bitty's son named after the stanley cup_

Haha, that’s brilliant! He’s actually not, I didn’t think of that whilst planning or writing, but the association is hilarious. The press probably have a field day when he’s born.

 

Thank you again for your questions!

 

Ohhh, my goodness. That's it!

Before we go I would like to say some stuff.

This fic has been the first proper project I’ve ever done, ever planned, researched, written and finished. It helped me become a better writer and helped me develop characters, ready for more writing in the future. I hold it very dear to my heart because of that, and although it’s over, I’m not going to stop writing altogether. The skills that this fic taught me will go on with me for a long time. 

Of course, I want to thank everyone who made this fic possible - by reading, or leaving kudos, or dropping a comment. Without these this fic wouldn’t have lasted nearly as long. The comments are honestly what have kept me going! It means a ridiculous amount to me that any of you would even click on this in the first place, let alone throw so much support behind it. Even when I missed an update due to illness, jobs or even holidays, all of you were so nice about it. I definitely don't deserve you! 

It's also slightly crazy for me that some of you would await a new chapter each Sunday, and honestly, that makes me a little bit emotional and giddy with happiness. Some of you have followed this fic from the very beginning, and seeing you guys all react to the story in real time has been so special. Of course, for people joining along the way, it’s been incredible to see you catching up on the story and reading it as a full fic, or a partly finished one. So thank you all, times a million. 

I'm leaving this version of Derek and William here for now. This has been such a wonderful thing to create, and I will definitely miss it, so much. Building my own little alternate universe with these versions of Check, Please! characters has been so much fun, adding in my own and planning it. So even if this fic is over, I'm not going to stop writing! You can catch Nursey and Dex in other stuff on my profile, albeit different versions. Keep a lookout for those - my Fantasy AU will swim into existence at some point in the future. 

Also, this fic will have a short companion! The Story of Ines and Jia is also in development. I’ll post a quick note on here and on tumblr when you can find that on my profile, because a few of you have asked about Jia and Ines. 

You can also follow me on tumblr at omgpoindexter, miastree (my main blog) and miastr (my art blog). I‘m on there very frequently!

This got long! So, once again, thank you from the bottom of my heart. I can't really surmise all my overwhelming feelings of gratitude any better than that, and this is going to have to end at some point but if I stop writing it’s over and that’s so sad help

 

Until next time!

 


End file.
